The Hand of Friendship
by Qi Okami
Summary: Minato and his two students are assigned a spying and frienship mission at Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament while searching for the ties that link one shinobi to the wizards. However, danger lurks around every corner, and who is there to trust?
1. The Three Man Team

**The Hand of Friendship**

_Summary: _Minato and his two students are assigned a mission to play professor and students at Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts. However, danger lurks around every corner, and who is there to trust? No pairings.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the fantastical world of Harry Potter or Naruto. They are the rights of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I own in this story is Bridgette and the storyline plot.

_Author's Note: _I'm trying to keep the characters as similar to their actual selves as possible, and also to portray a believable Triwizard in which-*spoilers*-happened. It'll be a very long story ranging over many chapters but if you like this plotline, do stick with me. Also, before you start reading the story, I'd like to say that there is an OC in the story, and she's one of the main characters, but please do not do the stereotypical thing and assume that just because she is an OC with a weird name, she'll be a Mary Sue. Stereotypes are stereotypes, and not everyone you think is a stereotype is indeed one.

* * *

_Chapter One: The Three-Man Team_

Sarutobi glanced down the letter he had just received, his eyes widening with surprise. The Hokage read the letter three times over before standing up and beginning to pace his office, staring out at the village. He could see the north gate from his position-it was a very small dot at the far end of the village-but a wave of sadness washed over him as he remembered how the Iwa shinobi had tried to destroy that gate. Fifty shinobi-mostly chuunins-had died to protect the border of the village from infiltration.

Sarutobi forced back the sadness with a burst of determination and glanced down at the letter again.

How could he have forgotten his long-time friend and ally? Of course, the recently-ended Third Great Shinobi World War had taken up much of his attention, but still he should not have forgotten that an entire world lay hidden out there, so near and yet so far. And now his friend had requested for his help, and from the tone of the letter, it was an urgent matter. He had promised good payment-Sarutobi knew the village needed the money desperately-but after the war and its casualties, there were few shinobi to spare. And yet...

The Hokage sighed heavily, his mind wandering to the debate two days ago. The Uchiha clan was still quarreling over the Sharingan eye that Obito Uchiha had given his teammate, Kakashi Hatake, during the course of the war, and the heated debate did not look as though it was going to end anytime soon. Best to get the poor boy away from this mess...

Sarutobi finally stopped pacing, and let some of his chakra flare slightly. One of the two ANBU guarding him outside burst into the office, anticipating an attack. The cat-masked assasin lowered his weapon when he saw that his Hokage was safe.

Sarutobi regarded the ANBU thoughtfully for the span of a heartbeat. Then he made his decision.

"Get me Namikaze Minato and Hatake Kakashi."

* * *

Minato grinned at the silver-haired, fourteen-year-old boy walking sedately next to him towards the Hokage's office. Sarutobi had summoned them to his office, probably for another mission. The war had ended, but the casualties still remained. Konoha was still struggling to recover from the wars that it waged with the other Great Nations, though it was faring much better than Iwagakure, that was for certain. Kakashi, walking quietly next to his sensei, had emerged from the war a survivor and an infamous name in bingo books, though at the cost of his best friend.

Minato sighed to himself as he recalled the argument from two days ago. Ever since finding out about the eye Obito had given Kakashi as both a congratulatory and last gift, the Uchiha clan had been in uproar, thinking that their bloodline was in danger of being leaked out. Their leader Fugaku had even tried to demand for the eye to be removed, though that would leave Kakashi blind in one eye for life. Sandaime had turned the demand down, but Kakashi was still shaken inwardly by the fierce argument. Minato suspected that - if Sandaime could convince the clan to calm down - Kakashi would never be able to do what boys normally do and take girls out for dates, for fear that he might be capable of passing on the bloodline to a non-Uchiha...

Upon entering the Hokage's office, Minato saw Sandaime look up from a scroll he was poring over. Minato's sapphire eyes roamed to the room's other occupant: a girl of Kakashi's age with shoulder-length dark red hair and bright hazel eyes, wearing the standard ANBU uniform with a dangling wolf mask in her hand—Minato's adoptive daughter Bridgette, though she insisted on calling him sensei. She was another of those that came out of the war a famous name, but more by merit of being the daughter of the Yellow Flash than anything else.

"Sensei! Kakashi!" Bridgette greeted, unusually cheerful.

Minato smiled, "Didn't know you're coming along for the ride, Bridgette."

Kakashi frowned slightly, "Wolf, you should wear your ANBU mask all the time when you are on duty, you know. It is standard protocol."

"Oh, the old man assigned me today. Apparently your mission needs someone of the Hokage's personal recommendation or something like that, and only ANBU fit that category. And since I'm just a young, inexperienced ANBU who'd probably jeopardize any high-level assasination mission the old man hands out to me, he went ahead and decided to give me a mission on diplomacy instead." Bridgette answered Minato's question first. "And Kakashi, as the student of Minato-sensei, you know very well that I don't wear my mask around the old man, or you guys, for that matter."

Kakashi just rolled his visible eye in response. Bridgette could be alarmingly informal with the Hokage when she felt like it, and he always punished her lightly (if at all) for her defiance of protocol. Kakashi knew it had something to do with her past and how she ended up as Minato-sensei's adoptive daughter, but that seemed to be classified information that sensei had forbidden him from seeking.

Sandaime very pointedly ignored the comment on his age and nodded towards the both of them, then turned professional. "I assume you know why you're here?"

All three shrugged, and Minato shook his head slightly.

"Well then," Sandaime's hand swept over the scroll, "This may sound a little strange and is certainly hard to believe, but I order that you keep your questions to yourself until I am finished." He waited for all three to nod.

Sandaime looked at the scroll again, saying, "My good friend Albus Dumbledore is the headmaster of a faraway school outside of the shinobi lands called Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a school of magic. Um, I believe that this 'magic' is similar to our chakra, except that they channel their powers through sticks that are called 'wands'. This year, the school will be hosting what they call a Triwizard Tournament—which is rather like the chunin exams—and have invited two other foreign schools to participate. Albus is worried that a certain notorious wizard calling himself the Dark Lord would interfere with the tournament, as the Dark Lord aims to murder a certain student in the school for reasons unknown. He has requested for spies at Hogwarts…Minato, you will be acting as a teacher, while the two of you," he indicated Kakashi and Bridgette, "will be playing students. However, this is not just a spying mission. You are representing Konoha there to strengthen bonds between our two worlds—it is as much a friendship mission as a spying one. And," Sarutobi paused, "because the mission is highly diplomatic, I need to send an ANBU along with you two, which is why Bridgette is tagging along. It won't do for Albus to think that I'm not giving him some of the best. There is the pride of the village at stake. Understood?"

There was a short, disbelieving silence, before-

"It does sound unbelievable, but I will accept the oddity of it for now. And Hokage-sama, I do not know of any subjects they teach." Minato put forth, masking his confusion flawlessly.

Sandaime glanced at the scroll, "Ah yes. Albus will be opening a new course when school begins, some self-defense course which you will be in charge of." He grinned, wrinkling his old face even more. "Albus says you're allowed to teach the fourth years and above, and that you can give them the basics of shinobi work. It sounds fun."

Minato shrugged.

"Any other questions?"

"How and when will we leave, Hokage-sama?" was Bridgette's question.

"Hmm…the three of you will catch the Hogwarts Express—which is a kind of transport device called a train—at King's Cross station on the first of September. As it is late August now, I suggest you start packing." He paused, "King's Cross is located outside of the shinobi lands, but Albus has given me a seal a long time ago with which you can travel easily between the two worlds. The seal is located at the border of Fire Country, however, so you might need to do a bit of traveling. The structure of the seal is rather like your Flying Thunder God, Minato. I am sure that you will be able to work out how to use this seal efficiently with the instructions given." His eyes twinkled at Minato, who shrugged, accepting that others would work out the way he created his infamous _Hiraishin _technique.

The three of them nodded their consent.

Kakashi asked the next question, "How long will the mission take?"

"The details will be on your mission scroll, but I'd say...a year." Sandaime grew solemn as he saw their wide, dismayed eyes. "I understand that it is an extended mission that few rarely take, but Albus is paying well and Konoha needs the money desperately. We have been sorely drained after the war, and I cannot risk an invasion from other countries until we are back on our feet. You understand?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Also, Albus invited the both of you to participate in the Triwizard, if so you wish." Sandaime looked at Bridgette and Kakashi.

The two of them exchanged glances with their sensei, then looked at Sandaime blankly. "What _is _this Triwizard specifically, old man?" Bridgette asked.

Again bypassing the comment of his age, Sandaime replied, "It is a competition between foreign wizardry schools held once every century. Each school..." he glanced down at the scroll, "...will select a 'champion' and the 'champion' is required to go through three tests of their abilities that will span across the year. The winning 'champion' earns his or her school's pride and a thousand yen in their currency. The Triwizard has not been held for a very long time, so there is a lot of excitement now. Also, there is an age restriction this time, and it is only open to students at or above the age of seventeen, but Albus stated that he can make an exception in your case. It is not compulsory for you to participate, but you might find the year rather boring otherwise."

"I think the both of them are capable enough." Minato spoke, grinning at his two students. "After all, Kakashi is a Jounin and Bridgette an ANBU. It shouldn't be too tough."

"We'll do it, then." Kakashi said, and Bridgette nodded her agreement.

"Good." Sandaime inclined his head in acknowledgement, then continued, "I - through Albus - will be supplying you with some spellbooks to cover the basics of their...academic training program. They'll be interesting, and you'd best read them up if you want to understand their culture better."

The three shrugged again.

"Very well. That is all." He paused, "Bridgette, I want you to stay back for awhile. Minato, Kakashi...you are dismissed."

Sandaime looked down at his scroll again as the two bowed and exited the office, before turning to the ANBU, who finally let her worry show. "Hokage-sama, what if...what if I somehow meet _him_?"

"It'll be alright, Bridgette. There's little chance of running into him there. It had been so many years, and you never met him face-to-face. Now, I want you to go and see Mitarashi Anko and tell her this..."

* * *

"It sounds like a fun mission." Bridgette announced, poofing into existence as Minato and Kakashi were exiting the Hokage building. She had put her wolf mask back on, and her voice was muffled by the porcelain mask.

"Perhaps so, but don't forget that it's a spying one as well as a diplomatic mission." Kakashi warned.

"Course not. I'm not one of the youngest ANBU for nothing, Kakashi." Bridgette rebuffed.

"I believe Lynx - who is also in your department - is younger than you by about a year, and Cat of the assasination department is six months younger. By the way, you got in with a lot of luck, you know?" Kakashi said suddenly. "After all, many of the elite shinobi died in the war," his voice wavered minutely before he regained his composure, "and you had recommendation from Hokage-sama and Minato-sensei. It's almost like a free ticket in. They needed shinobi of higher rank, so they started to pull all the Chunin and Jounin up into Special and ANBU ranks. You were only a Jounin last year, like me."

"...it's not entirely false, Kakashi, but if I didn't have skill, I couldn't have got in either." Her tone was more subdued now. "I know my temparament is not exactly qualified for ANBU, but the old man assured me that despite my occasional impulsiveness, he wants me in ANBU. He says I won't be doing a lot of work on the battlefield itself, so it's okay."

"Then what will you be doing?" Kakashi asked, curious despite himself.

"I'll be learning how to do professional torture and interrogation techniques, since that's my strongest point and the old man wants me to focus on it." Bridgette replied in a quieter voice as they passed a shinobi team, the Genin staring unabashedly at her wolf mask and uniform. Their sensei sent them a stern glance. "Ibiki-senpai will be teaching the new recruits: me, Lynx, Dog, Mouse and Dragon. Most of the interrogation is conducted here in Konoha, so I won't be taking many of the actual field missions ANBU usually get."

She paused, before continuing. "But I will admit that if it was not for the war, it would have been a lot harder to get into ANBU. I probably wouldn't have got in at all until I turn seventeen, at least. I know taijutsu and strategy-wise, I'm still quite weak. Kakashi, why not you try? Your abilities are more all-rounded than mine."

"I don't want to, unless the Hokage requests it of me. You know ANBU only take the hardest and most highly-paid of missions. What if I die on one of them?"

"Death is part and parcel of being a shinobi. You once told me that."

"But Rin..."

"That's quite enough, both of you." Minato interrupted, forcing away the sombre mood.

"I...I won't be able to see Rin for a year." Kakashi said suddenly, unexpectedly, in a very quiet voice.

Minato and Bridgette looked at him, realizing that too. Kakashi and Rin had been going out for almost a year, despite the wars that ravaged the country. "You'll be able to write to her, don't worry." Bridgette said confidently.

Kakashi's response was to grimace. "It's different from actually _seeing _her."

Minato broke the sudden tension and sadness with a chuckle, messing their hair. Both scowled and Bridgette shook out her shoulder-length hair again. "It's a week to the first of September," he smiled, "I'll treat you guys to lunch. Kakashi, you can invite Rin too. Meet at Ichiraku's later!" He raised a hand in farewell, then vanished in a poof of smoke.

* * *

Alright, first chapter published. What do you think? Bridgette may come off as odd sometimes, but soon you'll understand why. And Kakashi's a bit quiet here too (hints at KakaRin) but I'll be doing some chapters in his POV soon, hopefully. He won't be moping about Rin forever.

I do appreciate reviews, but if you can't give me any, it's alright too.


	2. The Unseen Barrier

_Chapter Two: The Unseen Barrier_

_Author's Note: _I hope that I'm doing an okay job so far. I recently read the Harry Potter and Naruto Crossovers and there are many that show Naruto going to Hogwarts to protect Harry, but Minato, Kakashi and Bridgette going over will be a breather! Don't you think so? Also, I'd like to mention that while all three of them will speak English unless stated otherwise, I don't intend to cover how they know English so well. It's my world, so just assume that's so.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the fantastical world of Harry Potter or Naruto. They are the rights of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I own in this story is Bridgette and the storyline plot.

* * *

"This book is stupid," Kakashi stated flatly, dropping _The Ways of Wandlore _on the table and picking up a gold-embossed one titled _Fighting A Wizards' Duel._

"All they do is to wave their wands and something appears," Bridgette agreed, poring over _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six._ "It looks like we can beat them pretty easily. If we manage to steal the wands away from any of them, they're screwed."

"Don't underestimate them," Minato warned, striding into the connected rooms they were sharing above the Leaky Cauldron. "They aren't fast or supple enough to catch us at our usual battle speed, but what they lack in brawn they would probably make up for in brains. We'll see."

"When do we leave for the station, sensei?" Bridgette asked.

Minato glanced at the clock. "In twenty minutes. You two better get ready. I'm just going to go downstairs to get Tom to open the barrier in the wall."

Kakashi and Bridgette rose, and the ANBU waved her hand carelessly, eyes narrowed in fierce concentration. The books lifted themselves off the table and she directed them into a trunk. "You know, this kind of magic is pretty useful, if we don't use wands." she commented. Kakashi gave her a mock glare.

"I know it is, Wolf - "

"Bridgette, just Bridgette."

Kakashi glared again. "Protocol, Wolf."

The ANBU turned to face him. "Come now, Kakashi. We've known each other since we were children. I'm not even wearing my mask in case it attracts too much attention here. You can give up my code name as well."

He sighed, giving up. "Whatever, Bridgette. But I don't like this magic," he went back on topic, "and you shouldn't use it too much as well. It drains you as much as me."

"I wonder why I have it though," Bridgette pondered as she looked around the room, checking for misplaced items, "You have your magic because (well, according to Minato-sensei) when your chakra blends with Uchiha Obito's, it creates an effect similar to magic. But I don't have any mixed chakra at all..."

"That does not matter. The point is, we should swear off this magic unless in the most dire circumstances." Kakashi said.

Bridgette agreed. "I must admit, it's a bit uncomfortable to use."

"You swear on Konoha to not use wizarding magic for the rest of your life, unless in the most dire circumstances?" Kakashi asked, solemn.

Bridgette was sombre as she made the vow. "I swear it on Konoha."

"Then I swear it on Konoha as well." Kakashi replied, touching his headband.

There was a sudden, awkward silence, but then Kakashi broke it by saying, "We should pack." and they moved off.

It was twenty minutes after when -

"I'm done, Bridgette." Kakashi called, dragging his trunk to the door and checking around his room for missed objects.

"Gimme a second, and I'll be done too." she called back. He could hear her shuffling around her own room, presumably to check around the place. _Girls always take forever to pack, _Kakashi thought privately to himself, remembering how Rin would always arrange her medical belongings so meticulously before every mission.

Minato popped his head into Kakashi's room, grinning widely. He held up three train tickets, saying, "The barrier's been opened; we'll have to get through soon. You ready?" He shifted and Kakashi saw the trunk his sensei was dragging.

"I am, but Bridgette isn't."

"Bridgette, we'll wait for you downstairs. C'mon, Kakashi." Minato motioned for the boy to join him. Kakashi reluctantly pulled his heavy trunk downstairs after his sensei.

Bridgette came down five minutes later, smiling apologetically. They were all dressed in civilian clothes, as their standard uniforms would attract too much unwanted attention.

They thanked Tom the barman for allowing them to stay in the rooms for a fortnight without payment-courtesy of the Hokage's friend Dumbledore-then hurried out. Minato managed to get them a taxi and told the driver to get them to King's Cross Station.

* * *

"We're supposed to get on platform nine and three quarters," Kakashi read his ticket, puzzled. The station clearly stated that there was no platform nine and three quarters.

Minato looked around. They had ten minutes to get on the train.

"Should we ask someone?" Bridgette queried.

Minato shook his head. "We should see some Hogwarts students soon. Keep your eyes peeled."

It was Kakashi who noticed them first. He nudged his sensei and teammate. "There," he whispered.

A family of redheads with a brown-haired girl and a black-haired boy were making their way to the archway between platforms nine and ten. The redheaded mother was talking loudly to her children over the noise of the station, "These Muggles…no respect for tidiness or space or common sense…just look at the sheer untidiness of the place...ugh, Ron, don't step onto that piece of rubbish - Fred! If I see you pocket another one of those sweet wrappers I'll personally make sure you go back to school with your hair standing straight up."

The family disappeared from the shinobi's sight for several moments as the crowd thickened, but Molly Weasley's voice boomed over the crowd's incessant chatter. "Let's see, Harry dear, platform nine and three quarters…you first, Ron, Harry…"

The three shinobi paused and observed as a tall redhead and the black-haired boy faced the wall, glanced around, and ran towards it. Minato watched carefully, and his eyes widened as they vanished through the wall.

"So that's how they do it!" Bridgette exclaimed, astonishment plain on her face.

"We should try and be discreet; slip in." Kakashi inserted, though he was impressed at the hidden barrier. _I wonder what kind of genjutsu they used?_

Minato nodded. "Alright. I'll meet you guys on the train, then. You'll be moving too fast for conversation later."

They watched the family enter one after other, then prepared themselves to flash through as well.

* * *

"How was it?" Kakashi asked, shoving his trunk aside as they slipped into an empty compartment. Bridgette noted that the redhead boy, the brunette and the black-haired boy from before were sitting in the compartment just next to theirs.

"It takes some willpower, but now that I think of it, they must have performed some kind of genjutsu to cover the entrance. I thought I was going to crash." she replied, wincing. "It's as if I'm going to get hit by a kunai but I'm not moving out of the way. Goes against my instincts."

Kakashi agreed heartily, shaking his head to clear it of dizzy thoughts. Minato strode in as well, having deposited his trunk in the teachers' luggage compartment. "Hokage-sama was right. It looks to be a fun year. All the students seem very happy and relaxed here. The atmosphere is very different from home."

They spent the rest of the journey discussing trivial matters, eating the wide variety of oddly-named foods and making small talk. Soon, they fell into a peaceful silence.

And that was when they heard it.

A loud, sneering voice floated in the half-open door. "So…going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring back a bit of glory to your family name? There's money involved as well…"

"Eat dung, Malfoy!"

"Ron, _no!_"

There were several thumps and a shout.

"Sounds like trouble," Bridgette noted with disinterest. "Should we step in?"

"You two stay here. I'll go and have a look." Minato rose from his seat by the window. He slid open the compartment door and his shinobi instincts settled in as he listened, before walking up to them.

"Father's always connected to top people—" the pale-faced blond boy stopped as he caught sight of Minato, who noted that the slender boy was flanked by two rather stupid-looking, bulky boys. He took an immediate dislike to them.

"Something wrong here?" he asked pleasantly.

The Malfoy boy (Minato could only assume that Pale-Face was Malfoy) haughtily asked, "And who are you?"

"I am a teacher, kid. A new teacher, and I would have expected a better show of respect from a student." There was a muffled snicker from within the compartment.

Pale-Face's face drained of color and flushed a dull red in a matter of three seconds as he tried to cover up for his mistake, stammering, "No, sir, I mean, yes sir, there's no trouble at all—"

"Then I would expect you to be in a compartment talking with your friends, not out here blocking the corridor." Minato continued in his pleasant tone, secretly enjoying the dig.

"Yes, sir." Pale-Face shot the three in the compartment a dark, contemptuous look, before turning away and striding down the corridor with his two thuggish mates. Minato glanced in the compartment; all three students were staring at him with dumbfounded expressions.

"You kids alright?" he asked, his tone softening slightly.

The girl with the bushy brown hair managed to make a stiff nod and mumble a few monosyllabic words of thanks, but Minato waved them off with a smile.

"A-Are you the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" the redhead asked.

Minato smiled again, but shook his head. "No, I'm here as a…favor, for your headmaster, you can call it."

"Oh...um, okay."

The train veered to a stop. Minato glanced outside, then winked at the trio and flashed away into his own compartment, leaving the three of them staring at the empty space which he had occupied just seconds ago.

Hermione looked at Ron, Ron looked at Harry and Harry looked at the both of them.

"Blimey, he's _fast_."

* * *

Author's Note:

Another chapter finished. I do intend to give Bridgette and Kakashi more screen time, as I'm sure you're interested to know how they are. Please review!


	3. The Old Man's Announcement

_Chapter Three: The Old Man's Announcement_

_Author's Note: _I see that I've some reviews. Thanks!

Also, I'll explain why Bridgette doesn't have a Japanese name. Later on in the story I'll be revealing her past, but for now, she's Bridgette and that's that. You'll soon see why I specifically didn't give her a proper Japanese name. And Minato _adopted _her. She's not his biological daughter at all. For now, that's a spoiler. And please remember that not everything in this world is a stereotype.

And Rin's there. She's Kakashi's girlfriend now, and that was why he was sulky about going on the mission. It's in the very first chapter so if you didn't read properly, it's your fault. Also, Obito's dead. This story is set after the Kakashi Gaiden arc, which means Kakashi has the Sharingan in his eye now. I apologize for not mentioning the timeline more specifically if you missed it.

Also, Minato is one and a half years away from becoming Yondaime.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the fantastical world of Harry Potter or Naruto. They are the rights of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I own in this story is Bridgette and the storyline plot.

* * *

The Golden Trio walked through the familiar doors to the Great Hall, talking excitedly about the man they met on the train.

Well, Ron was excited. Harry and Hermione were more suspicious than anything at the moment.

"And did you see the way he just brushed Malfoy off; he didn't even look at him properly—"

"Ron, shut up. What if he's a Death Eater?" Hermione snapped.

"Can't be. He told us that he's here as a favor to Dumbledore, right?" Ron defended.

Harry shrugged as his two friends looked to him for his opinion. "I don't think Dumbledore will let him in Hogwarts unless he isn't a Death Eater. He doesn't look like one anyway."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry! Death Eaters don't have the words _I am a Death Eater _written over their foreheads. They-"

"What about those at the World Cup?" Harry shot back, "If those masks and cloaks and the Dark Mark weren't Death Eaters, I'd eat Hedwig."

"Look—"

"Relax, Hermione. What kind of idiot Dumbledore would look like if he admitted a Death Eater into Hogwarts?" Ron yawned, plopping himself down at the Gryffindor table.

"Hi, Harry! Ron! Hermione!" their friend Neville Longbottom smiled. "You know, my gran and uncle was so excited over the holidays, and they won't tell me what's going on—"

"Hey, Ron's dad and Percy was like that too. Not to mention Bill and Charlie." Harry commented. _Was it a coincidence? _He looked up at the staff table. Dumbledore had yet to make his appearance, and the headmaster was usually punctual on the first day of school, despite his many other eccentricities. The chair next to Hagrid's was empty, and so was the one next to McGonagall. After scanning the table closely, Harry supposed one of them was for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

It was very odd, what with the man on the train and Dumbledore late, and his scar hurting in the holidays. Harry remembered the strange dream he had. _I don't think this is a coincidence._

It was Professor McGonagall who began the speech that Dumbledore usually gave. She gave the students a sharp look - the kind that burns - and the hall fell into a hushed silence.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she began, her crisp voice echoing around the Great Hall. "For our old students, welcome back. Professor Dumbledore is currently busy dealing with affairs that required his immediate notice, but he will be joining us before the end of the feast. We will begin the Sorting now."

* * *

**(Once Sorting is over)**

At once, food and drink appeared on the golden plates. Ron grabbed a chicken leg and chewed it while piling his plate with even more food. Hermione shot him a Look, before helping herself to some sausages. Harry began to eat as well.

The chatter in the hall gradually fell into an irregular, familiar pace as Harry stared at the ceiling, which was a sheet of dark blue scattered with bejeweled dots that were stars, happy to be back in Hogwarts, but thinking about the sheer coincidence of it all.

**BANG.**

Everyone's heads turned as the doors of the Great Hall opened. Harry saw Professor Dumbledore stride through, wearing robes of a shimmering emerald green decorated with many stars and moons topped by a midnight-blue wizard's hat. His dark cloak whipped at his high-heeled boots and brightly colored socks.

Dumbledore seemed extraordinarily relaxed despite the grand entrance he had staged. The headmaster walked up to the teachers' platform, nodded to McGonagall, and took his seat in the very center of the teachers' long table. He began to help himself to some pudding, when he seemed to notice the students' stare. They hastily looked away as he raised an eyebrow.

When everyone had eaten their fill, Dumbledore got to his feet for his customary start-of-year speech. The buzz of chatter in the hall ceased almost immediately.

"So!" Dumbledore smiled, "now that we are all fed and watered, I must ask for your attention as I give out some notices."

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing-Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it." The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below the third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"_What?" _Harry gasped. He could hear similar reactions throughout all four houses.

Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an event starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' and even the Ministry's time and energy—but I have no doubt that you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts—"

But at that moment, the doors of the Great Hall flew open again for the second time with another deafening bang. A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, then began to walk up toward the teachers' table. A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore.

Hermione gasped involuntarily.

The light of the candles surrounding Dumbledore's seat had thrown the man's face into sharp relief. It was a face unlike any Harry had ever seen. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing.

But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening. One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye-and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness. The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering words Harry couldn't hear. He seemed to be making some inquiry of the stranger, who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat by McGonagall's side.

The stranger sat down, shook his mane of dark gray hair out of his face, pulled a plate of sausages toward him, raised it to what was left of his nose, and sniffed it. He then took a small knife out of his pocket, speared a sausage on the end of it, and began to eat. His normal eye was fixed upon the sausages, but the blue eye was still darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the Hall and the students.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with applause, but none of the staff or students clapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid, who both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Everyone else seemed too transfixed by Moody's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.

"Moody?" Harry muttered to Ron. "Mad-Eye Moody? The one your dad went to help this morning?"

"Must be," said Ron in a low, awed voice.

"What happened to him?" Hermione whispered. "What happened to his _face_?"

"Dunno," Ron whispered back, watching Moody with fascination. Moody seemed totally indifferent to his less-than-warm welcome. Ignoring the jug of pumpkin juice in front of him, he reached again into his traveling cloak, pulled out a hip flask, and took a long draught from it. As he lifted his arm to drink, his cloak was pulled a few inches from the ground, and Harry saw, below the table, several inches of carved wooden leg, ending in a clawed foot.

"Ah yes, speaking of staff matters-" Dumbledore cleared his throat, bringing the students' attention back to him, "There will be a new subject introduced to all fourth years and above this year. This subject is called Art of Self-Defense and will be taught by a foreign teacher who has kindly agreed to spend a year here, teaching while strengthening the ties between his school and ours. The subject is compulsory for all at the fourth year and above."

An interested murmur swept across the hall.

"That must be the guy on the train-!" Ron began, but Hermione poked him in the ribs. "We know!"

"May I introduce the Art of Self-Defense teacher, Professor Namikaze?"

Everyone turned to stare at the doors again. They had been left open after Moody's dramatic entrance, and now Minato came in, schooling his face into a pleasant expression. Behind him came both of his students.

Harry found himself staring again. He had already seen the man on the train, and so shifted his attention to the boy and girl, who looked no older than himself. He thought they dressed strangely, and looked strange as well. The boy had silver hair which slanted to one side and was wearing a headband with a strange insignia which covered his left eye, and pretty much his whole face—except for the right eye—was covered by a dark mask. He wore clothes similar to Professor Namikaze and walked tensely. Harry saw the eyes of girls begin to glaze over as they swooned over the boy. He was most displeased to see Cho Chang of Ravenclaw do the same.

The girl was strange as well, but not as bizarre as Moody. She was red-haired, hazel-eyed, dressed in black and grey armor, black metal arm guards and what appeared to be a short sword was slung across her back. The same headband that the boy and Professor Namikaze tied over their foreheads was slung around her neck, worn in the likeness of a scarf. A porcelain mask dangled from her hands, and her right shoulder was tattooed with a curling red spiral. She seemed more relaxed than the boy, even playful, but Harry thought something about her seemed off.

Harry watched the boy and girl follow Professor Namikaze to the platform, where he turned, spoke quietly to the both of them and sat down beside Hagrid. The boy and girl looked at each other, around the hall, then began making their way to the Gryffindor table. There was scattered applause for the new teacher, but most still had yet to get over the shock of Moody's appearance.

Dumbledore continued, "Professor Namikaze has also brought with him two of his students, both aged fourteen, who will be taking part in the Triwizard Tournament that Hogwarts is hosting this year."

There was a few moments of silence, then Fred and George Weasley shouted, "YOU'RE KIDDING US!"

"I assure you that I am not joking, Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley." Dumbledore said. "Now, where was I? Ah, yes, of course. The Triwizard Tournament...well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who _do_ know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely."

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities-until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"Death toll?" Hermione whispered, looking alarmed. But her anxiety did not seem to be shared by the majority of students in the Hall; many of them were whispering excitedly to one another, and Harry himself was far more interested in hearing about the tournament than in worrying about deaths that had happened hundreds of years ago.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided that the time is ripe for another attempt. This time, there will be no champion in mortal danger."

Harry glanced over at Professor Namikaze's students as they sat down opposite him, but soon shifted his attention back to Dumbledore.

"...selection of the champions will take place at Halloween. Eager though you will be to bring glory to Hogwarts, we have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age—that is, seventeen years and above—will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This-" Dumbledore raised his voice above the sudden outbreak of angry mutters, "—is a safety measure that is deemed necessary."

"The only exceptions to this rule—silence, please—are Professor Namikaze's two students, who—though young they are—have their teacher and headmaster's assurance that they are capable of handling such a difficult tournament."

Harry glanced at the boy and girl again. They appeared indifferent to the mutinous mutterings around them, not even pleased or smirking that they could override the age restriction. He wondered what they were capable of for Dumbledore to allow fourteen-year-olds to compete against seventeen-year-olds with greater experience and magic.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of the year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests during their stay—and that includes the new professor's two students—and will support the Hogwarts champion whole-heartedly when he or she is selected."

"Now, though, it is late and I know you wish to be alert and rested for your lessons tomorrow. Chop chop!"

There was a great scraping of chairs and chatter burst forth as the students got to their feet and swarmed to the doors. Harry noticed that the new professor's students did not join the crowd, but instead began moving against it towards the teachers' table.

"C'mon, Harry, what are you waiting for?"

* * *

Another chapter finished! Soon we can move beyond the warm-ups and get to the exciting part. I believe that I've cleared up some assumptions now, about Bridgette and the other things going on.

Please review!


	4. First Class

_Chapter Four: First Class_

_Author's Note: _A big smile to all my reviewers! This is my fourth chapter and it is the first baby-step to the real thing in the story, namely, the Triwizard. I'm happy, but for all my readers, the next chapter might be delayed a week because of my studies…

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the fantastical world of Harry Potter or Naruto. They are the rights of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I own in this story is Bridgette and the storyline plot.

* * *

"Where are we sleeping, sensei?" Bridgette asked as she and Kakashi paused before Minato, who remained seated in his chair. The students had filed past them rapidly, and the hall was almost empty but for a few stragglers.

"Professor Dumbledore gave the both of you rooms which are connected to mine. It's in the southern wing of the castle." Minato replied, rising. He glanced at them both. "Unless you wish to sleep in the dormitories with the other students?"

"No, it is fine, sensei." the both of them said hastily.

As Minato led the two of them to their quarters - having been shown the way by Dumbledore before the feast - Bridgette sped up and walked apace with her sensei, motioning for Kakashi to stay back. Thankfully, the silver-haired shinobi respected her wish for privacy.

"Sensei, Hokage-sama did warn me...but do you think there is a chance of meeting him here?" Bridgette asked quietly.

Minato gave her an unreadable look. "Do you _want _to see him, Bridgette? The reunion will affect you deeply, I know, and it might jeopardize the mission."

"That's the thing. I hate him for what he did but if there is a chance of seeing him..." Bridgette's eyes glinted, "...maybe I can have a shot at paying him back for leaving me to the dogs."

Minato thought about it, before nodding. "I will allow this only if you do not put anyone else in harm's way, Bridgette. I know that what the both of them did was a terrible thing and if I had not been around..." he quickly dropped the subject as her eyes darkened and her fists clenched, "...but do you even know what he looks like?"

"I'll have to find out. Don't worry, sensei, I'll handle this on my own. It won't affect the mission at all, I promise."

* * *

Kakashi flopped down on his back, relaxing under the softness of his bedsheets. He heard Bridgette stagger out of the washroom and sink on the bed opposite his own; there was a minute creak of wood. They could hear the constant splash of water as their sensei bathed in his bathroom.

The rooms they had been allocated to were definitely better than those they slept in during missions. The three of them were in a rather quiet wing of the castle's second floor, where only the occasional lost student came along; granting them space and privacy to do as they pleased. The rooms themselves were spacious, and came with two separate washrooms, bedrooms with four-poster beds, a kitchen-turned-dining room and large windows for easy access in and out of the castle, as Dumbledore said, "_I hear that from Sarutobi that many shinobi believe that doors are simply windows with locks."_

"Kakashi?" Bridgette's voice drew Kakashi out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I know it's an undercover mission, but is it required for me to wear my mask and use a codename all the time? We are far away from home; no one is likely to hunt me down, and from the looks of it, none are even near capable." She paused. "It'll attract too much attention from the student body as well, and we do not need additional attention drawn to us."

Her words reminded him that though she was still a girl of fourteen years who had gone through the horrific experience of war—just had he did—she was still the youngest to ever make it into ANBU so far (merit be damned), and despite the factor of luck, was one of the best torture specialists to be emerging in Konoha, rumored to be a trio in terms of skill with Mitarashi Anko and Morino Ibiki, and almost as deadly a shinobi as himself, despite her usual casualness and apparent neutrality to all matters.

"You may have to confirm this with Minato-sensei, but I don't think so. After all, when we first entered the Great Hall, you weren't wearing your mask, so everyone had a good look at you; and also, a codename would sound suspicious." Kakashi tried very hard to resist his imposing of rules onto her. He had to change, he had to, if not for Rin's sake then for Obito's, and if he didn't change what did Obito die for? If he didn't-

"Okays then. What do you think of this place?"

The sudden change of topic caught Kakashi off guard, but he replied, "Nothing seems suspicious so far. Everyone acts differently, but that would be expected as they are from an entirely different world."

"…Kakashi, remember what Professor Dumbledore told us when we arrived?"

_Dumbledore looked up as the three of them entered his office. He smiled, gesturing to the chairs. "Have a seat."_

Kakashi recalled the old man briefing them about the friendship-spying mission, then informing them that the boy the 'Dark Lord' wanted to kill was called Harry Potter of Gryffindor, and had described his appearance to them.

_"He's easy to identify: Harry's of middling height for his age of fourteen years, has bright green eyes and unruly black hair. Of course, the most noticeable feature in his appearance is the lightning scar on his foreheard. He also has a tendency to get into all sorts of extraordinary situations." Dumbledore smiled, "You needn't follow him around the clock, but I will be very grateful if you can keep him out of danger."_

"Yes, Bridgette. What—"

"Not yet asleep?" Minato's voice rang in the darkness of the room.

"Almost," Bridgette chimed in, her voice taking on a weary tone.

"Well, get some rest tonight, because there's lots to do tomorrow morning."

"Alright. Goodnight, sensei."

"Goodnight."

* * *

"Today's not bad…going to be a wet morning outside with the Ravenclaws at Herbology, and Charms first thing in the afternoon…" Ron looked at the Monday column of his timetable.

"Potions last thing with the Slytherins, though…" Harry groaned, also scanning through his timetable. "But look at this!" He pointed to the class directly after Herbology. "It's Art of Self-Defense with the new professor!"

At that, Hermione put down both her Ancient Runes textbook and her fork, reaching for her own timetable. "That's good. I want to know what he'll be teaching us…there weren't any books on the subject when we got our booklists, so I couldn't read up on it, but—" she paused, staring at the timetable. Harry and Ron stopped eating to look at her.

"A double-period Self-Defense with the _Slytherins,_ of all things…" Hermione sighed and put away her timetable as Harry and Ron dove for theirs. There was a moment of silence as they looked at the timetables, then—

"No way!"

* * *

Minato watched as his thoroughly worn-out seventh years filed out of the classroom, leaving him alone with Kakashi. He turned to gather up the weapons scattered over his teacher's desk.

"Where's Bridgette, Kakashi?"

"She wanted to get a good plan of the school, I think. She'll be back soon."

Minato sighed. "These wizards seem rather unusual, even for their own kind."

"They're like shinobi, but lazy, pacifist-minded shinobi."

That comment made Minato turn around to stare at its source: Bridgette leaned casually on the doorframe, twirling her katana idly. A white wolf-Moro; Minato recognized the distinctive bloodshot eyes-was curling itself around her legs, its dark eyes glinting. Her wolf-shaped ANBU mask had been pushed up to reveal her grinning face. She flicked a kunai at him. "What, sensei?"

"I was thinking that too."

Bridgette stopped toying with her katana, fixing Minato with an incredulous stare.

Laughter echoed around the classroom.

* * *

Minato watched carefully as his fourth years filed into the room, chattering. His sapphire eyes wandered to Bridgette and Kakashi: the ANBU leaned against the door, intimidating the fourteen-year-old wizards and witches with her out-of-place ANBU armor and sharp kanata, which she was toying with again; Kakashi had placed himself a little to Minato's left—he drew less attention wearing a blue turtleneck shirt - where he observed the students.

Bridgette suddenly changed her katana-spinning from clockwise to anti-clockwise. Minato straightened. That was the signal.

All three watched (discreetly) as Harry Potter entered the classroom, one of the last, accompanied by the brown-haired girl and redhead boy from the train. Bridgette checked outside for stragglers before shutting the door—and grinning secretly to herself, she locked it with a very audible, dramatic click.

Kakashi stifled a snicker as the level of chatter decreased by half almost immediately.

"Good morning, class!"Minato greeted cheerfully, as he had done for the seventh years. Most of them mumbled a reply.

"I'm sure all of you have been wondering what this new class is about," Minato continued, making eye contact with every student. His voice was light and pleasant as he went on, "Firstly, I shall introduce myself. I am Namikaze Minato, and you shall address me as 'sir' or 'Professor Namikaze', and extend to me the same respect that you do your other teachers. To my left is—"

"Hatake Kakashi." the silver-haired jounin raised a lazy hand in greeting. "I'm fourteen, and a Jounin of my village." The students weren't quite sure what to make of it, but most of the girls present stared at him with dreamy eyes, and one very daring one winked suggestively at him. Kakashi ignored it.

"And to my right, leaning on the door, the one who terrorized you all as you came in—"

"Bridgette, Wolf. Pleased to meet you." Her smile faded and eyes narrowed. "Don't try to pull any pranks on me. I've killed people for less."

From the back came a loud and arrogant, "Yeah right."

Bridgette vanished from her spot at the door.

The class gasped and whipped around as her voice rang out from the back of the classroom, still light and friendly, but with a kunai pressed against Draco Malfoy's exposed throat.

Harry stared, and beside him Ron wasn't sure whether he should be scared or happy.

"If you cross my path, I won't hesitate." was Bridgette's warning as she reappeared by the door and replaced her kunai.

Minato cleared his throat, drawing the class's attention back to him. "Forgive my student; she is very dramatic—" from the door came a quiet _hmph,_ "but she just demonstrated the point of this subject to you. Can you guess?"

"What, we're supposed to learn how to stick a knife up someone's throat?" Dean Thomas exclaimed. "That'll be so cool!"

Minato chuckled, "No. You see, while here I observed a trend of yours. Tell me, if you were a fat old wizard sitting in a chair, and someone knocks on your door, what do you do?"

"I'd wave my wand and the door will open for whoever it is." a girl with dark hair-Parvati Patil-answered. Minato nodded, then asked again, "Now, if I were an enemy you are supposed to attack, what will you do?"

"We'd cast a spell, of course!" Harry blurted, surprised at the question.

Minato eyed him critically. "Correct, Mr. Potter, but not quite. You will have to take out your wand to do that. And that is the problem that I shall be remedying."

"You mean you're going to take away our wands?" the shocked voice came from Hermione. There was an immediate hush in the students.

"Only for the duration of this lesson. Once it is over, I will return your wands back to you." Minato replied calmly. He indicated the box on the teacher's desk. "Please place your wands there. We will be training in the school grounds. Oh, and—" he paused as the students rose, wands emerging, "—the next time you come in for my lessons, do wear…less billowy clothes. Something like Bridgette's will be ideal, but shirt and pants are fine too." Minato stifled a chuckle as the class stared; Bridgette's ANBU armor was not an outfit recommended for those with soft hearts. The girl grinned back at them as she unlocked the door for them to go out.

Once outside on the grounds, Minato was all business. "Alright," he shouted to get everyone's attention, "listen up: the art of self-defense will be practiced throughout the entire year, and you are not allowed to use your wands unless I permit it—" There was an outbreak of angry muttering, "—and I do not tolerate disobedience. Got that?"

The class murmured in assent.

"Good." Minato's face broke into a brief smile. "Today, we shall start by doing some warm-up laps. I want you to run three rounds around the lake and back in under five minutes. The time starts…now."

The students looked at him and each other in alarm, but some had already begun to run. Some simply stood, either in defiance or in shock.

"What are you waiting for? Time and tide don't wait for no one, you know. Start running or I'll be docking points from your house." Minato waved them off with the threat and the class reluctantly began their run.

* * *

Minato nodded at the last students who returned from the run huffing and panting as though they'd just run from England to Konoha and back. Minato glanced at his watch—none of the students had made it back under five minutes, though Kakashi and Bridgette ran with them and came back under a minute without breaking a sweat—before saying, "Good job, everyone. I'll give five points to every student who came back under ten minutes…but bear in mind that you'll be running three laps after every outdoor lesson, so wear less restrictive clothes." The class groaned as they seated themselves around Minato in a circle. Those closest edged away as Kakashi and Bridgette made their way towards their sensei.

"For the next part of today's training, I will be splitting the class into groups of three. I will create a clone of myself for each group and—yes, Miss Granger?"

Hermione seemed surprised that Professor Namikaze knew her name already, but asked, "Professor, I'd like to confirm if you said to _clone_ yourself."

"I did say it. Something wrong?" Minato cocked his head.

"Professor, that is impossible!" Hermione protested, "I mean, you can brew a potion which changes your appearance to look exactly like someone else, and you can use magic to change certain parts of your body to look different—but it is statistically impossible to create a clone of yourself!" Some of the students nodded in agreement. Minato just directed a very cleverly faked look of surprise at Hermione.

"Miss Granger, am I to understand that none of you can clone yourselves? It is a pretty average technique…I mean, most ten-year-olds can do it in Konoha, and both Bridgette and Kakashi here can create quite a few clones."

The class simply gaped at him.

Draco Malfoy's voice came up. "Well, if it's so easy why don't you show us?"

Kakashi gave the pale-faced boy a 'you-don't-learn-from-lessons-do-you?' look and he wisely shut up.

Minato shrugged and folded his hands into the basic hand sign of a cross.

There was a puff of smoke and there were audible gasps as an exact replica of Minato stood grinning next to the real Minato, who gave his clone a light shove to prove that he was solid and real.

Hermione had gone white as a ghost when she saw the clone, and Malfoy was making gulping motions like a fish. Many broke out into disbelieving gapes and stares. Ron, who looked genuinely impressed, turned to Hermione with a smirk, "What did you say about impossible, Hermione?"

Hermione was too shocked to form a coherent snap in reply.

"Wow," Harry said softly as he watched Minato's clone take out one of Bridgette's kunai and began toying with it.

"Anyway, you won't be trying to make clones for a long time to come." Minato said, eliciting some grumbling from the class. "It's too advanced for you. However, for today, as I split you into groups of three, you will attempt to…" he paused, capturing their full attention, "…take two bells."

The class stared again.

Minato held up a pair of bells and jingled them. They rang with a soft, pleasant sound.

"_Bells?" _Ron asked incredulously.

"Yes, Mr.…"

"Ron Weasley."

"Well, yes, Mr. Weasley. There will be two bells for every group to take."

"Professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"There are three of us on each group. But you only gave each group two bells. Are we supposed to fight for them? Is this a test of who's the best?"

Minato chuckled. "That's for me to know and you to find out. Oh," he added, "for those who fail to retrieve a bell, you will be doing another three laps around the lake after class."

There were angry protests on all sides, until Bridgette reached around her shoulder and drew the katana slung to her back. "If you don't want to be doing laps for the rest of your lives or end up as meat for werewolves at my katana, you'd pick yourselves up and start strategizing on how to get those bells." she threatened, allowing a fraction of the shinobi's suffocating killing aura to stifle the class.

The class immediately choked on their words and sputtered into silence.

"Okay, class. Listen up." Minato waited until he secured every student's complete attention. "You're allowed to resort to any method short of illegal that you think suitable to take my clones on, understood? That includes trying to kill me or paralyze me or any other method of creativity that you can think of."

"Yes, Professor."

"I'll warn those who feel up to a prank, though: don't try anything funny, because I don't forgive pranksters easily. My two students will be watching for pranksters as well, and I doubt you'd want to cross them."

"Now let's get started."

* * *

Wow, this is a really long chapter!

Think Harry's team can bag the bells next chapter?

Please review!


	5. Tiring and Trying Lesson Learnt

_Chapter Five: Ti-ring and Trying, but with a Lesson Learnt_

_Author's Note: _A big smile to all my reviewers!

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the fantastical world of Harry Potter or Naruto. They are the rights of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I own in this story is Bridgette and the storyline plot.

* * *

Bridgette watched with mild interest as the fourth years tried to steal the bells away from Minato's clones, all of whom wore large and amused grins. She felt a rising sense of déjà vu as one of the students—a rather plump boy that the others referred to as Neville Longbottom—tried for an all-out attack at the clone in charge of his group and was subsequently left tied to the trunk of a tree.

She chuckled, remembering that her former genin teammate did the exact same thing. A quiet laugh from Kakashi indicated that he too, was remembering earlier, happier days with his now ravaged team.

However, she sobered, remembering the horrors that had recently ended, that she was lucky to survive the Third Great Shinobi World War, but among the many thousands who died was one of Kakashi's teammates: Uchiha Obito. Bridgette had not been particularly close to her two teammates or her sensei - having preferred the company of Team Minato as she grew up with them - but she had mourned their deaths as well, though the impact had never hit her as hard as Kakashi. _But I still get nightmares about the battlefield sometimes. I know some of my comrades do too._

Bridgette turned her attention back to the students. The groups—consisting of one or two Gryffindors and Slytherins at Minato's command—were working hard to get the bells, but none were as yet successful.

She noted that Hermione's team had progressed the most: the brown-haired girl was trying to get her teammates to work together to get the bells with some success. _At least there's one smart person around here. _

Ron Weasley and his team of Vincent Crabbe and Dean Thomas had given up and were merely trying to stop being ambushed by Minato's clone. Harry Potter, the boy she had been told to watch, was also failing—believing that Minato's vague answer at the start of the lesson was a confirmation to his suspicion that it was a fight for the bells—as he and his group of Draco Malfoy and Gregory Goyle were warring against each other to snatch the bells—with no success.

At the start of the exercise, Minato had distributed some kunai, shuriken, smoke bells and other basic genin-standard weapons for the students to utilize. Few managed to handle the weaponry and traps successfully, though some did try to use them to ensnare the bells.

_I suppose they can be given a few points for trying, _Bridgette thought.

Seeing Minato's clone creep up to the quarreling three and flick Draco Malfoy into the lake brought another chuckle, and a pang of memories. It had been her who was pushed into the nearby river during her own bell test, she remembered. She had tried one of her better attacks on her jounin instructor, an attack that Kakashi had taught her the week before the test: striking from under the ground, but her sensei had detected her easily and flung her into the river. It was then that Malfoy rose, spluttering with water and rage as he pulled himself out of the shallows, dripping wet and shaking with unconcealed rage and humiliation.

* * *

It was nearly forty-five minutes before she detected the ring of the alarm bell that Minato had set, which signaled the end of the activity. Minato recalled his clones and after dropping their bells into a box the clones vanished in a puff of smoke. No one had succeeded in stealing the bells, but Bridgette had not expected them to. After all, most genin could not achieve it.

Bridgette moved forwards, as did Kakashi, and began to collect the weaponry and traps scattered everywhere by the students. Kakashi smirked at her and mouthed the words, "_They're pathetic." _She could only shrug.

"Alright, everyone!" Minato shouted, assessing the students critically before deciding that they had only very minor scratches and wounds that would not hinder the rest of their day, "I know you're all exhausted, and I have to let you off to go get your wands for your next class, so keep quiet while I debrief you."

The students sat around him in a circle again, too tired to do more than pant like dogs.

"Did any of you even wonder what the purpose of this test is?" Minato asked, looking around. The students shook their heads.

"It's _teamwork!_" he continued. "It would have been easy to get the bells if you all worked together as a team to do it! But you fought against each other—and thus, you failed."

The students stared at him blankly, then Malfoy, who was still drenched and sneezing, shouted angrily, "Did you expect us to know that? If we're supposed to work as a team you'd have given us three bells!"

Bridgette—who had finished collecting her share of weapons—entered the circle and replied in Minato's stead, "The test was _designed _specifically to make you fight against each other. However, the structure of the test was such that those with selfless hearts would put the team before the mission and work together to get the bells."

The class stared, then lowered their eyes guiltily.

"You know, Bridgette," Kakashi cut in quietly, unable to suppress lifelong instincts, "in our world, you're supposed to put the mission _before _the team, not the other way round. It says so in the rulebook, under rule number eleven." He walked into the circle and dropped his collected weapons into a box.

Bridgette shrugged. "No one with a shred of sense ever listens to that rule anyway. It's one of the worst the council ever made up."

"You're in ANBU."

"I don't care. They don't get the difference here anyway."

"Please don't mind my students," Minato told the class as Bridgette and Kakashi began to bicker about the rules written by the council, "but she is correct. Fighting as an individual does not give you the strength it would as a team. It also exposes your comrades to unnecessary danger. You don't always get to work with people that you agree with, whether on the battlefield or in an office. That's life, and it's tough. You've got to adjust to it. I don't want to see dissention between you guys the next time you're in my lesson, understood?"

"Yes, Professor." the class murmured.

"Good. It's not just your teamwork; your physical fitness needs work too. Now let's get started on those laps!"

The class groaned as they hauled each other to their feet.

* * *

Professor McGonagall noticed something off about her fourth years as they trooped into her class after Charms the next day.

They looked a little too clean for messy fourth year students who constantly got in trouble, for a start. _As if they all had the biggest baths of their lives, _she observed.

They seemed quiet, subdued, even...tired?

They dragged their feet and exchanged resentful, knowing glances, but never speaking. _As though they achieved an understanding without words, _Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes. _When had my fourth-years grown so close?_

Professor McGonagall began to suspect something. _Are they trying to play a trick on me? I thought I taught them better than that!_

The class took their seats and laid their Transfiguration books on the table, then looked up at Professor McGonagall wearily, who rose and in none-too-soft a voice asked, "What is with you all today?"

The class just stared back at her with dull eyes, not answering.

Predictably, it was Hermione who raised her hand and answered, "Professor, we had our first Self-Defense class yesterday afternoon…and it was quite-"

"Ah," Professor McGonagall frowned, "you do not need to explain further, Miss Granger. Tell me, did anyone manage to get a bell?"

The class stared, gaping, but finally, some shook their heads.

Professor McGonagall's lip curled upward slightly. "I knew Professor Namikaze when he was a boy, you see, on a trip to their country. I remember that he was very talented. I didn't know he was good enough to tire out a whole class of energyballs like this though." The class stared in disbelief as Professor McGonagall gave them an unexpected smile. "I must ask him to show me his abilities sometime this year."

"Now," her voice lost its warm quality and grew stern again, "I don't care how tired you are from Professor Namikaze's lesson, you're going to work hard in mine because you're taking O.W.L.s next year and if you're working your heads off in Professor Namikaze's lessons, I expect you to be slaving in mine!"

The class groaned as they set to work, wincing every now and then as their muscles shrieked in protest.

* * *

Author's Note:

So Minato's first lesson with the fourth years ends in them tiring themselves to ancientsknowwhat. I'm thinking of putting in a McGonagall-Minato spar, as she suggested...what do you think?


	6. First Blood, First Lesson, First Bond

_Chapter Six: First Blood, First Class, First Bond_

_Author's Note: _Quite some people have added me to their favorite stories/authors or under story alerts. Thanks so much!

Sorry for the late post, but I have my life to lead as well, and exams are around the corner. I've tried to make up for it by giving you an extra long chapter, so hope you enjoy it.

I also realized that I'm lousy at writing humor, but I'll give it a shot anyway else the story will be too dark and moody.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the fantastical world of Harry Potter or Naruto. They are the rights of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I own in this story is Bridgette and the storyline plot.

* * *

English

_Japanese_

* * *

"You two should hang around the other students more often, you know." Minato began, laying aside another kunai that he had been sharpening.

Bridgette glanced up from her writing. "I see no reason to do so. They are a noisy and rowdy bunch of good-for-nothing wizards."

"Not all of them are so...unrestrained," Minato replied. "I have taught the majority of the school, and I find some of the students sharp and intelligent, quick to catch up. Others..." he winced.

"It'll be easier to guard the boy, though." Kakashi added, thoughtful.

"That is true, Kakashi, but our mission first and foremost is to guard the school itself. We are only to keep an eye on the boy. And the both of you should attend some of the classes." Minato put in, grinning. "After all, we _are _here to strengthen bonds between Konoha and Hogwarts."

"We don't have wands, sensei." Bridgette deadpanned, "And they have seen nothing of this so-called 'wandless magic', and Kakashi and I have both sworn to not use it anymore. Our chakra-fueled jutsu will have them running away in no time."

"You don't need wands. Chakra should handle everything, as you are both of ranks that qualify for such, and I will trust that you do not abuse it." Minato replied, giving them both sharp looks. "I'll let you think about it. If you agree, I'll arrange with the other teachers for you to join the classes that Harry Potter is in, as you are the same age. Watch him carefully. He seems prone to trouble, and knows a lot more than most give him credit for. I caught him out the other day, trying to sneak out at night."

"Oh?" Bridgette sat up, interested, her writing forgotten.

"Apparently he was going to meet the gamekeeper, Hagrid. They seem to be friends. He was accompanied by two classmates—Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Minato added.

"Speaking of which," Bridgette frowned slightly, "with all this good food and no proper training, we're getting out of shape, sensei. Kakashi and I need to train; else we'd be the laughing stocks when we get back home. An unfit ANBU…how would I ever get back on S-ranked missions?" she snorted.

Minato looked surprised. "Didn't Professor Dumbledore tell you?" he asked. "You're free to use the grounds to train, so long as you don't destroy property and keep the students safe."

Bridgette just gave her sensei a flat stare. "I believe you were supposed to inform us of that."

"Maybe I forgot." Minato laughed sheepishly and raised a hand to the back of his head.

"So, Bridgette, since you are so eager, do you want to train tomorrow?" Kakashi asked, sparing his sensei a sharp, annoyed glance before turning back to his teammate.

The ANBU straightened, eyes gleaming with anticipation. "Sure. But we have to set some ground rules; else I know we'll tear the place apart. No fatal attacks as I don't want to end up in hospital for the rest of the week."

"No surprise technique that causes excessive damage." Minato added quickly, eyeing the both of them. He knew that they both had one or two impossibly powerful techniques which would put his Flying Thunder God to shame. "Your Chidori and Rasengan are a bit overpowered, you see. Bridgette, I also do not want you using Rasengan unless completely necessary. Even though it is an A-ranked jutsu and very powerful, it is not a completed technique and until I work out those finer details, you should restrain yourself in case of a backfire. I only taught you that so that you might help me complete it."

Bridgette nodded, understanding.

"No torture techniques." Kakashi stated calmly.

She scowled. "But that's my specialty!" she protested, "The torture techniques are very like Sharingan genjutsu, so if I'm not allowed my techniques, you aren't allowed the Sharingan either!"

Kakashi's visible eye widened. He needed the Sharingan given to him by his deceased teammate Obito to create a perfect Chidori, but since Minato-sensei had forbidden the use of either Chidori or Rasengan…

"Alright, Bridgette. It's a done deal." Kakashi said.

The ANBU nodded and returned to writing her report. "I look forward to sparring with you. Make it there early and we might squeeze in a few classes after training."

* * *

"Harry! Harry, you _have_ to wake up!"

Ron's voice was insistent and laced with urgency, but even in sleep Harry Potter could detect the faint excitement in his best friend's tone. "Wassup?" he asked tiredly, rolling over in bed.

"You've _got _to see this, Harry!" The voice of his class/roommate Seamus Finnigan hammered against his ears, and Harry groaned as he sat up and put his glasses on.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?"

"Here, Harry, over here by the window! It's the best view from up here, bet the girls can't see as well…" Ron beckoned Harry over. The Boy Who Lived rubbed his eyes and staggered to the window where most of his roommates were crowding at, all except for Neville, who continued to sleep soundly.

Harry glanced outside at the heavens. The skies were a pale blue tinged with gold and crimson, showing that it was a little past dawn. Harry let his eyes wander to the forest, then to the lake, where he stopped abruptly. Green eyes widened.

He could see two figures standing _on_ the lake, apparently fighting each other. _How do you stand on moving water? _Brilliant flashes of light and distant bangs could be seen and heard as they fought with what Harry thought was the savagery of lions. "Who are they? We have to get a teacher," he managed in a strangled voice. "They might kill each other!"

"Harry, mate, calm down," Ron assured, pointing at the two figures, "we got a telescope-look at them and they're Professor Namikaze's two students, and I don't think they're fighting to kill. It looks like they're training."

"But—" Harry winced as he saw one of the figures dodge a fireball which seemed to just miss him or her by several inches. "They can't just go out and fight—it's dangerous—and that can't be training—"

"Cool it, Harry. They're not like us. Just look at them go at it and you know." Dean Thomas was saying. His eyes were wide with excitement and he whooped as one of the two managed to land a hit on the other.

Ron joined him, bouncing up and down in excitement. "Blimey, they're really strong! How in the name of Merlin's most baggy left—"

"Think that they can give us lessons?" Dean asked, his eyes bright.

"If it's anything like what Professor Namikaze is putting us through now, no thanks." Seamus muttered, shuddering at the thought of Minato's torturous laps.

* * *

Bridgette could feel the layer of perspiration on her skin, but she ignored it as Kakashi sent another fireball at her and she dodged, countering fire with water as she sent him a powerful wave which he swept aside with his defensive earth. Ecstasy flowed through her veins. She had not felt so _alive _for such a long time; she had forgotten how it felt like. She knew Kakashi was experiencing the same as his face-hugging mask was stretched in a grim smile of satisfaction.

She knew that there were students watching; she could feel their awestruck stares burning into her back, but Bridgette ignored them as she performed yet another seal and sent a whirlwind spinning at Kakashi, who ducked and attempted to deliver a hand-to-hand blow. She blocked it, kicked his shin and rolled away, drawing her katana reflexively. The blade gleamed in the light of dawn. She saw him take out a kunai in response.

The clash of steel on steel rang out over the otherwise silent school grounds, unnaturally loud as they held the position, panting as they recovered. Bridgette—who as an ANBU had learned simple healing techniques—recovered first, and lashed out, not waiting for Kakashi to catch his breath.

The jounin's eye widened and he leapt away, but not fast enough—she had managed to slice through his shirt and left a small, shallow wound in his shoulder. It stung in the cool morning air. It would be insignificant in a true battle: such a scratch meant nothing to the powerful, infamous Copy Ninja, but in their spar, first blood was important.

"First blood is mine, Kakashi." Bridgette called, leaping away before he could retaliate.

"I'll get you next; you won't nick the Copy Ninja's blood twice without a fight—"

She laughed at the challenge and sidestepped his kick neatly. "C'mon, then!"

* * *

In Gryffindor Tower, the eyes of four boys widened at the same time. "Blimey, they're in for it—it's McGonogall!" Ron whispered, nudging Harry for a better view as the stern witch swept out of the Entrance Hall and into the grounds, wand raised.

The two shinobi ignored the approaching deputy headmistress, instead continuing their 'training' with even greater ferocity as Kakashi attempted to draw blood from Bridgette as well. Harry winced as he saw the silver-haired boy deliver a powerful kick straight at the girl's chest, sending her flying into a nearby tree.

The four boys yelled in astonishment, awe and shock as Bridgette rolled away from the tree, clutching at her chest, before she sprang upright on her feet and attempted to perform some technique. Her seals were cut short when Kakashi appeared before her and slashed, giving her a long, but thankfully shallow, cut across her injured front. Blood darkened her white armor, and she gritted her teeth, forcing away the stinging pain.

Harry was amazed that neither of them gave up even when the battle was taken to greater heights, involving Bridgette tossing Kakashi into the lake and the boy retaliating by dragging her down as well and fighting to keep the other under just long enough to surrender.

They only paused when McGonagall began to shout at them.

"What is the meaning of this? Both of you could have been injured badly or worse!" she yelled, causing them—with their heightened sense of hearing—to wince.

"Professor, I assure you that we would not have injured each other too severely." Bridgette inserted quickly, feeling the calm, calculating side of her personality that was ANBU settle into her bones. She pushed Kakashi off and climbed out of the lake, ignoring the cold and wetness. "We know when to draw the line, Professor. You need not have worried."

Professor McGonagall seemed to lose her anger for a moment in astonishment of the ANBU's calm demeanor and assurance, but fired up again, "You won't know that! What if the students come out and get hit by a stray attack? What if—"

"Professor," Kakashi interrupted, also climbing out of the water to stand facing her on the lake. "We set up a barrier so that no misjudged weapon or attack would fly too far out of range, and we chose this time of the morning so that the likelihood of students around would be less, and Professor Dumbledore had agreed to let us use the school grounds for training."

Again caught off guard by the polite, exceedingly calm tone of the shinobi, Professor McGonagall could only splutter. Kakashi and Bridgette watched her do so for several moments, then glanced at each other and asked her, "May we continue with our training?"

"I think that is enough for today, both of you." said a very familiar voice. There was a swirl of autumn leaves as Minato appeared, looking worried. "Half the castle was watching you two go at it." Behind the statement was the question: _What happened to not drawing attention to ourselves?_

Bridgette shrugged, unconcerned. "No harm will come to them if they simply watched. Besides, sensei, Kakashi and I are really unfit. I usually nick first blood three minutes into the battle, but it took me fifteen minutes this time round."

Minato glanced at her, expression hard as he answered, "I know the importance of first blood in a spar like yours, Bridgette, but I do not tolerate your indifferent behavior in such circumstances."

Bridgette opened her mouth, then closed it again, astonished.

Minato's expression did not waver as he turned to Professor McGonagall and apologized for his students' behavior. "They've been restless for awhile, Minerva," Minato explained as McGonagall continued to gape at the two in question, "so I allowed them to let off some steam. Don't worry; they'll be discreet the next time round."

"_Next time round?_" McGonagall spluttered, disbelief spreading across her stern features.

"We'll take this up in the castle, Minerva." Minato said quietly, his sapphire eyes staring pointedly at the faces of students pressed against windows. He glanced at his two students. "You two get rid of the evidence before you leave, alright? And make sure you change out of those wet clothes; I don't need a sick team ill in bed." as he brought McGonagall back into the castle.

Kakashi snorted. "Get rid of the evidence after half the school saw us fight? The rumors will have flown around school before breakfast is ready, I'd reckon."

"It's sensei's orders, and he's squad captain for this mission." Bridgette muttered, embarassed at the ticking off she had received. Kakashi muttered curses under his breath, but set about ridding the evidence of battle.

* * *

"She told me it happened early morning…"

"Went for each other like lions!"

"Even Professor McGonagall couldn't stop them…"

"Do you think the Hogwarts champion stand a chance now? They're too strong!"

"They're overpowered. What is wrong with some people?"

"This is foolish. We should go to our Head of Houses and tell them to remove the two students immediately…"

"…might be a danger to us…"

"But Dumbledore—"

Kakashi shook his head wearily. Bridgette had been right—the stories had flown around school faster than a Firebolt, and with every tale he heard it became more exaggerated: Bridgette had attempted to drown him in the lake, he had tried to take on McGonagall, and they were plotting to burn the castle to the ground…

"Ignore them, Kakashi. They don't know the ways of shinobi." Bridgette plopped herself down beside him at the Gryffindor table, helping herself to lunch. To the student body, she seemed relaxed and confident, but Kakashi could tell that she was tensed as he was by the commotion their spar triggered. Even at the Gryffindor table, the others shied away from the two of them.

Bridgette rolled her eyes at him. She had not used a third of her total strength in the spar, and she doubted that Kakashi spent more than a small amount as well. _How do wizards even wage war with their level of strength? _she wondered. _And to think that I used to believe _he _had something about him that drew _her_...how pathetic._

"Minato-sensei says that he has talked to the other teachers and despite our spar, they have granted us permission to attend any of the classes. Sensei suggested again that we tag after the Potter boy and his friends, but chances of that are slim as everyone's as scared of us as Jiraiya is scared of Tsunade."

"It won't stop the rumors, so I vote we go after him." Kakashi abandoned the slice of chicken he had been about to eat, eyeing Harry, who sat further down the table with Ron and Hermione, talking. "The Granger girl is smart. She'll figure us out unless we're careful."

"I understand, Kakashi." Bridgette replied. She had been unusually agreeable all day after Minato-sensei's scold.

Kakashi shrugged off his teammate's glumness and instead began asking about the lessons.

"We'll have Transfiguration first," Bridgette said, pulling out a timetable, "I bet you anything that McGonagall will roast us alive for our spar this morning. If sensei hadn't intervened, our only chance would have been to run. As for classes, we get Charms after that…taught by the tiny professor called Flitwick…since we already missed most of the morning classes—Potions and Divination—sensei says he went to Dumbledore and the headmaster granted us permission sit in and out of any lessons that we desire, regardless of year."

"He's quite lax about rules where we are concerned, isn't it?" Kakashi asked.

"But of course. He's friends with Hokage-sama, and you can't say that whoever are friends with the old man doesn't trust him." Bridgette shrugged, and then gulped down the last of her meal, glancing over at her companion. "You coming? Transfiguration's going to start in five minutes."

Professor McGonagall swept into her classroom, greeting the fourth years with a terse nod and a sharp "good morning, class". Paying no attention whatsoever to the two additions of her class, who was the source of much gossiping in the school that very day, she opened her lesson with a customary speech, "Good day, class. Today we shall be practicing the Vanishing Spell again. However, unlike the easier Vanishing of the snail which you attempted for the last two lessons, we shall be testing your mastery of the Vanishing Spell on a harder subject. You will be given either a crow or a rabbit. I expect the class to have Vanished their animals by the end of the lesson. This assignment shall be graded. Miss Brown, may you distribute the animals?"

Lavender Brown hurried forwards to take the box of cawing birds and sniffing rabbits gingerly. She opened the box and handed an animal out to each of her classmates. Bridgette received a rabbit whereas Kakashi had a crow.

"You may begin. Remember the firm intent behind the wording of the spell, let's go..."

* * *

"Miss Bridgette, do you not understand the concept of this lesson, or do you wish to be excluded? You have been doing nothing for the past half hour." All heads turned as McGonagall accosted Bridgette, who had been watching the class with a sort of mild disinterest, arms crossed.

"Well, Professor," she drawled, which made Kakashi chuckle to himself, "I already completed the task, and so I see no reason in—"

"Impossible. Do not lie to me, Miss Bridgette." McGonagall's rage was rising again.

"Of course, getting rid of evidence all the time tends to help," Bridgette continued, ignoring McGonagall's interruption, "but the animal was so pathetically small, it took less than a minute to Vanish, as you call it."

McGonagall stared at her disbelievingly, before summoning a fresh crow and placing it on Bridgette's desk. "Vanish it now." the professor commanded.

Bridgette rolled her eyes at Kakashi, straightening in her seat and very pointedly ignoring the stares of the entire class. She broke the skin of her right thumb and painted the standard structure for sealing on the bird in her blood, before poking it gently in the chest with a whispered _"Kai."_. It disappeared. She sat back and looked up at McGonagall with mischief glinting bright in her eyes.

Kakashi laughed to himself. As ANBU, Bridgette had been drilled the procedure of ensuring that no evidence remained after she visited a scene. The Vanishing Spell was more than easy for her; it was at amateur level.

"That is the best Vanishing Spell that a student has produced before, Miss Bladesinger." McGonagall's tone was astonished, "Very well. Twenty points to Gryffindor." Her gaze strayed to Kakashi, who also did not have an animal before him. "Mr. Hatake, shall we assume that you can do the same?"

"Of course, Professor." he replied straight-faced, and proceeded to perform the simple jutsu. Professor McGonagall just gave the both of them a stiff nod before turning away.

Many of the students relaxed and grinned as they realized that the 'dangerous' foreign student had just earned their House twenty points. Hermione seemed stunned, and Bridgette knew why. _The Granger girl had realized my lack of a wand, _she thought grimly.

In low, quiet Japanese, Bridgette hissed to Kakashi, "_The Granger girl suspects me. She is too clever for her own good. What do we do with her?"_

_"I don't know." _Kakashi replied in perfect Japanese as well. "_We can ask Minato-sensei."_

_"Shall I corner her and seal her memories?" _Bridgette asked. _"I brought a few scrolls. They can be set up for a memory jutsu easily—"_

_"We are forbidden to harm the students, Bridgette. Don't even try it."_

* * *

Bridgette's suspicions came true when the Gryffindor table was dining after another day of class. Hermione approached the two of them—who always sat together—flanked by a nervous Ron and Harry, asking in a sweet voice, "I've noticed that the two of you are always alone. Would you like to become friends?"

Bridgette gave herself a moment to admire Hermione's bravery and another moment to snicker at her idiocy at approaching two very deadly shinobi (though of course Hermione did not know that), but then glanced over at Kakashi and in their native tongue asked, "_Should we?"_

_"It would be better to consult sensei, though I do not think that he will mind much."_

Reverting back to English, Bridgette replied, "Of course. It does get a bit lonely at times, with only him for company. Kakashi's not much of a talker."

Hermione's eyes lit up with a mixture of glee and hope when Bridgette agreed to become friends. She hastily introduced herself and the two boys flanking her, not knowing that the two shinobi already knew their names. "I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

They had already introduced themselves at the start of Minato's first lesson, but Bridgette thought it common courtesy to repeat it again. "Bridgette, ANBU interrogation and torture division." She deliberately dropped her division, watching for reactions, but it seemed to have gone unnoticed.

"Hatake Kakashi of the Jounin rank, but I will apply for ANBU once I return home from this exchange programme."

Hermione seemed confused at the odd introductions, and slightly suspicious when Bridgette mentioned her division, but did not question it. Ron and Harry shifted uncomfortably; they were less enthusiastic at the prospect of befriending the two powerful shinobi, though Hermione seemed to have no qualms about it.

"I watched you do the Vanishing Spell in Transfiguration today." Hermione told Bridgette, her tone casual as she sat down beside the ANBU.

"It was an easy technique." Bridgette replied carefully.

"I also noticed that you did not use a wand to do the spell."

"Yes."

"How did you do it?"

"It is not a technique that you can learn." Bridgette's meaning was clear; she did not wish to speak of the subject, but Hermione persisted.

"It's very interesting, don't you think?"

"Not really. It's too easy to be interesting."

"Oh." That shut Hermione up. Harry and Ron snickered.

Bridgette managed a wry half-smile, but then a familiar hand ruffled her hair and she shook her head, her grin changing to a scowl. "Minato-sensei," she murmured, raising her eyes to meet his. Kakashi paused his eating opposite her and greeted their squad captain in kind, inclining his head. The ruffling paused, but Minato did not remove his hand.

"Bridgette. Kakashi. I would like to see the both of you in our rooms earlier tonight. There are matters to discuss." Minato said, applying the formal tone he used when in company.

"Yes, sensei."

The hand slipped off her head and Bridgette raised her own hand absent-mindedly to smooth her hair. "_Kakashi, did you read the code?" _Bridgette asked softly_._

Hermione, Harry and Ron exchanged bemused looks at the foreign language as Kakashi replied_, "Of course. He wants to see us in our quarters immediately."_

_"It must be urgent."_

_"Let's not keep him waiting, then."_

They both rose and excused themselves from the company of the Golden Trio, who stared after their retreating figures in puzzlement. Hermione rounded on her two friends. "We're going to get to the bottom of this, you two!"

She glared at them until both Harry and Ron set down their forks and gave her their full attention. She lifted a finger. "Alright, firstly these two students show up with their teacher in tow, proclaiming a friendship mission and a new course. We didn't even get books on it. Then Dumbledore announced that they get to bypass the age restriction for the Triwizard Tournament-which means they must be pretty powerful."

(Minato had given his classes notes and details orally, trusting them to copy it down, as shinobi lessons did not come in the form of books, but through war and misery and strength and pride: the joy and relief of seeing a loved one returning from missions safe and the terrible sense of emptiness, of hurt, of regret, sadness, guilt, that came with the recently-ended war, when everyone had no idea if this day would be their last, when they would wake up, only to be called to their squad captain or Hokage and be told that their teammate had died in the line of duty—life and death situations which he could not describe to the classes. Situations where only those who were prepared to risk mind, body and their very soul for the dangerous career of a shinobi, for a career bathed in blood and grim and gore and the terrible yet elated feeling when your kunai slit the enemy's throat-for a career where you forge the strongest bonds, where you truly _knew_ when your best friend stood by your side till the end, even if it was the end of the end-and yet a career that did not allow the participants to voice out their true feelings...)

Hermione held up a second finger. "That girl cast her Vanishing Spell without a wand—"

"Hermione, you're just jealous that someone beat you in class, that's all." Ron assured, yawning.

"No! When they introduced themselves," she brought up a third finger, "the girl let slip that she was from some 'interrogation and torture division'. It might mean something! What if they're with You-Know-Who?"

"We've already gone over this, Hermione. Dumbledore's mental, but he won't let Death Eaters into Hogwarts." Ron countered, now slightly annoyed.

Harry frowned. The memory of a small, mousy man rose up within him. "Remember Peter Pettigrew? Dumbledore didn't know he was alive and in Hogwarts too."

"But he was an Animagus!" Ron winced. It still stung him that his beloved rat was in fact a wizard in disguise. "And these two...well, they're fourteen! What can fourteen-year-olds do?"

"Well, Harry was eleven was he first fought off Voldemort for the Philosopher's Stone-not counting he did that when he was a year old as well..."

"But that's Harry! He's the bloody Boy Who _Lived_! What are these two foreign kids? Just students!"

"I agree with Ron." Harry interjected.

"Thanks, mate."

"Oh, shut it, you two. I'm going to check the library for this ANBU thing they said." Hermione gathered her books and walked off, still suspicious.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well, people! This is a really long chapter, but I hope the wait was worth it.

Read and review, please?


	7. The Continuation

_Chapter Seven: The Continuation_

_Author's Note: _I apologize to all my readers for the immensely long delay. It's been a hectic few days, with exams and a workload worthy of Tsunade. However, let me not keep you any longer, and read the newest chapter!

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the fantastical world of Harry Potter or Naruto. They are the rights of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I own in this story is Bridgette and the storyline plot.

* * *

English

"_Japanese speech"_

_Long paragraphs with italic font: flashbacks_

_Short words with italic font: thoughts_

* * *

Minato-sensei simply wanted to ensure that the students were not treated to another grand fighting display. Apparently, the headmaster had accosted the Yellow Flash as he escorted the fuming McGonagall to his office for the 'explanation'.

_"Professor Dumbledore says that he does not wish for the students to see the training we undergo and be inspired to duel in the corridors." Minato had told them, unusually stern._

_Kakashi asked, "Will the training still continue?"_

_"You may continue to spar and fight and carry out your training, but this time, I will be joining you and we must do it several hours before sunrise, so that none might see us. The headmaster has already implemented a silencing charm which would allow us to remain undetected under cover of the dark night sky."_

_"It is an agreeable deal," Bridgette had consented to the plan, and after hesitating several moments, so did Kakashi._

_"Also," Minato continued, "the Triwizard Tournament is fast approaching. The foreign wizards will be arriving next Friday. You must watch out for suspicious characters and report to me at the end of the day. I suggest you take turns in roaming the corridors and attending Harry Potter's classes. This way, you won't miss anything."_

_"Is it necessary to look after the kid at all times?" Kakashi asked._

_Minato's gaze sharpened. "Professor Dumbledore has increased the amount paid into our fee after requesting an alteration in the mission from Sandaime. He has asked for us to guard Harry Potter at all times, and also try to do so with his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, though Harry Potter is the top priority. Sandaime agreed and informed me of this change just before dinner."_

_Bridgette and Kakashi had wondered just what was so special about a boy with a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead._

Kakashi replayed the scene in his mind's eye. If it was a lightning-shaped scar that propelled one to fame, all shinobi could have carved the scar onto themselves and received the same fame and reverence. But it was the story behind the scar that made Harry Potter famous, not the scar itself.

_I still like the shinobi ways better, _Kakashi thought, _we work for what we get, instead of just growing up knowing that you're some—_

He stopped dead.

Incidentally, Kakashi was patrolling the corridors on his shift, leaving Bridgette to suffer the woes of Divination. He had been thinking, letting his feet wander by itself. He did not expect to see what he was seeing.

A gigantic black dog stood just feet away, its body angled such that it was about to turn the corner. Kakashi tensed as the dog's dark eyes snapped to him.

_Something's wrong, _his brain supplied, _a dog's eyes aren't supposed to be so knowing…so intelligent…so _human_…_

The next moment, his shinobi instincts had kicked in and he leapt for the animal, his senses reaching out. Kakashi's visible eye widened. _It's not a real dog!_

The black dog had fled when he leapt towards it, prompting a chase. Kakashi inserted chakra into his heels and sped after the dog, which ran remarkably fast for its size. Still, no dog could outrun the Copy Ninja, and Kakashi pinned the animal to the floor on a deserted corridor, wrestling with its large body and flailing paws. He managed to drag the dog into an empty classroom and through a combination of clever moves and sheer force Kakashi found the nerve he required and with the slightest tweak the dog lay paralyzed on the floor, glaring up at the shinobi with hatred.

"Reveal yourself," Kakashi hissed dangerously. The dog did not move, but surprise and fear glinted in the depths of its dark eyes. "You are no dog. Show me your true colors or I will force it from you." Kakashi allowed his killer intent to flare ever so slightly.

The dog's eyes widened. This was no ordinary student. This boy of—what, fourteen?—had killed and was probably nearly killed many times as well, and it knew he will not hesitate.

With a very human sigh, the dog transformed and was a man in an instant. Kakashi's grip flew to his throat and arms, pinning the man down.

"Spill it, _dog_."

* * *

Bridgette sighed quietly as she left Professor Trelawney's overly perfumed room of Divination. She could not understand why wizards had created such a subject. She knew that someday she would die on the battlefield protecting the village she loved, and that would be the only way she wanted to leave this world.

Her charges—two of them, the other was attending a different class—were grumbling about the amount of homework they had been set. Bridgette, as she was attending whichever classes she wished, had only class participation and no homework. Concealing a grin, she quickened her steps and went up to them.

"How are you, Harry? Ron?" Bridgette asked, her tone light and deceptively casual.

The redhead fixed her with an incredulous stare, before bursting into speech, "That bloody old hag just handed us a stupid dream diary worth a month's work and you ask us _how are you? _You must be mental, man." Harry tried to kick Ron's shin or maybe poke him in the ribs inconspicuously; unfortunately, the gesture did not miss the sharp gaze of the ANBU. Her eyes danced with amusement as Ron's indignant glare turned to an expression of horrified realization. She waved aside his frantic, stammering apologies with a careless hand, "No, it's fine. What do you think, Harry?"

The Potter boy seemed to waver for a moment, unsure of which issue she was addressing, before replying, "Ron's correct: Trelawney's a right old fraud. You're lucky that you don't get assignments like us. I don't get why she likes to predict my death too."

"Because she's mental, mate." Ron supplied helpfully.

Bridgette pondered, before answering the question with another question, "Why do wizards study Divination? After all, we're all going to die in the end. We're human." It was not a mocking question; the ANBU was genuinely curious.

That struck Ron and Harry speechless for several moments, before the Boy Who Lived hesitatingly said, "But won't it be better if you know how you're going to die, and try to prevent it? You might live longer."

Bridgette just shrugged, "Dying is dying, no matter where, when or how. You can delay it, but why do so when you must face the inevitable at the end of the road? After all, death is but the next great adventure." She steered them to the Great Hall as she said it.

"Death's bad. It's not an adventure, it's a curse." Harry replied, frowning. His will to live was always more powerful than his fear of the unknown beyond death, which he attributed to his many close escapes from Voldemort. He had never thought about dying as something everyone would go through before.

"A curse?" _Wizards think strangely, _Bridgette thought, "Would you say everyone is cursed to die, then? I'd rather immortality is a curse."

"But it would be awesome to live forever!" Ron exclaimed.

Bridgette just fixed him with the same flat stare that she often gave Minato when he tried to get her out of her moods with teasing, the stare that clearly stated 'don't-mess-with-me'. "Live forever, and watch your loved ones die as you escape the ravages of time?"

Again, the two boys were struck speechless. Harry scrambled for something to say, to retaliate, and to defy the disturbing questions from this girl that was making him doubt his deepest beliefs. However, he could not think of anything.

To their relief, Bridgette let the matter drop as a familiar trio approached them. Bridgette slowed her steps and fell back behind them a little, trusting the two to not comment on it.

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!" Harry and Ron glared. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing there, each looking thoroughly pleased about something.

"What?" said Ron shortly.

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" said Malfoy, brandishing a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and speaking very loudly, so that everyone in the packed Entrance Hall could hear. "Listen to this! 'It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end,' writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. 'Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office." Malfoy looked up.

"Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley. It's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?" he crowed. Everyone in the Entrance Hall was listening now. Bridgette backed away from Harry and Ron, watching intently for trouble.

Malfoy straightened the paper with a flourish and read on: "Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers (policemen) over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr. Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr. Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene."

"And there's a picture, Weasley!" said Malfoy, flipping the paper over and holding it up. "A picture of your parents outside their house-if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

Ron was shaking with fury. Everyone was staring at him. "Get stuffed, Malfoy," said Harry, defending Ron. "C'mon, Ron..."

"Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?" sneered Malfoy. "So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"

"You know your mother, Malfoy?" said Harry, grabbing the back of Ron's robes to stop him from launching himself at Malfoy, "that expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

Malfoy's pale face went slightly pink. "Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."

"Keep your fat mouth shut, then," said Harry, turning away.

BANG!

Several people yelled—Harry felt something white-hot graze the side of his face—he plunged his hand into his robes for his wand, but before he'd even touched it, there was a yell and he was forced to the ground as an odd whistling screeched through the Hall and ended with the sound of thudding.

Someone screamed: a pitious, terrified scream.

Harry got up, looking around warily. Bridgette had been next to him - and he assumed she was the one who shoved him down, out of danger - and now she strode forwards calmly, her katana drawn, eyes on Malfoy, who was pinned to the wall with several kunai embedded in his robes. Harry saw that none had touched his skin—merely stabbed the wall through his robes to keep him there, hanging comically off the wall—but the fear in Malfoy's eyes was palpable as Bridgette held her katana to his exposed throat. He shook uncontrollably.

There was a terrified silence in the Entrance Hall. Nobody but Bridgette was moving a muscle. "Did he get you?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at Harry, who shook his head. "Missed."

"Let me down!" Malfoy gathered some scrap of courage and yelled in Bridgette's ear, struggling to get out of the humiliating situation.

"You might be politer; else you'll be hanging here like a painting till midnight." Bridgette snapped, pressing the cold bite of her katana to his throat. "I don't like people who do cowardly things like that," she continued, almost conversationally, "it's what scum do. And where I come from, scums like you are dealt with by professional torture specialists...such as myself, or my friends. Do you know what some of my friends do to their prisoners? They're not like me, because I'm better at mental torture...no, my friends are professional physical tortures, and one of them, her name is Lynx, she likes to pour hot metal down - "

"_Bridgette!" _the shout was familiar and angry, concealing shock. Harry turned and saw Professor Namikaze coming down the marble staircase, blazing sapphire eyes fixed on his student. His spiky hair seemed to rise in anger.

"Hello, sensei." Bridgette said calmly, turning to glance at the professor before returning her attention to Malfoy.

"Stop it, Bridgette. You were forbidden to harm any student here." Minato's voice was stern and hinted at concealed anger. Harry watched, fascinated and terrified at the same time. He had never thought that the 'I'm-a-cheerful-idiot' Professor Namikaze could be so stern, strict or angry...

"Love you too, sensei." Bridgette was saying, still relaxed. She rolled her eyes minutely. She could read him better than the students, and easily saw the suppressed laughter in her sensei's eyes, mixed with a hint of disapproval. "I'm not harming him at all, or at least," her mouth twisted into a wry half-smile, "I won't harm him now that you've stopped my fun. You caught me just before I started one of my very graphic descriptions of Lynx's torture techniques too."

"They don't use torture to teach here, Bridgette. _Let him go_." Minato's voice was firm and unyielding, using the side of him that would soon grant him the position of Yondaime Hokage. Bridgette sighed exaggeratedly and sheathed her katana, shrugging to settle the weapon across her back. With a final glare at Malfoy, she backed away towards Harry, Ron and Hermione, who had joined them in the midst of the fray.

Minato strode forwards and ripped the kunai away from Malfoy with practiced ease, tossing them over his shoulder to Bridgette without looking. She caught every one of them and pocketed the kunai, eyes sparkling with mischievous laughter as Malfoy fell on the ground and scrambled away from her, fleeing as though demons were after him. However, the mischievous light flickered for a moment as she looked as Minato and in quiet Japanese, told him, "_I'm sorry. My impulsiveness got the better of me."_

"_Bridgette, Kakashi wants to see you later in our quarters. He has a subject for your interrogation methods." _Minato said abruptly, giving her a brief, meaningful glance, and purposely ignoring her statement.

The ANBU's eyes darkened, but she forced a small smile at her sensei's retreating back as he walked away into the Great Hall. "Will do, sensei. Thanks."

* * *

"Don't talk to me," Ron said quietly to Harry and Hermione as they sat down at the Gryffindor table a few minutes later, surrounded by excited talk on all sides about what had just happened. Bridgette had vanished into the crowd by the time everyone unfroze themselves enough to walk into the Great Hall.

"Why not?" asked Hermione in surprise.

"Because I want to fix that in my memory forever," said Ron, his eyes closed and an uplifted expression on his face. "Draco Malfoy, the one and only wizard on a wall."

Harry and Hermione both laughed, and Hermione began doling beef casserole onto each of their plates. "She could have really hurt Malfoy, though," she said. "It was good, really, that Professor Namikaze stopped it—"

"Hermione!" said Ron furiously, his eyes snapping open again, "you're ruining the best moment of my life!" Hermione made an impatient noise and began to eat at top speed again. "Don't tell me you're going back to the library this evening?" said Harry, watching her.

"Got to," said Hermione thickly. "Loads to do."

"But you told us Professor Vector didn't give homework—"

"It's not schoolwork," she said. Within five minutes, she had cleared her plate and departed. No sooner had she gone than her seat was taken by Fred Weasley.

"Moody!" he said. "How cool is he?"

"Beyond cool," said George, sitting down opposite Fred.

"Super cool," said the twins' best friend, Lee Jordan, sliding into the seat beside George.

"We had him this afternoon," he told Harry and Ron.

"What was it like?" said Harry eagerly. Fred, George, and Lee exchanged looks full of meaning. "Never had a lesson like it," said Fred.

"He knows, man," said Lee.

"Knows what?" said Ron, leaning forward.

"Knows what it's like to be out there doing it," said George impressively.

"Doing what?" said Harry.

"Fighting the Dark Arts," said Fred.

"He's seen it all," said George.

"'Mazing," said Lee. "I mean, sure, Professor Namikaze's seen and done it all too, from what he teaches us - heck, my thighs still hurt from Wednesday's laps - but somehow Moody _looks _it more, ya know? You can't tell me you can imagine our laughing, smiling Professor Namikaze doing those Auror-leveled stuff. But Moody...he's amazing. Like those two students of Professor Namikaze's. Out there fighting it."

Ron dived into his bag for his schedule. "We haven't got him till Thursday!" he said in a disappointed voice.

* * *

Author's Note:

So! How was this chapter? I know it's pretty brief and there isn't much going on, but it's part of the rising action that will climax in the next few chapters. It won't be long before the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students arrive too! So keep reading, and remember to review~


	8. Unforgivable Curses

_Chapter Eight: The Unforgivable Curses_

_Author's Note: _Thanks to those who added me to their Favorites list and for those who reviewed. I'd also like to say a few things here. Because I was lacking my copy of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire _when I began this fanfic, the first few chapters—now that I look back at them—are a bit messed up, yes, as I had nothing to refer to with regards to the storyline and had to recall from memory. I have been editing them so they should be better now. I've spilled more about Bridgette too, for those who are skeptical of the need for her to be in the mission.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the fantastical world of Harry Potter or Naruto. They are the rights of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I own in this story is Bridgette and the storyline plot.

* * *

English

"_Japanese speech"_

_Long paragraphs with italic font: flashbacks_

_Short words with italic font: thoughts_

* * *

_"What is it, Kakashi?"_

_"Ah, so sensei managed to inform you? Good. I need you to scan this man, force information out of him. I found him pretending to be a dog on the sixth floor, and he radiates suspicion—"_

_"Put him under your best illusion and I will attend to it when I return. Do you realize that no one is watching the Potter boy right now?"_

_"It was a risk, but this man needs to be interrogated—"_

_"And as I have told you, I will do so when I return. Tie him up, put a tag on him and keep him under an illusion for now. We will attend to it later, I repeat. Now, you will follow me to the Potter boy's next class. It's sensei's orders."_

_"So sensei will patrol the corridors today?"_

_"He has an emptier schedule today, as he had to cancel one of his classes due to unfavorable conditions, and he wants to get a good layout of the castle. Let's go."_

* * *

The Gryffindor fourth-years—after hearing fantastic stories from the other classes—were looking forward to Moody's first lesson very much. The scarred and intimidating ex-Auror's lessons sounded exciting, even more so than the weaponry most of the upper years were now beginning to handle in Professor Namikaze's classes.

Kakashi and Bridgette appeared in front of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom as the fourth-years gathered outside, chattering away to themselves. Due to the increasing drop in temperature, Bridgette had opted out of her ANBU uniform for the warmer and more comfortable clothes of a standard jounin—dark blue turtleneck shirt and long pants with all necessary weapons attached, though she had stashed her katana over her back as usual. She also wore a dark cloak over her attire to differ her rank from Kakashi. The entire set appeared intimidating, not improving with the fact that she wore her wolf mask loosely around her neck.

The only person who arrived exactly on time was Hermione, panting and clutching a bag so full with books that it seemed capable of tearing at any moment. Kakashi discreetly listened as she panted out an apology to Harry and Ron, citing business at the library again.

Kakashi had learned—both from comments and observation—that Hermione was a very clever witch who went to the library whenever in doubt. His suspicions grew as an alarming thought struck him. _Harry is the most important, and so we've been tailing him…but what if there is information on Konoha in the library? The village's secrets should not be exposed to this world, but if they can do wand-chakra, anything is possible…_

He immediately informed Bridgette of the fact, and the ANBU's eyebrows furrowed in worry. The ANBU's highest honor and duty was to their village, and protecting it at all costs. It was certainly alarming to hear that potential information on Konoha might have been let slip. "I'll check with sensei later," she replied as they filed into the classroom.

The dull clunk of Moody's wooden leg jolted the class into silence, anticipation clearly in the air. Bridgette and Kakashi settled themselves next to Harry, Ron and Hermione, who had taken front seats.

Moody entered the classroom, leg clunking as he growled, "You can put those away," he stumped over to the teacher's desk and sat down, "those books. You won't need them."

As everyone returned the books to their bags, looking excited, Moody took out a register and began to call out names, his normal eye moving steadily down the list while his magical eye swiveled around, fixing upon each student as he or she answered.

"Right then," he said, when he apparently reached the last name on the register. His magical eye continued to roll about, but Moody fixed his normal eye on the two shinobi. "You'd be Professor Namikaze's kids, right? He mentioned something 'bout you joining some of our lessons…"

Bridgette and Kakashi nodded, introducing themselves without stating their ranks, as they had discussed beforehand. Moody nodded at them and turned his attention to the class.

"I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures—you've covered Boggarts, Red Caps, Hinkypunks, Grindylows, Kappas and werewolves, is that right?"

There was a general murmur of assent.

"But you're behind—very behind—on dealing with curses," said Moody. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark—"

The two shinobi tuned Moody out as he continued to address the class about their capabilities and what he was expecting of them that year. Finally he declared that he would show them Unforgivable Curses, whose name brought both Bridgette and Kakashi out of their semi-daydreams. They glanced at each other; surely such spells were disallowed, as were forbidden jutsu back home?

_But then, _Kakashi thought, unsure whether to grin mentally or to snort at the irony, _when did anyone at home _not _use forbidden jutsu simply because it was forbidden?_

Hermione voiced their thoughts, and Moody answered her with his typical growling tone. Bridgette sat up, interested. This man had the look and feel of someone who had been to war, and experienced all the sorrows and pain that came with it. He certainly seemed more alert and wary than the other wizards, and he had a reputation for landing a lot of dangerous people in jail, something both she and Kakashi could relate to. After all, the Third Great Shinobi World War had ended only several months ago, and in that span of warring time Kakashi earned his Copy Ninja title at the cost of his best friend's death, and Minato-sensei his renowned Yellow Flash moniker for his slaying of an entire army by himself using his Flying Thunder God.

Bridgette returned to attention when Kakashi nudged her in the ribs, sparing Moody a glance. "_He's going to test out the curses on spiders," _Kakashi said quietly as Moody showed the class the three jars with their spiders scuttling around inside it. Ron recoiled slightly.

Bridgette nodded in acknowledgement of Kakashi's words, her eyes bright as she watched Moody closely.

"So…do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizard law?"

Several hands rose tentatively in the air, including two of their charges—Ron and Hermione. Moody pointed at Ron.

"Um," Ron began, "my dad told me about one…is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?"

"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively, "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."

Moody got heavily to his mismatched feet, reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, "_Imperio!"_

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance. Everyone was laughing—everyone except Moody and the two shinobi.

"Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

The laughter died away almost instantly.

_What a way to cut off their entertainment, _Bridgette thought wryly. _It's something Ibiki would have done._

"Total control," said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats..."

Harry's eyes wandered from the spider to the two shinobi, where his searching green gaze paused, astonished at their expressions. Why, they seemed dissatisfied, almost...was it _disappointed? _As though Moody's performance had fallen short of their expectations. But how could they? The spell was one of the worst in the world.

_The Yamanaka clan can do this curse just as well, _Kakashi thought, remembering Inoichi.

_It looks like one of those techniques used to control others. The Nara clan can do this well, what with their shadowing jutsu, and I bet many others can, especially the Suna puppeteers…ah, I remember the old Suna elder Chiyo. She gave us so much trouble during the war, especially after Tsunade-sama left us. _Bridgette shrugged minutely at Kakashi.

Moody went on to explain how the mind-controlling curse was abused by Death Eaters in the past, when the Dark Lord had reigned supreme at the top of the wizarding world. Next he showed them the Cruciatus Curse, which seemed to have an immense effect on the boy named Neville Longbottom. The shinobi made a mental note to discover the reason behind that.

"Stop it! That's just plain torture, Professor!" Hermione cried. She too, had noted Neville's pallid complexion and terrified eyes.

Moody's only reaction was to shrug and release the spell, turning to face the defiant witch. "Look here, Miss Granger," the old Auror growled, "if I were a Death Eater you'd have been killed fifty times over already. And I'm not going to do it nice and easy to your face. Oh no. I'm going to fire it when you're least expecting it, and how will you defend yourselves if you don't even know what to expect?"

"But, Professor—I just—" Hermione's stammer was waved aside by Moody, who had turned to regard the last spider after dropping the tortured one into its jar.

"Right then…anyone knows any others?" Moody's voice was calm again.

Bridgette and Kakashi had leaned back in their chairs, arms crossed, but the ANBU's eyes glinted in sudden realization. Without raising her hand, Bridgette stated, "You're going to kill that spider, right?"

The classroom was silent.

Everyone stared at her, and Moody's eyes—both of them—bore into her own. Finally, he broke the stare and gruffly said, "You'll see."

Hermione chose that moment to say, "The last and worst of the Unforgivable Curses is _Avada Kedavra_."

Moody nodded, apparently recovering from Bridgette's statement. "Good girl. Yes, that is true. Now," he snatched up the spider and held it at arm's length, where it failed to escape, "_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

There was a brilliant flash of green light and the spider rolled over on the table, its eight legs curled up together tightly and its eyes staring blankly at the class, clearly lifeless. Moody swept the dead creature off his desk onto the floor, and Ron skidded away from it with a terrified expression.

"Not nice," Moody was saying, his face and tone calm after murdering an innocent spider—in Harry's opinion, at any rate—"Not pleasant. And there's no counter-curse. You get hit by this and you're a goner. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

Harry felt his face redden as Moody's eyes looked into his own. He could feel the class stare at him too. He wondered about the curse and the way his parents had died, so swiftly, almost painlessly, but his thoughts were interrupted by an openly-amused chuckle from one of the two foreign students. He turned in astonishment.

Kakashi was exuding none of the shock or awe of Harry's classmates, and neither was Bridgette, but a slight grin twisted his masked lips as he observed the dead spider. "The curse doesn't leave a mark or anything, does it, Professor?" he asked mildly.

"No, it doesn't, Mr. Hatake," Moody's normal eye narrowed as his magical one whizzed in its socket, "but why do you ask? You're not thinking of performing it yourself, now are you? I just said you can land a cell in Azkaban for this."

Kakashi shrugged, but offered no comment. Bridgette took over in his stead. "My comrade and I just thought that it is a very useful spell, Professor—" she ignored the shocked gasps of the class, "—as it allows the killer to escape without a scrap of evidence. It's much easier than, say, twisting a knife into the victim's heart. The spell does not even draw blood."

To the class's horror and astonishment, Moody barked out a laugh. "Clever girl, you are. Knows the casualties of war now, don't you? Know what it's like to be out there. Good, very good." His eyes gleamed, "I like that in a student. Like to see that they know there's a world outside of school."

"Hey, we know there's more to the world than Hogwarts!" Ron burst out. "I mean, there's the Muggle world and our families and Hogsmeade and—"

"No, you don't." Kakashi's voice was ever so quiet, so deadly. Ron stopped at once.

"You don't know what it's like out there. You sit here reading your books, playing your games and doing your homework, but you know _nothing._" the Copy Ninja's tone was dangerous, "I don't think any of you would ever know, but for the sake of your innocent minds, I hope you won't. I gather that Professor Moody here has fought Dark wizards his whole life, but he cannot compare to us, and we are only fourteen, aren't we, Bridgette?"

Bridgette did not reply, but her eyes were sad as she finished Kakashi's speech for him. "You have to experience it to know it, but war isn't something we recommend you should go through."

The rage that had been building in the wizards and witches as they were insulted by the two foreign students melted away as they realized the subtle hint Bridgette had just imparted: that the two of them—fourteen-year-old kids their age—had been to _war_.

Moody was speaking again, as if from a great distance. With a massive effort, the class pulled themselves back from their thoughts to listen to what Moody was saying, though it was more of the reason to not give him an excuse to hex them than anything else.

* * *

They spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on the three curses. No one spoke until the bell rang, but when Moody had dismissed them a torrent of talk burst forth.

"Did you see it twitch?"

"—and when he killed it—"

"—about those two weirdo kids having been to war...I don't really believe it, do you?"

Bridgette and Kakashi ignored the excited chatter as they fell into step just behind Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were used to the shinobi's tailing and did not question it. Bridgette left soon afterwards to attend business of her own while Kakashi followed the trio into the Gryffindor common room, where he watched them do their homework.

It was late when Bridgette appeared to take over her shift from Kakashi, who thanked her quietly for the proffered package of food and left for their quarters. Bridgette watched in amusement as Hermione badgered her friends to join S.P.E.W., though she hurriedly blended into the shadows when Hermione looked around to ask her to join as well.

Hedwig soon rattled on the window, causing Harry to rise and receive his owl and his letter. Bridgette's eyes narrowed minutely. She knew his relatives did not send him messages, so this must be an outside correspondent of Harry's that Dumbledore had not informed them about. Did the old man know? Bridgette was almost sure of it. Nothing seemed to escape the notice of Albus Dumbledore.

The ANBU made a mental note to find out about this unusual late-night correspondent that Harry sometimes had when said boy opened the letter with trembling hands, his face aglow with barely restrained excitement. Bridgette grew even more suspicious when she saw the boy beckon to Ron and Hermione before huddling themselves in a corner of the common room to read the letter.

The ANBU glanced outside as the three left for bed, cursing Snape's homework. It was late, and she had a suspect to interrogate. Bridgette had yet to test her torture techniques on any of the wizards, and she was quite looking forward to the chance to do some experimenting and find out just how much torture would make a wizard spill his beans. She pushed herself away from the wall and slipped out of Gryffindor Tower, padding quietly back to her own quarters. Bridgette wondered just how a suspect could enter Hogwarts undetected, especially with the hundreds of students about. She supposed the size of the crowd did well to hide any suspects as well as expose them.

It called into question the true safety of Hogwarts, it did.

* * *

Author's Note:

So. Another chapter finished. I'm looking forward to your thoughts, and Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are coming next chapter!

Please read and review!


	9. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang

_Chapter Nine: Beauxbatons and Durmstrang_

_Author's Note: _I know this is a bit off the usual schedule, quite late in my personal opinion, but I hope you'll forgive me! I did this chapter with great enjoyment, because this is one of the major steps in the story, you know? Now that all three—excuse me, four—schools are present, the Goblet of Fire can be lit and we can really begin the exciting part now!

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the fantastical world of Harry Potter or Naruto. They are the rights of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I own in this story is Bridgette and the storyline plot.

* * *

English

"_Japanese speech"_

_Long paragraphs with italic font: flashbacks_

_Short words with italic font: thoughts_

* * *

"Minato-sensei."

Said blonde did not look up from his work, but his flicked kunai bounced off the ceiling as his visitor blocked the attack.

"What is it, Bridgette?" Minato finally looked up, recognizing the defense pattern.

She was wearing her ANBU wolf mask, which heightened the intimidation factor in her appearance, not to mention that she was still clad in that black cloak. Minato knew she liked to wear the mask outside of her usual mission schedule whenever a task required the more serious half of her personality.

"Kakashi and I are going to conduct an interrogation on the suspect that he found impersonating a gigantic black dog. Can you watch the Potter boy for us?"

Minato nodded and rose, saying, "Whatever you do, don't kill the suspect. We may need him."

He could not see it, but Minato heard the roll of eyes in her tone, "Sensei, I am more than qualified to interrogate a suspect and make sure that he survives it. Of course," she added, "if he proves dangerous, we will eliminate him at the soonest opportunity."

* * *

Kakashi looked up as Bridgette strode into their living quarters, his headband pulled away to reveal his scarred eye. "Sensei agreed to watch him," was all Bridgette said before she dropped to her knees in front of their suspect, studying him intently.

He had longish, matted black hair that fell about his thin and waxy features, hinting at a wasted appearance of someone once grand and handsome. His clothes were tattered, and Bridgette noted a few newly frayed gaps that had been slashed open during his brief tussle with Kakashi.

The silver-haired jounin gave the man a slight kick, jerking him to full attention. His sunken dark eyes snapped to them at once, and he coughed hoarsely. Bridgette's hands folded into a few swift hand signs, and water gushed down upon him from nowhere. Hacking slightly, he choked down a few drops, shuddering.

"Now, I don't want this to be difficult or messy, so let's cooperate and no one gets hurt, shall we?" Bridgette murmured, feeling the torture specialist in her stir and settle into her bones.

"What is your name?"

Surprise glinted in the eyes of the man, who seemed to have assumed beforehand that they knew him already. "I'm Sirius…Sirius Black." he said, watching for their reactions, ready to shut his mind to the screams of "murderer!" or "Death Eater!"

None came.

Sirius glanced up in astonishment, only to catch the masked person and the boy exchange wary glances, expressions blank. They knew nothing of him, it seemed. But he was an infamous name, a name all wizards were taught to fear…to hate…

Bridgette's eyes snapped back to Sirius, and a light seemed to glint in her eyes, as though she wanted to smile. "Alright, Black. That was unusually cooperative of you. My usual customers take around fifteen minutes of coaxing before they make up a fake name and lie to me. You seem genuine enough." She paused, studying him, "And yet I have heard of you. Someone let slip to my friend and I that you are a murderer who killed almost twenty people with a single spell and is wanted throughout the country for escaping prison." She waited for him to either confirm or deny it. Sirius just scowled at her.

"If you've heard all about me, you might as well cart me back to Azkaban."

"Oh no," this time, Bridgette really _did _smile rather sadistically, though Sirius couldn't see it underneath the mask. "I don't have enough details for that, and I don't trust prison guards." Sirius just managed to stop himself from gaping openly at her. _Don't trust prison guards indeed! What did they make of Dementors? _

"I've heard the story of your murders, your escape and your life on the run many times from different sources, but be assured that you are no more a murderer than I. According to the information I was given, you have killed less than twenty people in broad daylight. That's not even half of the people I've killed, and not one third of the people my friend Kakashi here killed, so you won't intimidate me. And your case is too fishy for words. Professor Dumbledore mentioned that your sentence in Azkaban was passed before a trial could be conducted. I want the details from you, and I want it _now._" Authority seeped into her tone.

"You won't believe me no matter what I tell you." Sirius replied.

"Ha!" Bridgette actually snorted, and Kakashi seemed to stifle a laugh. "Trust me, your story can't be worse than the tall tales I've heard from my other customers. Unless you want me to start using more _professional _methods of interrogation, you'd better spill it."

Sirius stared at Bridgette incredulously for several moments, but when she drew her katana and tapped it against her fingers he knew she meant business. Sighing inwardly and preparing himself to be called a lunatic later, he began his tale.

* * *

"That was a _lie_, Harry." Hermione said sharply over breakfast. "You did not imagine your scar hurting and you know it."

"So what?" Harry said, wolfing down a couple of sausages, "He's not going back to Azkaban because of me."

"Drop it," said Ron sharply to Hermione, as she opened her mouth to argue some more. He jerked a thumb urgently over her right shoulder, and not a moment later Bridgette and Kakashi had dropped into the two empty seats next to the trio. Harry thought they seemed rather weary, but was it also his imagination that showed a glint of satisfaction in their eyes?

"Slept well, you two?" Hermione asked casually as she handed them some buttered bread.

Bridgette accepted hers with thanks, replying, "I did. Minato-sensei worked us out last training. My muscles still ache. You guys have it easy, you know." She winked at their horrified expressions, taking a bite of bread, "But Kakashi didn't sleep last night. He rarely does."

"How come?" Ron asked thickly, wolfing down bacon and eggs. Hermione shot him a disgusted look as he crammed a piece of toast into his full mouth as well.

"Oh, Kakashi can't sleep well. It's a trait of his." Bridgette replied. It was standard for her to answer most of their questions while Kakashi remained silent, pulling down his mask to take quick bites of his breakfast whenever the trio were looking Bridgette's way. "He usually stays up reading," she continued flawlessly, her face betraying no hint of the lie. "But sometimes he gets restless and wakes me up, and we go down to the grounds to train some more."

"I wish I'm half as tough as you two," Harry told them, "I'd breeze through Professor Namikaze's classes in a flash."

For reasons unknown to the bemused wizards (and witch), Bridgette promptly fell off her seat laughing and even Kakashi managed a small smile.

* * *

The lessons taught were becoming more demanding and difficult now than ever before, particularly Defense Against the Dark Arts, and even the two shinobi were finding it a bit challenging at times.

To the surprise of the class and the suspicion of Bridgette and Kakashi, Professor Moody had announced that he would be putting the Imperius Curse on each of them in turn, to demonstrate its power and to see whether they could resist its effects.

Moody had beckoned for students to come forwards in turn during the lesson and placed the curse on them. The lot of them did the most extraordinary things under its influence. Dean Thomas hopped around the room singing the national anthem. Lavender Brown imitated a squirrel. Neville performed a series of astonishing gymnastics that he certainly would not have been capable of in his usual state. Not one of them seemed to be able to fight the curse off, and each of them recovered only when Moody had removed it.

"Hatake," Moody growled, "you next."

Bridgette gave Kakashi a friendly shove forwards as he approached Moody warily. After all, he still did not know _how_ the curse worked—would it control him, take away his will, influence him or blank his mind?—though he knew what would happen.

When Moody cast the curse, Kakashi felt a wonderful contentment creep over him. He tried to remain tensed and alert, but his muscles relaxed against his will, soothing him into a vague happiness with no true source. His usually active mind seemed sluggish, unable to respond, and Kakashi did not feel bothered by it. Dimly, he felt the pulse of Obito's chakra in his left eye fighting against the curse, and suddenly there was an onslaught of terrible memories: the flash of a blade, a spurt of crimson, the cry of the wounded, the tears of the guilty-and the _guilt_, the terrible _guilt _that rushed in—now _that_ brought him back to full control.

And then Moody's voice echoed in his mind: _Mew like a cat…mew like a cat…mew like a cat…_

So _that's_ how it works_, _Kakashi thought grimly. He decided to give Moody a little shock. With a movement fluid as water born of years spent training, Kakashi broke completely free of the curse and drew two kunai from under his robes, flinging them straight at Moody himself.

Suddenly there was a surprised yelp and the chanting in his mind stopped. Someone swore. Kakashi felt the last vestiges of the curse slip away from him and blinked. Moody had just managed to avoid the two kunai, but one had sliced through his sleeve, leaving torn fabric in its wake.

"Kakashi!"

Bridgette's shout made him turn around. She glared at him. "Was that intentional?" she demanded. He shrugged. Ignoring the students' stares, Bridgette walked up to him and gave him a sharp slap upside the face. "Which part of _do not attack or harm the teachers _did you not understand?" she hissed.

Moody's growl broke their one-sided argument. "Look at that, you lot…Hatake fought it! Now _that's_ more like it! Of course, I'd recommend you don't fling knives or your wands at me to break the curse—might take an eye out—but the point being you broke it, and I've never seen a wizard break the Imperius Curse on their first try at this age. Very good, Hakate, very good indeed! They'll have trouble controlling _you_!"

Everyone had stared at either Moody or Kakashi during this speech, but broke it when the professor addressed the two shinobi, "Now, Miss Bridgette, try and see whether you can match up to Hatake."

Bridgette did not bother masking her scoff as Kakashi smirked and walked back to join their classmates, leaving her to deal with Moody's curse. Being ANBU and of a higher rank than her comrade, she was possessed of a sudden desire to do something spectacular. _I wonder…? _

"_Imperio!"_

The class blinked. Bridgette had not stilled as everyone else had when Moody cast the curse. She remained where she was, quite relaxed and unmoving. She blinked deliberately, grinning at their confused expressions.

Kakashi was staring. He thought he saw what Bridgette did in that minute, that split second…Kakashi hastily lifted his headband, using his Sharingan eye to make sure when Moody cast the curse again, puzzled that he had no control over Bridgette. Again he caught that brief movement, but this time it was accompanied by that slightest disappearance and reappearance of chakra. It was so swiftly done that none but a very skilled shinobi could have sensed it.

Bridgette just hummed, that grin still spread across her face.

_She dodged it! _

Had Kakashi not seen it with his Sharingan, he might not have believed it. Bridgette's swift dodge had brought to mind their sensei's legendary speed. Kakashi knew Minato imparted to Bridgette his half-finished version of Rasengan—in the hope that she might help him to complete it—but surely he had not taught her Hiraishin?

"Miss Bridgette!" Moody snapped, and Bridgette's eyes snapped to the professor. "What just happened? I can't bloody feel your mind at all!"

"I dodged it, Professor." she said meekly, though mischief lit her eyes and Kakashi just _knew_ she was enjoying herself.

"The Imperius Curse is cast too quickly for anyone to dodge!" Moody snapped, "So unless you possess extraordinary magical ability—and even then, chances are slim—you cannot dodge this spell!"

"I just did," she retorted calmly.

After a few more words, a mystified Moody was forced to let the matter drop. Bridgette sauntered back to her classmates, cool as a cucumber. Kakashi whirled on her at once.

"Bridgette! _Did you just perform Hiraishin?"_

She grinned happily at him. "Something like that. No one can copy sensei's _Hiraishin_, it's too good for the likes of us lowly mortals, but it can be modified. He taught me the basics when we were going through sealing techniques and I figured out the rest."

Kakashi fell silent, before asking tentatively, in a voice that he hoped was one of professional curiosity, "Why did he teach you and not me?"

If possible, Bridgette's grin grew even wider. "_Jealous, Hatake?"_

Kakashi felt denial rise up in him and choke in his throat. Bridgette just continued grinning at him. "You need to be faster physically to learn this, Kakashi. So buck up. I know that power-wise, you're much stronger than me, but if your attacks can't hit me, I have the edge over you."

* * *

For the next few weeks, peace—or rather, a sense of calm as far as school could go (namely, no Death Eaters, no explosions, or other weird stuff)—reigned in the castle. Kakashi and Bridgette enjoyed the change from their usual, unpredictable lifestyle, where one could return home to find their family dead or leave the village on a mission and never return.

The two of them rose before dawn each day and went out to the Forbidden Forest to train with Minato, who had started teaching them jutsu that he thought might be useful for the coming Triwizard. They would return to their rooms just after dawn, clean themselves and join the school for the morning meal. Occasionally, they skipped it to have a more intensive training. Throughout the day Bridgette and Kakashi would alternate between watching the Potter boy and patrolling the castle, while Minato carried out his classes. At night, Bridgette and Kakashi would report to Minato before taking turns to guard Harry as he slept unknowingly. However, their steady lifestyle changed abruptly with the notice that the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would arrive next week.

Everywhere the shinobi went there seemed to be only one topic of conversation: the Triwizard. Some of the students would glance-and sometimes stare impolitely-at the "foreign students" nervously, wondering about their strength, knowing that they were selected champions already.

Kakashi shot to stardom in the teachers' eyes when he created multiple shadow clones to aid the massive cleaning going through the castle. After insistent badgering from both professors and the caretaker, Argus Filch, Bridgette grudgingly created clones to help out as well, muttering about waste of chakra.

The three shinobi also began to enjoy the company of their 'captive', once Sirius realized that they believed his story of Peter Pettigrew being alive and the true betrayer. He was forbidden to step out of their quarters, but had sent a letter to Harry assuring him of his safety. Minato had also informed Professor Dumbledore of Sirius, to which the headmaster held no objection.

Sirius could be very amusing when he liked, and he liked the three shinobi. Minato sought his knowledge of the goings-on in the wizarding world, while Kakashi and Bridgette just enjoyed his humor, wit and mannerisms, often exchanging stories of what the students got up to. It was a growing friendship between them, and Sirius agreed that Bridgette and Kakashi could accompany him when he went out to Hogsmeade to meet Harry when the time comes.

* * *

The day for the arrival of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students finally came.

Anticipation was in the air that day. Bridgette and Kakashi had been given details of the two foreign schools by their sensei, who got it from Dumbledore, and they were on high alert knowing that one of the foreign schools was helmed by a former Death Eater, and that particular school was known for Dark Arts.

The students gathered in front of the castle as evening approached. Minato was absent from the line of teachers who gathered behind the excited students, opting to stand by Dumbledore as the headmaster awaited the arrival of their guests. Bridgette was tagging after Harry. Kakashi prowled unseen on the grounds, watching—with both eyes—for suspicious behavior.

Minato was standing quietly beside Dumbledore, observing the tense anticipation of the students, when Dumbledore cleared his throat and called, "Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

Minato joined the many eyes searching for a trace of the delegation. Unlike the students, he knew where to look, and so scanned the skies for a hint of what was to come.

"It's a dragon!" shrieked one of the first-years, and Minato chuckled.

"Don't be stupid…it's a flying house!" said a boy Minato recognized as Dennis Creevey, who belonged in the lower years of Gryffindor and thus had not been taught by him.

Dennis's guess was closer…they saw a gigantic powder-blue carriage the size of a large house, soaring towards them, pulling through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of two classrooms combined.

The students drew back slightly as the carriage crashed onto the grounds at a tremendous speed. Bridgette hissed as someone stepped hard on her foot. She preferred to operate solo and not mingle with the rowdy students, but shoved her annoyance to the back of her mind as the door of the carriage was thrown open and the largest woman she ever saw stepped out of it.

"Professor Dumbledore," Minato said quietly.

The headmaster turned to smile at the tensed shinobi. "Yes, Minato?"

"Is that woman…?"

"No, she is not. I find her a delightful French woman, with an admirable ability to dance."

Minato eyed Dumbledore appraisingly, having heard of the old man's immense ability to trust even the most suspicious of characters, before venturing to ask, "The other one, then?"

"Maybe." The wizard chuckled at the suspicion in sapphire eyes. "Minato, in the wizarding world, there is a vast difference between good and evil, unlike where you come from, when good and evil are separated only by the finest of lines."

Minato nodded stiffly and turned his attention back to the students of Beauxbatons, who spilled out of the carriage in uniforms of light blue silk, a stark contrast to the Hogwarts students who were a sea of black. Minato saw them shivering, which was unsurprising as none of them wore cloaks and their silk uniforms seemed too flimsy to withstand any degree of winter.

* * *

Kakashi watched from his post on the branch of a hidden tree suspiciously as applause broke out for the Beauxbatons delegation. Dumbledore had strode forwards to kiss the impossibly gigantic woman's hand—Kakashi had learned that it was a courtesy in the wizarding world—saying, "My dear Madame Maxime…welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dorr," Madame Maxime greeted in a deep, strong voice. "I 'ope you are well?"

Turning his attention away from the headmistress, Kakashi focused on the students, scanning them for signs of odd behavior. They were quivering with cold, but otherwise he found nothing out of place. He studied them awhile longer, before nearly leaping out of the tree as someone—or something—sniffed subtly just beneath the tree. He tensed, glancing down, only to see the shadow of an extremely large dog shifting at the foot of the tree.

"Sirius!" Kakashi hissed, eyes flashing back to the students, "Get back inside!"

The dog merely woofed happily and wagged its tail. Kakashi sighed inwardly and resigned himself to a long, long night. His eyes wandered to the lake even as he tried his best to ignore the dog sniffing under the tree—when would it come?—ah, there it was.

The smooth black surface of the lake was rippling ominously; waves washed onto the muddy banks, stirring a whirlpool which seemed to suck the lake into its depths…

A magnificent ship slowly rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. Kakashi thought it seemed rather skeletal, as though the ship had been stripped of its former glory and was a resurrected wreck. It climbed out of the water with much splashing and roaring of waves, before the splash and thud of an anchor thrown into the shallows was heard. Kakashi suppressed a snarl as the direction of the wind changed abruptly, blowing from him instead of towards him—effectively cutting off most of the sounds he could hear.

People were disembarking the ship; Kakashi could see their silhouettes passing the lights in the ship's portholes. All were clad in cloaks of shaggy, matted fur. Kakashi's attention immediately snapped to the man leading the group up to the castle—the furs he wore were sleek and silver, like his hair, and Kakashi knew instantly that he was the top dog.

Shoving his annoyance to the back of his mind, Kakashi watched as Dumbledore exchanged words with the silver-cloaked man, before escorting the group into the castle along with Madame Maxime and her delegation. Kakashi could make out Bridgette's tall form just behind Harry and Ron, but his sensei had vanished when the silver-cloaked man approached Dumbledore.

"Woof!"

Kakashi glanced down at Sirius, the dog's eyes bright and eager. He sighed. "If I must," he muttered. The dog gave a joyful yelp and dashed into the forest behind them. Shaking his head, Kakashi followed after.

* * *

Author's Note:

So, folks, how's this? I know there's very little of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang in this chapter, but hey! Coming up is _Chapter Ten: The Goblet of Fire _and I'm pretty sure that's one chapter you don't want to miss! So do read and try to review, and stay tuned!


	10. The Five Champions and More

_Chapter Ten: The Five Champions—and More_

_Author's Note: _Many thanks to those who added me and/or my story to your favorites or alerts! I hope I'll continue to hold your interest as the flame of the Triwizard is lit and begins the tournament!

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the fantastical world of Harry Potter or Naruto. They are the rights of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I own in this story is Bridgette and the storyline plot.

* * *

English

"_Japanese speech"_

_Long paragraphs with italic font: flashbacks_

_Short words with italic font: thoughts_

* * *

The students crowded into the Great Hall, chattering excitedly. The usual sea of black was broken by the silk blue of the Beauxbatons uniform and the dark-furred cloaks of the Durmstrang delegation. Bridgette moved into the hall as well, mingling easily with the students of Hogwarts, who were already very familiar with her presence. The bone-white of her ANBU armor was concealed beneath the deep emerald robes she had donned for this particular night.

_I wonder how Kakashi's doing, _she frowned slightly, idly letting her gaze slide onto the students seating themselves, ignoring the trio who argued heatedly next to her, apparently about a famous icon they had spotted in the crowd.

"_I'm _getting his autograph if I can,"

"Really," there was a quiet _hmph_.

"No, Ron, I don't have a quill—all my stuff's upstairs in my bag—"

_Interestin_g, Bridgette thought as she watched the wizards. The Hogwarts students had taken their usual House seats, but the foreign wizards were choosing whom to share tables with. The Beauxbatons students had already picked Ravenclaw—which suggested a slight inclination to smarts—and since she and Kakashi were sharing tables with the Gryffindors, there only left Hufflepuff and Slytherin to choose from…and frankly, the answer was obvious…

Bridgette turned to see Ron groan loudly as the Durmstrang students took their places at the Slytherin table. Hermione snorted, but Bridgette was no longer interested in their squabble. She turned. Her eyes scanned the staff table searchingly.

* * *

Minato slipped quietly into his seat, unnoticed by the majority of the students, who were occupied with the foreign wizards. He was wearing his usual attire—minus flak jacket—unlike the other teachers who were clad in their best robes. Professor McGonagall threw him a swift glance of acknowledgement before continuing to watch the doors. The seat next to Minato was empty, and inwardly, he hoped it would remain empty for the duration of this meal, at the very least.

His blue eyes gave the Great Hall a very quick rundown, checking Bridgette and Harry's positions. He discreetly laid a finger on the ground and found Kakashi's chakra signature within moments: the Copy Ninja was deep within the Forbidden Forest, accompanied by a weaker aura that must be Sirius in his Animagus form.

Minato frowned. It was a gamble and a risk to allow Sirius out on _this_ night, of all nights, but strangely logical as well. The Triwizard was to begin in the Hall, and the chances of someone trying to interfere outside of it were very slim. _They'll be fine as long as they keep away from the castle._

There was a sudden hush and Minato looked up, seeing Professor Dumbledore lead Karkaroff and Madame Maxime towards the staff table. He noted that the Beauxbatons students leapt up when their headmistress passed, ignoring the laughter from the other schools. The gesture was similar to the respect shown to the Kages back home.

Professor Dumbledore remained standing as the other teachers and the two head-of-schools took their places, waiting for the hall to fall silent.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and—most particularly—guests," Dumbledore beamed at the foreign students, "I have great pleasure in welcoming you to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here would be comfortable—" He continued in that manner for a minute or so, before declaring that the tournament would be officially opened at the end of the feast, "Now, tuck in!"

* * *

Bridgette turned away from Dumbledore to see the plates before her fill up with food as usual. There seemed to be a greater variety of choices; she eyed a particular stew-and-pudding serving with suspicion, before asking Hermione about it.

"Bouillabaisse," Hermione replied, helping herself to it, "It's French and very nice; I tried it once the summer holiday before last."

"I'll take your word for it," Ron interrupted, scooping up the bouillabaisse and gulping down a mouthful. Bridgette, not wishing to draw attention to her eating habits, took some of the food she recognized and ate. Every now and then, she slipped something into her inner pocket to save it for Kakashi, who was following Sirius outdoors.

Just as Bridgette tried to sneak another piece of bread into her pocket, a voice asked, "Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?" almost making Bridgette whip around and draw a kunai at the owner of the voice. Rule One: never try to sneak up on a shinobi.

She managed to control her survival instincts at the last moment, sliding the kunai back into her robes. Bridgette rather thought Hermione had caught the flash of silver-grey, but the bushy-haired witch was addressing one of the foreign students and the owner of the voice.

"Yeah, have it," she said, pushing the dish towards the girl, who had a long sheet of silvery-blonde hair and large, deep blue eyes. She seemed to radiate light as she picked up the dish carefully and made her way back to the Ravenclaw table.

"She's a Veela!" Ron gasped, eyes oddly glazed.

"She's not," Bridgette observed, noting the blonde-haired girl's light steps and airless grace. "But she's probably related to one. I've seen pictures of Veela in books, and their descriptions. She doesn't have all the qualities of a Veela."

Ron and Harry ignored the statement and continued to stare at the girl as she sat down at the Ravenclaw table, jerking out of their trances only when Hermione said, "Look who just arrived."

* * *

Minato tensed very slightly as Ludo Bagman slid into the chair next to him, his fingers twitching with the urge to draw a weapon. He did not offer a greeting, hoping that Bagman would ignore him. Mr. Crouch had taken the seat next to Madame Maxime, luckily. Minato knew both were heading departments in the Ministry, but that also targeted them as suspects for involvement with the wizarding world's resident Orochimaru, and the less questions they asked of him, the better for all concerned.

Once the golden plates were wiped clean, Dumbledore stood again. A pleasant sort of tension had begun to fill the hall, and as Dumbledore turned, presumably to adjust his sleeve, he discreetly caught Minato's eye and the shinobi knew that was the cue. Dumbledore turned back to face the students as Minato located Kakashi's chakra signature and sent out a pulse of his own chakra. He felt Kakashi's still, then start moving back to the castle. Satisfied, Minato returned his attention to Dumbledore's speech.

"—as you know, the standard procedure is that three champions compete in the Tournament," Dumbledore was saying, "though the circumstances vary slightly this year. We have a new school participating, and they bring two pre-selected champions of their own. Due to their lack of ability in using wands to direct magic, we have allowed them to have a team partnership instead, to increase their chances of putting up a good fight. I am sure that this will give the spectators much more to cheer about. Now, the champions will be marked on how well they perform each task of the Tournament and the champion with the highest total of points will win the Triwizard Cup and a thousand-Galleon in prize money. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector...the Goblet of Fire."

Bridgette felt Kakashi's chakra flare slightly in greeting before he dropped into the empty seat next to her with a poof of smoke. This elicited amazement from the Gryffindors around them, but they quickly hushed as Dumbledore looked at the table inquiringly.

"What did I miss?" Kakashi asked, offering a silent thanks as Bridgette handed him the package of food she snuck from the table.

"Dumbledore's going to open the Goblet now—"

The headmaster took out his wand and tapped the casket before him three times. The lid creaked open slowly. Dumbledore reached inside and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been junk had it not been full of blue-white flames which danced about within.

Dumbledore carefully placed the Goblet on top of the casket, where everyone could see it, and continued, "Anyone wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their names and school clearly upon a slip of parchment, and drop it into the Goblet. This applies for the two known champions as well," He inclined his head in the shinobi's direction, "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Be warned that you should not enter your name lightly. Once a champion is selected by the Goblet, he or she is obliged to see the Tournament through to the end. This is a binding magical contract, and only death will break it. Please be very sure that you are prepared to play this game before entering yourself into the Tournament."

Dumbledore allowed a few moments for his warning to sink in, before saying, "You all know that there is an age limit to this Tournament. To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation, I shall draw an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the Entrance Hall for your access. Nobody, except for the two known champions, can cross the line unless you are of or above the age of seventeen. Now, I think it is time for bed. Goodnight to you all."

Bridgette and Kakashi rose as one and quickly teleported to Minato's side, where their sensei was observing the students lazily. They did not turn to savor the amazement of the students, but rather bowed before their sensei/squad captain and asked as one voice, "What are your instructions, sensei?"

Minato straightened up, eyes bright. "Put your names into this Goblet of Fire; both of you, before tomorrow morning. Keep your names on a single piece of parchment and write the school as Konoha Academy of Unique Magical Skills—it is the name of the school that Professor Dumbledore and I agreed on for your cover story, and as such, will not raise suspicion about our different fighting abilities. Also, I want the both of you up early tomorrow. I'm going to teach you a new jutsu, if you can manage it."

"Understood," Bridgette replied in her detached ANBU voice, before glancing back to check for stragglers. The hall had emptied, and she relaxed. "What are you going to teach us?"

Minato rose, ruffling her hair. "You'll see." He tried to muss Kakashi's hair as well, but the silver-haired shinobi quickly got out of the way.

"Bridgette, you will take first shift tonight." Minato continued, disappointed that Kakashi dodged his signature hair-ruffling, "Kakashi, you will take over at two and retire at four. Meet me at the lake by five, and wear your standard attire. This costume won't do you any good." He waved dismissively at Bridgette's deep emerald robes, and she scowled.

"I didn't intend to wear them the whole night," she grumbled, "It was only for the purpose of blending in." And with a careless rip of fabric she was back in her usual gear.

"Who shall guard the Goblet?" Kakashi asked, eyeing the cup of flames that had been moved to the Entrance Hall as they descended the staff table.

Minato paused to consider. "I don't think the Goblet requires guarding," he said, "After all, no student can meddle with this magical artifact; Professor Dumbledore already drew his Age Line around it."

Minato and Kakashi turned a corner and headed for their quarters, bidding goodnight to Bridgette, who continued on her way to Gryffindor Tower. "Meet you later on the lake!"

* * *

Harry was enjoying an unusually excellent breakfast—no doubt more of Hogwarts' attempts to impress their guests—with Ron wolfing down food next to him and Hermione reading the paper opposite when the two foreign transfer students collapsed into the seats next to him, looking as though they had been fighting all the way to hell and back.

Bridgette had not yet changed out of her ANBU armor, and sweat glistened on her bare, dirt-smeared arms as she swept messily wet red strands out of her tired eyes. She was covered with small injuries and bruises, and looked completely worn-out.

Kakashi did not look much better. His hands and knees—though covered by guards—were stained a suspicious red, and his silver hair was all over the place. His one visible eye was half-closed and there were dark shadows under it. He too carried small bruises and scratches about his person and emanated vibes of exhaustion and come-near-me-and-die.

Hermione gasped as she took in their bedraggled sight. "What _happened_ to you?" she cried, flinging her paper into Ron's face—"Ow! Hermione!"—and scrambling to push them some food and water. "You should go to the infirmary; why, you're dead on your feet!"

The two shinobi accepted the water and gulped it down. Bridgette shook her head, "It's only some minor scratches. They will heal very soon, and as for our exhaustion, Kakashi and I will skip a few lessons today to catch some sleep."

"But what happened to _you_?" Harry asked curiously, repeating Hermione's question.

Bridgette glanced at Kakashi and smiled tiredly. "Sensei—I mean, Professor Namikaze—worked us out a bit too much today. If this had been six months ago, I'd still be up on my feet, but…I've been slacking and getting out of shape lately, what with all your good food and lack of exercise. I'll train a bit more than usual and you'll see me back fighting fit before long."

"Professor _Namikaze _worked you two this hard?" Hermione gasped, amazed. "But I've never seen you two tired before!"

Bridgette smiled again, wanly. "It's alright, Hermione. We will recover enough to participate in the Triwizard, and that is all that matters, no?"

Hermione's eyes shone with realization. "Oh, yes, of course. But I still think—"

"Bridgette is proficient enough in healing skills that we do not require the ministrations of Madam Pomfrey," Kakashi spoke suddenly. His statement was met by a blank silence; the silver-haired shinobi rarely joined their conversations. Bridgette knew Kakashi had to be very tired; he had just lied in the wizards' face—she was no good at healing beyond the basics every ANBU was taught.

"Kakashi, I'll take the lessons until lunch. You go back and sleep." Bridgette murmured quietly. "Say good morning to Sirius for me."

"It is improper of me to let you manage them by yourself, Bridgette."

"I am of a higher rank than you, and if you disobey me it will come under the category of insubordination and you will be punished accordingly."

"Yes, yes, well, I suppose a few hours won't hurt. 'Night, Bridgette."

Kakashi rose and exited the Great Hall slowly, dragging his feet. Bridgette watched in concern. _He's dead on his feet all right, _she thought, _Kakashi's not even teleporting back to our rooms._

She followed the trio to their classes and insisted that she take the afternoon ones as well, so that Kakashi could rest well and be prepared for the night shift. It was tiring work, as she was drained of chakra and short-tempered, but a swift warning glance sent her way by Minato had shut up Bridgette's plans for complaining even before breakfast ended.

* * *

Minato managed to slip her a note during his lesson, when she stood quietly at one side watching Harry and his friends trying to climb trees using only their feet, and failing terribly at it, despite their continued efforts at teamwork.

_Tonight, you will rest until it is time for you to meet the other champions. Kakashi will guard our target. I will be watching for suspicious behavior. Also, I want to talk to you later. It's about You-Know-Who._

She crumpled the note up and burned it.

* * *

Kakashi shuffled uneasily as he watched the champions being chosen by the Goblet of Fire. It was unnatural the way a cup could spit out paper and flames. The thought did not distract him from noting the champions, though: Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons, Viktor Krum of Durmstrang, Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts and then—

"The champions for Konoha Academy of Unique Magical Skills will be: Bridgette Bladesinger and Kakashi Hatake!" Dumbledore called. Bridgette dropped down from the rafters where she had been trying to meditate and joined Kakashi in entering the chamber behind the teachers' table.

The room was soundproofed, apparently, for the shinobi could hear nothing of what Dumbledore said after the door slammed shut behind them. Bridgette closed her eyes again and began meditating, trusting Kakashi to rouse her should her attention be called for. Ludo Bagman was present, and he was explaining the rules of the Triwizard to them, nothing Bridgette and Kakashi didn't know from Dumbledore.

However, her peaceful quiet was quickly disturbed.

The door of the chamber flew open with a bang as Minato walked in, eyes glinting angrily and nothing of his usual cheerfulness in his face. Behind him came Dumbledore—unusually solemn as well—and a very pale Harry Potter.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Dumbledore said, once he had ensured everyone's attention, "it seems that the Goblet of Fire has chosen a _sixth _champion."

* * *

Author's Note:

Hi, readers! I know this is terribly late and all, but I've been so busy with schoolwork and projects...but I hope this chapter is up to standard! The Triwizard has finally started, yay! *does a little victory jig* I hope you will continue to support me by reading and reviewing my work as I continue to write out this mission of the three unsuspecting shinobi and their times with wizards!


	11. Broken Bonds

_Chapter Eleven: Broken Bonds_

_Author's Note: _:) I named this chapter after the Naruto arc Broken Bonds! It's the arc in Part One when Sasuke leaves the village, the bastard that he is, causing all the trouble in the world. It seems fitting for this chapter. You'll soon see why!

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the fantastical world of Harry Potter or Naruto. They are the rights of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I own in this story is Bridgette and the storyline plot.

* * *

English

"_Japanese speech"_

_Long paragraphs with italic font: flashbacks_

_Short words with italic font: thoughts_

* * *

Harry tried to maintain a straight, calm facade as he looked around at those in the chamber, quietly gathered around the fireplace.

Krum's surly face had darkened, while Cedric stared at Harry as though he could not believe what Dumbledore had just said. The two foreign transfer students watched him quietly for several moments, their eyes blank and unchanging, betraying nothing, before switching their gazes to Professor Namikaze. However, the Veela-like girl, Fleur Delacour, merely laughed and said, "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Dumbledore-sir."

"I assure you that this is no joke, Miss Delacour." Dumbledore replied. "Somehow, the Goblet has produced another candidate for the winner of the Triwizard Tournament."

Fleur's laughter died away abruptly.

"This cannot happen, Dumbledore!" Karkaroff began angrily. "He is underneath the age restriction! I thought your Age Line worked properly, or did you mess it up, so that more than two students could enter?" He glared at Minato, who did not spare the furious wizard a glance, instead continuing to stare silently at his two students.

"But if Harry's name came out of the Goblet, then he is obliged to play…this is a magical contract, there is no going back…Harry, did you put your name in the Goblet?" Ludo Bagman was saying, bewildered.

The two foreign transfer students snapped their attention back to Harry as he said, "No."

They exchanged a wary glance, before shifting their eyes back to their teacher. Professor Namikaze gave them a very small nod, and they dropped their gazes. Harry had no time to wonder about the odd exchange, for Madame Maxime was demanding, "How can there be two 'Ogwarts champions? It is most unjust."

"Unless the boy is lying," Karkaroff said suddenly, a glint in his eye. "You got an older student to put your name in, didn't you, boy?"

Harry shook his head.

"He's lying, Dumbledore!" Karkaroff announced triumphantly. "He got past your Age Line and won't admit it! If you so wish, we can use a Truth Potion on him to verify—"

"Harry did not put his name in the Goblet, nor did he ask anyone else to do so." Bridgette interrupted. Karkaroff stopped and stared at her, and she glared back at him defiantly.

"How can you prove this?" he asked.

"I am afflicted by insomnia and roam the corridors at night," she lied easily. "Last night, I decided to stay in the Gryffindor common room. No one stepped outside to put their name in the Goblet."

"I suppose you would say that you're keeping guard over the Goblet too, then?" Karkaroff sneered. Bridgette exchanged minute looks of dismay with Minato and Kakashi, before replying, "It was my intention to do so at first, but I later changed my mind. It is a decision that I now regret."

Minato glanced at Dumbledore, before saying, "My student is not lying. I can vouch for that."

Karkaroff looked first at Minato, then at Bridgette, and finally at Dumbledore, before seeming to give up his argument. "I still insist that we light the Goblet of Fire once more and allow it to choose new champions. It is only fair."

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that," Bagman interjected. "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out—it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament—"

"—in which Durmstrang will certainly not be competing!" Karkaroff exploded. "Unless you all are blind and dumb fools, you'd have noticed that I have been extremely cooperative! I have tolerated the addition of _two _new champions in the tournament with nary a raised voice—and don't think I don't know that the more champions there are, the fiercer the competition gets, and the harder it is for my school to win!—and I have refrained from objecting when we decided that Hogwarts was to host the tournament instead of Durmstrang! But this is the last straw, Dumbledore! I have half a mind to leave now!"

"Empty threat, Karkaroff." growled a voice from the door. Harry saw Professor Moody limp in, his magical eye bouncing frantically in its socket. "Binding magical contract, remember? You can't leave your champion here, and he's got to compete, they've all got to compete. There's no quitting when the Goblet has chosen you. Convenient, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid that I don't quite understand your growling, Moody." Karkaroff's voice was smooth, even disdainful, but his hands were balled into fists.

"Don't get me? Maybe you need your ears cleaning. It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Potter's name in that Goblet knowing that if his name comes out, he's got to compete. And with that new school added in this time round, I reckon the Goblet can be bamboozled into thinking there're five schools playing instead of four."

"Most unjust," Madame Maxime muttered.

"If anyone's got anything to complain, it should be Potter!" Moody snapped. "But funny thing…you're keeping mighty quiet on this, Potter…"

"E 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money-zis is a chance many would die for!" Madame Maxime burst out.

"Maybe someone's hoping that Potter _will_ die for it," Minato said quietly.

An extremely tensed silence followed his statement.

"Why, what a thing to say!" Bagman exclaimed.

"Let's not entertain Moody and his growling hints anymore," Karkaroff declared, trying and failing to maintain a face of disdain and indifference. "We all know that he considers the morning wasted if he doesn't discover six plots to murder him before breakfast. And as for you," he tossed a scornful look at Minato, "why, we've never even heard of your so-called academy of _unique _magical skills before this tournament! I have absolutely no reason to trust what you say—"

If death glares could kill, Karkaroff would have had his heart ripped out, burned, tossed aside, rebuilt again and the whole process repeated ten times over, judging by the deadly looks he received from Bridgette and Kakashi.

Harry, on the other hand, was not paying much attention to the heated discussion. He was worried. Very worried. How did his name get into the Goblet? He never expressed interest in playing…was it a joke, or were Professor Namikaze's words true? Did someone badly want to kill him?

Of course, he knew there was someone who badly wanted to kill him. Lord Voldemort wanted to kill Harry since he was one year old. He had wanted Harry dead for fourteen years, but Voldemort was hiding away in a weak, pitiful self, wasn't he?

And what about the dreams Harry kept having of Wormtail and Voldemort in deep discussion? Plotting his death…

His eyes sharpened as he glanced at the shinobi. Harry remembered that the foreign transfer students had expressed no surprise when Dumbledore announced Harry as champion, neither did Professor Namikaze protest as the other two head-of-schools had done. Why?

Suspicion crept into his thoughts. If the trio of foreign transfer students and professor expected Harry's name to come out of the Goblet, naturally they would not be surprised. But Bridgette had stood up for him…_, wait, she said she had insomnia! What if she put his name in the Goblet at night, when everyone was asleep?_

Harry's heart began to race. It made sense, somehow. The two foreign students had accepted Hermione's request for friendship casually, when beforehand they had shied away from any and all forms of friendly contact. Professor Namikaze taught his students a brand of magic unseen and unheard of, if you can call throwing knives and stars magic. Bridgette said that she wandered the corridors at night, and she could enter any of the Houses, he had seen her walk into the Gryffindor common room as though she knew exactly how to get in. Kakashi must know too. They both trained under Professor Namikaze and were unnaturally powerful for fourteen-year-old wizards. Bridgette and Kakashi could pass the Age Line without growing beards as the other wizards had done.

It all made sense.

He'd tell Ron and Hermione first thing when he got back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

"The Potter boy suspects me," Bridgette announced, walking out of the bathroom with her hair dripping wet. They had returned to their quarters over an hour ago, but Sirius had demanded an explanation on why his godson was playing in the tournament. He had not been happy when they told him they had neglected the guarding of the Goblet in favor of training.

Minato looked up from the couch, where he had been studying books on the history of the Triwizard. Kakashi leaned nonchalantly against the table, waiting for her to speak.

"I saw his eyes," Bridgette continued as she combed the tangles out of her hair and plopped herself down on the couch. Kakashi knew that she had a way with that kind of thing. She could guess the thoughts of others from searching the emotions reflected in their eyes, and her guesses were almost always correct. It was one of the reasons she was chosen as part of the elite in the torture and interrogation department of ANBU.

"Should we reveal to him our mission?" Kakashi asked, looking toward Minato.

Their sensei appeared thoughtful, before saying, "I believe the Potter boy will share his suspicions with Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. After all, they are very close. The three of them will start discouraging you two from tailing them, and it is hardly worth it to stalk them, young as they are. I will seek permission to reveal the mission to them from Professor Dumbledore."

"What about me?" Sirius asked, entering the living quarters from one of the bedrooms, where he had been trying to read the scrolls they brought. Although clever and quick-minded, Japanese was still hard for him to understand.

"Do you want Potter to know that you are here?" Minato inquired.

Sirius paused, "My last letter told Harry that I'm heading toward Hogwarts. He'll know I'm around this area, and if I don't reassure him that I'll be alright, he'll start to worry and do something stupid."

"Write him a letter," Bridgette said, glancing toward Minato briefly for approval. He gave a slight nod. "Tell him to meet you when their first Hogsmeade weekend comes around, and give him the location and time later. We'll explain to him then, if Dumbledore approves."

She let out an exaggerated sigh, before grinning at them. "I always did dislike explaining missions; it's such a hassle. They'll be asking questions all the time, like those fussy civilian women at home."

Sirius grinned back, stood up, transformed into his dog form and leaped, landing heavily on Bridgette, who yelped in surprise and toppled backwards into the cushions, trying to fight off the huge dog as it licked her wetly all over her face. "S-Sirius! No, stop! Stop! I just bathed!"

Laughter rang out in the room.

* * *

Awhile later, in Gryffindor Tower...

"Ron, what is going on with you?" Harry shouted. He struggled out of the banner Lee Jordan had draped around him. "What's up?"

Ron just glanced at him with that odd, cold look in his eyes. "I just thought…you know, if Dumbledore messed up and you got over the Age Line somehow…I mean, the Invisibility Cloak can still fit the both of us, right?"

"Look," Harry began—he had no idea what was going on but Ron was acting downright weird—"I don't know what happened; Professor Namikaze and Moody reckons someone put my name into the Goblet…"

"It's okay, you know. You can tell me the truth." Ron's voice was again, unexpectedly empty, blank. "I mean, if Dumbledore made you swear to tell everyone that story…I'm not stupid, you see. I know the truth when I see it."

"You're doing a really good impression of it, then." Harry snarled, angry at Ron's tone and manner.

"Yeah?" Ron's voice changed subtly to one of anger and the cold, odd grin slipped off his face, "Well, I'd get into bed if I were you, Harry. You'd probably be up early tomorrow for a photo shoot or something."

He wrenched the hangings shut around his four-poster, leaving Harry standing there by the door, staring at the dark red velvet curtains, now hiding one of the few people he had been sure would believe him.

Both of them did not notice a single, watchful grey eye silently witness the scene.

* * *

Author's Note:

I loved this chapter! It was so fun writing about everything in it! So many arguments...ooh.

I'd also like to mention to you all a certain author on this site named Texas Longhorn. I'm not sure if I spoke of him before, but his A New Journey is beyond awesome.

Please read and review~!


	12. Making Plans

_Chapter Twelve: Making Plans_

_Author's Note: _Just a random quote to put here. _I love walking in the rain because no one can see me crying_.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the fantastical world of Harry Potter or Naruto. They are the rights of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I own in this story is Bridgette and the storyline plot.

* * *

English

"_Japanese speech"_

_Long paragraphs with italic font: flashbacks_

_Short words with italic font: thoughts_

* * *

When Harry rose and went down to the common room that Sunday morning, he was greeted with cheers and applause. Not quite able to stomach it without the solid presence of a once-faithful sidekick, Harry climbed out of the portrait hole to escape the Creevy brothers, only to find himself face to face with Hermione and Bridgette.

"Good morning," Bridgette said cheerily, holding up a stack of toast. Hermione smiled as well, and showed the fruit and flask of juice she had—most probably—stolen from the breakfast table.

"We got you this…I know you won't want to go down there right now, but do you fancy a walk?" Hermione asked casually. "Outside?"

"Sure," Harry replied gratefully.

They went downstairs, passed the Entrance Hall quickly and were soon striding across the lawn towards the smooth surface of the lake, where they plopped themselves down under their favorite tree. Bridgette put down the plate of toast carefully and leaned back, pretending to stretch lazily. She caught the eye of Kakashi, who blinked once in acknowledgement and shifted further up the tree, away from sight.

"…knew you hadn't entered yourself," Hermione was saying, "Bridgette and Kakashi told me everything that happened, and Professor Namikaze vouched for you, so don't worry. I suppose his vouch counts for something, Bridgette?"

"Of course," the ANBU replied, nodding. "Minato-sensei is one of the representatives from my academy. They won't want to cause anger between the schools participating in the tournament…might ignite a war, even."

"Oh," Hermione said dismissively, not quite interested. Bridgette knew she was worrying the fact that one of her best friends was in the tournament against his will. "I don't think any student could have put your name in though…they'd never get over the Age Line or fool the Goblet. It'll probably take some very advanced—"

"Have you seen Ron?" Harry interrupted.

Hermione's hesitation cost her greatly. Bridgette answered the question instead, in her detached, professional ANBU tone. "Yes, he was at breakfast, with Dean and Seamus."

Harry winced.

"Does he still think I put my name in?"

Bridgette nodded, then paused, observing the situation before she checked her watch, rose and said, "Excuse me, I have a training session with Minato-sensei in ten minutes. I'll catch you two later. Enjoy the toast, Harry!"

She waved and walked off, confident that Kakashi will note the rest of their 'private' conversation.

* * *

Harry waited until Bridgette had walked out of sight before turning to Hermione and saying quietly, "I think she put my name in the Goblet."

"What?" Hermione was stunned. "Bridgette? It's impossible, no student can get over—"

And then she paled. "Oh no…"

"See?" Harry drove on, "She said she was an insomniac and walks the corridors at night. She can get over that Age Line anytime she wants. What if their little academy is teaming up with Voldemort to get me?"

"But it's not logical, Harry." Hermione frowned. "After all, they seem good enough. Remember how Professor Namikaze stood up for us in the train, and Bridgette pinned Malfoy to the wall? If they are with Voldemort, they won't be helping you like that. Besides, Dumbledore trusts Professor Namikaze. And Dumbledore's usually right, right?"

Harry was caught off-guard for a mere moment. "How do you know he trusts Professor Namikaze?"

"Harry," Hermione rolled her eyes and began to explain patiently, "Professor Namikaze is forbidding the use of wands and training us to throw knives and build stamina. Don't lie—you know his sessions are hard and always leave us tired out. Some of the Ravenclaws fooled around and got nicked by the knives, so they're not toys either. It's the real thing. Dumbledore _must _trust Professor Namikaze, else he won't be letting him teach this kind of dangerous things in school."

"But his students—"

"I know, Harry, and I'm sorry." Hermione said quickly. "I asked them to be friends, and they've been tailing us all this while…I don't know if we can trust them. Kakashi's quiet and doesn't ask questions—or answer them, for that matter—but Bridgette talks, except that she never talks about herself. I've done research in the library and _nothing _tells me about this wandless magic that all three of them can do. I've seen them, Harry, I know! You did too. Bridgette can make a perfect Vanishing Spell without saying anything or using a wand; Kakashi always wolfs his food down without us ever seeing him take off his mask, and he can do Ancient Runes faster than me; Professor Namikaze's speed is extreme, it's unnatural…Harry, do you understand? We have to keep an eye on them, make sure we can trust them. And—"

"Should I tell Sirius?"

Hermione paused. "Sirius will want to know, Harry. He wants you to keep him updated on what's happening in the school, and you have to do it."

"What do we do about Bridgette and Kakashi?"

"We can't shake them off; they'll get suspicious of us. We have to make excuses for them to stop tailing us…you leave that to me. You, Harry, concentrate on keeping an eye on them. We must—"

Hermione stopped talking as she caught sight of Bridgette and Minato exiting the castle and making for the grounds silently. They approached the lake, as they had done the last time she saw them fight. She nudged Harry. The view was perfect. The tree's trunk would shield them from the professor and student's sight, and give them cover as they watched.

"Best to know what they can do," Hermione murmured when Harry voiced his dubious thoughts about spying on a teacher and a possible enemy.

"Besides, we've never seen them do it in broad daylight before," Hermione shushed him, "They've always done it before breakfast and out of sight since that time when McGonagall blew up at them. It'll be an educational experience."

However, both the professor and student turned sharply just before they reached the lake, and started to make for the tree under which Harry and Hermione were watching. They stiffened, suddenly afraid.

"What gives?" Hermione whispered, but Harry just shook his head.

Bridgette and Professor Namikaze paused as they surveyed the pair under the tree, then the blonde smiled and said, "Enjoying the weekend, you two?"

"Yes, sir," Hermione replied quickly, seeing that Harry was still slightly stunned. "It's a lovely day. Are you going to train with Bridgette, sir?"

Minato shrugged. "We might. I'm not sure what to teach her now, as Kakashi's in bed with a slight cold and it wouldn't be fair if I taught her more than him."

Bridgette masked her growing smirk as she detected the quietest of snorts from above, accompanied by the slight rustle of protesting leaves—since ANBU, she had _always _known more than Kakashi. She had been given access to places Jounin could not reach, but Kakashi's talent was on par with her. She still did not quite know why he had not applied for ANBU; someone of Kakashi's skills could have gotten it easily enough.

"Oh well." she said, glancing at her sensei, "I remembered that you two were here when I left, so I thought I'd pop by again." She seemed to ponder, before asking, "Harry, I know you're playing in the Triwizard against your will, but since you're going to play it already, why not join me and Kakashi for more in-depth training? It'll be a variation of your Self-Defense lessons."

Harry winced. He was pretty sure that whatever additional training offer Bridgette was making, it was going to hurt a lot more than the Self-Defense lessons.

"Do you mind, sensei?"

"Not at all, Bridgette. So, Harry, would you like to join us? Hermione can tag along too if she wants as well." Minato smiled again.

"Oh yes!" Hermione practically squealed. She hadn't found any books about the three shinobi and their wandless magic, but if she can use these lessons to gain knowledge about them, she didn't really care if Harry protested against it.

"Wonderful," Bridgette cut in dryly as Harry gaped at Hermione's sudden enthusiasm. _After all they have said and planned, she just agreed to train with us..._

"We have a session tomorrow morning. If you go to the lake before day breaks, you'll find us there." And with that invitation the two foreigners turned away and walked off.

"Hermione! I thought we were supposed to stay _away _from them?" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione was still beaming. "Come now, Harry, it would be a splendid chance to know what they are capable of. They don't seem to suspect anything yet."

"But-"

"No buts. Eat your toast, and let's get back up the castle."

* * *

Over the next few days, despite attending the training Bridgette offered, Harry and Hermione tried to distance themselves from the shinobi whenever they could make up a plausible excuse. This behavior did not go unnoticed by Bridgette and Kakashi, but both of them made no comment on it.

Harry was also studiously avoiding Ron, who had started to hang out with Dean and Seamus instead and had refused to talk to or look Harry in the eye.

"He's just jealous, Harry. Go apologize!" Harry knew Hermione was exasperated at the strained relationship, but he refused to apologize to Ron when it was most likely that his apology would be flung back at him. He didn't think he was ready for this outright rejection yet.

Hermione went from Ron to Harry and Harry to Ron, trying to make the both of them apologize to each other, but Harry always mumbled some excuse and ran off, while Ron brushed Hermione's pleads aside with a half-sorry, half-angry gesture.

Kakashi was displeased by the behavior of both boys, but he only commented on it when they were safely in their quarters. Bridgette suspected the reason for this behavior, but it was Minato who truly knew why: Kakashi's arguing and differences with his teammate had resulted in the death of his dearest comrade, and he did not like seeing history repeat itself.

Sirius was also upset that Harry had shaken the deep friendship he shared with Ron, again relating by experience: Sirius and Harry's father, James, were after all, best friends. Several times Minato had to seal their quarters so that Sirius would not try to escape and go out to see Harry and tell him exactly what was on his mind.

Once Bridgette had to forcibly drag him back from the corridor he had been hiding in.

"Harry's my godson!" Sirius argued as she dropped him unceremoniously on the couch, "Ow! My best friend—his _father_—died because of me and my stupid carelessness, and I'm going to make sure James didn't die in vain!"

Kakashi had lost count of how many times he had to cuff Sirius around the collar for that. He sighed, "We know, Sirius, but you're a wanted criminal, you can't just so barging into Gryffindor Tower demanding to see Harry Potter. You'll land yourself another cell in jail, and I doubt they'd let you escape this time."

Sirius just grumbled.

* * *

"Sirius," Minato began patiently one night. The wizard looked up from the scroll he was attempting to read. "Yeah?"

"Minerva has just given out the announcement that the first Hogsmeade weekend will take place this week. Would you like to carry out the plan?"

Sirius nodded. "I have a lot to say to my godson."

"By the way, Sirius," Bridgette slipped into the room, balancing a stack of newspapers and old books, "did you write that letter to Harry, telling him about the meeting?"

"Yes, I did. I received a reply from him just early this morning."

"What did he say?"

Kakashi entered the room through a window, his cloak flapping around him. The night was cold indeed. "I left a clone watching," he added in response to his sensei's questioning look.

"As usual, Harry told me to be careful, and says he'll bring along some food if I'd tell him my location. He thinks that I'm hiding out in Hogsmeade." Sirius chuckled, "But his letter also included descriptions of you three…both Harry and Hermione suspect you all are ganging up with Voldemort to kill him."

"Ganging up with Voldemort?" Bridgette exclaimed, eyes wide. "That's ridiculous!"

"Is there no stopping the wild imagination of young wizards?" Kakashi murmured.

Minato looked thoughtful. "You mentioned this during your observation of Potter and Granger's private conversation a few days ago, Kakashi. I'll be seeking Professor Dumbledore's permission to reveal the mission, then. We can't have our target be suspecting us all the time. It might bring about a disadvantage."

"He's already distancing himself from us, you know?" Kakashi inserted dryly. Bridgette nodded sadly in agreement. "We haven't yet asked him why, but everyday he's looking for reasons to stay away from us."

"Then all the more must we reveal the mission to him," Minato said firmly, "I don't like it anymore than you do-after all, we _are _breaking protocol-but this is necessary. We have to know when to be flexible, and when to be unbending. Sirius, would you prefer to meet him in or out of castle grounds?"

"Definitely outside. I miss the space." Sirius affirmed, looking out the window longingly.

"We'll take time off this week to scout for a good meeting place, then you can send him the location," Bridgette added.

Sirius shrugged. "It's fine by me. Just pray that Harry won't take your presence badly."

"He's a bit of an unpredictable child, isn't he?" Minato asked. "But nothing like that Slytherin Malfoy. During the last Self-Defense session, I asked the lot of them to walk up a tree—basic chakra control exercises; I wanted to judge their level of chakra before moving to bigger things—but he told me flat out that no one can do it and climbed the tree manually afterwards."

"Did anyone manage to get up, though?" Sirius asked, interested. He had heard of these chakra-control exercises, and they sounded extremely fascinating. He'd love to walk up walls and yell "Boo!" at unsuspecting people.

Minato shook his head. "They don't have the right capacity," he said regretfully. "I'll have to continue teaching them basic taijutsu, and maybe teach them to fend off some easy ninjutsu, though that wouldn't be of much use as Voldemort doesn't have wizards on his side."

"Are you sure about that, sensei?" Kakashi asked. "Just before we left on this mission, there were rumors abound that Orochimaru had fled the village to become missing-nin, and he's close to Sandaime."

"You think the old man might've let something slip to his favorite pet snake?" Bridgette wondered aloud.

"For everyone's sakes, let's hope it is not so." Minato interjected quietly. "Orochimaru is one of the Sannin, and you two are not likely to survive an encounter with him."

"Who is this Orochimaru?" Sirius asked.

"I have a picture of him with my teacher, Jiraiya-sensei, and his team." Minato replied, rising. "Let me show you."

The two left Kakashi and Bridgette alone, and they merely sat in silence, watching the flames of the fire as they contemplated matters of their own.

* * *

"What is it, Wormtail?"

"M-My Lord, there appears to be a...a visitor."

"Who is it?"

"I-I-I don't know, my Lord. But he requested an...an audience with you alone."

"Destroy him. I do not care for such _visitors._"

"...I couldn't."

"_What did you say?"_

"I couldn't, m-my Lord. There was a green magic surrounding him the likes of which I've never seen before, and he was laughing when I tried. He told me I was weak and a fool to serve someone as...-gulp-...as silly as you, my Lord. Those were his exact words."

"Who dares to insult Lord Voldemort? Bring him in. He has intrigued me. Who is this man who thinks himself stronger than I?"

"There will be no need to bring me in, Riddle. I am already here."

"Who is this? Insolence against the Dark Lord is punished by death!"

"My name is Kabuto. I am here on behalf of my master, who wishes to make you a generous offer."

"And who is your master?"

"I am not allowed to tell you his name."

"Very well. What is the offer?"

"We know that you wish to revive yourself with the death of Harry Potter. However, three guards have been hired to protect him. They are all quite powerful, and one of them has recently been slated to become the next leader of my country. My master will help you kill Harry Potter if you would arrange the deaths of the guards without revealing our side to it."

"This is truly a generous offer. Are the lives of these guards worth so much?"

"To my master, yes."

"Very well, very well. I will contact my spy tonight and give him new orders. Now for more pressing matters: how do you intend to kill Harry Potter?"

The white-haired man paused, hand on the doorknob. His glasses flashed as he smiled sweetly. "By ensuring that he doesn't live to see the next year."

* * *

Author's Note:

Ah, cliffhanger! So Kabuto's entered the fray now. Things are just going to get more and more exciting.

Please read and review~!


	13. Unexpected

_Chapter Thirteen: Unexpected_

_Author's Note:_I apologize to all my readers for this extremely late installment! You see, my exams had been hectic lately, and I had to put all my fics on hold so I can concentrate on my studies else I'd probably never see the computer again...anyways, after the exams I tried keying in the story here, but I forgot to save and all the data was lost, so I got so miserable about the unsaved data that I let off rewriting the chapter for another two weeks. But I hope you'll enjoy this installment despite the lateness and all and continue to support me! I must also give thanks to all those who expressed their opinions during my brief Questions and Answers, which I have already taken down.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the fantastical world of Harry Potter or Naruto. They are the rights of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto. The only things I own in this story are Bridgette and the storyline plot.

* * *

English

"_Japanese speech"_

_Long paragraphs with italic font: flashbacks_

_Short words with italic font: thoughts_

* * *

The day had dawned with a radiant sun which warmed the people of Hogwarts as they sat down for their breakfast meal. Harry had felt happier than usual when he felt the warmth of day, but that brief happiness died away as quickly as it had come when he saw the Slytherins wearing badges with bright words lettered: _Potter Stinks _as he entered the Great Hall.

"Ignore them," Hermione said firmly as she steered a glaring Harry away from the Slytherin table toward their own Gryffindor one. "Here, have some pumpkin juice."

"I don't want pumpkin juice," Harry muttered angrily, "I want to go over there and show the Slytherins just what—"

"Harry, you can't do that. You'll just land yourself in even more trouble."

He unwillingly looked up to meet the eyes of Bridgette and Kakashi, both of whom gave him serious looks.

"We know you didn't put your name in the Goblet, but everyone believes otherwise. _Do not give them further reason to suspect you._" Kakashi half-snarled, impatient with the boy's stubbornness and ability to get himself into trouble.

"Cheer up, Harry. It's Hogsmeade weekend in two days; you'll be able to go out and enjoy yourself." Bridgette said, helping herself to bacon.

"Yeah right, with everyone whispering behind my back?" he challenged.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Harry, will you stop snapping at us? Bridgette, Kakashi and I are some of the only people here who believe you when you told us that you didn't put your name in the Goblet, and you're venting your anger out at us!"

"Let him, Hermione." Bridgette said dismissively, chewing at her sausage.

"True. He needs to let his anger go at someone, and there's no one but us." Kakashi reaffirmed.

Hermione frowned. "Yes, but isn't it just rude of—oh, good morning, Professor Namikaze!"

Bridgette and Kakashi both looked up simultaneously from their breakfasts, and Hermione noticed that their backs stiffened and their shoulders squared almost reflexively.

"How are you, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger? Excited about the Triwizard?" Minato asked, smiling warmly.

"We aren't as excited as we are anxious, Professor," Hermione answered politely, "As we all know, Harry is taking part in the tournament against his choice, so I'm quite worried for him. He is, after all, up against seventh-years."

"I'm sure he'll do just fine." Minato said confidently, his smile unwavering. "Mr. Potter, if you require any help, my students here are always available to lend a helping hand. Keep faith; you might even win the Triwizard!"

Harry smiled faintly at the cheerful professor, though his thoughts were very much unlike his expression. "Maybe, Professor, just maybe."

"If you'd like my advice, I'll tell you that teamwork is very important." Minato added, inclining his head at his two students, "Bridgette and Kakashi here are a fine example. They work very well together as their abilities complement the other, and you will be stronger with friends, Mr. Potter. You may fight your battles alone, but the war cannot be a one-man effort." Harry nodded, feeling a lump rise in his throat and he could not bring himself to tell the professor that his best mate had just called it quits between them.

However, apparently quite satisfied with his little speech, Minato simply flashed Harry and Hermione another warm smile, before turning his attention to his two students. "You two, meet me in my office after you've finished breakfast. I just received some interesting news from Hokage-sama."

With that the blonde walked off, continuing his journey down the table to the teachers' platform. The two shinobi's eyes dropped back to their plates critically, appetites quite forgotten.

"Aren't you going to eat anymore?" Hermione asked, eyeing the half-eaten food on their plates.

Bridgette and Kakashi shared a brief glance, before the ANBU shook her head and pushed her plate aside, ignoring her pumpkin juice as well. "No, we've eaten enough. We'll go wait for Minato-sensei in his office."

They both rose simultaneously and left the Gryffindor table without another word.

Hermione stared after them, a thoughtful expression on her face. "What do you think, Harry? Harry? Harry!"

"What? Oh, did you say something, Hermione?"

The girl looked in exasperation as Harry's emerald eyes cleared and he blinked, dazed. "Don't daydream, Harry. You have to prepare for Sirius tomorrow. From the looks of it, he needs food, and a lot of that."

* * *

Bridgette and Kakashi were extremely surprised and quite suspicious when Minato entered his office trying to smother a large, rather silly grin. He greeted them and went to his desk, tidying up the papers while humming a light tune.

Their suspicions grew.

Finally, after Minato was satisfied with the arrangement of papers on his desk, he sat his two students down and told them quite straight-facedly, "I received a letter from the Hokage this morning."

They both nodded for him to continue, but their eyes were shining with a mixture of hope and dread.

"It was a reply to my report two weeks ago," Minato continued, his lips twitching. "The Hokage wished us well and congratulated us on the success of the mission thus far, and assured us that everyone we know is still alive, so far."

Both Bridgette and Kakashi gave audible sighs of relief.

"It is indeed very welcome news. Also, the Hokage has submitted for you an application into ANBU, Kakashi."

The Copy Ninja looked up in surprise. "Who finalized it?"

"I proposed to him the idea and he agreed, but of course, we will require your cooperation on the application as well. Moving on," Minato's eyes rested on each of his students briefly, "The Hokage sent news that Orochimaru has indeed betrayed Konoha not long after we left, and the rumors of him experimenting on fellow shinobi have been confirmed. They were true."

Minato allowed them a moment to digest this horrific information, before Bridgette burst out, "Sensei, Orochimaru-sama is a Sannin! Who knows what will happen if he is let loose on the shinobi lands?"

"That's not all the Hokage is concerned about, Bridgette." Minato said grimly. "Orochimaru was one of the few that knew of the Hokage's correspondence and friendship with Professor Dumbledore, and he is afraid that Orochimaru might want to join forces with Voldemort."

"But why?" Kakashi murmured. "I see nothing for Orochimaru to gain from this. Voldemort is in a pathetically weak state, with no followers and no power and believed dead by the majority of the wizard population, so Orochimaru can get nothing from him."

"Ah, but he can."

Minato sat down then, and took up the reply, which lay on his desk. "Recently, Konoha's council has been debating about a successor to replace our current Hokage, and of the four candidates, Orochimaru was one of them."

"Who were the other three?" Bridgette asked curiously.

Minato frowned then. "The Hokage did not state the other two, but I suspect that it was Jiraiya-sensei and Tsunade-hime. It would make sense for Sandaime to consider all three of his students eligible as successor. The final candidate was I myself, apparently nominated by Jiraiya-sensei."

Bridgette and Kakashi stared, then the ANBU finally asked, "What was Sandaime's final decision?"

Minato paused, then hesitatingly said, "…he chose me."

"Congratulations, sensei." Bridgette grinned.

Minato's eyes lit up in brief happiness, but it was clouded over by some dark emotion.

Kakashi had not congratulated his sensei. He sat in his chair quietly, turning over the information given.

"So Orochimaru betrayed the village because Sandaime did not choose him as his successor?" Kakashi asked.

The light atmosphere in the office plunged immediately.

"I am afraid so, yes." Minato replied, frowning again. "Also, Sandaime and a couple of ANBU had caught him while he experimented on another shinobi, and Orochimaru was forced to flee the village immediately at risk of being hunted by ANBU. He is currently listed as an S-ranked missing-nin and every shinobi is under orders-as with all other missing-nins-to bring him back to Konoha, alive or dead." Minato paused then. "I am sure that you are familiar with the procedure. However, due to his S-ranked status, it is highly encouraged that we attempt to kill him on the spot instead of capturing him. And of course, failure to do so would result in either death or escape, the former being the most likely."

Bridgette and Kakashi nodded. They knew the procedure well, but it was standard protocol for the squad captain to brief his comrades about it.

Minato continued, "Sandaime is afraid that he might venture into this world to find and kill us."

"Why? He won't become Hokage anyway." Bridgette stated.

"True," Kakashi agreed.

"Sandaime believes Orochimaru wants revenge and power from us. From what I inferred of Sandaime's message: apparently Orochimaru is angry that I had 'stolen' his coveted position of Hokage, and also, he wants your Sharingan, Kakashi."

"As if that bastard is ever going to touch Obito's eye," the silver-haired nin snarled in response.

"He finds little value in Bridgette, except that she is ANBU and he will want to interrogate her for information that Sandaime might have withheld from him." Minato said heavily.

"This quite spoils our plans, you know. It will be difficult to fend off Orochimaru and whatever spies he might have. And our participation in the Triwizard is no small secret either." Kakashi said.

"So," Minato looked directly at Kakashi, "Sandaime is sending backup for us. He is sending Rin."

To an untrained gaze, Kakashi merely inclined his head stiffly, but Minato saw his shoulders tense.

"When will she arrive, sensei?" Bridgette asked, seemingly ignorant of Kakashi's displeasure.

"Hmm…Sandaime did not state a specific date, but she won't arrive for awhile, as she is currently on another mission."

"Very well," Kakashi spoke, his voice quite steady. "Shall we proceed with the plan tomorrow?"

"Of course," Minato was relieved that Kakashi did not kick up a fuss about Rin; but then, his silver-haired prodigy had always been terribly closed-up about emotions. "Sirius had already left. He will stay the night at the Shrieking Shack, then move into the main streets tomorrow morning and bring the two kids to the cave you found."

"Should we stage an entrance?"

"Only if Sirius asks for it," Minato replied firmly. "Otherwise you will stand guard, understood?"

"Yes, sensei."

* * *

The Next Day:

Harry just hoped no one saw them. But then, who can?

"Ouch, Hermione, you just stepped on my foot."

"I'm so sorry, Harry, but it's rather hard not to when I can't see you...and everyone's giving me such strange looks because it's as if I'm talking to myself." she grumbled, pulling her cloak tighter around herself and feeling their own packed lunch press tighter against her person.

Harry did not answer, but instead tried to balance the picnic basket in his arms more steadily before continuing by Hermione's side, panting with the stuffiness of the Invisibility Cloak and the heavy basket. "Hermione...where are Bridgette and Kakashi today?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I checked on them, but they only appeared briefly for breakfast and I haven't seen them since..." she bit her lip. "But they shouldn't be worrying us. They don't know that we're meeting Sirius today, as we've never talked about it in front of them...right?"

Harry nodded before remembering that Hermione couldn't see him under the Invisibility Cloak and rasped out a, "I suppose so."

"Where did Sirius say he'll be meeting us again?"

Harry paused to fish out the short letter Sirius had sent him several days ago. "Outside the Shrieking Shack," he answered carefully.

"Don't tell me he's staying there? That place isn't safe-Snape knows about it!"

"I know, Hermione, but he didn't say anything else. We'll just have to ask him."

They slid down the slope toward the Shrieking Shack. The old ghost-house was as haunting as ever, but Harry pushed away those forbidding thoughts as they stopped before the gate and greeted the large, shaggy black dog sitting on its haunches just outside, sweeping the ground clean with its long tail.

"'Lo, Sirius." Harry greeted as he pulled off the Invisibility Cloak, rubbing the dog behind its ears.

The Sirius-dog wuffed with delight and rose, trotting away. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other, before following the dog.

Sirius led them to the base of a rocky hill, and began to ascent. The dog's paws were surefooted and gripped the slippery rock easily enough, but Harry and Hermione was panting and sweaty long before they saw Sirius's wagging tail disappear into a cave. Harry especially had difficulty with the heavily loaded picnic basket.

At last, Sirius slipped out of sight, and when they reached the place where he had vanished, they saw a narrow fissure in the rock. They squeezed into it, and found themselves in a cool, dimly-lit and fairly spacious cave. Hermione dropped their lunch packets and began exploring immediately, exclaiming at the ingenious formation of the cave. It appeared but a crack from outside, but was quite livable inside.

Harry however, had not joined Hermoine in the exploration of the cave, for the black dog has just turned into his godfather.

Sirius was wearing robes of good quality-in fact, Harry rather thought they were the robes Professor Namikaze had worn on the day of arrival of the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students-and as he pulled him into a hug, Harry noticed that Sirius was very well-kept indeed.

"Sirius?" Harry asked as he set down the picnic basket. "Have you been well?"

Sirius shook his head, "We'll talk later. Is that food?" He sniffed the basket in a very doglike way before opening it, taking out a chicken breast, and tearing off a large chunk.

"I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon," Sirius continued between mouthfuls of food. "I'm ravenous."

Harry and Hermione sat down and unwrapped their lunch packets, joining Sirius in his meal.

"Sirius, you shouldn't gobble down your food like that. You might choke," Hermione said sternly.

Sirius just gave her a Look. "I don't care. I wasn't allowed to steal; might draw attention from myself."

He ignored their incredulous stares. "What do you mean...you weren't_ allowed _to steal?"

"Just what I said. And I'll explain later...after the food." Sirius snatched the flask of pumpkin juice and downed it in one gulp.

* * *

Kakashi watched silently from the sidelines as Sirius made a show of eating their food. He was carrying a small recorder, which was taking down all they had said so far.

Kakashi shifted uncomfortably. The cave was great in many qualities, but for one: he had nowhere to hide. In the end, Kakashi cast upon himself a genjutsu and squeezed into the only crack he could find. He barely fit in it at all, with his arms pressed against his sides and his legs dangling out. But it was sufficient to record down the conversation.

Sirius knew Kakashi was around, but not the exact location: they were afraid that his eyes might constantly flick to the spot and-sharp as Harry and Hermione were-they would investigate. Kakashi had not volunteered this task, but he was a better alternative to Bridgette and Minato-sensei.

Bridgette was in Hogsmeade today, under the excuse of mingling with the main student body and observing how wizards shop. (after all, shinobi don't usually go on shopping sprees) She had a checklist with things to buy (mostly essentials), and she would keep an eye out for troublemakers who might happen to near the place where Sirius was meeting Harry. Also, after much debating, the four of them had decided that her talents lay mostly in the interrogation and torture department, and that Kakashi's spying skills were superior to her own. Bridgette hadn't complained; she enjoyed the light atmosphere of Hogsmeade and she knew that for the mission to succeed, they must never choose sentiment over ability.

Minato, however, was in school, marking assignments and scheduling a meeting with Dumbledore later that day, where he would report progress in the mission. While Harry and Hermione would most likely trust their professor's word if Sirius required their presence to stage an entrance, it was rather difficult for him to get away, as Karkaroff and Madame Maxime were extremely interested in his two students and the "Konoha Academy of Unique Magical Skills", which they-of course-had never heard of before.

Kakashi settled down again as Sirius began to speak, having finished his food and drink.

"So, how've you been, Harry? Coping with the pressure of being a champion?" Sirius was grinning, but it slid off his face as Harry did not smile back. He rose and started to pace.

"Do you suspect anyone of putting Harry's name in the Goblet, Sirius?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Nope." he replied, "But don't worry, we're working around the clock to find out who did it. Personally, I suspect Karkaroff, but-"

"Karkaroff?" Harry asked, astonished.

"Yeah, him." Sirius was grim. "Used to be a Death Eater, didn't you know? Mad-Eye got him a cell in Azkaban, all nice and cozy, but then Karkaroff appealed to the Ministry and talked his way out of jail, told them he was under the Imperius Curse. He got off scot-free. Mad-Eye was mad about it then; he was totally convinced that Karkaroff was right in Voldemort's inner circle, and none of those were under the Imperius Curse."

"But Karkaroff seemed angry when he found out that Hogwarts had another champion competing...surely he should've been less protesting?" Hermione asked.

"He was probably hiding it," Sirius frowned, thoughtful. "I've been insisting check-ups on Karkaroff but he doesn't seem to do much other than tumble off his boots looking after his precious Krum champion. I bet anything that he just wants to shove it in Dumbledore's face if Durmstrang wins the tournament."

"Do you think they will, though?" Harry asked.

"Durmstrang? Win the tournament? Never!" Sirius laughed and stopped pacing, flopping down in front of them again. There was a wide grin on his face. "You two Hogwarts champions can give Krum and Karkaroff a run for their money any time of the day and night, and I'm certain that if you two don't get it, Bridgette and Kakashi will. Those two..." he shook his head admiringly. "They're better than Aurors sometimes, I think. I used to hang out of the windows and watch them go at it, but then Minato-san told me to stop; he was worried someone might've seen me..."

"Professor Namikaze? He knows you're around?" Hermione asked, shocked. Harry was amazed as well.

Sirius just smiled and winked at them. "Where do you think I sleep at night, and eat my meals? I was going to live off rats at first but then Kakashi caught me going up to Dumbledore's office and I had to spill the beans."

"But...but they didn't turn you in?" the incredulity was clear in Harry's voice.

"Course they didn't. Heck, Bridgette was laughing when I asked why she wasn't scared of me. Would you like to know what her answer was?"

Harry and Hermione nodded dumbly.

"She told me I'd killed twenty people in broad daylight and she's killed _twice _that amount and more and she wasn't exactly impressed with the total amount of people I was supposed to have killed." Sirius observed their shocked, dumbfounded reactions. "She was laughing all the time, too. And Kakashi was right there beside her, and he was wearing this odd smile."

"Sirius?" Hermione inquired tentatively. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Sirius's laughing mood vanished immediately. "I'm not lying, Hermione, if that's what you think I'm doing. Minato-san and his two students listened to my story-the exact same story I told you two last year-and they believed me, even though Peter wasn't around to prove my innocence. They got approval from Dumbledore to let me stay with them, and I've been answering all your letters from within the castle, Harry." He made a face then. "I wasn't allowed out of their quarters too, in case someone saw me. It was Dumbledore's orders that I stay put."

"I still don't understand, Sirius. Why didn't Professor Namikaze turn you in? Why did he believe you?" Hermione asked again, confused.

Sirius sighed and started off on a completely different topic (in their opinion). "Harry, Hermione...you two be friendly to Bridgette and Kakashi, alright? They're a bit overwhelmed by everything at Hogwarts. You see, back where they came from, all they knew was war and blood and missions and things fourteen-year-olds in the wizarding world don't worry about. They're tough, really tough, and I'd reckon that they're better than Aurors...but they've never sat down properly and thought about peace or love or topics like that. You'd be amazed to know what they know. In their world, it's every man for himself, and dying there is as common as having lunch everyday here."

Seeing Harry and Hermione rapidly growing sick, Sirius paused and waited for them to recover before continuing.

"They've all faced death countless times and they've watched people they're loyal to and people they cared for and people they hated die before their very eyes. War changes people; _death _changes people...no one comes out of it clean and happy. You two have been ignoring them, suspecting them, I heard...and Ron too. I'm ashamed in you, Harry."

Harry looked up, astonished. "Me?"

"Yes, you." Sirius's voice grew sharper. "James and Lily died to protect you, Harry. You, of all people, should know the pain of separation. You hate talking about your parents to anyone. Why should they be any different? Why do you turn away from them?"

"I..." Harry couldn't find words.

"But Sirius," Hermione spoke up, defending him. "Bridgette and Kakashi never talk about themselves to us, and we don't know anything about them. How can we even-?"

"Do you think it's easy, Hermione? Do you think it's easy for them to open their mouths and talk about people they saw drop dead before their eyes? That's why I'm here to tell you, because they can't bear to say it."

Harry and Hermione were stunned. Who would have the self-control to lock all those emotions away?

Sirius surveyed them for another few moments, allowing them to digest the information. "Do you want me to tell you the true reason of why Minato-san, Bridgette and Kakashi are here at Hogwarts, participating in a tournament none of them care for?"

* * *

Author's Note:

There! I'm so sorry (again) for this late, late, LATE, installment (hides in a corner) and I hope that I conveyed the correct level of emotions here. It was pretty hard...

And many thanks to my wonderful beta, ShadowsBloodPain, for the advice and comments. I haven't yet made use of your latest recommendations, but it'll be coming up next chapter :D

Um, also if you're interested, I've opened a FictionPress account, using the same name of Qi Okami-not for stories, but poems-and if you're interested in poetry, I'd appreciate it very much if you would pop over to my account and have a look at my poems. Thanks!

My holidays have started as well. I have a whole lazy month ahead of me, and I promise that I'm going to write, write, write and get every installment out as soon as possible. Please continue to support me!


	14. Truth and Lies

_Chapter Fourteen: Truths and Lies_

_Author's Note: _Hey, readers! I know this is another pretty late installment but I got it out, and it was a rollercoaster of emotions, seriously. I'm sorry to ShadowsBloodPain that I _again _haven't made use of your suggestions, but I've gone over the plot with you and our most recently discussed ideas will get up in the next chapter. *winks* I left that at a cliffhanger, but you can bet that when the Triwizard starts up in two or three chapters, things are going to get excitingly hot!

I was amazed, humbled—and very pleased—that several new reviews came forward recently! You guys made my day, thank you so much. I would also like to extend a sincere apology to ZabuzasGirl—I admit that I sometimes grew annoyed at your constant asking for me to update, but then I realized that if not for your support and enthusiasm, I might not have made it so far. So I'm sorry, and thanks for sticking with me.

As for the reviewer Axel () that didn't have an account for me to reply to, I'd like to say thanks for the review, and as for your query…wait and see.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the fantastical world of Harry Potter or Naruto. They are the rights of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto. The only things I own in this story are Bridgette and the storyline plot.

* * *

English

"_Japanese speech"_

_Long paragraphs with italic font: flashbacks_

_Short words with italic font: thoughts_

* * *

_Sirius surveyed them for another few moments, allowing them to digest the information. "Do you want me to tell you the true reason of why Minato-san, Bridgette and Kakashi are here at Hogwarts, participating in a tournament none of them care for?"_

There was a stunned silence, before Harry asked, "What do you mean none of them care for the Triwizard?" the same time Hermione shrieked, "Yes! I don't want lies anymore!"

Sirius paused, glancing from Harry to Hermione. "You've been lied to?"

"Yes, we have!"

"Not exactly."

Amusement laced Sirius's tone as he said, "Who should I listen to?"

"Me!"

"No, me!"

"Harry, you _know _they've been telling us lies! I've searched the whole library, even the Restricted Section, but '_Konoha Academy of Unique Magical Skills'_ does not exist!" When in doubt, seek out the library. That was Hermione all right.

"But Hermione, you don't have proof that they lied to us—"

Sirius supposed the argument that ensued was expected. "Well, if you would stop squabbling like an old married couple, I'd gladly answer the question." he said, raising his voice over their argument.

"Old married couple? Now _that_ is an interesting term. You should've used it sometime, Sirius." a quiet voice from behind them spoke up.

Hermione shrieked as Kakashi stepped out of the darkness, shrugging to lessen the stiffness in his shoulders. "You _liar_!"

"I don't recall discussing this part of the mission, Sirius," Kakashi said nonchalantly, ignoring Hermione's shriek.

"You weren't there," Sirius corrected, unsurprised at Kakashi's entrance. "But Minato-san and Bridgette agreed, so we're all square. Now, where was I?"

Ignoring Sirius, Harry accused Kakashi, "Why are you here?"

"How did you even know we're meeting here?" Hermione said immediately after Harry.

The shinobi shrugged, slipping the recorder into his weapons pouch quickly. "Like you two, Potter and Granger, I received an invitation."

"An offer," Sirius corrected.

Kakashi just shrugged again. "An offer, then. I came to make sure you two didn't run interference with anything or anyone on the way." He did not mention the recorder which was copying all sounds into its mechanism, and directed his gaze at Hermione. His voice was firmer now. "Besides, I found this place. I've every right to be here."

"You _found _it?"

"_You _found it?"

Kakashi chuckled and moved to stand behind Sirius, asking quietly, "Do they always talk like that?"

"Sometimes," the wizard replied, chuckling as well. "I guess they're in shock. Why did you stage your entrance?"

"Damned hole was too small; if I stayed in there any longer, my bones would turn to stone." Kakashi muttered darkly as he continued to stand behind Sirius, rubbing his arms to relax the muscles.

Harry and Hermione looked so horrified when Sirius laughed at Kakashi's complaint that it prompted another chuckle from the shinobi. "I'm sure Bridgette and Minato-sensei are having fun," he continued, smiling inwardly at the thought of his ANBU friend doing grocery shopping, "but you haven't finished your announcement, Sirius."

"So I haven't," Sirius muttered, turning back to face Harry and Hermione.

"I'll go and sit outside—watch your backs." Kakashi said quietly, before he walked quickly past them and slipped out of the narrow opening.

"Kakashi's a fine young man, isn't he?" Sirius said happily as he settled back down after the unexpected entrance, beaming. "You watch: he's going to take the Triwizard by storm."

"Sirius…why are you so confident in them? They're foreigners." Hermione stated.

"We need foreign help, that's why." Sirius replied, his beam fading. He looked at Harry. "Harry, you wrote to me that you've been having strange dreams. Can you recall them clearly?"

Harry frowned, thinking. "Yes, I think I can."

"Can you describe them to me in detail?"

"Well…it first started with a room in this weird place and an old man that was half-deaf…"

Outside, Kakashi's lip curled as he continued recording.

* * *

"So, tell me, what do you teach the students at the academy? I want the specifics." Karkaroff peered closely at Minato, who tried not to fidget uncomfortably. Across from them, Madame Maxime shifted her bulk on two of the classroom tables.

"It is as Professor Dumbledore told you. We teach a variety of defensive and offensive physical movements which guards them against the dangers of my country. Sometimes we go a bit further with the slightly more talented students, but most of them will study the art for as long as they wish."

"Yes, I know that, but what kind of dangers prompted your headmaster to begin his academy?" Karkaroff snapped, impatient.

"There are many bandits around, especially on trade routes," Minato said, giving a warped version of C-ranked missions. "The villages are scattered and when traveling from one to the other, people are often assaulted for the gold they might be carrying. Some are even killed. To prevent this, we train our students to fend off such attacks, and they are hired by merchants to protect trading goods, and this brings income to the student's family as well. It is a win-win situation and it has worked well for the past hundred years."

"Ah, _My-ne-to_, I unzzerstand. But why 'ave we not 'eard of this academy before? It is most unuzzual." Madame Maxime spoke in her deep accent, struggling to pronounce Minato's name.

"The headmaster of our academy prefers for us to keep to ourselves and work quietly, but Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, has issued to us a respectable and honorable invitation, and it would have been rude to decline an offer of friendship to observe your differing cultures." Minato replied again, his tone deceptively calm. Inwardly he was cursing Dumbledore for allowing this teachers'-meet-and-greet session (he had asked nothing of the other two as they insisted on interrogating him first).

* * *

They continued in this manner for the next two hours, and Minato answered all their questions politely, with an air of indifference. Inwardly he was itching to run out to the Forbidden Forest and start training himself so hard until he collapsed in bed and would not be required to answer questions any longer.

So Minato felt a wave (no, make that several tsunami-sized waves) of gladness and relief course through his bones when the door opened softly and Professor McGonagall stuck her head in, her witch's hat wobbling dangerously.

"Greetings, Minerva," Minato said, hoping that she would request his presence for some trivial matter, anything to get away from the other two head-of-schools.

"Professor Namikaze. Karkaroff. Madame Maxime." McGonagall nodded to each of them politely. They returned the gesture. Her hawk-like gaze rested on the blonde. "Professor Dumbledore requires Professor Namikaze's presence in his office immediately."

"Do excuse me, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime." Minato said hurriedly, adding, "I enjoyed meeting personally with you."

"Very well," Karkaroff said, disgruntled.

"I 'ope we meet again soon, _Myn-eto_," Madame Maxime replied, stumbling over his name again.

Minato inclined his head, before rising and slipping out the door. He sighed, leaning against it. "Thanks a million, Minerva."

"Don't mention it," she replied as they began walking down the corridor. Her lip curled upward slightly in a familiar half-smile. "I know that Sandaime demands absolute secrecy."

"Why did you visit Konoha last time, Minerva?" Minato asked, curious.

"Sandaime requested foreign assistance against your opponents during the Third Great Shinobi World War, but it soon became apparent that you lot fight a lot better than us, so Albus took us home again." Minerva said.

"Sandaime-sama intended to drag the wizards into the war?" Minato asked, amazed. How could the Hokage think that wizards might make any difference to the outcome of the war?

They turned a corner and Minerva paused to glare at two students who had decided that the once-empty corridor was the perfect place to make out. "Weasley! Johnson! Restrain yourselves!"

"Ah, Professors…" Fred Weasley began as he untangled himself from the girl, but the two professors swept on past him and a blushing Angelina Johnson.

"It was at that crucial point where Konoha was losing against Iwagakure," Minerva replied, picking up the pace again as if they had never walked in on Fred and Angelina.

"Oh yes, I remember that."

_She demonstrates a great amount of general knowledge about shinobi from just one visit_, Minato observed, but he did not voice it aloud.

"But then," Minerva continued, "you turned the tables on Iwagakure by destroying that supply bridge and wiping out their frontlines, and I heard that another shinobi assasinated the Iwagakure daimyo, so their forces were considerably weakened and Konoha needed us no longer."

"Ah…that's true." Minato stopped abruptly as they reached the twin gargoyles that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Well, here we are." Minerva stated the obvious. She looked at the gargoyles intently. "Do you intend to enter via the window, or would you take the stairs?"

"It would be rude to break into the headmaster's office, though the idea is very tempting." Minato admitted laughingly.

Minerva shot him the kind of disapproving look that she gave students who did not complete their homework, before continuing to look at the gargoyles. "Cockroach Cluster. It is a specialty of Honeydukes in Hogsmeade—perhaps you and your students will enjoy it."

The gargoyles nodded stiffly before revealing the stairway. They both stepped in and began to ascent.

"Cockroach Cluster?" Minato chuckled, picking up the conversation again. "I should have asked Bridgette to buy that."

"She is in Hogsmeade?" Minerva sounded surprised.

"With Kakashi. Doing a little grocery shopping for necessities."

"I see."

They stepped out together and Minerva knocked on the door. "Enter," came the familiar reply, and Minato pushed the door open.

"Greetings, Minerva, Minato." Dumbledore said, nodding to them. He was standing by the perch of his phoenix, stroking its tail. "Thank you for your assistance, Minerva. You may leave."

The Transfiguration teacher nodded and spun about, descending the stairway. Minato stepped into the office and hastily shut the door.

"Take a seat, Minato. I will join you shortly."

Minato sat, waiting patiently as he examined the many items scattered around the office. Finally, Dumbledore left Fawkes alone and strode back to his desk, where he settled himself opposite the shinobi.

"You have received the letter from Sarutobi?" Dumbledore asked.

Minato thought it was a silly question-for the headmaster undoubtedly knew that he had received it-but answered with an affirmative nevertheless.

"I offer you my blessings and congratulations for your position as Fourth Hokage," Dumbledore said knowingly, a twinkle in his bright eyes. Minato could not help a smile. "Thank you, Professor. But I fear that the cost was not worth the position I gained."

Dumbledore's eyebrow lifted. "You refer to the...ah, for lack of a better word, _disappearance_ of Sarutobi's prodigy, Orochimaru?"

Minato nodded, though he privately thought that the word _betrayal _would suit the Sannin better. "Yes, I do. Sandaime-sama has expressed his worries about Orochimaru targeting my student Kakashi and myself for our knowledge and talents. However powerful I might be, and taking into consideration Bridgette and Kakashi's respective talents, it would still be a dangerous gamble if we ever face Orochimaru in combat. He is one of the three great shinobi of our time and will not go down easily. This situation," Minato continued, "is further complicated by Sandaime-sama's suggestion that Orochimaru might seek to ally with your world's reigning king of terror. Voldemort might only be half-alive now, but I'm sure that he can satisfy Orochimaru's demands if needed. If the evidence you have provided are correct, Professor, then Voldemort still has a vast network of spies quite willing to turn back to his side when he calls for them."

Minato hesitated, before saying, "I cannot guarantee you the success of our mission if my Hokage's fears are proven true." He turned his eyes to the floor. A fully-capable shinobi who is unable to complete his mission successfully was often held in disdain by the general community of Konoha, unless the shinobi had sacrificed himself in the course of his duty. Minato sadly reflected that it was probably this reason that drove Sakumo Hatake to commit suicide. He simply could not let go of a lifetime of beliefs and chose to die for them.

Dumbledore leaned back, sighing. "Is there nothing that we can do?"

Minato paused to consider. "Is there nowhere that Harry Potter can hide without discovery? Sirius can accompany him, and I can withdraw either one of my students from the tournament to guard him. It would help greatly, for now we are shifting duty in guarding just the Potter boy, and it is difficult for the other two to look after the many others in the castle as well."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Alas, I cannot grant that request. Participants of the Triwizard are bound by powerful, ancient magic to see the tournament to the end, so neither Harry nor your students may withdraw from it. However," and the twinkle in his eyes seemed to wink mischievously at Minato, "I don't doubt that Sarutobi would refuse me if I request for backup."

"Backup?" Minato asked, caught off-guard. "Sandaime-sama wrote that he is waiting for another of my students-Rin-to return from her current mission so that he may send her on this one."

"That I know, Minato." Dumbledore assured. "I will simply request for another, equally capable team to be put together and sent to Hogwarts as soon as possible, and of course, I will raise the payment as well. I am sure that Sarutobi will be more than satisfied."

Minato considered it, before agreeing. "Very well, Professor."

* * *

"…and so, as you can see, Minato-san and his students have come all the way from Konoha just to protect you and Hogwarts, Harry." Sirius finished. He chanced a glance toward his godson.

Harry appeared to be having difficulty digesting this piece of information. Hermione did as well. Sirius saw it in the way Harry was silent, stubbornly arguing with facts, and the minute way Hermione chewed her lip and toyed with a curl of her bushy hair.

"Why are you telling us this, Sirius?"

The question was from Hermione. Harry had not yet looked up. Sirius answered, "Because you cannot continue to regard them with suspicion. Your needless worries and rebuffs are hampering their mission to protect Harry and Hogwarts."

"Sirius," Harry finally said, looking up, "I still don't get _why _Professor Namikaze and his students would bother coming all the way here-if their story is true-just to protect Hogwarts. I mean, they can just ignore us...can't they?" Hermione looked up hopefully as well.

Sirius sighed. Hadn't they been listening? "They were paid to do the job," he said wearily.

"Is the money worth it?" Hermione asked. "Why do they want all the money?"

"Look, you two," Sirius resigned himself to explaining the facts all over again, "in Japan, in their ninja countries, Minato-san's village just came out of a bloody _war._ A real war, the kind where you read in your books, Hermione, where people fight each other and chop their foes to pieces." Sirius concealed a tiny grin as his heightened dog senses detected a faint _hmph _from the front of the cave.

"The shinobi villages train their ninja to accept and solve a vast array of problems faced by the general community and beyond. The villages warred with each other on a heightened scale of battle three times. The missions they were assigned were paid missions. The client will pay the village well for taking care of his/her problems. That's how they survive. Besides," Sirius eyed them both, "shinobi of Konoha apparently have a deep sense of loyalty and determination to protect their village, so they will naturally accept their missions, no questions asked. It's a tough, tough life, but it's the dream of every kid and the career of most people."

"I...see." Hermione said slowly, a frown creasing her brows.

"You don't." Sirius answered bluntly. They both looked up in surprise. "You've never been in war, kids. Don't try to act smart and tell me you understand, when you don't. You might have had a spot of disagreement with Lord Voldemort here and there, but that's on a relatively small scale." Sirius frowned. "Actually, compared to what Minato-san has told me, even our own wizard war that stopped fourteen years ago seems to be on a small scale." He looked at the two young children, one a godson he loved, and the other a dear friend of his. Their futures were still bright and hopeful, and in their eyes he so clearly saw the spark of innocence, of naviety, of child-like hopes, worries and dreams, even in the green eyes of Harry, who still could not fathom the true outlook of war even though he would probably be at the center of it. "Perhaps someday you will have the misfortune of seeing someone die in front of your eyes, but I hope not. I really do."

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked back to school in silence, the Invisibility Cloak tucked under Harry's robes and the picnic basket still with Sirius, who had offered to take it back to school with him and Kakashi. They were apparently waiting for Bridgette to finish her 'grocery shopping'.

_"If you want to know more than what I told you, use the Marauder's Map and follow my name," Sirius had said, just before they bid him farewell. "One week from now."_

Harry was still mulling over it all. It had come as no great surprise that Bridgette and Kakashi were hiding something, but what Sirius had unveiled still overwhelmed Harry. He could not picture the chatty and somewhat sadistic Bridgette or the quiet, thoughtful and occasionally sharp Kakashi out on a battlefield, facing an army of unknown enemies, killing and avoiding death by a hair's breadth. He tried, but failed.

Hermione remembered that time when Bridgette pinned Malfoy to the wall after the Slytherin threatened Harry. Bridgette had not even touched Malfoy's skin, but the knives had buried deep into his robes and into the wall, and she had thrown them with no hesitation, no need to aim. She thought to herself, _I should have realized that she got her knives and her throwing skills from somewhere. There were such obvious clues...why didn't I think of them?_

Then there was that time when Professor McGonagall had caught Bridgette and Kakashi duelling outside, apparently 'training'. Minato had appeared (how? Apparating cannot happen within Hogwarts grounds) and stopped her rant. _Why didn't I grow suspicious? _Hermoine wondered. _Why didn't I wonder about their extraordinary strength then, and that neither Bridgette nor Kakashi seemed to have received any kind of injury afterward?_

There had been so many small, insignificant things...so insignificant, so easily dismissed, that no one had given it a second glance.

That time when Dumbledore proclaimed that Bridgette and Kakashi could compete against seventeen-year-old wizards.

Those letters Harry received from Sirius...Sirius never told Harry to be wary of the two foreigners despite Harry's doubts about them.

The way Bridgette and Kakashi could both throw around the topic of death with such casual acceptance.

The times when they dogged Harry, Ron and Hermione's footsteps, quiet and observant.

That Transfiguration lesson where Bridgette Vanished the bird without a wand.

Those lessons of Professor Namikaze, where his hands often strayed (almost absent-mindedly) to the pouch hung behind him, a pouch similar to those he had shown them, filled with deadly weapons. No doubt a habit born of wartime struggles.

That Bridgette always steered the topic of conversation away from Kakashi and herself, and instead asked questions about Hogwarts.

That Kakashi could eat his food so quickly, always pulling down and up his mask before Harry, Ron or Hermione could glimpse what was beneath.

And oh, there were so many small details, little slips here and there where they stumbled unknowingly, but were too minor, so no one had noticed. Hermione thought herself a fool for letting these details escape her mind, but the students were often tired out after school, with much homework to do, and no one paid great attention to the two foreigners.

But Sirius trusted them. Dare she bet Sirius's trust on the three of them? Sirius had gravely misjudged the character of his close friend, Peter Pettigrew, after all, and look where that had got him..._a cell in Azkaban, _Hermione thought darkly. But he seemed adamant on trusting Professor Namikaze, Bridgette and Kakashi. How would she know for sure?

"Harry?"

The boy in question looked up, eyes still glazed from thoughts. "Yeah, Hermione?"

"Let's visit Sirius tonight."

Green eyes widened. "Hermione! We've already heard enough-"

"I want to know more. Don't you, Harry? Don't you want to know if Sirius was right? What if he was wrong?"

Puzzlement filled Harry's eyes. "Why would he be wrong?"

"He was wrong about Pettigrew, wasn't he? What if he was wrong again?"

Understanding and what Hermione thought was a brief flash of both grief and anger crossed Harry's eyes before he lowered them. "Alright," he said quietly. "We'll go, and take the Cloak and the map. I want answers myself, and I want proof to those answers."

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione glanced up. They were almost at the school gates, but it would be another minute's walk before they entered Hogwarts grounds. "C'mon, let's go do a bit of homework before dinner, alright?"

"What? Hermione, I won't do Trelawney's dream diary if that's what you want-" Harry was cut off as Hermione started another lecture about the importance of homework. Smiling to himself at this very Hermoine-ish behavior, he decided to shove all thoughts of ninja and war and death and Sirius to the back of his mind, and get his answers later.

* * *

Dinner was a grand affair that night. All the students were tired, but overjoyed at their day out. Talk drifted in and out as everyone exchanged stories of their day in Hogsmeade.

Harry sat far down the Gryffindor table, wishing to avoid Ron still. Hermione sat opposite him, her face a mask of concentration as she alternated between chewing at a pork rib and staring down at her Transfiguration textbook.

Harry poked at his food idly, in no mood for eating. He knew Hermione was just as lost in her thoughts, for she had been staring at the same page for the last fifteen minutes.

However, as Harry stirred his own pork ribs and odd French vegetables together in a messy pile, he felt a hand on his shoulder and a familiar, cheery voice say, "Hello, you two. Don't play with your food, Harry, it's messy and you won't stomach it later, right?"

Harry turned, jerked out of his thoughts, as Bridgette grinned down at him, Kakashi standing quietly behind her.

"Sorry we're late," she continued to no one in particular as she slipped into her seat next to Harry and Kakashi somehow crossed the table to sit next to Hermione. "Got a bit caught up with the shopping. I didn't know you wizards sold such weird items! But I got a few, and I'm going to test it out sometime later...hey, something wrong?" Bridgette eyed the two moody fourteen-year-olds critically. She leaned forward over her plate of food.

"_Snap out of it, both of you. You're attracting unwanted attention with your moodiness," _Bridgette hissed, unusually sharp.

Harry stared at her, but Kakashi had to nudge Hermione before she would look up from her textbook. "Oh, um, we're really sorry-had a lot of work on my mind-um, you were saying?" Hermione asked hurriedly as she tried to shut her textbook and stuff it back into her bag.

"I know it's hard for you to accept it all," Kakashi said quietly as Bridgette retreated, "but do try to act normal or else some unwanted attention will be brought your way."

"You lied to us!" Hermione hissed angrily, ignoring the curious looks they were receiving from nearby students. Bridgette sent a glare their way as Kakashi whispered, "All will be explained when you follow Sirius's name on your magic map one week from today. Be ready."

And with that, he rose with Bridgette, flashed them both a warning glance, before vanishing in poofs of smoke.

* * *

Author's Postscript Note:

There we go! New chapter. This is basically to get everyone involved comfortable with the Truth, and I hope I did an okay job.

As always, please review~!


	15. New Faces, New Challenges

_Chapter Fifteen: New Faces, New Challenges_

_Author's Note: _Fifteen chapters already! My, time flies as quickly as the pen of authors do. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed—seriously, you made me so happy and I wanted to continue my work and do it to the best of my ability because I know you're there, and you're supporting me, and that means more to me than I can ever tell you.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the fantastical world of Harry Potter or Naruto. They are the rights of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto. The only things I own in this story are Bridgette and the storyline plot.

* * *

English

"_Japanese speech"_

_Long paragraphs with italic font: flashbacks_

_Short words with italic font: thoughts_

* * *

Harry looked up as the dormitory door clicked shut. "Hello, Hermione." From the heavy schoolbag she was still carrying, Harry figured that Hermione hadn't wasted any time in coming, not even to drop off her books.

"It's been a week." Hermione panted, trying to recover from her mad dash back to the dorm. "I haven't seen Bridgette or Kakashi at all today—they're not even at the Great Hall, I just checked—and they haven't been following us, so we're safe for now." She dropped her bag onto Harry's bed, before climbing up to join him.

Harry was staring at an apparently blank, tattered piece of parchment—the Marauder's Map. "Ready?" he asked quietly.

"As much as I'll ever be," she replied, eyes aglow with a mix of excitement and fear.

Harry raised his wand and tapped the parchment lightly. _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_

As expected, the parchment filled with ink, and then the dots labeling names of teachers and students began to move. "C'mon," Harry urged, smoothing the map out in front of them and crouching, scanning for a familiar name.

"We're doing this during lunchtime for a reason, Harry." Hermione sighed, pushing him aside. "Ignore the Great Hall, the library, the bathrooms and anywhere else that has a lot of students in it. Look for names in places where students shouldn't be in." Harry answered her with a distracted nod.

They hunted the map for another fifteen minutes before Hermione exclaimed, "There!"

"Where?" Harry asked, frantically sifting through the map.

Hermione's finger jabbed at a relatively empty wing of the castle. "There. It's the second floor…west wing."

"I see it." Harry answered, watching Sirius's dot as it moved to and fro in the wing. "There are a couple of others with him too, but I've never heard of their names."

"Bridgette and Kakashi are in the same room too—look, right _there—_and…this is strange." Hermione frowned. "Why are there so many people in the room?"

"We'll get our answers tonight, Hermione. Twelve, right?" Harry tapped the parchment (_Mischief managed),_ before folding it carefully. He glanced to his left; Hermione was nodding thoughtfully.

"Harry, I don't suppose we can take Ron along and explain it to him, can we?"

Harry's eyes darkened immediately. "I'm not talking to him," he hissed.

Hermione felt like giving him a slap the kind of which she had only delivered to Draco Malfoy. "Look, you don't need to _talk _to him. We're just bringing him to see the truth."

Harry just shook his head stubbornly. "No," he repeated forcefully.

Hermione just sighed. "_Boys._"

* * *

"This is not happening."

"This is reality, Kakashi."

"This. Is. Not. Happening."

"Don't deny it, or do you want him to shove it up your—"

"Language, Bridgette."

"I apologize, sensei. But Kakashi is behaving ridiculously for a potential ANBU recruit, and as his would-be senior I am obliged to—"

"_This is not happening!"_

"Yosh, my eternal rival! I am overjoyed that your flames of youth are still burning strong!"

Kakashi groaned and buried his face in his hands again. Bridgette just sighed, knowing that it would take awhile. "You should've warned us, sensei."

Minato grinned back at the annoyed ANBU, ignoring her glare. "But what's the fun in that?"

"Minato-sama," a deep voice echoed behind the trio. "We still have to report to our client before night falls."

"Alright," Minato agreed, waving a dismissive hand as he reached for another of Sandaime's scrolls. At that moment, Sirius poked his head into the living room, an apron slung over his shoulder—he was in the kitchen area—and inquired, "Does anyone want instant noodles? I heard that Japanese people like it."

* * *

"Shush, Hermione."

"You're the one making all the noise."

"Okay, fine…but I can't seem to find their door. Don't they require a password or something?"

"You should've dropped a note that you were meeting Sirius tonight, Harry, Hermione." came a voice, familiar yet strange. Bridgette—or at least, they assumed it was Bridgette, for they could not see her—dropped down easily from the ceiling, ignoring their stunned expressions as she adjusted her wolf mask with a toss of her head. "If I had not been standing guard, you would have walked blindly into the twenty-four traps that we have laid around our quarters, and by morning you would be an unrecognizable pile of flesh and blood." Her voice echoed strangely within the mask.

Hermione gasped as Harry pulled the Invisibility Cloak off them. "How did you know we were coming?"

Although her face was hidden, they could practically hear the roll of eyes in her tone as she answered, "I heard you coming from two floors above. It's so easy to hear things at night, when everything's nice and quiet." She turned, and began walking away from them.

Bridgette paused as the two were still standing in shock. "Coming?"

"Oh, um, yes." They scrambled after the ANBU, plunging into—not the darkness of the night—but perhaps a darkness of evils unknown.

* * *

The slam of the painting that also served as a door caused all to look up. Bridgette pushed Harry and Hermione into the room bodily, before looking at Minato. "You may stay, if you wish." he answered the unspoken query calmly.

She considered it. "No, I will continue to guard outside. See you all later."

She turned and, with a lazy wave back at them, left.

Harry and Hermione stared uneasily around by the light of many torches until they saw Sirius, who gestured for them to take a seat. His expression was solemn.

They took their seats on the floor, seeing as that was where Kakashi sat, quiet and apparently calm, with his hands clasped together as if in prayer. The room seemed stifling in its silence.

Then Minato spoke. "Harry, Hermione." He tilted his head slightly, blue eyes glittering. "Let me introduce you to colleagues of mine."

The torchlight flared.

Harry and Hermione leapt up on their feet, wands emerging, as four figures moved out of the shadows toward them.

"Frightened little brats, aren't they?" asked a sarcastic, singsong female voice that came from the right. The figure stepped into the light, and Harry saw that she was not very much older than himself: a tomboyish-looking girl with purple hair tied back in a high, spiky ponytail and dressed in a simple dark shirt and pants. Her light brown eyes gleamed with something akin to glee and scorn at the wizards' fear, and she held herself with a confidence bordering on arrogance. Yet something in her face showed that the bravado was merely a mask, but what was beneath the mask, the wizards did not know.

"They have reason to be afraid." a deep, calm voice reminded the girl, also stepping out of the shadows. He was about the same height as Professor Namikaze, but the lines of stress and worry on his face made him appear older—so did the wisdom and intelligence in his dark, serious eyes, which were scanning the pair of wizards intently. His dark brown hair was pulled back into a sharp ponytail that resembled a pineapple. Harry choked on the sudden urge to laugh.

"We are not here to harm you. You can relax, I promise." came another voice, sweet and soft and quiet. Hermione noticed that Kakashi lifted his head up from his hands at the sound. A young girl with short cocoa-brown hair and large, reassuring eyes approached them, coaxing them to lower their wands. She was dressed casually in a long-sleeved black shirt and a skirt with shorts underneath. Her demeanor was gentle, calm, and unlike the other girl, she held herself with a quiet, trusting confidence that relaxed the two suspicious, frightened wizards. "It's okay," she said as Hermione warily lowered her wand.

"YOSH! It is so wonderful to see two young sparks of life burning with the flames of youth! This is indeed the beauty of younglings!"

The brown-haired girl paused in front of Hermione, her expression torn between laughter and dismay. Hermione had tensed and raised her wand again at the overly loud voice, and everyone watched in a mixture of fascination and horror as a tall man around the same age as Kakashi bounced into the room, flashing his too-white teeth, thick eyebrows and bowl-shaped haircut. From the light of the torches and the moon, the wizards saw that he was dressed in a bright green jumpsuit with long, baggy orange socks. He radiated an upbeat, cheerful, and impossibly determined vibe.

Overall the wizards thought that he would probably top their list of Most Overwhelming First Impressions Ever Known.

_And that beats the bloody Basilisk, _Harry thought dazedly, and again he had to choke down the mad desire to laugh.

"Amusing scene, isn't it?" Kakashi commented dryly.

"Everything was fine until he showed up," Sirius scowled, glaring at Guy accusingly. "I thought I made you enough instant noodles to last you at least three hours!"

"Ah, but we must be quick in embracing our food, for it will disappear soon just like our youth! Though my youth is as eternal as my rivalry with you, Kakashi!" the oddly-dressed man exclaimed, flashing his dazzling smile again.

Kakashi turned and buried his face in the arms of the girl with the brown locks, muttering something that sounded like, "_Kami knows I don't deserve this." _She sighed and drew him closer, patting his shoulder in sympathy.

"Sit down, you two." Sirius said, gesturing again. Harry and Hermione just gave him a flat stare. "If you want to stand instead, that's fine too."

"Here, allow me to introduce to you some fine colleagues of mine." Minato repeated again. "They will work alongside Bridgette, Kakashi and myself to accomplish our mission, which Sirius has undoubtedly explained to you. I am sure you are full of questions," Minato raised a hand, stalling Hermione who had opened her mouth, "but it is rude to address people without knowing their names."

"This," he continued, letting his hand fall while nodding at the older man with the pineapple hair, "is Shikaku Nara, and he will serve as second-in-command for this mission. You may address him as Professor Nara, for he will be taking over my classes for the sixth and seventh years."

Shikaku nodded at them, and the wizards just stared.

"And here," Minato carried on, gesturing at the girl who had tried to calm them, "is Rin, a member of my original team and a very skilled medic. She will heal Bridgette and Kakashi should they be injured during the course of their participation in the Triwizard." Rin smiled warmly at them over Kakashi's silver hair, and Hermione managed a weak smile in return.

"And—" Minato was cut off abruptly.

"I'm Mitarashi Anko, and I serve as Bridgette's partner in her personal affairs during the course of our mission." the introduction came from the purple-haired girl who had called them brats. "Back home, I work in the same department as Bridgette, and I'm quite sure she's shown you a bit of what she can do, so don't pull tricks on me if you value your life. I'm twice as strong as she'll ever be."

"And I am Might Guy, eternal rival of Hatake Kakashi!" Guy shouted gleefully. "It is too good of our wonderful Hokage to give me a chance here to spread the flames of youth!"

"Hopefully, none of you will be infected by his extremely upbeat nature." Kakashi added as Guy began to rave about the eternal beauty of youth again. "It takes a great deal of patience for me to even stand him in our village."

Harry and Hermione were still staring, but Hermione recovered first. "Why are you here? I thought only three people were needed for this so-called 'mission'?"

"Unfortunately," Minato answered, shooting Anko a stern glance as she opened her mouth, "I - as squad leader - realized that we would require backup to cover the protection of the castle in a more efficient manner. Hogwarts is large and old, and if there are only three of us, it is not enough to defend against possible dangers."

"One of us is always watching you, anyway," Kakashi added, "So the other two can't patrol as well. There's little ground that we can cover."

"But what is there to defend against?" Harry blurted out.

"Dumbledore hired us to protect Hogwarts and Harry Potter. The Triwizard is an international tournament and no one can guarantee the safety of the students, especially not when evils like Orochimaru and your Dark Lord roam the lands." Shikaku supplied. Anko flinched.

"Who is this Orocheemyroo? And how do you know that Voldemort's plotting something?" Harry continued.

Minato inclined his head at Harry. "Orochimaru is a powerful missing shinobi who is assumed to be out for your blood, working alongside Voldemort. This cannot be verified, and is merely the guesswork of our client and our Hokage. As for your dreams, Harry, they are no mere illusions. You were seeing through Voldemort's eyes when you watched Nagini consume the old man, and when Voldemort discussed with the betrayer his spy."

"How did you know of my dreams?" Harry demanded. "I didn't tell anyone except..."

His voice had died away. Harry looked at Sirius accusingly, but his godfather merely shrugged. Then Kakashi leaned forwards and placed a small box on the table. He fiddled with it, then sat back again.

"_Well, I couldn't see Voldemort, but I saw the old man and the snake and Pettigrew all right. Voldemort must have been in the room, though, since Pettigrew was talking to him..."_

"_Did you have any other similar dreams?"_

"_Not really, but I've been dreaming of...you know, Mum and Dad's deaths more often now...it used to be just this burst of green light, but now I hear Mum pleading with Voldemort and I hear his laugh..."_

"_...think it's a side-effect of the exposure to Dementors last year..."_

_"Perhaps..."  
_

The discussion stopped abruptly as Kakashi fiddled with the box again and the voices died away. "I was recording your discussion last week," he said simply.

"You had no right to do that!" Harry shouted, leaping up and racing for the box. "What I told Sirius was personal!" Kakashi gave a slight tug and the recorder shot toward him, pulled by chakra strings.

"Nothing is _personal _in our world, kiddo," Anko cut in sharply. "You take it for what it is...or you die trying."

Harry glared at her defiantly, and she met his angry gaze steadily. The room quietened as the both of them locked gazes in a silent battle of wills, but Anko's scornful brown eyes got the better of Harry's furious green glare and he broke eye contact, bowing his head in defeat. "Fine," he muttered.

"Good," Minato said, leaning forwards. He laced his fingers together. "I want no arguments while I say this," he continued, subtly meeting the eye of everyone present.

"Sirius has briefed you, Harry, and you, Hermione, about our mission. He has probably tried to describe reasons for our behavior as well. It is on the recorder," Minato snapped as Hermione opened her mouth defiantly, "and it does not lie. You can choose to either accept his explanation or deny it."

"What happens if we deny it? You'll kill us?" Harry challenged.

Minato closed his eyes as if in a bid for patience. "We will escort you back to your Tower and leave you alone for the rest of the school year, provided that you stay safe."

Harry blinked. The answer was unexpected. "I..." He paused. The stubborn defiance in him raged for his mouth to throw the acceptance back into his professor's face, but a nagging curiosity kept him itching. "What will happen if we _accept _instead?"

Hermione looked at him as though he was mad, but Harry ignored the look.

Minato opened his eyes. "We will guard you more closely, and we will help you during the course of the Triwizard. We will also teach you how to defend yourself, and if you are proficient, we will teach you how to fight back."

"I can fight already," Harry muttered, annoyed. He had faced Voldemort three times and survived, who did Professor Namikaze think he was?

Minato seemed to guess his thoughts. "You can fight," he agreed, "but you can only fight a wizards' battle. If faced with one of our kind, you will perish instantly."

"I thought your kind are here to guard the school!" Hermione shouted angrily.

Minato turned to face her. "My team is here to guard the school. That does not mean that there are others around who would hesitate to inflict harm on you."

The room fell into a tensed silence.

"I...I don't know," Harry finally stammered. Hermione chanced him a concerned glance as Harry sat down again. Too many things were happening at the same time. He could not comprehend these individuals who would give up their lives for him without any hesitation, individuals whom he had only known for several months...and half of them were strangers still. He couldn't understand it, couldn't comprehend it...didn't want to comprehend...

"Harry, just say yes." Sirius said, encouraging him. "You'll be doing the right thing."

"Hermione?" he asked hesitatingly.

She gave him a supportive nod. "I'll stick with you, whatever choice you choose."

Harry looked at Hermione, then at Sirius, then at Professor Namikaze. He mulled it over, then took a deep, shuddering breath.

"I'll do it."

* * *

From that day onwards, something shifted in Harry and Hermione's friendship with Bridgette and Kakashi. It was as though they had greater understanding of each other, even though much of the shinobi's pasts went unspoken of. Harry and Hermione made a concentrated effort to include the two in their activities, and the shinobi responded in kind.

Bridgette and Kakashi began instructing the two in basic words of their mother tongue. Their profession was known as 'shinobi', literally 'to kill one's heart', and they often said 'kami' instead of 'god'. They addressed unfamiliar people with a polite '-san' and called Professor Namikaze 'sensei'. Bridgette also addressed Anko as 'Anko-senpai', a term for those of an equal or slightly higher rank, though according to Kakashi, Bridgette's rank was one notch higher than Anko. They also spoke casually of death and answered the wizards' curious questions as best they could.

Bridgette or Kakashi would always be around them now, and unlike before, they strode abreast of the wizards, instead of dogging their footsteps. Students ceased their discussions whenever the two shinobi appeared, so Harry was spared the subjection of direct accusations and outright taunting by Slytherins and sometimes even Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

With the shinobi's relaxed friendliness and their presence a shield against direct jeers and taunts, Harry was happier than he had been in the last few months. He still did not confide much in the shinobi, but he was gradually learning to trust them, as Hermione was.

Harry was glad that Sirius was safe and happy as well, for the escaped prisoner was seldom bored with so many shinobi going in and out of their shared quarters. Sirius was only let out to breathe fresh air on the nights that the shinobi took Harry out for training, and needless to say, both of them loved it, for the shinobi conducted training three times a week.

Harry did not quite love training though. Shikaku, Guy and Kakashi took a hand in this, and started him and Hermione right off the bat by teaching them to dodge projectiles. It appears that this would serve as good training to dodge spells as well, and save them the need to cast a Shield Charm in return. After they were able to dodge the shurikens and the kunai sent flying their way (and after many cuts and cries and bruises as well) Harry and Hermione would trudge off to be healed by Rin, who would encourage them cheerily before sending them back, fully healed, into the dragon's den again. This time, they would have to work with each other to parry and block physical, non-chakra attacks by Guy, who never let up or soften his blows. Once the exercise was over, they crawled back to Rin, who would give Kakashi a stern "They're not ready yet," before removing their pain. Sometimes, if Shikaku thought them able to handle it, they would advance further to practice throwing projectiles at trees.

Professor Namikaze, Bridgette and Anko rarely joined these trainings. Harry mentioned it once to Sirius, who just shrugged. "They patrol the castle and make sure no one knows you're out of bed. They also need to keep watch on the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students, so you'd understand if they haven't the time to pop in and watch you."

Harry and Hermione noticed a change in themselves after several weeks of training. They were both more alert to movements and sounds as a result of the flying projectiles they were instructed to dodge, and very edgy sometimes. Harry once flinched and drew his wand at Seamus when the unfortunate boy was tossing around his empty goblet and dropped it with a clang. Bridgette, once she noticed it, assured them that the wariness would wear off with time, when they could sense the difference between a peaceful and malicious presence.

Their appetites also grew at an alarming rate. Harry stuffed himself silly at lunch everyday, ignoring the amazed stares of Gryffindors near him, eating enough to fill himself up for nighttime training. On training days, Bridgette and Kakashi would not allow them to eat too much at dinner, afraid that they might throw up. Hermione, though she tried to disguise it, also ate almost as much as Harry, and it was a wonder that instead of growing fat and lazy, Harry and Hermione felt better than they did in a long time.

* * *

After one month and a half, training commenced on every night except for Sundays, which was their rest day and the day for them to catch up on homework. Anko and Shikaku, the brilliant geniuses that they were, would help Harry and Hermione out.

"It's to compensate you for the hard work we're making you put up with," Anko explained as she guided Hermione through an exceptionally difficult essay of Ancient Runes. Shikaku nodded distractedly in affirmation as he corrected a Potions essay of Harry's. "Harry, you must still keep up with your standard of work," Shikaku said suddenly as he crossed out and rewrote the twenty-third mistake in Harry's essay. "Some of these mistakes are quite uncalled for. We do not want you to land in detention with Professor Snape."

"I know," Harry groaned, "but training always leaves me so tired...I usually write off my essays before falling asleep at my desk. What do you want me to do about it?"

Shikaku looked thoughtful. He exchanged a glance with Anko, before saying, "The boh of you are improving by leaps and bounds. We actually did not expect you to take to our training so well, but you did. Perhaps it is because Rin is around to heal your wounds, and you do not feel as much pain. Whatever the reason, the two of you have done well." He paused briefly. "The first task of the Triwizard is almost upon us. I know that Bridgette and Kakashi are preparing for it at Minato-sama's hand. We will give you a week to rest up and prepare for your task as well."

"Will you guys be helping me?" Harry asked, relieved that he would be given a break from training.

Shikaku slanted Harry a strange look. "Rin and Guy have been researching for you, but so far, we have found nothing that can help, other than going into the field ourselves, and that is not allowed. Each champion is required to face their obstacles alone."

Harry blinked. Hermione had abandoned her Ancient Runes assignment as she gasped, "You know what the first task is!"

Shikaku inclined his head. "We do. Guy found out while he was doing his fifty laps around the school several weeks ago. Anko, would you like to tell them?"

"Heads up, you two," the purple-haired Special Jounin grinned. "Your first task is dragons."

* * *

Author's Note:

Finished! I'm actually quite happy at how this chapter turned out. It's pretty long since most of my chapters are around 3000 words and this is almost 4500 words, and I wanted to fit in the start of the Triwizard too, but then I realized that it would be a lot better to end off with that one line. This chapter is to show how Harry and Hermione are coping under the shinobi's pressure (I wish Ron is here too, but sadly, he's still mad at Harry and Harry's still mad at him) and I hope I did a passable job.

You know I love to know what you're thinking about this! Please review~!


	16. Dragon Dance

_Chapter Sixteen: Dragon Dance_

_Author's Note: _Have you readers seen Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part Two? It was two words: BLOODY AWESOME. I particularly loved that part when McGonagall called out the armored soldiers of Hogwarts, and the whole cinema applauded when Mrs Weasley shouted, "NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" Ah. But to those who haven't seen it yet, I won't give away any spoilers! Watch. It. First.

But still...you know, during the premiere (Is this how we spell it? I saw it on YouTube), J. K. Rowling was crying when she told everyone they'd roll the film and she ended with this epic sentence: _Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home. _*sniffs* Aww, this is touching!

Back on topic...I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you will too! And for those Pokemon fans, yes, I named this chapter after the move Dragon Dance :) Also, this chapter is dedicated to ShadowsBloodPain, my wonderful beta, who gives me unwavering support and is always there when I need you, and also alleycat147, who writes a wonderful story that I managed to inspire her to continue after she nearly gave it up, and hopefully she will continue and finish her amazing story.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the fantastical world of Harry Potter or Naruto. They are the rights of J. K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto. The only things I own in this story are Bridgette and the storyline plot.

* * *

English

"_Japanese speech"_

_Long paragraphs with italic font: flashbacks_

_Short words with italic font: thoughts (or else a spell cast/unlocking the Marauder's Map)_

* * *

"I am going to call it a night," Kakashi groaned as he tossed aside _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, rubbing both eyes wearily.

The library was dark and eerie in its midnight silence, but Kakashi did not fear. Subtle shifting noises came to his sharp ears, and he sighed in a rare moment of emotion as Rin took the seat across from him and laid another three books on the growing pile already on the table.

"Come now, Kakashi," Rin said cheerfully, "it's not that bad to read. Besides, you need to learn as much about dragons as you can to prepare for the first task."

"It strains Obito's eye," Kakashi replied quietly, rubbing at his eyes again. "It takes a lot of chakra to control and maintain it at its level now."

Rin looked up from a sheaf of notes that they had been making, surprised. "I thought you had it under control…you didn't tell sensei?" she asked, before her eyes brightened and she rose from her chair. "Here, let me take a look."

"It wasn't and is not necessary—" Kakashi began, but his protest was cut short when Rin slid onto his lap and raised a questioning eyebrow to him. "Rin, we're in a _public library._" he said pointedly.

She sighed. "Just shut up and let me have a look at your eye, Kakashi."

"Fine." he grumbled as she reached up and a glowing hand scanned his eye methodically. Kakashi inhaled and a bit of tension slipped away as the cooling chakra eased his discomfort. Rin worked at the eye for several minutes, before her hand moved away to slide his headband over the Sharingan again.

"You're going to keep that eye of yours rested for the next week," Rin informed him, and quelled his protest with a professional-medic glare. "If you want to use it during your first task, that is."

"It's in two weeks, Rin," Kakashi replied tiredly, "and we still haven't found a way for Harry to get through his dragon. I'm not worried about myself or Bridgette...we'll get through the task even if we have to kill the dragon, but Harry doesn't have our reflexes or our jutsu, no matter his training at Shikaku's hand."

"He'll be fine." Rin assured, shifting into a more comfortable position. "Our client will be there to stop anything dangerous from happening. I've heard from sensei: Dumbledore's not going to hold it against us if we can't protect Harry during the first round; he knows we aren't allowed in there with him without revealing our true mission."

"Doesn't stop us from failing our mission if something happens - " Kakashi was cut off by a quiet snicker. He stood immediately - emptying Rin off his lap - and sent a tagged kunai whistling into the darkness.

An answering cling preceded Anko and Bridgette's appearance at the table. The purple-haired Special Jounin was toying with the deactivated kunai idly. "You two do know that this is a public library, right?" she asked, laughingly.

Kakashi glowered at the two of them. "What are you two here for? I thought you'd be away torturing Harry into fighting dragons."

Anko tossed the kunai back at him and Kakashi caught it without batting an eye. "We have personal matters to discuss." Her eyes lingered on his for just that one moment too long, in warning.

"...fine. Why drop by the library then?"

"Minato-sensei wanted us to check on your progress," Bridgette put in, raising an eyebrow at the small pile of books on the table. "He expects you to be working hard."

"We are," Rin assured.

"Minato-sensei says that if you don't buck up and get down to it when he comes looking for you, he'll send Guy over as motivation." Bridgette continued, her mouth curling upward into a faint smile. Kakashi's eyes - both of them - widened increduleously at the sheer sadism of their squad leader, before he muttered a quick "We're working on it." and turned back to the books.

Anko and Bridgette grinned at each other, wished the two of them luck then walked away.

"Works every time," Anko laughed.

* * *

Harry panted as his knees wobbled, threatening to collapse beneath him as he attempted to push himself up for what seemed the thousandth time.

"Fifty-one, Harry, and nine more to go." Shikaku called pleasantly from his seat in the tree above Harry. Harry grunted and gave in to his weariness, crumpling on the ground in a sweaty heap. He raised his head tiredly and straightened his glasses. Not far away, illuminated by the reflection of moonlight on the lake, Hermione was standing still, trying to locate the direction from which Professor Namikaze's weapons would come flying.

Harry felt ten times more exhausted than usual: Rin was not around to heal away his scraps and bruises this time. He had overheard Shikaku and Professor Namikaze mentioning something about Kakashi and Rin looking for information in the library.

"C'mon, Harry," Sirius said encouragingly, handing Harry a bottle of water and a large cloth. "Shikaku says he's giving you a five-minute break. You've done well, by his standards."

"I feel terrible," Harry groaned. Sure, he could feel himself changing, growing stronger, firmer, less clumsy, but he wasn't sure if it was worth all the hard work Shikaku was putting him through. He took the proffered bottle and drank down large gulps, sighing with relief. "I better beat my dragon after all this."

"There's still no guarantee, though." Sirius warned. "You're expected to use your wand against them, but you don't seem to have a ready spell to counter a dragon. What the shinobi have been teaching you is to sharpen your reflexes and fitness. You'd stand a better chance of running away from your dragon that way." Sirius chuckled, but Harry did not laugh.

"I'm sure you'll find a way." They both looked up to see Minato, his startlingly bright blue eyes shining against the dark of night. The blonde shinobi didn't look as if he'd broken a sweat training Hermione, and as Harry looked beyond his professor, he could see the faint outline of a person jogging around the lake, and the sound of water came to him as the silhoutte of another person - Hermoine - was outlined at the bank, idly splashing the water.

"Guy's cooling down," Shikaku informed Harry by way of explanation.

"And don't worry too much about your dragon; I don't think you're expected to defeat them." Minato added.

Harry's head shot up. "Why not?"

The professor shrugged. "When Guy found out about the dragons, he overheard one of the tamers talking to the gamekeeper, Hagrid, and he was wondering why the Ministry ordered nesting mothers. There were eggs there too, because the tamer was warning Hagrid against stealing them. Apparently your gamekeeper is fond of dragons?" Minato cast a questioning look Harry's way.

"That's an understatement." Harry muttered, remembering Norbert and how Hagrid had tucked it up with a teddy bear. "Hagrid's crazy over dangerous creatures; he thinks they're cute."

Shikaku spoke up. "Ignore Hagrid's preferred taste in pets. Nesting mothers and eggs implies that you," the shadow-nin fixed Harry a stare that the wizard couldn't see, "and Bridgette and Kakashi have to - not defeat the mothers - but steal their eggs."

Harry sat up at that, ignoring his protesting muscles. "What?"

"Not all the eggs," Minato corrected, looking up at Shikaku, "but that is quite an idea, Nara-san. Now that you've voiced it, I think that is what they're going to do."

Shikaku shifted, "Or maybe it's not an egg at all. Whatever it is, you'll have to get past the dragon to obtain it, and it'll be hidden among the eggs."

"Ah," Minato's eyes narrowed slightly. "so the dragon is the obstacle, but not the true aim of the first task."

"That's clever," Sirius said thoughtfully.

"Indeed."

* * *

"This is a nice spot," Anko called, settling down on the roof.

Bridgette walked over to her, watching for slippery tiles. The Hogwarts roofs were far more slanted that Konoha's, but here and there, there were these small ledges where they could sit quite comfortably, over someone's bedroom window.

"So...how goes your search?" Anko began conversationally as she took out her favorite kunai and began to toy with it. "Sandaime-sama didn't give away too much information about it; he told me you'd spill the beans once my team got here."

Bridgette grimaced, shifting further away from the side of the ledge. Shinobi though they were, it would be a nasty fall down. "Not good. Sandaime suspects and infers a lot, but there's no solid evidence."

"How did it begin?" Anko leaned back, the stars reflected in her eyes, as if waiting for a bedtime story.

Bridgette seemed to hesitate. "I'm swearing you to secrecy on this, Anko," she said warningly.

The Special Jounin laughed. "You don't know how many secrets I've kept for Orochimaru-sensei, Bridgette."

Bridgette paused then, before beginning, "My mother was in ANBU. She was Wolf, like me, and sent on a mission by Sandaime to help Dumbledore, fifteen years ago," Bridgette's eyes clouded over, "to help by weeding out Death Eaters to weaken Voldemort. Sandaime only sent three shinobi, since we were also at war, and of the three, only two made it back alive. The last one was killed by Voldemort while disguised as a spy."

She looked to the heavens as well. "No one quite knew what happened. The team had apparently scattered, according to Sandaime, to cover more ground. My mother's comrade had died shortly after, during the war. As for herself..." Bridgette paused. "The records were vague, but she quit ANBU because of an unspecified, but certainly serious injury that left her unable to do active duty, and afterwards, all I know is that she left me on the streets, in this little box, on a cold, rainy night. Sandaime believes she is dead, but the Third Great Shinobi World War had so many casualties, he wasn't sure."

"And Yondaime-sama found you then?" Anko asked.

"Yeah."

"That's quite interesting," Anko said casually, still watching the stars. "So you were conceived anytime between your mother's last mission and before her serious injury. I doubt you'd be conceived _after_ the injury."

"I thought that too," Bridgette said, "which is why Sandaime told me - upon my entry into ANBU - that it is quite likely my mother...slept with a wizard. For reasons unknown, since it was a very short time after the mission when she quit active duty." She made a face. "I can't imagine any shinobi sleeping with a wizard, much less a Death Eater, even if it's a mission. Can't those shinobi figure out the Death Eaters without such tactics?"

"And for what reasons does he suspect that this wizard is in Hogwarts?"

"He doesn't think the wizard's in Hogwarts. He thinks the wizard is connected to someone in Hogwarts. The Triwizard Tournament is a big affair. He's sure that Voldemort would have a few spies around...and of course, once you get to one spy, you'll get to another of them, and so on. You know, the usual chain link. Ibiki-senpai's told us about it before."

"Is this unknown wizard the reason why you have your name?"

"Yes," Bridgette looked over at Anko, who was still relaxed. "Sandaime thought it more appropriate, even though it's harder for those without bilingualism to say it."

"But you've no idea what the wizard looks like, right?"

Bridgette shook her head. "I got my looks from my mother, or that's what Sandaime says. But Minato-sensei is quite sure I was sired by a wizard...because I can do wandless magic."

"Wandless magic?" Anko sat up at that.

Bridgette nodded. "We found it out when we were preparing for this mission. Kakashi can do it as well, but sensei thinks that's because of Uchiha Obito's chakra mingling with Kakashi's to produce an effect similar to magic. But neither of us can cast any strong spells," she added hurriedly, "we've tried, and the most we could do was levitate books across a room, and that tires us out enough already. Kakashi doesn't like this magic, and I've agreed to not use it as well. Chakra will serve us better."

Anko nodded, thoughtful. "This is evidence that you have magic in your blood, weak though it is...don't worry, Bridgette. We'll find out, and besides," Anko stood then, grinning down at the ANBU as she steadied herself on the ledge, "cheer up. You're better off not knowing anyhow. Lots of us shinobi don't know our parents. They all died in the war. Remember Kurenai? The genjutsu user? And Inura, the one who always played pranks on Shima-sensei? They never knew their parents either."

Bridgette smiled. "Thanks, Anko. But what about yourself? I heard...that, you know, your sensei left the village..."

Anko's grin vanished. She sat down again, her brows knitting together. "I couldn't remember clearly about what Orochimaru-sensei did - I think Kabuto-senpai tampered with my memory - but after I woke up, he was gone and I found this on my neck."

She pushed down her sleeve to reveal the curse mark. Bridgette stared. She had heard of Minato-sensei describing such things before. "There were nine bodies around me, and they all had the same mark on their necks. But they were all dead."

"What mark is this?" Bridgette asked, still staring. "It looks like one of those forbidden curse marks. But you can get help from Minato-sensei; he's very good at seals. Even if he can't remove it, maybe he can seal it so that it doesn't hurt you or anything."

Anko stuck her tongue out, but then her expression hardened. "I kept quiet because of all the unnatural chakra."

Bridgette raised an eyebrow.

Anko pulled her sleeve up again. "Every time my chakra flows near the curse mark, it burns. And I feel power rushing into me, but it's not my usual chakra." She paused, searching for words. "It was as though someone enhanced my natural level of power, but using evil, tainted chakra."

It took Bridgette a few moments to process the statement. "I apologize, Anko, but even though I did not know Orochimaru-sama well on a personal basis, that has his style written all over it."

Anko grimaced. "I know. Which is why I'm scared. If what Sandaime-sama says is true, then we're going to cross paths with Orochimaru-sensei this year. I'm not sure if we'd survive that." She looked up, eyes growing wild. "I loved him, Bridgette, I really did. But he betrayed our village, betrayed his teammates, betrayed _me_. And I was his student, his prodigy. I would have done anything for him, and he used me like a tool." Her eyes filled with a dark emotion. "He's terrifyingly strong. We won't stand a chance if it was a choice between defeating him or protecting Hogwarts."

"We may never need to make that choice," Bridgette reassured Anko, who had curled into herself. "After all, if Voldemort can't interfere in the Triwizard, then there will never be a choice to make."

Anko managed a faint, grim smile. "I hope you're right, Bridgette, but I don't think you are."

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"Rise and shine, you sleepyheads!" Guy's voice sang out in the Gryffindor dorm, jolting awake the five boys. Harry shot up in bed, unable to see anything beyond a wide expanse of green. "Guy?"

"Ah! Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived!" Guy exclaimed in sheer delight. Harry fumbled and jammed on his glasses, vision sharpening immediately. "Guy, what's going on?"

Guy let out a dramatic gasp of faked shock. "You cannot remember? It's the day of your mighty battle against a ferocious and bloodthirsty- "

"I'm sure we'd all like to see you in action, so do get dressed or we'll never make it down for the first task." Minato interrupted Guy before the taijutsu user gave away any information. The boys shot upright in their beds once they realized that their Self-Defense professor was in their _dorm, _for reasons unknown. Then the true significance of the day sank into them, and four of the boys rose, dressed and left, whooping and chattering with excitement. Harry winced when Ron left the room without even looking his way.

He stayed behind, pretending to fiddle with a knot in his shoelace. He felt his professor's chakra sweep over him as the shinobi approached: calm, reassuring, confident. Harry inhaled, his heart rate slowing from its frantic pace.

"I heard you figured out how to get past your dragon two nights ago," Professor Namikaze said mildly.

Harry turned, the shoelace forgotten. Guy had left, presumably with Ron, Dean, Neville and Seamus, and the blonde professor was leaning against the wall by Harry's bed, observing him with calculating, intelligent eyes.

"Yeah," Harry replied, taking out his Firebolt. He knew what Professor Namikaze was going to say next. "Professor Moody let it slip to me."

"Moody?" Genuine surprise tinted Minato's voice as he considered this new piece of information. Moody was one of Dumbledore's trusted friends, so maybe he _was _trying to help Harry out of a tight spot... "Well, a good thing he did, too. Do you want Anko or Shikaku to bring your broom down for you? That way you won't get so much attention."

Harry's heart leapt. He had been dreading that his Summoning Charm would fail if he was so far away from his Firebolt. "Yeah, thanks. When do I - "

"I'll take it down for you. Of course, I'd rather carry it down for you myself, but I'm one of the judges, so it would be suspicious if your broom suddenly flew out from under me and raced to you." Minato remarked wryly, before he took Harry's broom with one hand while folding the other into one of his seals. "Good luck, Potter." And the professor vanished in a poof of smoke.

* * *

The day passed with alarming swiftness. Harry barely registered the "Go, Harry! Good luck!" of the Gryffindors, or the cold stares of the Hufflepuffs, or even the "Wrote your last will and testament yet, Potter?" from the Slytherins. Bridgette and Kakashi were nowhere to be seen, and the only companion he had was Hermione, who insisted on doing last-minute practice with his Summoning Charm again.

Finally, it was time. Professor McGonagall fetched Harry as he pushed his lunch around his plate absent-mindedly, and she seemed to be as uncomfortable as him. When they walked around to the edge of the forest, Professor McGonagall marched him over to a tent, where she wished him good luck and quietly said, in a voice that shook slightly, "Don't be scared. Minato and his team will save you if your life is threatened." before she walked away.

Harry walked into the tent.

Immediately he saw that he was the last one to arrive. Fleur Delacour was curled in a corner of the tent on a stool, looking pale and clammy, not at all like her usual haughty self. Viktor Krum looked as though he had thunder crackling about his head, and Cedric was pacing, brows furrowed. Bridgette and Kakashi were standing quietly by themselves in a corner, calm and betraying no emotion as they talked softly to each other. Harry noticed that Bridgette was wearing the armor she had worn when the shinobi first arrived; the armor she had abandoned in favor of warmer clothes later on. Kakashi himself looked no different, but his silver hair seemed to quiver.

Harry chose to stand rather awkwardly near the entrance of the tent, unsure of what to do.

Luckily, Bagman arrived on the scene. "Harry, my boy! Come in, make yourself at home!"

Harry shifted further into the tent. Everyone else straightened, and the two shinobi stopped talking.

"Now eveyrone's here, I'll fill you in!" Bagman said with forced brightness. "I'm going to show you this bag - " he held up a small purple, silk bag, " - and inside is a tiny version of the thing you are about to face! There are different...um, what shall we call it? Varieties, you can say. And also, your task is to _collect the golden egg!"_

Harry saw Bridgette and Kakashi exchange significantly dark looks, before the two turned their eyes on him, as if to say _Shikaku did warn us. _The other champions had nodded wordlessly as Bagman opened the bag with a dramatic gesture.

"Ladies first," and he offered it to Fleur Delacour.

She reached into the bag and drew out a small, perfect model of a dragon - a Welsh Green, Harry recognized from Kakashi's descriptions. It had the number 'three' around its neck.

Krum went next. He pulled out a scarlet, angry-looking dragon: a Chinese Fireball, if Harry's memory recalled correctly. The number around its neck was 'four'. Krum showed no reaction at all at the dragon in his palm.

Bridgette and Kakashi followed Krum, Bridgette putting her hand into the bag. She drew out a dragon with copper scales and a tag with the number 'two'. "Peruvian Vipertooth," Kakashi hissed, "Curse our luck." Bagman glanced at them in slight surprise, but neither offered up a comment.

Harry watched Cedric draw out dragon number one: a Swedish Short-Snout, and with shaking fingers he took out the last one. He did not recognize its appearance, but it had the number 'five' around its neck. It yawned and curled itself into his hand.

"You have each pulled out the dragon you will face!" Bagman said. "The order in which you take on the dragon is tied around its neck. Mr Diggory, you are going first..."

Harry tuned Bagman out as Kakashi silently vanished from beside Bridgette to stand very close behind Harry. "You got the Hungarian Horntail," he breathed into Harry's ear. "It is the most dangerous breed of dragon known to wizards, but its fangs are not venomous. The only thing you have to worry about is its flames, because they can go up to distances of fifty feet."

Then he reappeared at Bridgette's side. No one seemed to notice it as Bagman completed with a "I've got to run, I'm judging!" and hurried off.

* * *

Cedric's battle took about fifteen minutes. Bridgette and Kakashi could hear the screams, yells and gasps of the crowd clearly with their heightened senses, and they were sure that the others could too.

"Damn us," Kakashi muttered. "Of the ten dragon breeds in the whole of the wizarding whole, why the Vipertooth?"

Bridgette glanced at him. "What did your research tell you?"

Kakashi's expression darkened. "It is the smallest known breed of dragon. While not as fast or deadly as the Horntail that Harry got, its fangs are venemous, though I don't know how high the level of poison is. We've got to steer clear of it. I don't think it will be as dangerous as that Suna kunoichi's...what's her name again? Chiyo, but it's always better to be safe than sorry."

"Smallest breed of dragon, eh?" Bridgette mused. "Kakashi, what are the dragon's behavior patterns?"

He shrugged. "I can't recall it properly. But it was something along the lines of a sneak attack..."

Bridgette nodded. "That would make sense, considering its size."

They paused as a deafening roar hammered against their ears, and saw Harry's eyes turn ever so slightly toward them as Bagman announced the shinobi's entrance into the stadium with a whistle.

The two of them rose, then turned as one to Harry. "Good luck," Bridgette smiled, while Kakashi nodded in affirmative. Then they turned on their heels and walked out of the tent without looking back.

* * *

There must have been several hundreds of faces staring down at the two shinobi as they walked calmly into the dragon's den, quite literally. There were eggs everywhere, in piles, and Bridgette ran her eyes across them swiftly..._where was the golden egg?_

"I can't smell the dragon. The scent's too strong; it's everywhere." Kakashi murmured, dropping into a defensive crouch, whipping out his kunai.

Bridgette nodded wordlessly in acknowledgement, drawing her katana. "Shall I search for the egg while you engage the dragon?"

Kakashi paused to consider it, then turned to smirk at her wryly. "I believe your speed is greater than mine, and my fighting skills are greater than yours. You know the plan."

She huffed. "I'm insulted, Kakashi."

Before he could think of a remark, there was a remarkably high-pitched screech from the stands - Anko's whistling signal - and both shinobi whirled, back to back, eyes darting everywhere, searching frantically, both for the dragon and the egg.

"There!"

Kakashi sent his kunai flying.

Bridgette spun, but fast as she was, she only saw a pair of dark, gleaming eyes before the dragon vanished in a flash of copper scales.

She cursed.

Kakashi glanced sideways at her. "Did I forget to mention that the Vipertooth is notorious for its particular craving of human flesh?"

She cursed again.

"Let's separate," he said. "We'll both look for the egg, and engage the dragon separately. If we stick together, the dragon might not go for us."

She seemed skeptical, but agreed. They parted ways.

Kakashi turned the first corner he saw, lifting his headband to search for the egg more efficiently. However, what he saw was utterly useless. The Sharingan eye detected chakra, but the draconic _beings _in all the eggs appeared to emanate a similar effect, so he pulled his headband over his eye again, sighing. The kunai in his hand was tagged, but Kakashi hoped he didn't need to use it. It would probably destroy some of the dragon eggs, and other than further enraging the Vipertooth, Minato-sensei had mentioned briefly - just before the start of the first task - to _not attempt unnecessary gestures._

All was quiet for Kakashi as he slipped through the piles of eggs. He had easily tuned the watching crowd out, focused on his task. There was no slither, no sudden cracking of claws, so he was confident that the Vipertooth was not around.

He turned another bend calmly, and froze.

* * *

"Damned dragon," Bridgette snarled to no one in particular as she dodged the dragon's slashing claws again. Her eyes darted briefly to the shiny golden egg just behind of where the two of them were fighting. The Vipertooth, though small, was extremely fast and Bridgette had avoided its fangs by inches, sometimes. It had caught her by surprise, sneaking up behind her when she was approaching the egg. If not for another high-pitched whistling from the crowds, she'd have had her spine ripped open. _For such a gigantic beast, it can be quite silent when it wants to be._

She leapt to one side - dodging a pillar of flames - and her eyes caught a flash of silver.

"Kakashi!" her yell snapped him out of his frozen pause. "Get the egg; I'll keep the thing occupied!"

"It'll go for me the moment I try to get the egg, idiot!" Kakashi shouted back, though he approached anyhow, warily, with slow steps, still clutching the kunai tightly.

"I'll distract it, of course!"

"How?"

Bridgette did a backflip, sailing over the dragon's front paws as she bit her thumb and ran a bleeding hand over her armor. "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu! _Kakashi, now!"

There was a poof of smoke, then two snarling wolves appeared. Bridgette directed their attention to the dragon quickly, and Kakashi raced for the egg as the two wolves ran the Vipertooth, confusing it as they ran circles round and round. Bridgette sneaked away as it twisted its head around, trying to aim at the two wolves, its maw open, flames flickering within.

Kakashi was almost at the egg. It was placed quite high above the others, so he had to clamber up the slippery eggs to get to the golden one. He glanced back briefly to see Bridgette's progress; the Vipertooth was still trying to snap at one of the wolves with little success. He turned back and continued to ascend.

Bridgette tied the string around her katana tightly, then lifted the blade. The katana spun through the air with deadly accuracy, and the taut string twisted around the Vipertooth's jaws, held down by the katana. It immediately went down on the ground trying to get the string off.

"Kakashi, hurry! It won't stay there for long!" Bridgette yelled, knowing the dragon could snap the string any moment.

The Copy Ninja increased his pace, leaping several eggs at a time. Then he accidentally upset an egg just above him. "Oh no," Kakashi muttered, seeing half the pile wobble dangerously.

"Kakashi!"

He glanced back again, quickly: Bridgette was forcibly restraining the Vipertooth using her own strength, pulling against the string around the dragon's jaws with her katana while her wolves tried to hold the dragon down. Its tail was lashing out at them, and his heart skipped a beat as one of the wolves missed death by an inch -

Then Kakashi was climbing again, ignoring the eggs that were sliding downward below him, for what did it matter if they smashed, if in exchange he was at fault for the death of his comrade's summons?

He reached the golden egg the same moment Bridgette couldn't hold the Vipertooth anymore and let the string snap. Her wolves leapt back, snarling in warning, and Bridgette's hands folded into a water jutsu, but the dragon had noticed Kakashi, had noticed the heavy oval object in his arms, and it was _furious._

Bridgette seemed to have detected the dragon's rage as well. "Kakashi! Get out of there!" her shout was greeted by the dragon rearing up and opening its jaws. Her hands flew as she made her familiar seals: dog, snake, rat, dog again -

The dragon's flames spilled out of its maw directly at Kakashi, and he had no choice but to execute a flip backwards and clutch the golden egg to his chest, slamming onto the ground badly. He groaned, rolling away, but Bridgette had completed her jutsu in time and the sudden rush of water overwhelmed the dragon almost immediately, and it let out a pained roar as its flames flickered and died -

Kakashi felt the water lap at his clothes, soaking him, but he forced himself to rise. Dragon tamers were restraining the Vipertooth with their wands and ropes, shouting at each other. Bridgette was crouched next to him, her face a mask of concern, and she easily pried the egg off him. "You did well," she said quietly, hauling him up to the roars of the crowd. "C'mon, Rin's going to patch you up then we have to get our scores."

"I'm not injured," he muttered, but she ignored him.

* * *

Rin had her hands on her hips and a worried, angry look on her face as the duo entered the tent. She raised her eyebrows at them. "What happened, you two? Kakashi, you're sopping _wet!_"

"Well, trust Bridgette to unleash her water jutsu immediately after I got the egg..." Kakashi grumbled, shrugging out of his wet flak jacket.

"Are you two hurt?" Rin asked, sitting Kakashi down and running a glowing green hand over his person swiftly.

"I feel as though someone threw a brick wall at my back, but otherwise I'm fine. Ow, Rin!" Kakashi half-yelped as her probing hand found a bruise. Rin's expression was grim. "You're going to have a nasty pattern of bruises all the way down your back after today, I guarantee you. That must've been quite a fall."

"He fell on some of the eggs," Bridgette supplied, glancing at Kakashi as she took off the outer layer of her armor and pulled on a more comfortable turtleneck shirt. The egg lay at her feet. "They weren't crushed, though, because one of my wolves ran forwards and pushed them away in time."

"Are you hurt anywhere, then?" Rin asked, declaring Kakashi passable and sitting Bridgette down next.

"A few scratches, nothing that's permanent or fatal." Bridgette answered, showing the two shallow slashes across the front of the armor piece she had taken off. "We need to go get our score, Rin."

"Okay, fine. You two are in as good a condition as I can hope for, but I want to see your back again later, Kakashi." Rin replied, her mood now cheerful, "Go get your scores."

* * *

Anko was lounging outside when they exited the tent. She fell into step beside them as they moved toward the enclosure and began to give them a blow-by-blow account of their task. "...did it in about ten minutes, was faster than the Diggory boy's...he tried to change a rock into a dog and make his dragon go for it the same way yours went for Bridgette's wolves, and it was quite a good piece of magic, but he was burnt since the dragon gave up on the dog halfway and decided to chase him instead. And you - "

"We'll get the details later, Anko." Kakashi interrupted. "Go watch Harry."

"Fine," she huffed, then added, "It's marks out of ten, by the way," then vanished in a poof of smoke.

Bridgette and Kakashi could see the six judges sitting in raised seats of gold, right at the other end of the enclosure. Madame Maxime was the one to the further right, and she raised her wand in the air as she spotted them. A long, silver ribbon of magic shot out, and twisted itself into a large figure of the English seven.

"Not bad, I suppose..." Bridgette commented as they shifted their gaze to the next one. It was Mr Crouch. He shot a number nine into the air.

"Looking good, more likely..." Kakashi replied, watching Dumbledore next. He too, put up a silver nine. The crowd was cheering, and Kakashi thought he could faintly hear Guy's loud cheers from among them.

Ludo Bagman gave them a golden strip of a number: ten.

"Ten?" Bridgette asked, disbelieving. "That man's too soft..."

"We hardly did anything spectacular," Kakashi agreed, "but even so, we should be grateful that he decided to give such a generous..." his voice trailed off as Karkaroff raised his wand, then shot the number three out of his wand.

"Grateful?" Bridgette muttered.

"Watch Minato-sensei," he replied through gritted teeth.

Their sensei seemed to consider them as he stood in his chair, before Minato raised a finger, and used a mini-Rasengan to draw out the number nine into the air. The number quivered there for a moment, before the chakra lost its structure and the number vanished. He sat back down, nodding at them.

"Well, on average, that's not too bad." Bridgette remarked, calculating the scores.

"We have a total of forty-seven out of sixty," Kakashi completed. "I'd be happier if it were higher, but our priority's not really to win the Triwizard."

"It might be," Bridgette replied as they walked back to the medic tent, where Rin awaited them, "after all, if we do win the Triwizard, we're taking home twice the gold."

"And what do we spend it on?" Kakashi snorted.

"We don't. Give it to Jiraiya-sama to spend as he likes, and you know what he likes to spend money on." Bridgette answered with a wide grin.

Kakashi's eyes widened, then he aimed a punch at her and she dodged, laughing. "Just kidding, Kakashi! Of course we turn it in to Sandaime to use for the village."

He nodded, satisfied. "Alright, then. Let's have Rin take a look at my back, then I want to watch Harry's battle."

* * *

Author's Note:

My longest chapter so far with a total of six thousand and seven hundred over words! Wow. And I kicked off the start of the Triwizard. I actually had this whole spectacular thing planned for the shinobi, then I thought it was too much so I gave this version. It _might_ be subject to change, if I think of a better strategy, but I don't think so, since their scores are going to stay the same.

I also revealed the little side-plot we're going to have. Someone want to have a shot at guessing Bridgette's father? Do you still think he's a shinobi, or did her mother really sleep with a wizard, and why? Shinobi are more powerful than wizards, you know. (But wait. We all know that.)

That's all for this time. You know I love reviews, so do tell me what you think of this chapter~!


	17. Yule Woes

_Chapter Seventeen: Yule Woes_

_Author's Note: _Welcome back, everyone! It's been awhile. I wanted to get a little break after working so hard on the last chapter, so I took a week off fanfiction. Plus the fact that I had exams. Also, before starting the story, I'll interrupt you with some minor administrative matters.

Firstly, to** tenshi-no-akuma**: I greatly appreciate your feedback and your willingness to take time off to point out flaws in my story. Thanks. I'll take your advice about points three and four, but I'm afraid that - sixteen chapters in - it will be difficult for me to change Bridgette's name, or my subplot.

Next, to **anonymous: **Thank you so much for your review, enthusiasm and support. As for your question, Dumbledore thinks that it will be a little unfair to the shinobi, who are younger and have no magic, competing against wizards, so he allowed them to make a team, since shinobi work well as teams. Of course, us readers know that shinobi are far and away stronger than wizards, but Harry and the others don't know that, do they?

Lastly, to **JNottle: **I certainly appreciate your review, but do stick with the Kabuto part longer. I know it seems cliche, but unlike other authors, Orochimaru actually has a _reason _to be in the wizarding world this time. I believe that was covered a few chapters back, so if you flip a chapter or two ahead of where you stopped, I'm sure Minato or someone will give you a satisfactory answer.

Also, I'll be skipping the usual descriptions of what fonts I use for different words, like thoughts, usual narration, etc. I believe most of you can understand it already, and if you don't, feel free to refer to earlier chapters. Also, all my updates may come a little later now, since I'm working on another new story, but rest assured that the Hand of Friendship will take senior priority over my new fic! I'll try to update both as soon as possible. Usually I update every two to three weeks, but now it will be extended to around three to four weeks, else I won't manage two stories and all my schoolwork at the same time.

Now, administrative matters finished, please enjoy the latest chapter!

_Disclaimer: _Jo Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto were born onto this world with the gift to inspire people across nations. How can I take that away from them?

* * *

Rin pressed her glowing hands to Kakashi's back again, examining it with a critical, professional eye. Like most shinobi, Kakashi's back was rippling with muscle and criss-crossed with scars, most of them old and faded, but Rin recognized several new ones, along with some now-very-familiar bruises. She wondered whether it was the sparring sessions with Bridgette, Anko and Guy or the intensive training periods with Minato that caused the scars.

"Sirius, pass me the ointment, please."

The wizard silently held it out to her, and Rin rubbed the foul-smelling concoction over Kakashi's back, kneading it into his shoulder blades, where he ached most. He had already been healed yesterday, but had gone against Madam Pomfrey's orders to stay put and sneaked out to have a bout of sparring against a restless Anko, who lived up to her new billing of Special Jounin and gave Kakashi a run for his kunai. It had aggrievated his back again, and the result of that sat in front of Rin.

Kakashi wrinkled his nose, his heightened senses disliking the smell. "Hurry up, Rin. It stinks," he muttered.

She gave him an extra hard knead for that, and his back arched instinctively. Sirius chuckled. "Just awhile longer, Kakashi." he assured the disgruntled shinobi.

"I should've let Bridgette take the egg and I go engage the dragon...was the original plan anyway...she'd be the one with a battered back then..." Kakashi continued to grumble.

Sirius laughed, and the bottle of ointment wobbled dangerously in his grip. "Of all the luck, you had to land on quite a few hard objects on the ground, like the eggs, this jutting stone, that bit of - "

"Shut up, Sirius."

The wizard just continued to laugh. He sobered as Rin shot him a warning glance, eyeing the sloshing bottle of ointment warily. "Alright, alright, I won't laugh..." he said, disappointed. "Where's everyone today?"

"Bridgette and Anko have gone to Hogsmeade," Rin answered casually as she dipped her fingers into the ointment again. When she lifted them up, her fingers gleamed with the bright green ointment. "They are going to sit around in the Hog's Head and the Three Broomsticks and listen in on wizarding gossip, to see if there's anything useful to learn." Rin paused as she reached to take the rolls of bandages on the table. Sirius passed them to her. "It's not much, but Minato-sensei wants us to find out what wizards think of us."

"I think you people are the best I've ever met, in terms of fighting and loyalty and maturity," Sirius declared firmly. "Second only to the Potters."

"That's a personal opinion, Black." Kakashi muttered.

Rin continued, unperturbed by the interruption. "Minato-sensei is making a report to Professor Dumbledore, updating him on the status of the castle and safety. I think the Headmaster is going to..." she hesitated, before continuing, "...let Minato-sensei have a short talk with the Hokage."

"How?" Sirius and Kakashi asked simultaneously.

Rin shrugged, pulling a long roll of bandage around Kakashi's back. "Professor Dumbledore is powerful magically. He probably knows a way. Anyhow, Minato-sensei didn't give me specifics. Also, Harry, Ron and Hermione are in classes, and Guy's tailing them. As for Shikaku, he's going to figure out the clue in the golden egg."

"It'll tell us what's going to happen in the next task, right?" Kakashi tried to not gasp out his words, but it was very hard; Rin had tied his bandages _extremely _tight.

"Yes. Harry was marvelous for his first task, wasn't he?" Sirius commented, his chest swelling proudly. "You taught him to use his broom? It was a brilliant idea."

"No," Rin shook her head. "Minato-sensei says Professor Moody hinted it to him, but Harry says thank you for us shinobi training his reflexes." Rin replied.

"He has the egg too, doesn't he? And it makes a wailing sound?" Kakashi asked. "And Rin, don't tie so tightly. It's hard to breathe."

"What? Oh, I'm so sorry, Kakashi, here, let me fix that - but before she left, Shizune-sama taught us to bandage wounds as tightly as possible, but I don't suppose you need it since you're not losing blood..." Rin hurried to loosen the bandages, and there were several moments of peaceful silence as she did so. Then Sirius looked up.

"Yes, Kakashi. Harry's egg wails just like yours, loud and horrible, and he has absolutely no idea why. Apparently, the whole of Gryffindor has no idea why, but someone suggested a banshee." Sirius chuckled.

"What's a banshee?" Rin asked.

"It's an awful _thing _that looks like a woman with black hair and according to the books I've read, her scream is fatal." Kakashi replied in a monotone. "I don't believe for half a second that the next task is defeating a banshee. We've already escaped a dragon; the next task must have a change of idea and scenery, or else it'll be boring for the audience."

"...scenery?" Sirius wondered, thoughtful. "The tasks are all in Hogwarts, and there aren't many places that can fit a whole school plus guests...what would be - ?"

"The grounds is the only likely choice. We're not having it in the castle." Kakashi stated.

Rin frowned. "A lot can happen in the grounds..."

"We'll give this up to Shikaku. His IQ is crazy." Sirius sighed, rubbing his temples.

* * *

"Thank you, Dumbledore-sama." Minato bowed, then gathered up his scrolls. "It's been enlightening to discuss this."

The Headmaster regarded the shinobi from behind his desk with intelligent eyes. "I hope your student finds her father soon," he said lightly, twirling his wand.

Minato paused, but immediately continued collecting his scrolls. "She will not be very successful, I think. Unless she catches a Death Eater and interrogates him thoroughly, she will not find him, and it is unlikely that she will."

"You seem confident of it, Minato, but I must warn you that it is a dangerous gamble. No matter who her father is, the knowledge will scar her. You must tread carefully."

The shinobi met Dumbledore's eyes. "I take it you know the father?"

Dumbledore inclined his head. "I have heard tell, Minato, of the Death Eater involved. I also heard that ANBU Wolf Sayuki disposed of him appropriately after their...ah, night together, before fleeing."

Minato could tell, by the casual, light tone of Dumbledore's voice, that the Headmaster was not going to give away anything else. He acknowledged the information with a nod. "Thank you for sharing this."

He paused, then, hesitating. "Professor, do you truly believe that Orochimaru will gang up with Voldemort?"

Dumbledore smiled. "It is not a question of whether or not the two of them will 'gang up', but a matter of _how _we will combat them if necessary."

"Will they attack the school, then?"

"They will not, and this I am certain of." Dumbledore assured. Tension slipped out of Minato's shoulders. "The Death Eaters are still in hiding, afraid, not knowing whether their master has survived or not. Orochimaru too, cannot have brought too large a force to the wizarding world."

"So it's a matter of keeping the students within Hogwarts grounds, then, Professor?"

"They will be safest in Hogwarts."

"Why do you say so? If we hide them far away in a crisis..."

"Because help will always be offered at Hogwarts to those who ask for it, Minato." Dumbledore smiled again. "And Hogwarts is - to many students - their home, or second home, or close enough to their hearts to defend it. You will be surprised to know how many students will place its worth above their own."

Minato shook his head. "I disagree, Professor. I come from a village where plenty of shinobi would willingly die for Konoha, without hesitation. I can understand how these students feel for Hogwarts."

Dumbledore laced his fingers together. "You are a very understanding person, Minato. I will be glad to continue working with Konoha - with you at its helm - after Sarutobi retires."

Minato smiled back at the Headmaster. "As Konoha will be happy to work with you, Professor."

They enjoyed a moment of peaceful silence, before Dumbledore broke it by beginning, in a tone full of amusement, "Minato, let us set aside these dark matters, and enjoy the Triwizard in its wholly enjoyable and amusing style. Now, there is a long-honored tradition of the Triwizard that I'd like you to tell your students about..."

* * *

"Argh!"

Ron stumbled back, groaning. Harry and Hermione were at his side immediately.

"Ron! Are you okay?" Hermione asked frantically.

"Apologies," a quiet voice told them. "Guy must have forgotten to warn you about the traps."

Rin came out of the shadows with Kakashi, who was covered with a splendid array of bandages from neck to waist. He eyed the hyperactive green-dressed shinobi at Hermione's side with an unreadable expression. Guy just rocketed back on his heels and leapt up, yelling youth quotes.

Rin rolled her eyes at the typical scene. "Here, let me fix that." She took Ron's scratched arm and ran a practiced hand over it. He watched in amazement as it sealed before his eyes.

"Wicked," he gaped. Rin just laughed.

"Now, don't you lot have lessons?" she asked, pretending to be stern.

Hermione smiled back. She had become very friendly with Rin over the last few weeks. The two had found much in common, especially a love for animals and a hunger for knowledge. Hermione encouraged Rin to delve deeper into wizarding knowledge and Rin influenced Hermione to be gentler in her words and actions. "Rin, it's our lunch break. Guy just wanted to show Ron your rooms, and let him see Sirius."

Kakashi had not said a word. He was pleasantly surprised to find that Harry and Ron had reconciled after Harry's first task, and he hoped their renewed friendship would last. At the same time, he thought it too soon for Harry and Hermione to be spilling out their secrets to Ron. He didn't want to kill them to ensure their silence.

"...Kakashi!"

Kakashi blinked, then had to forcibly stop himself from flushing the same color as Ron's hair. "Yes, Rin?"

"Don't daydream, Kakashi." she said crossly.

Ron was still gaping in stunned awe.

Harry and Hermione shifted, uncomfortable, and Guy simply bounded off deeper into the corridor, making his way towards their hidden quarters.

"It's alright," Rin relaxed. "We might as well get going, then. Sirius won't like to be kept waiting."

Hermione shut Ron's mouth for him and they trooped down the corridor after Rin, who deactivated each trap as they came to it, and as they passed, Kakashi set it back into place before following them.

* * *

"What. The. Hell. Is. _THIS?_"

"I'm taking it badly too, Bridgette." Kakashi muttered as he paced the living room. Sirius watched them with an ear-splitting grin that threatened to tear his face in half. Guy was grinning as well, blinding everyone with his flashing teeth. Anko cursed. Rin sighed, rubbing comforting circles into Kakashi's back. Harry, Ron and Hermione's mouths were hanging open.

Minato just smiled serenely at them all.

"What the hell is this, sensei?" Bridgette repeated, eyes narrowed. Her entire stance was very, very tensed.

"Professor Dumbledore just told me about it, Bridgette." Minato replied calmly. "All the champions are required to open the Yule Ball with a dance. It's tradition. You will find yourself a dance partner before the start of the Yule Ball and acquaint yourself with dancing. This goes for you too, Kakashi and Harry. Oh, and you are required to come for the ball in formal dress."

"Why the hell are we _dancing_?" Kakashi asked. "Surely there can be a way around this tradition..."

"It is compulsory for champions, Kakashi." Minato replied, a hint of sharpness in his tone. Really, his two prodigies were getting soft.

"Does that mean Shikaku, Guy and myself don't need to dance?" Anko asked.

"It will be amazing if you can even turn up in proper dresswear for the ball, Anko." Bridgette snapped before Minato could reply.

Anko just howled with laughter. "Says the person who has to go to a _da-ance!_"

Harry waited until the commotion died down slightly, before venturing to ask, "Who can we invite?"

"Anyone!" Minato said, suddenly cheerful. "Bring along a girl who can dance properly, and have fun the whole night."

Harry frowned. He liked the shinobi immensely, but he doubted that they would be able to help him out in this area. Well, he could ask Cho Chang...she was a very pretty girl after all, a talented Seeker besides, and he knew she was okay with his selection as a Hogwarts champion...

"Harry?"

He blinked. Dark eyes stared at him in concern. "Are you alright?"

He swallowed. "I'm fine, Sirius. Just thinking about who I should ask out to the Yule Ball."

"Oh?" His godfather's eyebrows rose, and his grin threatened to widen even more. "You have a girl in mind, then?"

Harry flushed a very deep red.

Everyone laughed. Even Bridgette and Kakashi, who were sulking, managed a smile at that.

"Who's the girl, Harry?" Ron asked, interested.

"I...it's Cho Chang."

Anko's eyes flashed with interest. "The Ravenclaw Seeker, am I right?"

"Yes."

"She's alright, I guess." the Special Jounin turned to her teammates. "Pretty, quite smart, and popular with friends, but a bit fickle in her character. She's good on her broom and can look after Harry for one night."

"I still think we should have someone be with him. Anko, will you go?" Minato asked.

She shook her head. "Sorry, but dancing's not my thing. I learned it as a kid in kunoichi training, but it's been too long since I last stepped on a dance floor."

Minato nodded, then turned to his students. "Rin?"

"She's going with me," Kakashi declared, in that fiercely quiet, intense voice that brooked no argument.

Minato sighed, knowing that Kakashi would not change his mind. He turned to his adoptive daughter. "Bridgette, would you...?"

A repulsed look flashed across her face for the briefest of moments before her ANBU mask settled in. She looked at Harry. "Let's give each other a week to find a suitable dance partner, and if we fail, I'll consider accepting your dance invitation."

If it were possible, Harry would have sunk through the floor and dropped into the Chamber of Secrets. He liked Bridgette, liked all the shinobi, liked her as a friend and an equal, but he didn't _like _her that way. And he hadn't offered up any invitation either.

Rin interrupted them. "Sensei, what kind of formal dresswear is required for this Yule Ball?"

"Oh, the usual." Minato replied with unconvincing casualness. "You've been on those missions before, Rin. The kind where all the civilians get together to dance."

Rin blinked. "Where can we acquire dresses then, sensei?"

"I'll give you all a day off to find something suitable in London, and I'll ask for wizarding money from Professor Dumbledore. I'll ask Minerva to set up a Portkey for us too."

"Thank you, sensei." Rin replied, relieved. Like most kunoichi, Rin had been taught all the graces of social etiquette, but Rin was not a field medic and it had been a long time since she was last sent on such a mission, and even longer since she had practiced it. The same went for Bridgette, who as interrogator of ANBU's torture department had found little reason to keep up with the etiquette demanded of high-class cilivians. Anko, likewise, was on the same level as Bridgette in the ranks, and the tomboyish shinobi had long since erased all memories of etiquette demands.

"I can take you two out shopping," Hermione offered. "I sometimes shop by myself in the holidays, and I'm quite good at it."

"You didn't learn that out of a book, did you?" Ron asked mockingly.

Hermione punched him. "Of course not, you idiot! Shopping is a girl's natural talent."

Rin, Anko and Bridgette all shifted uncomfortably.

Hermione amended her statement. "Well, shopping is a _civilian_ girl's natural and best talent."

Rin smiled at Hermione approvingly, and added, "But it never hurts to learn more. Sensei, you will set up the Portkey with Professor McGonagall, then?"

"She won't mind at all." he replied. "Not at all. Minerva is very supportive of our cause. She has visited Konoha before, and found our way of life to be very beneficial to all shinobi and civilians alike. She says it is both a straightforward and complex system that even the simplest of simpletons can understand."

"Well, that's praise all right." Sirius said, remembering the sharp-tongued Transfiguration professor.

"Now, let's set about getting our dance partners, shall we?" Minato leaned forward, an amused gleam in his eyes.

"Certainly, Professor, if that's what you wish! Our flames of youth are fast dwindling; we must find each other the perfect soulmate immediately!" Guy exclaimed. "What's more, my eternal rival Kakashi, we will have to find you dress robes to go to the dance!"

Kakashi stared at Guy in horror, then turned away and muttered that he would rather date the Giant Squid before ever letting Guy see him in dress robes.

* * *

It had been a week already.

Bridgette paced Minato's small office in the staff room with an urgency that the to-be Yondaime had seen only twice before in his life: the first time was just before her ANBU exams, and the second time just before this mission, when she explained to him that she wished to find her biological father, dead or alive.

Minato looked up from his paperwork. "Bridgette, stop wearing a hole in the carpet. It's thick, but not thick enough."

Said ANBU in question was currently muttering names of Hogwarts students under her breath, pausing every now and then to consider a boy. She stopped abruptly at his comment, and scowled. "Sensei, I'm never going to find a suitable dance partner!"

Minato chuckled. "You will, Bridgette, if you stop looking for perfection in these boys. You won't ever find it."

She resumed her pacing. "But I don't want to take out someone lousy, it'll affect the level of respect given to us - little enough as it is - and I've considered Dean Thomas, but he's asked out someone else...I don't quite like Seamus Finnigan, and definitely not Neville Longbottom since he's going with Ginny...I thought of the Hufflepuff champion, but he's asked out Cho Chang...Harry's found Parvati Patil, Ron's gotten the Ravenclaw twin Padma, and I don't want to even look at those Slytherins...no, not some cowardly kid like Draco Malfoy...but the Ravenclaws seem to be all asked out already...and I think Hermione is going with the Durmstrang champion, though I am not sure..."

"Take someone who will be fine with the crowd and the interest," Minato advised. "Perhaps an older student? You don't need to find someone the same age as you."

"I don't know, sensei, I really don't know. I spend so much time patrolling the corridors and looking after Harry that I fail to mix with the students. How does Rin do it? Argh! Damn ball." Bridgette kicked out at a chair in frustration and she recoiled as it flew away from her and smashed into a nearby wall. "Kakashi's doesn't know how damned lucky he is to not find a partner."

"What's going on?" Professor McGonagall's face appeared around a stack of sixth-year homework and her eyebrows rose at the broken chair against the wall. "...I see. Do fix that before leaving, Bridgette." And she withdrew, probably thinking the agitated ANBU might send a chair flying her way too.

"Rin will be good for him." Minato countered easily, as if McGonagall had never interrupted them. "Kakashi can't dance anymore than you can, but Rin will cover that up. You, on the other hand, need a student who can dance with you, no matter how awkward you feel with him. Get over this childishness, Bridgette, and ask someone out." His voice took on a stern tone.

Bridgette was quiet, then her eyes brightened. "I know just the person, then."

She rose, saying, "I should go ask him out before another girl catches his eye...oh."

She stopped abruptly halfway to the door, glancing back at Minato. "Sensei, you might be interested to know that Karkaroff has been trying to get a private meeting with Snape over the last week."

"Oh? Do tell."

She strode back towards him. "Anko and I have been taking shifts over the whole week for Harry's lessons, and nearly everytime there is Potions, Karkaroff would burst in near the end of the lesson and demand a private meeting with Snape. My shadow clone just transferred all this to me."

Minato paused in his paperwork. The news felt important, though he did not know why. He filed the information away in his mind for future reference. "How did Severus react?"

"He has been refusing Karkaroff consistently, and with a passion to rival his hatred of Harry." Bridgette replied immediately.

"This seems useful. Thank you, Bridgette, and good luck on finding a dance partner. You are dismissed."

Minato really hated applying formality with his own daughter, but it was protocol in front of those who did not know of the mission. They could be used against each other, especially with his wanted status in bingo books.

She nodded, and left. Minato sighed and returned to his paperwork. He wondered who she would choose for her dance partner. Bridgette wasn't the social type. It would be interesting to note her choice.

"Minato." the voice interrupted his thoughts. Said blonde looked up, tensed, before relaxing as McGonagall appeared again, carrying two mugs of Butterbeer.

"I thought you might like one," she said gruffly as the mug was offered to him. "it's one of the wizarding world's trademark drinks. And you're probably missing home. Would you like to talk about it?"

Minato smiled as he accepted the mug. "Thank you, Minerva. Have a seat. Did you hear our conversation?"

"Part of it. Mostly the bits after your comrade smashed the chair." She sipped her Butterbeer. "How is Konoha?"

Minato drank his Butterberr and his eyes widened as the liquid warmed him from top to toe. "Wow. This is good. I should get Kakashi to buy me some next time he goes to Hogsmeade." He drank deeply again. "Konoha is alright, I guess. All the nations are drained from the wars, so no one should invade us anytime soon. But we're recovering."

"Do you miss it?"

"Of course. It's hard being away from home, and in such a different environment." Minato sighed as he put down his half-empty mug. "But it's not really missing Konoha. It's all my friends, my mentors and my comrades there, and also, I..." he trailed off, uncertain.

"Worried that they might not be alive when you return?" Minerva asked shrewdly.

Minato nodded. "That, too. It's always dangerous becoming a shinobi. Statistics say the average shinobi life span is nineteen. It used to be twenty-one, but the rating's gone down since the war."

"Then you're well over the rating, Minato." Minerva said, smiling. "Is it talent, luck or chance?"

Minato laughed. "A bit of everything, I guess. I had good teachers to guide me, and I was lucky enough. Those split-second decisions on a battlefield that decide whether you live or die..."

Minerva nodded. "A dangerous life indeed, Minato. Why did you choose it?"

Minato lifted his mug and drank, before answering, "It was my dream. My dream to become Hokage and make the people acknowledge me as a good leader."

"You've done a fine job of it, then."

Minato chuckled. "There's always better ones, Minerva. The old and weak are always defeated by the young and gifted. Now, tell me about your Transfiguration lessons. How do you turn into a cat?"

Minerva agreed to his change of subject. "It's called Animagus transformation. I Transfigure myself into an animal that best reflects my personality. It is a lengthy and dangerous process, and..."

And so they were off, two teachers sharing mugs of Butterbeer over idle chatter, their paperwork forgotten.

* * *

**ON THE NIGHT ITSELF**

Rin kept fidgeting with her dress, and her beautifully-dressed hair was almost undone as she ran her fingers through it once more.

"Stop it, Rin. How will I finish dressing your hair if you insist on destroying my hard work?" Hermione asked, combing out the fine brown hair carefully. She worked with a swift, precise efficiency that mirrored the way she did her homework.

"It is very kind of you to do this, Hermione." Rin answered, smiling.

"Oh, think nothing of it." Hermione replied airily as she put the finishing touches to Rin's hair. "There! Don't mess it up anymore; just leave it be, and don't get it wet, or else it would all go to waste.."

Rin nodded. They stepped out of the girls' dormitory in Gryffindor Tower casually; Hermione wobbled dangerously on her heels, but Rin held her steady. They went out of the Tower, waving to the Fat Lady, who appeared dangerously tipsy.

"Are the boys downstairs already?" Rin asked.

"They're ready and waiting for us," Hermione laughed. "It's only proper, but they can't open the ball without the champions and their partners, so we should hurry up."

"I've never been to these kind of things," Rin began conversationally as the pair quickened their pace. "It was always Mikoto or Sayuki or Yurina that goes out on these missions. They're trained for it."

"And you?" Hermione asked as she drew out a compact mirror and checked her hair.

"I usually go on higher-ranked missions that require the assistance of a medic to complete; other times I'm stuck in the hospital. I don't do a lot of field work." Rin answered as she tugged at her dress.

"Rin! Leave the dress alone. It hasn't insulted you," Hermione said, pulling Rin's hand away from the neckline of the dress.

Rin sighed. "I'm just unused to the...um, dip in the neckline, Hermione."

The Entrance Hall was crowded with students in dress robes, all milling around, chattering away. Rin and Hermione edged around the others, trying to find their partners. They both paused as the doors opened and the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students strode in, all very distinguished in their own dress robes.

Rin heard Professor McGonagall's voice calling for the champions over the din of the students everywhere. She nudged Hermione, who was looking slightly uncomfortable after the Durmstrang students' entrance.

"Where's Bridgette? And Kakashi?" Hermione asked in a near-whisper as they walked forwards to Professor McGonagall.

"They'll be here." Rin assured Hermione in a no-nonsense way; there would be hell to pay (several times over) if the duo did not show up. "Shikaku and Guy are dressing Kakashi, and Anko's...um, attempting to do the same with Bridgette."

Hermione nodded. "Shall we, then?"

Rin's brown eyes shone. "This should be easier than destroying a bridge, now shouldn't it?"

* * *

Harry shifted about, feeling self-concious as Parvati cheerfully adjusted her gold bangles while they waited for Professor McGonagall to give them the signal to go into the Great Hall. They were supposed to be last; after everyone else entered.

Harry looked at the other champions. Fleur was stunning; she looked like a candle that burned so brightly she dimmed everything else near her, including her lovestruck partner Roger Davies. He avoided looking at Cedric and Cho, not wanting to recall how Cho had rejected him. The girl next to Krum was - by the gods, Hermione! - and Harry couldn't help admiring how pretty she was, dressed in periwinkle-blue with her hair done up in that very elegant style...my, she didn't seem like Hermione at all. But as she smiled at him in greeting, Harry knew it was her. He barely managed to wave back, before shifting his eyes away.

Ron's brother, George Weasley, was there as well, and for a moment Harry wondered why the redhead was here with the champions, dressed in blue-green dress robes, when -

_Oh._

Harry couldn't keep the very large grin that spread across his face as George met his eyes and winked mischievously. The redhead shifted to one side and Harry saw Bridgette. She was quietly staring at a spot high over Cedric's head, but it was her outfit that caught his notice. She didn't look like Bridgette at all: the strong, individualistic, somewhat sadistic Bridgette that he knew.

Apparently Bridgette was busy staring over Cedric's head, since she didn't appear to notice Harry's stare. She was dressed in a strapless white silk dress that covered her feet, hugging her lean frame slightly. A black band was tied just under her chest that extended to the back in a bow and split the white of the dress's bottom half to its red upper half, which was patterned with a subtle floral design that bore a distinctive Japanese taste. There was a loose strip of cloth that was tucked neatly under the black band which fell in front of the white silk, and the strip was also covered with a pattern of sakura flowers on a red background. The dress complimented her red hair and ANBU-trained figure very nicely.

She seemed to notice him then, and her position shifted slightly, betraying her awkwardness. Nevertheless, she gave him a small, reassuring smile, then rolled her eyes at George, who was grinning away. Harry raised a hand in greeting, but all Bridgette did was shift her gaze to a point at Harry's right, before shifting back and giving him a knowing smile.

Taking the hint, Harry turned. His eyes fell on the pair three feet away from him, and the girl next to Kakashi - who was wearing dark blue dress robes and looking extremely uncomfortable - made his jaw drop.

It was Rin, but like Bridgette, she somehow managed to not look like the Rin he knew at all. She had done something to her hair, like Hermione - it was not the usual straight locks he recognized, but the fine brown hair fell on either side of her head in soft waves. The top of her head was sprinkled with something that looked like magical dust; the bits glittered in her hair and alternated colors between gold and silver. It was her dress that stole his attention, though.

Rin wore a halterneck top with gold floral patterns that left her upper back exposed, showing the fitness of her figure. She was not as leanly built as Bridgette, but the deep, rich mahogany red of the top and its skirt with many folds that flared out as she walked several paces ahead accented her elegant hairstyle and gave a new shine to her brown eyes. The skirt - like Bridgette's - fell to her feet, but he saw sensible shinobi shoes peek out of them several times whenever she shifted. Like Bridgette - again - she wore a strip of cloth just under her chest, around her middle, but it was not the plain black of the ANBU's. Instead, it was a mix of blue, red and white strips, which stood out against the mahogany of her dress.

Harry had thought Hermione was pretty, but then he had seen Bridgette and thought that was it of the extra mile the girls went to get their dresswear, but Rin's outfit put them both to shame. She stood out like a sun among stars. Harry caught Cedric staring at her before Kakashi sent a murderous glare his way and Cedric hastily retreated.

Harry noticed that Rin didn't get rid of the two purple markings on her cheeks. Was it a birthmark, a tattoo, or did she simply like the design? He did not wonder at it for long, as Professor McGonagall was beckoning them in. The Transfiguration professor was wearing dark red robes and a rather ugly piece of accessory in her hair, but Harry was calmed by her appearance, even if the prospect of what he was going to do unnerved him.

"Come on, champions," she called, and if Harry wasn't imagining it, there was the slightest glint of excited mischief in the professor's eyes.

* * *

Bridgette stepped out on the dance floor as though she was entering a torture room. No, even when she was shown the worst of the worst torture rooms in Ibiki's department, she had never stepped into them with such a feeling of...uncertainty. George seemed relaxed and confident, and it was their deal that she let him and his twin off their tricks if he would guide her through a proper dance.

She wished she hadn't eaten the goulash during the meal. It felt funny in her belly as she took George's hand for the dance. Her heart was doing all manner of acrobatics, and it wasn't lovestruck flip-flops, but nervous thumping.

She needn't have worried. Old memories stirred and Bridgette soon let her instincts keep time with her movements while she gazed idly around at the others, trusting George to steer her if she failed to keep up. They had already been joined by others on the dance floor, but she spotted Rin's distinctive glittering hairstyle almost immediately as the medic and her silver-haired partner danced their way slowly through the waltz. Rin seemed to be enjoying herself, but Kakashi looked extremely uncomfortable. The ANBU suppressed a grin.

Next, her eyes wandered to Harry. His partner was steering him very forcefully, but she was practically beaming around at the audience. Harry's feet just stepped out of the way of tripping once or twice, and he was quick to excuse himself once the champions were no longer required to dance. Bridgette caught sight of a head of spiky purple hair and grinned as Anko waltzed onto the dance floor with Guy, wearing a shiny black dress and laughing, her eyes rolling dangerously.

"I think she's consumed a bit too much wine, isn't it?"

The low murmur in Bridgette's ear almost made her jump, but then she turned in George's hold and saw Kakashi, who smirked at Anko. "Shall we exchange partners?"

"Gladly, Hatake." she replied, removing herself from George's hold. Rin smiled at Kakashi as she was twirled and placed into the Weasley's care.

Kakashi took Bridgette through the next dance with a confidence that surprised her. "I thought you didn't know dancing?"

He managed a smile. "I've been practicing."

The song changed. Bridgette tilted her head. "Another one? Or would you rather rest?"

He laughed. "I'd like to see Minato-sensei dancing."

That sent her into a fit of laughter as well. "Of course. C'mon, let's get a seat."

He let go of her, and together they walked towards the tables. "I should collect Rin," Kakashi began.

"Oh, let her be." Bridgette glanced back at the dance floor. "She's enjoying herself, and this way, you can keep an eye on Harry."

"...fine."

* * *

Author's Note:

Whew! Another chapter finished. This is a very, very, VERY long chapter for me...one of my longest, in fact. But I hope it was good :D There's not much in terms of plot advancement here, but after the spectacular battles we've seen, of course you'd need a break...and the champions deserve a break too. So there you go!

Remember, reviews make my day so do try to send some in~!


	18. To Crack An Egg

_Chapter Eighteen: To Crack an Egg_

_Author's Note: _This chapter I will again dedicate to my eternally awesome beta reader ShadowsBloodPain because together, we hatched (no pun intended) so many epic ideas for this particular chapter in which the plot unravels! It's more of a chapter to tie up loose ends than anything else, but there's a scene here and there that I liked very much. I am so very, very sorry to release this later than usual - but I'm juggling two multi-chapter fics now, as well as a LiveJournal, so it's been rather hectic.

Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: _Kudos to you, Jo Rowling and Kishimoto-sensei. Why should I ever steal your glory?

* * *

"Look at this," Hermione muttered as she passed the _Daily Prophet _to Rin, who scanned the front page with rapidly darkening eyes. It was the day after the Yule Ball, and everyone was tired out. Breakfast had been served at nine, instead of the customary seven o' clock.

"Who wrote this?" the kunoichi's question was dangerous as her eyes moved down the page.

"Rita Skeeter. She's infamous for trying to wheedle the worst out of everyone." Hermione replied, her own voice filled with disdain. She glanced down the table at Harry and Ron, and then gave Rin a half-amused look. "She once wrote an article about Harry, Viktor and I locked in a love triangle. It sparked a school outrage. The gossiping was terrible, and Harry was furious about it, but it died down."

"I can imagine." Rin opened the newspaper and began to read it in detail, her breakfast abandoned.

Anko and Bridgette looked up from the opposite side of the table, and Guy, who was seated on Rin's other side, attempted to read the newspaper upside-down. Kakashi continued to poke at his bacon half-halfheartedly, glaring at the girls who tried to sidle closer to him. Minato-sensei was up at the staff table, looking a little tired. From what Rin had heard, their sensei had danced late into the night, partnering first Professor McGonagall (who was surprisingly quick on her feet, despite her age) and then Professor Sprout, who danced like a water-element whirlpool technique (or so Minato-sensei claims), and he had collapsed into bed at two in the morning and didn't attempt to wake any of them for their usual morning training. He looked a bit guilty as he chewed at a bit of egg, but the level of tiredness in the Great Hall was so that no one would notice unless they looked very closely.

Harry and Ron were seated at Kakashi's side, closely watched by the silver-haired shinobi. They too, appeared tired, but relatively cheerful. Kakashi's single eye slid over to Rin and Hermione again. While Hermione was as close to Harry and Ron as ever, she was gradually drifting towards Rin more often than Kakashi would like. Rin usually gave Hermione her full attention so Kakashi could hardly get a quiet word in...if he wanted to get a word in, that was.

Kakashi watched as Anko frowned at her breakfast plate, her eyes looking beyond the meal. He wondered why she was so moody recently; rather like Sirius, who was cross that he was forbidden to step out of their quarters anymore, as Filch had taken a sudden liking to their wing of the castle and was busy sweeping it everyday. Shikaku had to stay in their rooms to keep Sirius company, and also to avoid him going out on his own.

Kakashi sighed. "Anko, has your breakfast insulted you?"

Her frown deepened into a scowl. "Yes, it has. In fact, it just tried to throw itself into my face."

Kakashi smirked. "Well, you shouldn't scold it then. It'll only snap back at you."

Anko gave Kakashi a glare, and then sat back and crossed her arms. "What is it, Kakashi?"

He shrugged. "You look troubled."

"And why do you care?"

_Unusually snappish, _Kakashi noted. "It might affect our mission," he replied.

"It won't."

"You can't guarantee that."

"I can."

"Fine. Go back to glaring at your breakfast plate."

Anko huffed and rose, storming away down the tables, where she exited the Hall.

Bridgette seemed to contemplate her own breakfast for a moment, before taking a piece of toast and leaving as well, giving Kakashi a Look. Up on the staff table, Minato raised an eyebrow at Kakashi. The silver-haired shinobi shook his head minutely in response.

Rin was still engrossed in the newspaper. Kakashi wondered what article was so attention-grabbing this morning; Rin wasn't much of a newspaper person.

As if to answer his silent query, she lowered the newspaper and tossed it at him, looking as if she swallowed some disgusting potion.

Kakashi looked down at the paper's front page. It read: _Dumbledore's Giant Mistake._

And Kakashi, being Kakashi, felt something in his mind click. He had a very sneaky suspicion that if this article was what he thought it was, then there would be even more trouble going on for their client.

* * *

Harry jerked away as someone touched him on the shoulder.

"Harry," the voice was familiar.

The wizard turned, and his gaze was apologetic as he saw Shikaku's tired face. Harry knew the shinobi was growing annoyed at entertaining Sirius while his comrades did their actual work without him. "Yeah?"

"You still have your golden egg?" Shikaku asked quietly, drawing Harry into an empty classroom as he said it.

"Yes, of course." Then a light bulb went off in Harry's mind. He asked eagerly, "You cracked the egg's message?"

Shikaku's smile was strained. "Yes, but I can't tell you about it."

"Why not?" Harry asked, indignant. "You guys helped me with the dragon!"

Shikaku shook his head, and his smile softened at Harry's expression. "It is because you need to wrack your brains a bit, Harry, or else they'll grow lazy and too dependant on us shinobi. What will you do once we leave at the end of the year?"

"You're leaving?" Harry asked, disbelief in his voice.

Shikaku's voice was gentle. "We don't belong in your world, Harry. Anko, Kakashi, Bridgette, Rin and Guy have never stayed away from home for so long, and even Minato-san and I rarely get these long-term missions. We miss it. They might be mature _here_," Shikaku tapped his temple, "but down _there_," his fingers moved to his chest, over his heart, "they're only fourteen-year-old kids, just like you."

Harry didn't answer.

The pair spent another few moments in silence, before Harry broke it.

"And how do you propose I start figuring out the egg?"

Shikaku gestured for Harry to lower his voice. "I can only give you a hint," he said quietly, "The egg may be unresponsive in normal circumstances, but once you change those circumstances, the way forward is clear."

Harry looked increduleous. "_That's _your hint?"

Shikaku inclined his head, stepping back as his hands flew, making signs. Shadows crept up to him, pooling around his feet. "Good luck, Harry. It is not too difficult for you, or at least," his voice was fading as the shadows swallowed his person, "we believe it to be so."

"Wait, can't you give me more - "

But Shikaku was already gone.

* * *

Night came on silent wings, and with it a messenger bird addressed to Minato. Bridgette easily caught the bird out of the air and brought it close to her, trying to calm the quivering animal. Going through another world was difficult for an animal, but this bird managed it.

She relieved the bird of its burden, and then sent it away, wondering if it would pause at the Owlery to rest before heading back home. She tucked the message into her pocket, then lay back down on the flat tiles of the roof.

"The sky is starless tonight, isn't it?"

Bridgette's eyes opened, but she recognized the voice. "I saw one or two just now," she replied, relaxing back.

Anko sat down next to the ANBU, looking up at the sky. They often did this of late, both reluctant to sleep, due to the nightmares it brought of the Third Great Shinobi World War.

"I found the first trace, Anko."

The kunoichi sat up. "Where? How?"

"Karkaroff's a confirmed former Death Eater. If we could just get him alone for a few hours, we'll get the truth out of him in no time at all..."

Anko looked thoughtful. "No. He's always around his Durmstrang students, or a teacher, and we can't risk everyone's safety for your curiosity regarding your parentage."

Bridgette sighed. "I suppose so. But he's the only lead we have...I'm not willing to let it go."

"I know, but until we can actually prove something, your impulsiveness might spark an international war, and you know Konoha can't afford any kind of war right now."

"I know it." Her reply was quiet.

They lingered in a moment of silence, with nothing to say, before Anko ventured to talk.

"What happened today? The school was abuzz with gossip." Anko began casually.

Bridgette stirred. "A newspaper reporter somehow found out that the gamekeeper of Hogwarts - a man called Hagrid - is a half-giant."

"What's that?"

"Giants are - according to Kakashi - huge, vicious creatures that were driven out of the country by wizards. Apparently, one of them...mated with a wizard, I have no idea how, but the resulting offspring is Hagrid. He is not quite a wizard, but not quite a vicious killer giant. However, Minato-sensei has had Dumbledore's assurances that Hagrid is human in nature, whatever his blood indicates."

"And Minato-sama took Dumbledore at his word?"

"What else could he have done?"

"I see."

They shared a few moments of peace, before the redhead broke it.

"And why were you so angry today at breakfast?" Bridgette asked back.

Anko scowled. "It was nothing."

"Come now, tell me."

Anko sighed. She didn't want a persistent ANBU chasing her for information, especially not when that ANBU happened to be working in the interrogation department. Ironically, she would have been less worried if Bridgette was of the tracker or assasination department instead.

"I...you must swear to never tell anyone of this unless I allow you to."

Bridgette turned slightly, interested. "That would depend on what you're going to tell me."

Anko huffed. "Fine."

She was quiet a moment, then Bridgette heard her friend inhale deeply, as she would before speaking, "I...yesterday, my curse mark burned."

There was a rustle as Bridgette sat up, alert. "When?"

"I sat with you and Kakashi for awhile, but then I left to see where Harry got to. Remember?"

Bridgette nodded, her gaze distant, obviously recalling the memory.

"Halfway outside, my mark flared with pain. I didn't know why, but then, I was so disorientated by the pain that I didn't really think about it." Anko absently raised a hand to rub at her neck, where the curse mark was branded into her skin. "I think I made it back inside and collapsed into a corner. I don't think anyone noticed me. My mark continued to burn and burn, and I was paralyzed by the pain, but it ebbed away afterwards."

"How long?" Bridgette asked, moving closer to look at the mark.

Anko kept her palm over the black, tattoo-like curse mark as she answered tightly, "I have no idea. It felt like hours, days..."

"Has this happened often? This was why you grew mad at Kakashi at breakfast, wasn't it?" Bridgette's concern was clear under her questions, but Anko did not feel comforted by them.

"What's this, twenty questions?" Anko snapped back. But she was tired, very tired, after her unexpected spasm yesterday, and after this morning's incident, she couldn't quite muster the energy for another squabble. "Yes, I got mad at Kakashi because he was trying to pry. He _knows _I won't let a little thing like the curse mark affect our mission. And yeah, it's happened quite a bit. Usually at night, when I'm out patrolling." Anko admitted.

"Why didn't you let Rin or Minato-sensei have a look at it?" Bridgette demanded. "It might happen when you're fighting. You could get seriously hurt someday, Anko."

"I..." the purple-haired kunoichi looked away. "I sometimes think the burning is a warning to me, Bridgette. A warning to _all _of us. As if...as if it's reacting to Orochimaru-sen - I mean, Orochimaru's chakra."

Bridgette was silent for several heartbeats. "You believe he is close?"

Anko sighed, shaking her head. "If only I could tell, Bridgette, if only I could tell."

Her friend moved back to allow Anko space. "I am sure that it will - "

They both froze as a loud, piercing scream ripped through the quiet of night. It was muffled by the thickness of the castle walls, and ordinary wizards would never have detected the noise; but the pair of them weren't ordinary wizards.

Bridgette's mouth was still comically open as she stared at Anko silently.

They both knew that scream well. It had almost deafened them the first time they heard it, after the first task, when Kakashi opened it in their quarters.

The two kunoichi needed no words. After another brief exchange of glances, they rose and went to investigate.

It looked as though Harry had gotten Shikaku's hint.

* * *

"...pyjama party, eh?"

"I simply wished to investigate what I thought was a disturbance, Alastor."

"Really? But all seems calm."

"Then I wonder why you are out of bed, Moody..."

Bridgette and Anko had happened upon the scene almost immediately, staying silent as they observed, wondering if they should interfere.

Moody was at the bottom of the stairway, looking up at Professor Snape and the caretaker, Filch. The caretaker's cat meowed. In Filch's arms, he cradled a large golden egg. Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"Of all the idiotic things to do, he had to _drop _the egg down a _stairway_!" Anko muttered under her breath. The pair were invisible to the naked eye, but they were on the ceiling still, just in case Moody's eye happened to catch sight of them. "He'll pay for his idiocy during the next training!"

"It's definitely Harry though..." Bridgette whispered back.

"How do you know? I don't see him anywhere." Anko asked quietly.

The ANBU pointed at a scrap of parchment on the stairs. "That's Harry's map of Hogwarts, he showed it to me and Kakashi before you guys came." she explained. "He must have tripped over something, and dropped both the egg and the map. He told Kakashi he has an Invisibility Cloak, which hides him from our eyes."

Anko sniffed the air, and her nose wrinkled. "I smell a lot of soap, Bridgette. It's quite strong."

The redhead looked skeptical, but copied the gesture. Her eyebrows rose. "I do, too. Why is there a smell of soap? We aren't near a bathroom, are we?"

Anko shook her head, thinking fast. "I think Harry went to the baths to try out the egg. He probably decided to have a midnight swim at the same time."

They both sighed, then looked down at the scene again.

Filch's voice reached them, excited and gleeful. "...Peeves, I say, Peeves. Dumbledore will have him thrown out for sure, this time, stealing the property of a champion..."

"As if the professors are going to buy that," Anko said under her breath. Bridgette choked back a sudden desire to laugh at the comment, and it resulted in a minor coughing fit.

Snape's voice was icy and dark with contempt as he unknowingly answered Anko's comment. "...believe it is Potter that was wandering about. This is against the rules. I believe he is underneath his Cloak..."

The kunoichi's hearts turned cold as the Potions master reached out, blindly fumbling for where Harry should be.

"Should we rescue him?" Bridgette whispered.

Luckily, Moody did it for them.

"Snape, stop it! I do not see Potter anywhere, and I would if there was something to see!" Moody snapped back. "What is this I hear of Filch saying? Someone broke into your office?"

Bridgette and Anko's gazes sharpened. This was interesting.

"It is of no importance," Snape's reply was cold.

"On the contrary," Moody snarled, "it is very important. Security issues...what with the tournament going on and all that...who'd want to break into your office? You hiding something there, Snape?"

"You know I'm hiding nothing, Moody," Snape answered stiffly. "You've searched my office quite thoroughly yourself."

"Moody searched Snape's office?" Anko whispered, eyes wide.

"Minato-sensei said Moody did that to all the professors. He wasn't too pleased when Moody started to look at his weaponry." Bridgette whispered back.

"What I'd give to have seen that," Anko breathed.

"Shh," Bridgette hushed Anko and leaned forward on the rafters to listen.

"...back to bed, both of you. There was no disturbance tonight." Moody was saying dismissively.

"You think Moody's eye can see through Invisibility Cloaks?" Anko asked.

"I don't know," Bridgette answered, peering down. "But Harry doesn't seem to be in trouble...not yet, anyway..."

The pair watched as Snape and Filch both moved away, and Moody helped Harry out of the trick step he had fallen into. They exchanged some quiet words, before Moody exclaimed loudly, "This...this is some map, Potter!"

"Well, well. So a professor found out about Harry's magical map." Bridgette sighed. She knew what was going to happen next.

"What's so magical about it?" Anko asked.

"You can ask Harry tomorrow. I'm sure he'd - Anko, do you sense that?"

Anko closed her eyes, stretching out her senses. She felt the glow of familiar chakra flare close to Harry and Moody. "Yes. Let's go meet him?"

Bridgette held Anko back. "No. We wait."

She flashed the ANBU an annoyed look. "For what?"

"Just wait."

* * *

Harry's heart rate was just beginning to slow down as Moody examined his map when a familiar, unexpected voice came out of the shadows and set his heart dancing the tango again.

"I didn't expect to see you wandering around at night, Moody. Was it your night to patrol the corridors?"

The two wizards turned, surprised. Shikaku stepped out of the shadows, the light of candles gleaming in his dark eyes. He was dressed in casual attire and had his hands in his pockets, looking at them calmly. Harry noticed that black shadows continued to lick around his feet even though he had stepped out of the darkness.

"Heard a disturbance and came out to look," Moody growled in reply. "Turns out Potter here dropped his egg down the stairs. I was just helping him up."

Shikaku resisted looking upwards. He could sense both Bridgette and Anko's presence quite clearly. "Ah. So the question becomes: what are _you _doing out of bed at this time of the night, Harry?"

"Um..." Harry cast a glance at Moody. "...I was trying to figure out the clue in the egg."

"Hmm." Shikaku hummed slightly in reply. "Well, good luck then, Harry. I would hope you have enough rest for tomorrow."

"Why - " Harry's question died in his throat as he realized. He groaned. "No way!"

Shikaku smiled slightly. "He refuses to let up after his...ah, error this morning."

Moody glanced between the two of them curiously as he rolled up Harry's map and tucked it into his clothes. "I'll leave you two to it, then. Goodnight, Potter, Nara."

"Sweet dreams, Moody."

The wizard grunted as he limped away.

Shikaku waited until the dull clunk of Moody's steps faded before he looked at Harry and grinned. "So?"

"I figured it out," Harry admitted, clutching the egg to his chest.

"Good." Shikaku looked up, and called, "I know you're there, both of you. Shouldn't you be in bed? Minato-san wants to arrange a full-day training tomorrow to compensate for what we lost today."

Harry's head shot up, surprised. He watched two figures leap down from the rafters, landing with low thuds on the carpeted steps. "What...how long were you there for?" he asked weakly.

Bridgette straightened, shrugging to lessen the impact of the landing. "We heard your egg scream," she answered casually.

"Could've woken up a house of pixies half a mile away," Anko added, bouncing on her heels.

"Pixies don't live in houses," Harry retorted automatically, remembering his second year, but he was calmer now. The shinobi's presence did not really surprise him; he knew they often roamed freely at night.

"You two didn't answer me," Shikaku's deep voice rang out, amused. "Why weren't you in bed?"

Bridgette shifted uncomfortably. "We were on the rooftop, Shikaku." she said meekly.

He rolled his eyes. "Counting stars? I thought you'd rather cloud-gaze."

"There weren't any stars tonight," Anko cut in. "So we decided to count the trees instead."

It took Harry about five seconds before he realized that Anko was being her usual sarcastic self.

Shikaku shrugged then, refraining from a snort. "Go back, both of you. I'll escort Harry back to his Tower, and when I turn in after my shift, I expect to see you two in our quarters. Asleep."

The pair of kunoichi exchanged glances, then vanished in two poofs of smoke.

Shikaku sighed, and began to descend the stairway. "Come on, Harry. Back to bed. You can think about the egg later."

Harry yawned, suddenly realizing exactly how tired he was. "I'll never survive training tomorrow."

Shikaku's eyes glittered with amusement. "You will, Harry. Sirius would never let us train you into the ground."

"I s'pose," Harry groaned, beginning the descent down the stairs. "How am I ever going to survive an hour underwater?"

The amusement in Shikaku's eyes fled. His gaze sharpened instead. "We're working on it."

"All of you?"

"All the time." Shikaku replied, then swept him down the stairs without further conversation.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY...or rather, NIGHT.**

The thump that rustled the grass was accompanied by a loud, complaining groan, and a plead for rest. The shinobi sighed, their patience already stretched to the limit.

Since Ron began to attend the nightly trainings as well, the chatter level has rocketed skyward, while the intensity of training dropped. It wasn't really Ron's fault, but his presence made for a distracted Hermione and chatty Harry, and that annoyed the shinobi.

The initial plan was to keep on working with what they already achieved, but Minato and Shikaku had quickly realized that Ron did not have the ability to suddenly gain razor-sharp reflexes overnight. They were giving him separate training with Guy (who could stretch even Kakashi to the limit) but every time he groaned or asked for rest, it affected Harry and Hermione's concentration.

"I give up," Anko gasped, collapsing into a heap under a particularly large tree, for they were training (as usual) at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. "It's not worth my time to train runts who won't listen for ten seconds."

"I would agree," Kakashi replied as he gulped down water, wiping the sweat from his brow, "but we can't kick Ron out now. All we can do is to train up their attention span." He sighed. "Minato-sensei, do you have any way to curb this?"

The to-be Yondaime glanced at Kakashi, before switching his gaze back to Harry and Hermione, who were resting with Ron. "Yes, but they are not yet ready."

"We don't have time to do anything else, Minato-sama." Anko growled, trying to steady her breathing, "Harry's second task is coming up soon and if he loses concentration halfway through..."

"He won't."

They looked up in surprise, only to meet Harry, Ron and Hermione's steely gazes. It was Ron who had spoken. Rin stood a ways to their right, evidence of her recently completed healing of their wounds. Guy was a shadow jogging around the lake, and Rin often turned to glance at his silhouette, before transferring her gaze to the castle, where Bridgette and Shikaku were doing their shifts.

"And how can you guarantee that?" Anko asked coolly. She was usually quite happy to indulge the wizards' odd ideas, but this night she had been tested to the limit by a combination of Kakashi and Rin's skills (Minato sometimes paired them up and pitched them against each other). Anko had gone down fighting, unable to overcome the pair, and she was sore from the defeat, the smug looks Kakashi shot her way, and the usual wizard indulgence wasn't anywhere on her priority list tonight.

"Harry won't - " Hermione began, but Anko had risen, shrugged off her jacket, and stomped off to join Guy on his jog around the lake.

Hermione paused, confused. She shot Rin a questioning look. "Did we do something wrong?"

Rin waved a hand. "Go on, Hermione."

"Well," Hermione seemed to compose herself, "I was saying...Harry won't ever do anything to risk the precious object he must retrieve in the lake. He values what he has, and I know, yes, I _know_ we've been slacking since Ron joined us but you have to give us a break sometimes!"

Minato sighed inwardly. Harry and Hermione had been so cooperative at first, and he had hoped to avoid this confrontation. _Looks like I have no choice._

"We drive you three hard for a reason, Hermione." Minato began, slipping easily into his 'professor' state of mind. "If you slack off and refuse to work hard, you'll find that whatever you've gained these past months under our training, you will lose."

"And it will be very difficult to get it back," Kakashi added.

Minato paused to glance at his student before switching his hard gaze to each of the three wizards before him. "You three have an obligation to work hard and work well under our care. You gave us your vow, and we do expect you to keep it."

"The training may be tough at first - " Rin began.

Kakashi interrupted. "No, Rin. The training is _always _tough, but if you can't hold up to something like what we're going through, how will you ever stand before Voldemort and spit into his face? No," Kakashi saw shock flit across their faces. "You will turn tail and run, because you have never experienced hardship and you won't know how to cope with it. You - "

Rin's hands were light on his shoulders, but Kakashi stopped talking immediately. Minato eyed them both, before picking up on his speech. "We only wish to help you...all of you. We can only do what we are supposed to do if you trust us to do it, and do it well."

"We trust you," Harry blurted out, then seemed to catch himself in surprise.

Minato smiled wryly. "I'm sure of it. But trust goes both ways, so when you trust us, we must trust you."

"But you don't?" Ron asked.

Minato's smile widened. "We trust you, Harry, Ron, Hermione. But we will not stand for your careless attitude towards training."

"We understand," Hermione said quickly, nudging Harry and Ron in the ribs. They winced.

Minato's tone was grave. "I hope you do. Now back to training!"

The trio just managed to stifle their groans before trudging off wearily to call Anko and Guy back.

Kakashi watched their retreating backs, watched their steps carefully. He looked up at Minato.

"They are ready."

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm sorry! I took down the chapter before posting it up again since I revised my opinion about the training. If you don't know what I'm talking about right now, then forget it. It doesn't matter in the long run.

But I hope you enjoyed this. Reviews make my day so do send some in. Thanks!


	19. The Second Task

**_Chapter Nineteen: The Second Task_**

_Author's Note: _Thank you to all my reviewers and readers! I am so very sorry that this is late *dodges rotten banana skin thrown by angry reader* it is in fact, the latest of them all, even though I never set a fixed deadline, I know my readers are waiting patiently. It's just that I've been under attack by massive amounts of plot bunnies recently, and only now did I win the fight against them. Thank you for your patience, and enjoy the chapter! You deserve it!

_Disclaimer: _Of course I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. I'm neither a Japanese or a Briton, but simply someone who thinks the two who created these universes are absolute geniuses.

* * *

"Alright, everyone, heads up!" Minato ordered. "Today's training is vital to your survival of an hour underwater. Anko, Guy, stop playing around!"

The two shinobi sat up from where they had rolled into a heap, fighting and laughing. They were covered with dirt and grass. Minato hid a grimace. "Although only Kakashi and Bridgette are to be participating in the task, I have consulted Dumbledore and he agrees to let one of us stay in the lake for an hour, watching out for the safety of all the champions. For that, you will need today's training. Come on!"

Minato led them to the lakeside. The light of the moon shone over the smooth, rippling surface of the water, and they paused in silent wonderment. Then Minato broke the spell, asking them to line up. Kakashi came first, followed by Rin, and then Anko and Bridgette, backed by Guy. Shikaku was in the castle, patrolling. It was two weeks before the start of the second task, and Harry and his friends were given a night off while Minato trained the shinobi to survive underwater.

"Okay, everyone." he called, capturing their attention. "You have all been taught by your sensei to walk on water, correct?"

They nodded; it was one of the simplest exercises for chakra control that they had undergone. Anko was particularly good at her chakra control: she could stand still on the water all day, while everyone else had to concentrate to make sure the water did not lap at their shoes.

"Good," Minato said, his eyes bright. "You will need the basics of that exercise to do what I am asking of you. Watch."

He stepped out on the lake, walking easily. His silhoutte was illuminated by the moonlight, and the five shinobi on the bank could see their squad leader quite clearly.

Minato stopped walking about a hundred feet out to the lake, and turned to face them. Suddenly, the water around his feet swirled, and then a shudder seemed to resonate across the lake as large ripples of water fled from the undersides of Minato's shoes, racing toward the banks, fading with each metre they crossed.

"Minato-sensei is making waves!" Rin gasped, astonished, as Minato proceeded to create a few more ripples for better effect.

After a few minutes, he stopped, and then walked back to them. "Did you all see what I did?"

"You were making waves, sensei!" Rin said earnestly.

Minato laughed, and ran his hands through her fine brown hair affectionately. "Wrong guess, Rin, but close. Did you know how I made the 'waves', as Rin calls them?"

"You ejected chakra out from your feet." Kakashi said slowly. "I saw it with my Sharingan. You were not just controlling the chakra to keep you standing; you were also sending out waves of chakra to push the water away from you."

Minato smiled. "Correct, Kakashi. Do you know why the water was pushed away?"

"Chakra repels water!" Bridgette's exclamation was tinged with astonishment, "ANBU senior Monkey taught me that, a long time ago." Anko, who was just in front of the ANBU, thought that she could almost hear the redhead's mind whirring. She looked quickly up at Minato. "Sensei, are we going to - "

"All in good time, Bridgette." Minato said, cutting her off. "But in essence, you are correct as well. Chakra repels water; it is like mixing oil with water: the oil will always float up to the surface of the water, and the two will never merge as one. This is your key to surviving underwater."

Guy frowned, for once not gleeful. "Minato-senpai, I do not understand. We are youthful and strong and good, but chakra has always repelled water, and I cannot see how it helps us to survive."

Minato smiled then. "You remember that when I concentrated chakra to my feet, the water is repelled?"

"Of course." they replied.

"Well, what if you covered your whole body in chakra?"

The astonished realization in their eyes made Minato laugh - the idea had been Shikaku's, simple but brilliant. After hearing it, Minato had made a mental note to promote the Nara to be his personal advisor once he was crowned Hokage.

_Chakra repels water._

It was a simple fact that had been drilled into their heads when they were genin; so simple that few shinobi think of it anymore. It was like those basic things people learn young: fire burns, water is wet, don't go out in the rain, don't play with sharp objects. Taken for granted.

"Sensei..." Kakashi began hesitatingly, having grasped the concept quicker than any other, "You do realize that to continuously repel water, we shall be using up a lot of our chakra, right?"

Minato's laughing smile faded. "I know," he said grimly. "The only way I have thought to avoid three of us - counting the one watching - from drowning in an ill-timed moment of weakness is to get in there, snatch the object and get out of the water as quickly as possible." His expression softened at the alarm in their eyes. "Don't worry, kids. I'll be taking this two weeks to train up your endurance and thus increase your chakra supply; we'll also be practicing chakra control. And there will be many who shall protect you during the task. The merpeople of the lake are on good terms with Dumbledore. He told me that they have sworn to ensure the safety of all the champions when they are in the lake."

"Are they to be trusted?" The question was Bridgette's. Her eyes were wary.

"There is no other to trust." was his reply. She nodded.

"Now," Minato clapped his hands loudly, recapturing their attention, "we must start the task today, for every moment of training is a moment gained for the increase in your chakra. Come!"

He led them onto the lake, stepping lightly. "Keep your feet above the water," he called. "Don't let it splash!"

This was quite difficult. While shinobi could usually walk on water almost unthinkingly, footsteps had a tendency to stir up the water and cause tiny waves that splashed against their shoes. It often wet their exposed toes, and few shinobi thought to correct this minor error.

Anko was the only one who could walk ahead with only the bottom of her shoes touching the water; everyone else, even Kakashi and Bridgette, were struggling to keep the water off their toes. Minato grinned behind their backs - or rather, hidden in front of their faces - at the wails of dismay as the water continually lapped at their soles.

"Blasted water!"

Minato turned slightly; it was the voice of Bridgette, as he had expected. Quick to anger and impulsive, she was instantly tired of the challenge she could not face. Minato smiled secretly. He had been counting on either Bridgette or Guy to try out his theory first. A wave of immense chakra - powered by her annoyance and anger - flowed from her into the water at her feet, and ripples danced away from her as they had done Minato.

Bridgette backtracked, and walked into Guy. He shoved her forwards impatiently - concentrating hard on his own task of keeping his toes dry - and in her surprise, she instinctively surrounded herself with a layer of chakra to prevent herself from falling smack into the water, and ripples erupted again, but this time, her chakra had stayed, and to everyone but Minato's amazement, there lay a small gap between the ANBU's feet and the water. Minute, but noticeable. The water continuously produced ripples as her chakra repelled it.

Bridgette's eyes were wide with wonder. She bent, touching the water that lay inches under the surface. When she came up, her fingers were wet. "I repelled water." her tone was one of quiet wonderment.

Minato smiled. "Why not you all try?"

"Yosh!" Guy exclaimed excitedly, and he leapt, landing down on the water with a tremendous splash. At the same moment, he ejected a wave of chakra as potent as Bridgette's into the lake, and his whole body sank into the water, but they saw the faint glow of blue surrounding his body, pushing away the water.

Minato motioned for Guy to rise - as the taijutsu specialist did with a well-timed pulse of chakra at his feet - and then clapped quietly. "Congratulations, Guy," he said, voice full of warmth, "You have mastered the objectives of tonight's lesson."

Guy whooped, thanking Minato and crying openly, shouting about the gift of youthful passion and power. He leapt again, and repeated his performance, only this time his chakra flared out in a great sweeping circle, testament of his overflowing joy, and to everyone watching it looked as if he was contained within a large soap bubble.

"Wow," Rin breathed, awed. "It's like...like..."

"Like nothing I've ever seen before," Bridgette completed, staring with wide eyes.

Anko nodded wordlessly, watching Guy swim under them, contained within a gigantic bubble that was tinted blue at the edges and kept him dry and clean.

A thought occured to Kakashi and he looked up, breaking the momentary trance of wonderment. "Sensei, what happens if our chakra holds but we run out of oxygen down there?"

The other three looked up as well, and there was a faint splash as Guy pushed chakra out of his feet and propelled himself out of the water to hear. Minato's face was grim again, the light in his eyes gone. "I couldn't think of anything," he confessed, and there was a low murmur of dismay, but he continued, "except for one."

The murmuring stopped immediately.

"I thought that we should create a large bubble, like what Guy did," Minato said. "Do it before you dive underwater, so that the oxygen comes with you. Try to expel the carbon dioxide and take in more oxygen instead." He paused. "As you breathe you will gradually use up the oxygen, so when that happens, you shrink your chakra bubble a little at a time, conserving your strength. When there is at last no oxygen, take a very deep breath and then pull the bubble in until it lies only on the surface of your skin, and swim upwards for air as quickly as you can."

"It's still risky, sensei." Rin argued, worried. She had a suspicion that she would be retained as the medic-nin of the team and not allowed to enter the water. "If someone's oxygen fails when they are still very deep in the lake - and the lake is _very _deep - they will not make it to the surface in time."

"They must, Rin."

"They can't!" she almost shouted it out loud; her teammates were her friends, her comrades, and all shinobi die on missions but this isn't a mission right now, this was a task, a wizards' game, a thing they should never have meddled in, and she'll be damned if Kakashi or Bridgette or the third person who goes down there drowns because of a stupid game. "Your method will drain their chakra, and they will be tired, carrying that object back up - they won't have the strength to come up and they'll drown!"

Minato's eyes held hers, steady and calm. "There is no going back."

Rin felt tears moisten her vision but she fought them valiantly. "I apologize, sensei." she mumbled.

Minato's expression softened. "Forgiven, Rin. It is good that you care so deeply for your teammates, but you cannot protect them forever."

There was a moment of silence as everyone digested this, and then Minato said, "Now, can we get back to training? For you to survive you must put in every bit of effort to increase your chakra capacity."

"Yes, sensei." they murmured, and began the fierce, harsh training that would ensure their survival in two weeks' time.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later, Opening of the Second Task_

Kakashi and Bridgette watched as Harry stumbled to a stop next to them, panting. Bridgette let him lean on her as he recovered his breath, then shrugged him off. "Overslept, Harry?"

He shook his head. "Fell asleep in the library."

Kakashi nodded. "You found out how to survive underwater for an hour?"

Harry grinned. "Yes. I'll tell you about it later."

Kakashi noted that Harry kept fingering his pocket, and assumed whatever the boy found to keep him alive underwater was kept there. He touched his own pocket, where Rin had slipped both him and Bridgette two soldier pills each, to be used as a last resort. _"When the time comes and you need this, don't hesitate." _she had warned.

Kakashi exhaled. "Bridgette. You know what to do?"

She smiled tightly. "Of course."

"Anko is ready?"

"Rin slipped her five soldier pills, since she would have to stay down there longer than us."

"How long has it been already?"

"She took one pill and went under fifteen minutes ago. If all goes well, the pills will help her to maintain her bubble. Rin has advised Anko to breathe as lightly and as little as possible, to save air. She will be fine."

"Do you know where Guy is?"

She glanced at him, surprised. "He did not return after Minato-sensei summoned him last night?"

"No."

There was a sudden light in her eyes. "That is interesting."

"How so? I find it worrying. What if a Death Eater - "

"He'll be fine. Don't worry. Besides, you will know soon for yourself. Guy always turns up in unexpected places."

Kakashi felt a sudden, horrifying suspicion rise up in him, but at that moment Bagman called for the champions' attention and he had to swallow it down. Bridgette had schooled her face into one of polite interest, but her eyes sparkled as she winked at him.

They both turned, feigning attentive looks, but their eyes darted about, resting first on Harry, then on Rin, and then Minato, who looked grim, but smiled confidently at them when they met his eyes.

Worry rose in Kakashi again. They had managed to squeeze in a lot of chakra-enhancing training over the past twelve days, but none of them had found out the actual depth of the lake, and this object was supposed to be hidden at the very bottom. How on earth would they find it? Minato-sensei had tried their bubbles in water for the last five days, but they never ventured beyond a hundred feet out into the lake. Kakashi was concerned, especially for Anko. The former apprentice of Sannin Orochimaru was strong and her chakra control was best of them all, but he knew the biggest chakra reserves lay with Guy. Why was the green monstrosity not chosen for this risky task?

"You may begin!"

Kakashi was jolted out of his thoughts by Bridgette's tug. She gestured wordlessly towards the lake, where the other champions were heading. "Let's finish this quick," she said quietly.

He glanced at her as they began to walk out towards the lake. They would have no chance of speaking underwater; if they spoke too much, the oxygen levels fled faster. "Good luck, Bridgette."

"Good luck yourself, Kakashi."

They needed no more words. Both threw themselves forward easily and jumped off the platform - to gales of laughter that abruptly stopped as they landed _on _the surface of the lake with only the slightest splash and began to move forwards over the water. No one thought for one second that they might be wading through the water - their feet were clearly above the surface. A low murmur arose as the older students contemplated this, and what they believed was a form of advanced magic.

Kakashi could not stop the smirk from spreading across his masked face as he heard their appreciative noises. But he sobered as Bridgette ran ahead of him and cloaked herself in a bubble of chakra. The tough part of the task had only just begun.

Kakashi let loose a great pulse of chakra, and slipped under the surface of the lake. The last he saw of the world above the lake was a glimpse of sunlight.

* * *

Bridgette had searched for what seemed like hours, though she knew it had only been a matter of about fifteen minutes since the task was only an hour long. Her chakra shield repelled water, and only water; the ghastly creatures of the lake had already attempted to assault her twice, though a quick demonstration of her ability to wield a katana had scared them off.

In daylight, the lake looked quite different from when Minato-sensei had tried them by the light of the moon. Instead of the eerie darkness that she had gotten used to, Bridgette stared around at the hopelessly vast expanse of gloom and green and wondered how was she ever going to find this object.

As Shikaku had advised, both Bridgette and Kakashi paused every now and then to estimate the distance between the surface of the lake and themselves. Bridgette thought she was about fifty feet underwater by now, and she had only met the occasional fish and Grindylow. _Didn't Ron say that the Giant Squid lives in this lake?_

She swam deeper into the lake. The greenish tinge degraded her normally sharp vision, but she found that the deeper she went, the greenish light would recede. She had caught sight of the Durmstrang champion, Krum, some time ago. Initially she had mistaken him for another foul lake creature out for her blood, but after he narrowly dodged one of her kunai - she hated the fact that the metal knife sank below its intended target in the water, but it was a lucky miss for him - she had been more careful with who and what she aimed her weapons at.

She was reaching the bottom of the lake. It had been a quicker journey that what she had expected, but then she was no less thankful of it. _Best to grab this object and get out of here, _she thought, hoping she would meet Kakashi soon so that they might leave this underwater prison together.

Bridgette swam on, hope in her heart. Whatever happens in this godforsaken lake, she was going to get out of it alive.

* * *

Kakashi had swum faster than Bridgette; he had been going into the field for years before Minato allowed his adoptive daughter to begin fighting, and he knew how to maneuver himself through the water. Unlike the ANBU, he had met no one and nothing, and his Sharingan eye allowed him to track his progress downward easily.

He had thought he saw shadows fleetingly in the gloom, but they had vanished when he turned, and he did not know whether to believe in their existence or otherwise. _Concentrate, Kakashi, _he scolded himself. _Where are your tracking skills when you need them?_

He sobered. Kakashi's tracking skills were very much limited to land in that he relied a great deal on the trace of chakra and scent, both of which were not available in this gloomy lake. _But still..._

He concentrated. The object was at the bottom of the lake, and from something Minato-sensei had slipped during training, it was guarded by merpeople.

_Lots of merpeople, _Kakashi noted as he reached the bottom of the lake.

Indeed. They were everywhere: tall, with longish green hair and grey skin, their teeth yellow and broken, wielding spears. Their most prominent feature was the silver fish-like tail, which covered their lower body and looked very powerful. They stared at Kakashi silently as he passed them.

_Come seek us where our voices sound_

_We cannot sing above the ground_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss_

_An hour long you have to look_

_And to recover what we took_

_But past an hour the prospect's black_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

Kakashi's swimming quickened as he heard the familiar song, the one Shikaku had played for him and Bridgette with the egg underwater. _Almost there! _He could not imagine what they took that he would 'sorely miss', but maybe it was something of Bridgette's and not him...

A statue loomed before Kakashi. It was of a merman, but he could care less about it now. He was far more interested in the five people bound to the statue's tail.

He recognized Ron and Hermione, heads lolling and eyes closed, almost as if they were asleep. Next to Hermione was the girl that the other Hogwarts champion - Diggory, Kakashi remembered - had taken to the Yule Ball...what was her name? Cho Chang. And the young girl with the golden hair was definitely the Beauxbatons champion's sister, or cousin. They were very alike.

And next to Ron...

In trademark green jumpsuit, bowl haircut and bushy eyebrows: the one and only Might Guy, dead to the world, fast asleep under some enchantment.

Kakashi froze, and then choked involuntarily as he realized that in his moment of sheer, dumbfounded amazement, he had lost control of his bubble. Water rushed in at once, and his protection wavered dangerously, so that the water slipped past and began to fill the bubble. Kakashi fought for control desperately; pulling, shaping, ejecting the water, he gasped again - _I need air - _he would never make it back up to the surface, he would drown - _  
_

And then someone caught at his shirt and pulled him up, and there was air again, he was safe, in a bubble that was not his own. He recognized the familiar chakra signature and sighed. _I'm never going to live this down._

Anko grinned at Kakashi, gesturing towards the statue. She waited until he had rebuilt his bubble with some of her own oxygen before pushing away from him, so that the two of them hung in the water like two obscure bubbles. Her grin had not faded.

Kakashi nodded his thanks, and then mouthed, _Bridgette?_

Anko shrugged and made a few quick hand gestures in reply. _She will come when she will._

Kakashi eyed Anko. His priority was for the tournament, but if he surfaced without Bridgette, would the judges allow it, or disqualify him for separating with his teammate? They had already stretched the rules by participating as a pair.

He gestured again, towards Guy, and Anko frowned. _Do I take him and go?_

She contemplated it, and then sighed to herself and gestured back, using more complicated movements. Kakashi watched, noting each expression she used. _Take Guy. Go. Bridgette come by this direction; one way only. Might meet her along the way._

He nodded, and then swum towards Guy, still not quite believing that the wizards believed the green monstrousity to be Kakashi's 'most sorely missed' object. He suddenly recalled Bridgette's wink, the few seconds before the task began. _She knew!_

Kakashi took out a kunai and hooked it under the ropes binding Guy, sliding it up and down methodically. The ropes were worn but tough, and it took awhile before they loosened and he let them fall off Guy, who still slept on. The taijutsu specialist slowly sunk as his binds no longer held him; Kakashi caught him and pulled him up to Anko's level, the distaste barely concealed on his face.

Anko's grin had returned, wider than ever. Her brown eyes glittered and Kakashi just _knew _that she would be rubbing this in his face for sometime to come. He made to heave Guy into the bubble, but Anko stopped him. With a few gestures, she explained that the enchantment would break the moment Guy rose out of water. All Kakashi could do was pull his bubble in closer to himself and worry the sudden loss of oxygen. Anko just smiled and gestured, _Make for the surface. You're gonna win this round!_

He gestured back clumsily, Guy preventing much of his movement. _Not if Bridgette doesn't show up._

_She will. _Somehow, Anko's eternal confidence calmed Kakashi, though he would never admit it. He would have liked to wait for Bridgette, and perhaps see one or another of the champions to safety, but that was Anko's job and he would not steal her credit for staying down in the lake for the one hour with no one but the eerie, singing merpeople for company.

_Stay safe. _Kakashi gestured, and then began to swim for the surface, dragging Guy with him. The dead weight of the sleeping shinobi dragged at him, and Kakashi's progress was slow. The greenish tinge of the lake was everywhere; Kakashi despaired of ever seeing sunlight.

He began to drift more than swim; kicking upwards languidly. Somehow, the unchanging underwater scenery of the lake had led him into a state where he could hardly feel panic. Even when his breathing began to come in shorter and shorter gasps, his mind did not quite register the danger.

All of a sudden, something very solid and very fast slammed into Kakashi, and he nearly dropped Guy from the shock. Jerking himself out of his befuddled state, he realized that he had barely advanced at all, and the shadow of the merpeople's village was still visible in the distance. His bubble had diminished; Kakashi pulled it tighter around himself.

In front of him was Bridgette. He could not see her expression clearly with her red hair obscuring part of her face, but from the stare she was giving him, he knew she was astonished, to say the least. He, the great Copy Ninja, had just been found about to drown - again - and not really caring about it. It stung his already battered pride, and he resigned himself to a tongue-lashing when they returned to the surface.

Bridgette eyed him for several moments, as though judging his state of mind, before taking Guy from Kakashi and kicking upwards, throwing him a questioning look. He followed, swimming quickly to rid himself of the dreamlike lure of death.

It was perhaps five minutes before light shimmered above them; Kakashi had to shield his eyes as they increased their speed, eager to reach the surface. It was another five minutes before they broke the surface, and Kakashi immediately inhaled the welcoming air, gasping.

Bridgette was kicking again, her expression strained - for a moment Kakashi wondered at it, but then realized she was trying to get her feet above water, when she could climb out. He swam towards her and eased Guy out of her hold. The taijutsu specialist was only just stirring, drowsy. "Wha's goin' on?"

Bridgette's hands glowed faintly with chakra as she heaved herself up and out of the water, and then she bent and dragged Guy out as well, before offering Kakashi a hand. He declined it, half-rolling, half-kicking himself out of the water, shaking away the droplets that clung to his hair. Because of Minato-sensei's brilliant water-repelling idea, their clothes weren't even wet.

It was then that Kakashi noticed the noise. He looked up, startled.

The crowds in the stands were cheering; shouting and screaming themselves hoarse. Kakashi spotted the platform where he and Bridgette had jumped off nearby; he tapped the ANBU on the shoulder and indicated that they should move towards it. Bridgette waited until Guy regained some form of coherence before starting to move.

"Pleasant swim, wasn't it?" she remarked dryly as they walked across the water in full view of the roaring crowd.

"I would protest against going back in there," Kakashi replied, suppressing a shudder. "I much prefer to have both my feet safely on the ground, thank you very much."

"Wasn't that bad, eh?" Guy declared happily, bouncing ahead of them.

Bridgette grimaced, all traces of humor gone. "I do agree with you, Kakashi. We definitely shouldn't do that again."

The platform held quite a few people: Dumbledore, Minato-sensei, Ludo Bagman, Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang, Fleur Delacour, the Hospital Wing's nurse, and one very worried Rin. Kakashi increased his pace slightly, and Bridgette had to leap ahead to keep up with him.

"Where's Harry?" Kakashi asked, scanning the platform and bank.

"Still underwater, I think. We were fast," Bridgette answered as they reached the platform and were hauled up by Madam Pomfrey, who immediately swathed them in thick blankets. The pair of champions shrugged off the blankets, but Guy began to rub himself dry. He had been in the water for a long while, without the protection of the bubble.

"Congratulations, you two are the second fastest back." the quiet words were spoken almost in their ears; they spun and smiled immediately to see Minato-sensei standing there, hands in his pockets, grinning at them. "How was it?"

"Good." Bridgette answered confidently. "I ran into a couple of lake creatures on the way down, but they weren't too much trouble. Saw Anko as well; she's doing fine. Better than either of us, I think." she added. Kakashi was grateful that she did not mention his momentary lapse in concentration, but he knew that he was not out of trouble yet.

Minato nodded, blue eyes bright. "Excellent. I have to head for the judges' table now, since half of you are back. See you."

He walked off, waving.

"Are you all okay?" Rin's voice was strained as she moved towards them, her anxious eyes scanning their bodies over and over for signs of injury. "You were down there for thirty-five minutes," she said, in answer to Kakashi's searching gaze. He held back a chuckle. She knew him too well. "The Beauxbatons champion came up first, after about ten minutes. She was crying, said she was attacked by Grindylows and she still wanted to get down there and save her sister, but the judges didn't let her. She's been frantic ever since." Rin's voice dropped low as she glanced uneasily at the beautiful part-Veela champion, whose face was streaked with tears as she gazed desperately at the lake.

"The Diggory boy and his girlfriend came up after that," Rin continued, "about seven minutes before you three did. Nothing else happened."

There was a sudden outbreak of fresh cheering, and definitely more screaming. Kakashi winced at the sound and turned to see the Durmstrang champion pulling Hermione out of the water. Rin watched them, and then smiled. "He fancies her."

"What?" Bridgette turned to the medic with an expression of disbelief.

Rin's grin was sly. "The Durmstrang champion. He likes Hermione a bit too much for comfort, I think."

"How do you know that?" Kakashi asked, curious despite himself.

Rin's sigh was audible. "Girls know these things. Even kunoichi. There are quite obvious signs of attraction. Watch the way he's looking at her. And the way he's holding her? Pulling the bit of dirt out of her hair?"

Kakashi looked at Bridgette pointedly. "Aren't you a kunoichi too?"

Bridgette's answer was tinged with irritation. "If you think love tactics are being taught in ANBU, you are very much mistaken."

Kakashi faked an innocent expression that Rin's giggle effectively destroyed. "Oh? Don't you need these tactics for some of the more...ah, _controversial_ missions? You know, the classified ones, I've heard ANBU Cat talk about them...the kind where you're supposed to go and do something Icha-Icha worthy? Obito showed me the books, you see. They are of a surprisingly high quality. You should have a look sometime."

"Hatake Kakashi!"

Said Copy Ninja only avoided flying into the lake again by backbending over to dodge her punch. "As you very well know, only the infiltration and spy department requires such...such vile skills, if they can even be considered such!"

"Oh? So you are denying the existence of your womanly wiles? Why, that is astounding. Considering that you live in the same house with a man whom half the village women think is worth dropping their husbands for..."

"Why, you insolent - how dare you suggest - !"

"Is this denial, Bridgette?"

As the ANBU shouted back at him furiously, Rin and Guy's eyes met and they both started falling apart with laughter. Man, had they missed the pair's bantering. Kakashi was in a grim mood, the recent war still wearing on his young mind, and Bridgette was too involved in her duty of the tournament, of guarding Harry, of training and of finding her father to actually stop and argue anymore. It was nice to see them like this, caught up in their argument, without another care in the world.

"Look!"

The shriek - Hermione's - identified Harry as he pulled Ron and Fleur's sister out of the water, gasping and struggling. It effectively cut off Bridgette and Kakashi's verbal sparring as well, and the latter stepped forwards to haul Harry out of the lake and onto the platform. Ron heaved himself up, helped by Hermione, and Harry gave Fleur her sister. The Beauxbatons champion was sobbing again, and embracing the very wet Harry, who looked very uncomfortable as he awkwardly patted her on the back and tried to shake her off.

Madam Pomfrey bustled around with the towels again, and Kakashi noted the sudden hush that fell over the crowd. _All the champions are back_, he realized. That meant the judges would be announcing the results soon.

Rin sidled closer to him. "Did you use the soldier pills?"

"One."

"Good." She seemed to hesitate for a second, and then she smiled that brilliant smile that Kakashi loved so dearly. "I really hope you win this, you and Bridgette. You deserve it, Kakashi, and after everything, maybe you can go home and try for ANBU."

Kakashi paused. "Thanks, Rin, and I am going for ANBU. Sandaime demanded my application."

Rin chuckled. "Can't refuse him, huh?"

"Of course not. He's the Hokage."

"Not for long." Her eyes lingered on Minato for a moment. Their sensei was at the judges' table, where they were speaking in hushed voices. Even Kakashi's sharp ears could not detect their words over the crowd's. "I'd love to see Minato-sensei as Hokage. It's so right, you know?"

"I know, Rin. I know." He took her hand, squeezing it briefly. "Thanks."

She smiled.

* * *

It was a tantalizing fifteen minutes before Ludo Bagman scrambled back up, looking rather out-of breath. "Results are out, everyone!" he shouted, and instantly, the low buzz of voices were silenced.

"Albus, if you would do the honor...?" Ludo asked.

Dumbledore inclined his head. "Very well." He cleared his throat. "Due to several unforseen circumstances, we judges have had to reshuffle our marks. I apologize on behalf of all judges for this delay, but let us tarry no longer. First, Miss Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons...please step forwards..."

Fleur moved so that the crowds could see her clearly; she was rubbing her eyes furiously to get rid of the tears. Her sister was a ways off, with Madam Pomfrey. "I am 'ere, Prof'ezor." Her voice was hoarse.

"Miss Fleur Delacour was attacked by Grindylows underwater and was forced to return to the surface. She failed to retrieve her target." Dumbledore announced for the benefit of the crowd. "Therefore, we award her seventeen points out of fifty."

"I deserve zero," Fleur muttered, but loud enough for the shinobi to hear her. Their eyes lit with admiration at her honesty.

"Mr. Cedric Diggory," Dumbledore continued, and the Hufflepuff stepped forwards without prompting. "Mr. Diggory was first to return with his target under the time limit. He made use of the Bubble-Head Charm to survive underwater. He has fulfilled the terms of the task. Therefore, we award him forty-eight points out of sixty."

There was a rousing cheer from the Hogwarts students, and Cedric held up a hand in acknowledgement. He was grinning widely.

"Mr. Hatake and Miss Bridgette," Dumbledore called once the cheering abated somewhat. They strode forwards, expressions wiped blank. "Both of them returned with their target, clocking in as the second-fastest champions. They made use of a charm to which I have been asked not to divulge, however, rest assured that it is definitely not Dark Magic." Kakashi snorted, and he saw Bridgette's lip curl slightly. "They have also fulfilled the terms of the task. The judges have decided to award them fifty-three points out of sixty."

There were a few half-hearted cheers, but mostly the schools were murmuring about their results. Higher than both a Hogwarts champion and a Beauxbatons champion.

"Mr. Viktor Krum..."

Kakashi and Bridgette stepped back hastily as Krum approached, leaving Hermione's side. "We did good, I think." Bridgette whispered to Kakashi, as Minato caught their eye and nodded.

Kakashi made a non-committal noise to acknowledge her statement. Dumbledore had just announced that Krum would be awarded fifty-four points out of sixty.

"Harry's turn now," he muttered.

"He'll be fine."

They both turned. "Anko!"

"Shh. Do you want them to catch me?"

Bridgette hurried forwards to pull her friend out of the water; Anko was slightly paler than usual, but didn't look worse for wear after her excursion into the lake. She had clambered up when everyone was facing Dumbledore, hoping to avoid detection. She was - as with Bridgette and Kakashi - completely dry.

Rin sidled closer to them, Guy following her. "Let me check your chakra," she said worriedly. "You were down there a long while."

"Your soldier pills saved me, Rin." Anko grimaced as Rin's glowing hands ran over her, checking her vitals. "I had to eat about three of them to keep my chakra bubble up, and I kept reciting every jutsu I was ever taught so that I won't go mad from the merpeople singing. It was creepy, but I think Orochimaru-sensei's...Orochimaru's snake techniques were scarier."

Bridgette gave Anko a sympathetic look, and was about to say, "Good work," when Dumbledore announced Harry's results. They all paused to listen.

"...Mr. Potter has displayed excellent sportsmanship, bravery and honor, and for that we will award him fifty-seven points out of sixty."

"Fifty-seven points! Yosh! Harry, my friend, you are indeed overflowing with the spirit of youth!" Guy declared, running to Harry and enveloping the wizard in one of his famous hugs. Harry blinked, and then flushed red. "Um, thanks, Guy. Can you...get off me?"

"Of course! But you must teach me your secret of youth someday! I will be counting on it!"

Anko groaned and buried her face in her hands. Her voice was muffled as she said, "Just great. Exactly what I need coming out of the lake: Guy screaming about his youth in my ears."

They all laughed, and as one went to congratulate Harry on his excellent results for the second task.

* * *

Author's Note:

*looks anxiously at readers* Is it okay? I know it's been awhile but life caught up with me and punched me in the face...well, that is, *clears throat* I've been very busy, but I do hope that this chapter was up to standard and that you will so kindly drop me a review. Thank you for your support!


	20. Guy's Guilt

_**Chapter Twenty: Guy's Guilt**_

_Author's Note:_ Hello again, everyone, and a (very late) happy new year to you :) I hope you have not grown tired of awaiting my coming chapters as they grow slower and slower in updates since I am so busy with schoolwork (I honestly didn't expect this workload, even though I'm taking my 'O' Levels next year), and now I'm managing three ongoing stories from completely different fandoms all at once.

It's rather overwhelming, but if you still stand by me - thank you so much. Also, I hope you can check out my latest attempt at Middle-earth writing: it's called Torn Asunder and I really like the basis of the plot that I'm building. It's all angst and comfort and with lots and lots of war to come, so I'm looking forward to writing. Nope, I haven't neglected Immortals After or The Hand of Friendship, but you must understand that it's been difficult to keep switching between fandoms and sometimes it's a little too much and my muse dies for awhile before coming back revived.

_Note:_ I realized that I had an error in the previous chapter. Near the end, when Dumbledore announced Fleur's results, I stated that it was 'seventeen points out of fifty', but in reality, it should have been 'seventeen points out of _sixty_'. A minor error, but you have my deepest apologies for not noticing it before!

_Disclaimer:_ Now, surely this can't be necessary for each and every chapter? You know I'm not Rowling or Kishimoto. Case closed.

* * *

"There you are! Don't slip away like that, Harry boy, or you'll give Rin a heart attack for sure."

Harry turned to see Guy bouncing up to him, his face set into its trademark grin with flashing teeth. He felt Viktor Krum shift, uneasily, at his side. Harry's greeting came out harsher than he intended. "What do you want, Guy?"

The shinobi slowed, his grin fading. He glanced at the Durmstrang champion, and leaned in to Harry's ear. "We are hired to watch over you, Harry. It is a difficult job, since you seem to disappear whenever our backs are turned."

"I can walk back to the castle myself, Guy. I don't need guards." Harry snapped, ignoring Krum's growing curiosity at their exchange.

"So why is _he _with you?"

Harry stepped back, distancing himself from Guy. "Viktor wanted to talk. I don't know what it is about, but we are still on Hogwarts grounds and safer than you can imagine. Go, Guy. I'd like some privacy."

Guy's eyes narrowed, his grin completely gone. "You have no authority to order me anywhere, Harry. I will watch you as we have done for the whole of this year, but I respect your privacy and will not eavesdrop." The last was said rather grudgingly, as though he was a child giving up candy.

"Fine." Harry said, sensing that this was as close to a compromise as he was going to get.

Guy's stern expression relaxed, and he smiled at Harry. "Well then, what are we waiting for? We are alone now, and I will walk some distance away so that you can have your conversation - " Guy had no intention of reminding Harry of the shinobi's superior sense of hearing, " - and then we should hurry back to the castle. The day grows late, and I am sure you want your rest after the task."

"Um, alright...Guy, if you would mind...?"

The shinobi laughed, and walked away from them, stopping fifteen feet from the pair, where he could watch them without their thinking he could hear their conversation. Guy did not let down his guard, and his eyes were probing the darkness falling upon them swiftly, and he was quiet, listening to the sounds around them. He chuckled slightly as he listened to Harry and Viktor Krum speaking, and the topic of conversation: Hermione.

_Who would have thought, _Guy grinned to himself, remembering the Yule Ball.

"Guy! Guy!"

Harry's frantic shout jolted Guy out of his reverie, and in an instant the shinobi was at Harry and Viktor's side, stance widened defensively. Guy faltered then, astonishment taking over briefly.

"What the hell, Harry! Who is this?"

The man that Guy beheld was of middling age, and his dark, severely parted hair was just beginning to show some grey. He had a toothbrush-like mustache, his robes were in a state of torn disarray, and in his eyes Guy saw the crazed spark of madness. The wizard was swaying dazedly, and Guy could almost feel the panicked thumping of his heart and the fright radiating off the man in waves.

"Guy! This is Barty Crouch - one of the Triwizard judges! He wasn't present for the second task; Ron said something about Percy standing in since Crouch was ill, but why - ?"

Harry's frantic blabbering was abruptly cut off as Crouch spoke, staring at them with glazed eyes. "Ho...Hogwarts...I...must see...Dumbledore...too late...cannot...mistake...my mistake...forgive..." He was mumbling nonsense, but all three of them heard the true _terror _in his voice.

Guy took command. "Harry, Krum, you two stay here and make sure he doesn't try to escape - I'll go and find Dumbledore and get him out here. Understand?"

"No, Guy, you don't know the password to his office - " Harry began. "I'll go, I can run faster - "

"Now's not the time for false modesty, Harry. You and I both know that I can travel much faster than any wizard. I don't need to know the password into Dumbledore's office. I've been there before. Just stay here, and don't get into trouble, alright?"

Guy did not wait for a reply. Crouch was thrashing, screaming one moment and mumbling the next, and the shinobi was certain that the man had gone insane. Madmen were not Guy's area of expertise. Maybe Rin or Bridgette had dealt with crazed prisoners before, but Guy had not, and he was not about to start. The shinobi made a few quick signs and teleported into the castle, easily shrugging off the counter-spells that were triggered in answer.

Guy found himself at the start of the corridor to Dumbledore's office, and he ran down swiftly. At the same moment, he pumped out a wave of chakra across the castle - a distress signal that Minato had taught them. He knew one of his comrades would sense it and come for him immediately.

Guy paused at the bottom of the stairs leading up to Dumbledore's office. He could hear voices - raised voices in the office. The walls were too thick for him to listen in, but he heard the anger and the accusation in the tone, and he slowed down, not willing to walk in on what sounded like an argument of importance between the Headmaster and an unknown person. And then he heard the sound of a door slam.

Tensing, Guy prepared for a confrontation, when Shikaku suddenly rose out of the shadows and greeted him.

"Guy." Shikaku acknowledged him with a nod. "We felt your signal. What's wrong? Minato said you were guarding Harry..." The Nara's voice was calm, steady, but there was urgency in it also.

Guy sucked in a breath. "There's a man called Crouch down there at the front of the castle with Harry and the Durmstrang champion. He's half-crazed and mumbling to himself. Keeps saying that he wants to see Dumbledore. I left Harry and Krum on guard and rushed here. Thought to send you all a signal, in case I need backup."

Guy had hardly finished speaking when the gargoyle sprang aside and Professor Snape stepped out, his sallow cheeks flushed and eyes ablaze, black robes billowing behind him. The wizard paused as he took in the sight of the two shinobi, plainly not the scene he would have expected at the foot of the Headmaster's stairway.

"Good evening, Severus." Shikaku murmured, nodding at Snape. "Come, Guy. From what I gather, it is urgent that we see Professor Dumbledore immediately."

"The Headmaster is busy. He will attend to you another time." Snape interrupted, shifting so that he blocked their passage.

"This is a matter of international urgency." Shikaku spoke the words in that cold, quiet voice that Guy associated with murderous intent.

"Undoubtedly. However, the Headmaster has also been dealing with other matters of _international urgency_ of late, and he will not see you." Snape repeated, stubbornly standing in their way.

The wizard and the shinobi locked eyes in a silent battle of wills, and then Snape flinched back, astonished, but in the set of his jaw Guy knew that whatever Shikaku broke in Snape, the wizard was still not about to step aside.

"Get out of my way." Shikaku rumbled.

For a moment Guy thought Shikaku might trap the obstinate wizard against the wall with his shadows, but then the stairway revolved again and the Headmaster himself stepped out, dark emerald robes glowing in the fading light of dusk. His face was a mask of innocent bemusement. "Why, Severus, Shikaku, Guy. Whatever is the matter?"

"Professor Dumbledore!"

The four of them turned as that very familiar voice echoed up and down the corridor, and the boy's hurried footsteps, the quick pants he was taking - all of it Guy analyzed for one moment before letting it go. "Harry? I thought I told you to stand guard!"

"Krum is standing guard," Harry gasped, having obviously run from the grounds up to the Headmaster's office. "And you were taking a long time. Crouch is almost insensible now. What do we do?"

"Crouch?" Dumbledore frowned, eyebrows knitting together.

"Barty Crouch." Guy confirmed, as Harry was still trying to catch his breath. "Came back to Hogwarts after skipping the second task, raving mad. We should go down and have a look at him."

"This is worrisome. Yes, let us go." Dumbledore was still frowning slightly as he drew his wand and led them down the corridor, leaving Snape to stand staring after them. "What clue did you have to show that Mr. Crouch was mad, Guy?"

"He was mumbling to himself," Guy answered at once. "Like a maniac. And screaming, shouting...he kept saying "It's my fault" and "I must see Dumbledore". Had to be a lunatic."

"If it is necessary, I can call for a medic and an interrogator, Professor." Shikaku interjected. "Rin and Bridgette would soon set him straight."

"Unnecessary, Shikaku, but I thank you for suggesting it. I am quite capable of both myself." Dumbledore replied absently, his wand-light ahead of him as they descended the stairs to the grounds. "Where are they, Harry?"

"About here..." the boy wizard hurried forwards, searching, when he gave a loud cry of dismay. "Guy! Professor! Please come!"

They hurried forwards, Dumbledore in the lead, wand aloft, spilling its cold light across the ground. They discovered Harry crouching next to Viktor Krum, who lay sprawled out face-down at an odd angle, as if he had been struck from behind. The Durmstrang champion did not stir as Harry shook his shoulders and called his name with increasing panic.

Shikaku dropped to the ground next to Harry, pushing his young charge away impatiently. For several tensed moments, he checked the wizard over. Then Shikaku looked up and announced, "He is alive, though knocked out cold. The injury was definitely not self-inflicted - he was the victim of an attack."

Dumbledore accepted the Nara's analysis without question. The Headmaster pointed his wand at Krum and muttered an indistinct word. There was a flash of red light, and then Krum was spluttering, regaining consciousness.

"A simple Stunning spell," Dumbledore said to no one in particular.

Krum sat up, dazed. His rough voice was loud and tinged with amazement. "He attacked me! Crouch attacked me! Vat man...he is crazy, a lunatic. Why is he a judge of the Triwizard?"

"I need you to calm down." Dumbledore said, steadily. He had a hand on Krum's shoulder, keeping the Durmstrang wizard on the ground.

"Now then. What happened?"

"Vell, I was looking around for Harry to come back, and then there was a flash of light...I felt pain here - " Krum rubbed the back of his head, and winced. "And then there was nothing until you woke me up."

Dumbledore rose and glanced around at his company. "Concise, but his explanation does not cover Crouch's absence. Shikaku, if you could hurry back to the castle and summon Alastor..."

"No need. I'm here already. What's up?"

The familiar thudding sound of his artificial leg grew louder as Moody approached, shuffling. "Met Snape on my way out of the staff room." he growled, shifting closer, the electric blue eye rolling excitedly in its socket. "He mentioned something about Crouch, told me that I should come out for a look-see. So, what happened?"

"According to sources, Mr. Crouch has been discovered on Hogwarts grounds." Dumbledore began to explain. "Harry here went up to the castle to..."

Shikaku edged out of the conversation and padded over to Guy, hands in his pockets. He looked extraordinarily out-of-place with his nonchalant pose, but his voice was full of authority as he said, "Guy, I want you to take both Harry and Krum back to the castle. Leave Krum in the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey, and Harry in his dormitory, where I am sure there is a very impatient House waiting to celebrate his victory."

Guy nodded. _Simple enough._

"When you are done, report back to Minato and tell him that Kakashi's presence is required on the grounds immediately. And if possible, ask Bridgette to send out one of her wolves as well."

Guy nodded again. "Understood. What will you do, Shikaku?"

The shadow-nin glanced back at Dumbledore briefly. The Headmaster was still engaged deeply in his conversation with Moody. "I have a few inquires to make." he answered shortly. "Don't wait up. Get someone to cover the rest of my patrol for tonight, will you?"

Guy was already turning towards Harry and Krum. "Sure."

* * *

Dawn was upon the castle when Kakashi and Minato trudged back into their quarters, dirty and weary. At their heels, an equally tired grey wolf padded.

Sirius, who was sprawled out on the couch, talking quietly with Rin as she kept watch, leapt up as he caught sight of the pair. "How was it?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with a mix of worry and excitement.

"Nothing," Minato sighed, dropping down on the space Sirius recently vacated. "We searched the grounds very thoroughly; I went over some places several times, in fact. We must have combed every inch, except the deepest parts of the Forbidden Forest, but Crouch couldn't have gone that far. But there was nothing."

"No trace of Crouch at all?" Rin asked sympathetically, pushing Kakashi down on the couch as well. "Here, let me look at the both of you. Injuries?"

"None." Kakashi replied, voice hoarse. "But yes, we found a trace. Or what we thought was one."

"What do you mean?" Sirius lounged by the wall, interested.

"There were no tracks," Minato began to explain, "no signs of a scuffle or any kind of confrontation. It verifies Krum's account, because he implied that someone hit him from behind, and he couldn't put up a defense. Neither Dumbledore or I found any traces of magic either. But Kakashi's dogs managed to pick up Crouch's scent. Dumbledore had a scrap of cloth taken off a hook Crouch apparently caught his robes on the last time he was here - don't ask me how Dumbledore obtained it - and the scent was still strong enough to be identifiable. It was not easy, but we followed the trail back across the grounds and past Hagrid's hut, but somehow, the scent vanished near the edge of the forest. I don't understand it."

"Did Crouch get on a broom and fly, or teleport himself away?" Rin asked, frowning.

"It's not possible to do that in Hogwarts, Rin." Sirius explained. "I know you shinobi bypass the wards all the time, but it is incredibly difficult for a wizard to do that. Crouch definitely didn't have the ability. You'd have to be someone stronger than Dumbledore to perform that level of magic."

"But how else...?" Rin rose and began to pace. "A scent never disappears without reason. There's always a trace left behind - drops of blood, signs of a fight, leftover chakra lingering in an area - Kakashi, have you ever worked on or heard of a case like this before?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Sensei already asked me that. And you know I didn't go on that many tracking expeditions. It's not one of the areas the Hokage assigns to my rank. That kind of work is for ANBU, or Specials."

"I've gone on a few," Minato interjected. "And my colleagues have told me of some where the scent vanishes, but that is almost always due to teleportation - and it's easiest to track from there because an individual's chakra signature is very easy to recognize once you know what to look for. I don't believe Crouch teleported away. And for that matter, I don't believe Bridgette or Anko knows about these cases either. This is fieldwork, and the both of them work within the departments and don't have the required skills. They'd never be sent on tracking missions."

"But they might have worked with trackers before," Sirius argued. "You mentioned that Bridgette did some fieldwork before she chose her area of specialization. Assassination missions or something of the sort. Surely those require trackers?"

Minato frowned, contemplative. "Shinobi do not reveal their abilities lightly. I still believe the both of them know nothing. Where are they, by the way? And both Guy and Shikaku too?"

"Guy's asleep," Rin answered, nodding towards the bedrooms. "Shikaku's not back from whatever he's doing yet, and Bridgette decided to cover Shikaku's patrol. Anko's keeping guard over Harry."

Minato acknowledged the information with a nod. "Thanks, Rin. And now I have to sleep. I've two classes scheduled today and both are going to be rather intensive. If I don't wake up when the breakfast bell goes, leave me be." He rose.

"Goodnight, then." Sirius yawned, and then flopped himself down on the couch again. "Or rather, good morning. I think I'll have a nap again, since there's nothing else to do today."

Kakashi rose as well, and extended a hand to Rin. He offered her a wan smile. "Thanks for waiting up. You two must have been tired."

She took it and let him lead her to the bedrooms. "Oh, I don't mind. Sirius makes entertaining conversation when he feels up to it, and I had a few magical medic books to pass the time with."

Kakashi stifled a yawn. "I'm sorry we couldn't find anything, though. It would have been a great lead on this Lord Voldemort. While he lies low, we have practically nothing to do. The castle's safe enough."

"You're rambling." Rin said gently. "In five minutes you'd be asleep."

"You're probably right." Kakashi yawned again, openly this time. "It's harder to comb the Forest than it looks. Sensei and I planned to take an hour doing the fringes and perhaps going in deeper, but the forest was endlessly huge. It took us two and a half hours to thoroughly comb just the parts that someone would be likely to go in. I doubt Crouch is in it, anyway. Lunatic or not, no one with half a brain walks into the Forbidden Forest willingly. I - "

"Tell the rest tomorrow, when Shikaku, Anko and Bridgette get back, and when Guy wakes up. Now, go to sleep." Rin put on her best "stern mother" voice, and Kakashi chuckled.

"Alright, Mum. But only if you tuck me in."

"And read you a fairy tale too? Dream on." Rin could not help laughing as well. She gave Kakashi a small push, and then the both of them settled down to sleep.

Neither noticed their sensei standing quietly at the door, a half-smile on his weary features.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

The sun was barely out, yet Harry woke abruptly, scrabbling for his glasses. He was unsure of the source for his awakening, but was sure it was no nightmare. Somehow, he had slept well last night.

"Ron?"

"Mmh..." the indistinct reply from the bed next to Harry's made him smile. Their quarrel was long over, as the shinobi had reassured him.

Harry looked closer. Something had woke him up; he was sure of it. Yet Neville across from him was still snoring gently, and both Sean and Dean were fast asleep, so...

"Harry dear, you should start looking up more often."

The wizard jerked back into his pillows violently, startled. His head shot up, and he immediately spotted the shadow on the ceiling. A shadow with wicked, milk-brown eyes.

"Anko! What are you doing here? It's a _boys' _dormitory!" Harry hissed.

"I know it is." the shinobi chuckled, and then swung her legs over the beam she was crouched on, so that they dangled down in a remarkably casual way. "As for why I'm here, that's pretty obvious too, isn't it?"

Harry's mind was still clouded with sleep, so it took him a few minutes to work it out. "You lot are watching me again, aren't you?" he groaned.

"Watch it, kid. We're paid to do this." Anko snapped back. She was speaking with her normal tone of voice, not bothering to lower it to a whisper as Harry was.

Ron stirred again.

"Well, why are you here, then? As in, up on the ceiling?" Harry asked.

Anko rolled her eyes. "Same questions, same answers. Boring, Harry." She sighed. "I want to go back and find out what Kakashi and Minato-sensei discovered, but I'm stuck here with you."

"Can't someone relieve you?" Harry asked, deciding to get up. He started to rummage for his robes.

"They're all busy. Shikaku's still out investigating, and I'd wager that Kakashi, Guy, Rin and Minato-sensei are all asleep, and Sirius can't come out to take over my shift. Bridgette's patrolling the castle - or she was patrolling it last night, rather. Not sure if anyone relieved her yet." In an almost absent-minded way, she started to hum a tune.

"That's what woke me up!" Harry exclaimed, recognizing the melody. "You're humming...what's its name again?"

Anko shrugged. "I don't know. I heard the band - was it the Wicked Sisters? - play it during Yule, and it's been repeating itself in my head. Personally, I call it _Hedwig's Theme._"

"Hedwig? My owl?" Harry was incredulous.

"Yes, your owl. Don't know that many people around here, and calling it _Dumbledore's Theme _or _Harry Potter's Theme _just sounds strange, don't you think so?"

"Um...okay." Harry agreed, rather uncertainly. Who calls a tune _Hedwig's Theme_? "You could've asked someone for its actual name." he offered.

Anko chuckled. "Unoriginal. Better that I make it up myself, then it becomes untraceable and therefore it belongs to me. It's what my mentor Ibiki's always going on about back home, when we're having classes with him. 'Make it original', he says, 'else someone will trace it back to you and then you're dooming the village!'" She suppressed another fit of merriment.

"You're in a very good mood." Harry observed.

"Oh no. This is what a night of amusement by talking to yourself does to your state of mind. I can't think straight now." She yawned suddenly. "I hope someone relieves me soon. I don't particularly fancy falling off this beam, even if it's just you boys down there."

"Can't you send a message?"

"Why yes, but a snake slithering through the castle is going to frighten everyone it meets, and then there will be some involvement of the Ministry about basilisks in Hogwarts or pythons eating people, and it's really too much trouble." She yawned again, and swayed alarmingly.

"Anko?"

"Just change, Harry. I'm fine. And if you need to take anything off, my eyes are closed. Although I've seen my fair share of men's bodies, anyway. You don't have anything special, so don't worry."

"What!"

Anko's laughter rang loud and clear.

* * *

_In Another Part of Hogwarts_

"It's my fault," Guy lamented as Minato concluded his tale. They had all risen early, but decided not to call back Anko or Bridgette as someone else would have to leave to fill their posts. Shikaku had returned sometime after dawn, and slouched off to bed without a word. He was still asleep, and no one had the heart - or the bravery - to wake him.

"Your fault?" Kakashi asked, curious.

"Yes." Guy sighed. "I should have made a clone and sent it on, or asked Harry or Krum to take the message. It would have taken longer, but at least I could guard Crouch, and we won't have this mess now."

"Guy, it is no fault of yours. You could not have known that events would occur as they did." Minato said, calmly. "We lay no blame on you."

"I blame myself. It was bad judgment."

"Guy," Sirius started. "Look, we - "

"This isn't about you, or Harry, or anyone." Guy snapped, unusually defensive, none of his usual cheer apparent. "What if this was the battlefield, and I was captain of a team? My judgment would have sent them to their deaths! Their flame of youth, burned to a crisp, dashed on some bloody field of battle - because of _me!_"

"We have all made terrible choices before." Kakashi said quietly.

"But none so great as this! I just let our best link to Voldemort slip through our fingers!"

"Would it be any worse than watching your best friend die in front of you, knowing it is your fault, and that it was your life he attempted to save by pushing you out of the way?" Kakashi thundered, rising. His single eye glittered fiercely, and his masked face was outlined in a snarl. Rin placed a steadying hand on his arm, but he shrugged her off, too angry to notice.

"Kakashi, this is not the time or place." Minato interrupted, foreseeing the storm ahead. His voice was edged with steel. "We all mourn Obito's death. It was, too, not your fault, though I know you believe it to be so. No, do not interrupt!" he overrode Kakashi's indignation. "If I had defeated the opponents on my field earlier, I could have reached you on time, and thus saved all of you. It could have been my fault as well. Or it might have been Rin's. If she had paid more attention, and prevented the capture, you would not have needed to form that rescue plan at all. It could have been anyone's fault, but it does not change the fact that Obito is dead and we can do nothing about it."

"Sensei, I - "

Minato turned back to Guy. "Similarly, Guy, you found yourself in a position where the immediate situation made you act as you did, and only in hindsight did you realize your error. It has wrought no great wrong - we are all safe and accounted for, and our mission is going excellently. There is little, if any, cause for blame."

"You're all wrong," Guy mumbled. His eyes had not regained their lively sparkle. "Only Kakashi came close to seeing it, but you're all still wrong. I...I need some time alone to think. Please don't bother me." He rose and with a few quick hand signs, vanished.

"Guy - " Rin's call was cut off abruptly. She looked at Minato. "Sensei, he is needed. Guy can't walk out of a mission like this!"

"No, he can't." Kakashi agreed, lowering himself to the couch again. His anger had gone as quickly as it came.

Sirius watched, silent.

"No," Minato conceded, "but he will not rest until he has found peace. Give him a day to think it over, and if he doesn't see reason, I'll pull rank and put him in his place. Kami, this is getting complicated. And I have to meet with Professor Dumbledore later today. Sirius, will you come with me? It involves Harry."

"Of course." the wizard agreed, caught off-guard at the sudden change of topic. He cleared his throat, wishing to clear the tension in the air. "Tea, anyone?"

* * *

Author's Note:

I believe I said all that I needed to at the start of this chapter. Again, my apologies for the delay, and I will do my damnedest to make sure it doesn't happen anymore. I hope you enjoyed this, and as always, please send me your thoughts!


	21. Author's Notes and Returning Home I

Hallo readers,

It's been about a year since I last updated The Hand of Friendship, but sadly I am here to announce that this story has been **discontinued. **

There are many reasons for my abandoning this story, but chief among them are the fact that real life caught up to me and I'm too busy to write much nowadays, and also because I am no longer the same person who first started this story back in 2011. I have realized that it is almost impossible for me to be comfortable working within the confines of another author's world, and I much prefer to write my own characters.

I started out with this story as a fresh-faced, amateur writer, and I learned a lot writing and planning this story, as well as reading others. To compensate for abandoning this fic, I have compiled all the ideas and notes that I have detailed thus far, and they can be found underneath if you are still interested in finding out how this story ties up in the end. Also, when I was still very invested in the story and was writing regularly, I planned a sequel of sorts starring Kakashi in Harry's sixth year, called **Returning Home**. I wrote about half a dozen chapters of that sequel, and I will be posting them over the next few days on this story, if anyone is interested. I will also be compiling my notes for the sequel and posting them up. It's a pity to let all that work go to waste, eh?

I would like to thank **ShadowsBloodPain, **my beta reader, for helping me out all those times when I was bogged down by details and plot problems, and also for your unwavering faith in me even when I didn't believe in myself. Thank you so much, you were the best.

I must also thank you and all readers for sticking with this story while it lasted, and I am deeply sorry that all your waiting has come to naught. Your constant support, advice and encouragement has meant more to me than I can say.

If you still have any queries for me regarding the plot, or if anyone would like to take over and finish writing this story, just shoot me a review or a PM.

Qi Okami

* * *

Compilation of Notes for The Hand of Friendship:

**When I planned this story and its sequel, I did it before all the recent revelations in Naruto canon, so some things are different. No one guessed at Obito's betrayal, Rin was never captured to become the Sanbi's jinchuuriki, Kushina isn't Kurama's vessel, etc.

I chose the name, 'The Hand of Friendship', to symbolize the Triwizard Tournament and how it was meant to forge bonds of friendship and camaraderie between the international schools of magic. I also planned, right from the very beginning, to have a scene that went something like this at the end of the story:

"So," Harry said, feeling awkward all of a sudden. "Will we ever see you again?"

Minato smiled, and ruffled Harry's hair fondly. "I don't think so, Harry."

Hermione was blinking rather rapidly. "Oh, we'll miss you! You all taught us so much."

"Yeah, blimey," Ron mumbled, "I think I'll have the scars from the weapons training all my life."

Everyone laughed at that, and Professor Dumbledore chuckled behind his desk, twirling a small, rusty cup.

Harry turned away from his Self-Defense professor to bid the other shinobi goodbye, Ron and Hermione right behind him. Finally, the trio stopped in front of Kakashi and Bridgette.

"Here," Kakashi said, surprising Harry. He held out a small package. "A set of twelve kunai, which Bridgette and I charmed so that it will stay sharp as long as you have need of it. Divide it between the three of you."

"I – yeah, thanks," Harry said, accepting the package. He realized that he had not prepared any farewell gift for the shinobi. "Um…"

Bridgette grinned. "No worries, Harry. One year here is enough of a gift without you giving us anything. It's been an honour to participate in the Triwizard Tournament, and I must thank you in helping me discover my parentage…even if my father is not so receptive towards me." Her smile did not falter. "Shake on it?"

Harry grasped Bridgette's proffered hand, grinning back. "Thanks, you two, for the kunai, and everything else."

Kakashi let himself smile back—even now, the action felt slightly foreign to him. He extended his hand as well. "It's like a hand of friendship, isn't it? Here, let's shake on that: to a hand of friendship between our nations, always."

There. That was the scene I visualized, though maybe it wouldn't have come out quite like that, but that was the general idea. I was working towards it from the start. Shortly after this scene, the shinobi take a Portkey back to Konoha.

The scene might have raised some questions. Firstly, I meant to—as the year went by—let Kakashi relax a bit. He's slowly recovering from Obito's death, and with Rin at his side and no life-or-death missions occupying him, he's gradually taking up the easygoing, smiley persona that will define him in later life. The Hogwarts mission is a transition period for him, where he rediscovers himself after having his entire worldview changed by Obito's sacrifice.

Also, regarding Bridgette's parentage…this is going to stir up a lot of complaints, but please hear me out. When I first started this story, I wanted to do something a bit different, put a spin on the clichés and the recycled plot. At that time, I wasn't very good at plotting things or anything, so I decided to bring in an original character that would 'liven things up', so to speak. I was also quite young, and when I read Deathly Hallows, I didn't fully understand some of the things Rowling was trying to tell me, and I also did not have a very firm grasp on the personality of some of the characters. So I made Bridgette's father Severus Snape.

Like I said, hear me out.

I meant to make Snape mad with grief at Lily's death, and he's supposed to be drinking himself to oblivion at a bar somewhere. Bridgette's mother, who was among a squad of shinobi sent to the wizarding world to spy for Dumbledore, and knowing Snape was likely a Death Eater, decided to use the less savoury kunoichi techniques on him. It helped that she had vivid red hair. Snape was roaring drunk, and the next morning could barely even remember where he was, and by that time her mother was long gone, having failed to extract any kind of useful information from him. Three months later, after the team returned to Konoha, her mother realized she was pregnant, and she knew the father was a wizard, and probably a convicted Death Eater. She told Sandaime and no one else, but when the baby was born they decided to give her an English name—something to remind her of half her parentage, since she inherited all her mother's looks. Her mother died on a mission not long after, and Minato took Bridgette in at Sarutobi's suggestion. Her prodigal talent came partially from her half-magical blood. When Bridgette entered ANBU, Sandaime explained to her what he had guessed at concerning her parentage, and ever since then she wanted to find her father.

It's an unlikely and pretty wild theory, now that I look back on it, but at that point in time it seemed perfectly sound to me. I also planned for one of the Golden Trio to accidentally let slip the suspicion that Snape is a Death Eater, and that sent Anko and Bridgette off on their trail. However, when they confirmed the parentage, Snape was outright horrified and rejected Bridgette completely. It shook her to the core and it took a long time for her to recover properly. She never claimed his last name.

For other important plot points, I intended for Harry, Kakashi and Cedric to take the cup together. Bridgette was to stay behind and guard Viktor's unconscious body while waiting for him to be rescued, since he had been Imperio-ed and was vulnerable to attack from creatures in the maze. The three boys would be taken to the maze, where Cedric is not killed due to the quick reflexes of Kakashi, and the two of them vanish as he transported the Hufflepuff away to safety, leaving Harry temporarily alone. The ritual continues as per canon, and Kakashi comes back afterwards but is unable to free Harry without the risen Voldemort's notice, and after that Harry was set to duel with the Dark Lord. After Priori Incantatem, while Harry is running back to the Portkey, Kakashi collects Cedric and dumps him with Harry, and turns to distract the Death Eaters. However, as they make their escape, a curse hits Cedric, and eventually he either loses his arm or loses his mind (I hadn't quite decided on that). He was taken out of Hogwarts at the end of the year.

Fake Moody also never got the chance to take Harry away to his office, as the shinobi were keeping an eye on him. He tried to, but Shikaku and Guy stopped him, and Shikaku's too sharp to be cheated by Barty Crouch Jr. In the end, Fake Moody revealed himself by standing and arguing with Shikaku for too long, and Anko noticed that he was changing.

I don't remember what I wanted to do with the Orochimaru subplot, sadly, and I can't find my notes regarding the Snake Sannin.

Kakashi and Rin did get together and stay together. Rin was very good for Kakashi, and he was quietly devoted to her.

I don't think there was anything else - or if there was, I didn't write it down anywhere, and can't remember it now. If there's anything specific that you want to find out, shoot me a message and I'll do my best to answer.

* * *

This is what I have prepared for the sequel, Returning Home. There are about six chapters in total, and I'll post them all up here. It's...well, it might sound strange to write a sequel before even finishing the first story, but this idea took hold of me and I just had to write it down at that time.

Summary: He knew it was never a good thing to unlock his emotions, so why did he do it? Now, torn apart by grief at the deaths of those he holds dearest, Hatake Kakashi flees the shinobi lands for the place where he last found true happiness: Hogwarts.

Author's Note: Oh, the POV of this chapter switches in this order: **first POV, third POV, and then first again**. Also, it switches from **present to flashback to present again**. Just in case you misunderstand it.

Enjoy!

O-o-O

**_Returning Home_**

O-o-O

Chapter One: _Alone_

O-o-O

It was of Minato-sensei, Obito, Rin and Bridgette that I thought of as I was swept up into the darkness. I had no idea where it would take me, but all I wanted was to disappear from the shinobi lands, and there was only one surefire way to do just that…

I was tired, I was angry. Not at anyone in particular, except myself. I had chosen to run when I could have stayed to keep on fighting the good fight. Maybe if I had arrived ten seconds earlier, Minato-sensei and Rin would still be alive, and I would not have to lie to my Hokage, and to run from Konoha, run from that place that holds so many painful memories that I cannot stand.

But I'll continue to run, and I'll keep running for as long as I can, even as I enter the wizarding world, for if that mission from two years ago had taught me anything, it was that no one can lock away their emotions forever, and I need time and space to think, to find out what I can do about my new life, how to survive in this new world, alone and friendless, and come to terms with my grief, my sorrow, my loss.

The only thing I know for sure is that I can never return to Konoha ever again.

O-o-O

Blood.

Blood everywhere.

Kakashi leapt across the unmoving bodies of fallen comrades, both eyes scanning the field, his ANBU mask long shattered in the confusion, the panic. He did not stop to acknowledge anyone still standing. There was a shout from one of the Jounin near the gates:

"Hold it here until Yondaime arrives!"

Another shinobi's voice tore across the battlefield, loud and raw:

"Don't let it get any closer to our village!"

Their unwavering loyalty towards Konoha in the face of death gave Kakashi strength, and he continued the attempt to keep the massive demon fox out of Konoha. The Biju had attacked suddenly in the middle of the night, sending the village into a panic. There had been no way of knowing until it woke everyone up with its suffocating chakra and loud explosions as it destroyed the village.

_Where is Minato-sensei? _Kakashi longed to search for the Yondaime, but it was evident that his presence was required on the battlefield. All around him, shinobi were dying. Kakashi had avoided death by millimeters sometimes, as the Kyuubi's claws lashed out at random, killing all it could, and injuring those it couldn't, sometimes fatally.

_Is this a distraction? Is sensei fighting alone somewhere, while we deal with the demon fox?_

The stench of metallic blood and the sight of strewn bodies triggered the memory of an eerily similar battlefield in Kakashi's mind. He forcibly shoved the memory away—the Third Great Shinobi World War had ended over a year ago and it was stupid to call up those memories at this point in time.

He continued to fight, using his vast knowledge of jutsu to repel the demon's attempt to invade Konoha. Kakashi was just about to teleport himself further down the battlefield, to a spot where he could better perform a complex water technique, when he caught sight of a flash of brown and purple. His heart skipped a beat. He would know that color anywhere.

He hesitated, then changed course, teleporting towards the flash of color rather than away from it.

That moment of hesitation cost him deeply.

As Kakashi reappeared fifty feet away from where he last stood, the Kyuubi's claw descended.

_NO! _Kakashi wanted to shout it out, to scream it to the world, but his throat was dry from the fighting and he could only manage a hoarse yell that was immediately silenced over the chaos of the battle.

Rin had never seen the attack coming. She had been concentrating on healing a dying shinobi, trying to salvage what remained of his slashed leg, when the claw fell upon the pair and she was speared through like the dango she loved to eat.

Rin's brown eyes—her beautiful brown eyes that Kakashi so often admired—were wide and surprised even as the vibrant spark of life flickered and died within them. Blood dripped from her mouth and flowed freely down her body, staining her flak jacket. It was almost ironic that she died to save another's life, but Kakashi was in no mood to appreciate the irony.

_No, no, no!_

Her abrupt and undeserved death stirred a rage within Kakashi. Without thinking twice, he leapt at the Kyuubi's still-outstretched claw and stabbed through it with a kunai, before pulling the weapon out and stabbing it in again, twisting the weapon deeply into the demon's claw. He repeated the action several times before the Kyuubi noticed.

With a roar of pain and anger that shook the trees, the demon fox swiped at Kakashi even as he let go and fell towards the ground. He turned his body away from the oncoming claw, but he could not contain the hiss of pain that escaped him as the sharp tip of the claw sliced through his left arm with a sensation like burning.

He fell with a thud on the ground, arm bleeding conspicuously. When he stood, he felt dizzy and knew he would collapse soon of the blood loss unless he received proper medical attention. Gazing around blearily through a haze of pain, Kakashi managed to locate a female ANBU that he had worked with before and would trust with medical techniques.

"Cat!" he called, his hoarse voice scraping over the cries of battle. "Cat, over here!"

The ANBU turned, and Kakashi saw her dark eyes widen in the confines of her feline mask. She appeared at his side with the customary poof of smoke, and knelt before him. Without a word, she began the healing process.

Kakashi bit back a grunt of relief as her healing soothed away most of the pain. He reached up with his able right arm and pulled down the Sharingan eye, Obito's final gift. It would be of no use to him in his charka-drained state.

ANBU Cat had finished her healing. She looked up at him, a hint of sadness in her eyes. "ANBU Hawk, your injury is severe. There are remnants of the Kyuubi's chakra in your wound, though I've fixed the worst of the damage." She stood up, reaching for her katana. "I would advise you to retreat and rest. You cannot do much more with that arm. It will grow steadily more infected with the evil chakra unless you seek out a proper medic to mend it for you. For now, I will rejoin the battle."

She vanished.

Kakashi looked down at his arm, then at the Kyuubi. The fox had been driven further away from the battlefield and was a safe distance away from Kakashi, but he did not know how long the village could last out.

_I should go back…listen to Cat's advice…_

But Kakashi didn't want to. Recklessness had reared its ugly head at him the moment he lunged for the Kyuubi and adrenaline would keep him going for another ten minutes, at least. It did not matter if he died this night. Rin was gone, and in the void left by her absence, he only wished to join her.

All coherent thought fled his mind abruptly as pain lanced down his arm, paralyzing him. Kakashi doubled over and spat out blood, while trying to simultaneously rise and totter away from the danger that was the Kyuubi.

He raised his head tiredly, watching the battle play out. He was in no fit state to rejoin the fray now; Kakashi could hardly move, much less fight. He would only be a liability on the field.

So he watched.

He watched as a very familiar, gigantic toad stepped out on the battlefield, and he watched as a blond man as familiar to him as the toad performed several quick hand signs, before a bright light enveloped the battlefield. Kakashi could only feel numbness, nothing else. No dread for Minato-sensei, no fear at the risk his Hokage was taking. Just a blank numbness from which Kakashi watched the world.

When the light cleared, the Kyuubi had disappeared, only a swirl of ash left in its wake.

But there was no sign of the toad either.

Kakashi slowly closed his eyes, giving in to the darkness. He knew this was the one battle from which Minato-sensei would not come back.

O-o-O

It had been only one week, but everyone was still in mourning. There was listlessness to the footsteps of those who ventured outside, and when people spoke, it was in hushed, quiet tones, and they fell silent swiftly.

The village was recovering from the attack, but the healing was slow. Sarutobi had been reinstated as Hokage and he had been working around the clock, preparing the village in case of an enemy attack. Kakashi had been excused from active duty due to the injury he had received from the Kyuubi. He was forced to visit the hospital once a day for the bossy medics to check his condition.

In truth, Kakashi didn't care much about his own condition. The pain of losing Rin and Minato-sensei had pierced him like a physical wound with every hour of every day, and he drifted through the days without really thinking, doing his chores with a mechanical efficiency that lacked enthusiasm or life. He felt as if his spirit had already departed this world, even though his heart still pumped life through his body.

"ANBU Hawk, sir, Hokage-sama wishes to see you."

Kakashi looked up at the blond Jounin who stood before him blearily, and for a moment the man's height and hair made Kakashi mistake him for Minato-sensei. It was a few moments before his brain kicked in and he formed a coherent response. "Thanks, Yamanaka-san. I will be there shortly."

Yamanaka nodded and walked away. Kakashi took a deep breath, then formed the required hand signs and teleported to the Hokage Tower.

O-o-O

Sarutobi did not look up from his work when the quiet, respectful knock came. "Enter," he called, and winced inwardly at the tired strain in his own voice.

"Hokage-sama."

The old man glanced at the silver-haired shinobi as Kakashi moved to shut the door and bow. He waved a hand dismissively. "Don't be so formal, Kakashi."

"It is protocol."

Sarutobi sighed, then looked up properly, meeting Kakashi's single eye. "I have something to tell you, and you might want to sit down for it."

Kakashi obeyed, silent.

"Now," Sarutobi inhaled, the lines on his face deepening. "I know that you are pained by the deaths of Minato and of Rin. Undoubtedly their deaths are mourned by everyone, but you—as one who knew them intimately—would have felt the pain at its worst. Not to mention you still have your own injury." He nodded at Kakashi's bandaged arm.

The ANBU just stared back at Sarutobi. "Get to the point, old man."

The phrase was so very much like the one another shinobi liked to say that for a moment, Sarutobi felt his heart ache. He wished he didn't need to tell the poor boy about this.

"Two weeks ago, Minato sent ANBU Wolf and Mouse on a high-profile mission," Sarutobi began carefully, "It is one of those SS-ranked missions that only senior ANBU are allowed to take." He paused, considering the young shinobi of merely sixteen years before him. "ANBU Mouse just reported their progress back to me this morning, by way of a wolf summons. According to the report, it seems that in the course of carrying out their mission, ANBU Wolf has sacrificed herself to ensure the mission's success."

Kakashi's world seemed to tilt around him. "ANBU Wolf?" he asked hollowly.

Sarutobi bowed his head. "As she has no living relatives within Konoha since Minato just died, it is you that I had to tell of her death. It is truly unfortunate. She was a very talented kunoichi, and as she was killed in action, her name shall be engraved on the monument with Minato and Rin's."

"It's not possible…how did she die?" Kakashi's voice was devoid of emotion, but Sarutobi sensed him reaching his breaking point. Kakashi had maintained an emotionless façade after the deaths of both his sensei and his life partner, but this death of one of his closest friends and ANBU senior will surely be the last straw, especially after he lost his best friend Obito almost two years ago.

"She killed herself with the ANBU's self-destructive technique after her defeat at the hands of an exceptionally strong enemy shinobi. It was to prevent them from torturing her to get information on Konoha. ANBU Mouse would have done likewise, but Bridgette convinced him to leave so that at least one of them might survive to report this back to me." Sarutobi replied heavily.

Something in Kakashi's grey eye snapped.

"IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" he yelled, leaping up and slamming his palms down on the desk. "She can't die, Bridgette can't die, and she has magical abilities to protect her for kami's sake! She can't die, damn it!"

"All shinobi will one day be defeated by a younger and more gifted opponent, Kakashi. You know this," Sarutobi replied, trying to remain calm in the face of this sudden break in the boy's sanity.

"Younger and more gifted?" Kakashi repeated, his voice heavy with irony. "She's only sixteen, like me! She's too young to die…Rin was too good, too young, too _pure_ to die…Obito didn't need to die, it was all my fault…Minato-sensei must have been the most talented shinobi for generations and he freaking _died _for the whole village…damn…"

The boy sank down into his chair, crying. Sarutobi rose and went around the desk to pat Kakashi on the back. "It is human to grieve, Kakashi. You can let go of your emotions here. There's no one to see you, no one to laugh at you."

"I'm a shinobi…" The words were muffled by choked sobs. Kakashi's shoulders shook; he was clearly trying to restrain himself. "I'm not supposed to show any kind of emotion…"

"Shh, Kakashi. You can cry here. You can grieve for your lost friends, and you will be stronger for doing this." Sarutobi patted the distraught boy on the back, trying to comfort him. "You must be able to let go. They wouldn't want you to bottle up your feelings."

Kakashi hiccupped, a hysterical laugh escaping the mask that was wet with tears. "You're right, Sandaime…they…they don't want me to do this…"

And with that, Kakashi vanished in a poof of smoke. Sarutobi could only stare at the spot where Kakashi just sat and wished he could have done more.

Back in his apartment, Kakashi finally let go of the last vestiges of control he had. He barricaded himself in his room and cried, and he let himself grieve openly for his lost comrades.

And Kakashi was scared for perhaps the first time in his life, for he was finally, truly, completely alone. Alone and in the dark, all by himself. There was no Bridgette to come laughing and teasing, no Rin to guide him to the light, no Obito to save him, and no Minato-sensei to rescue them all when he failed.

No. He was alone.

O-o-O

"Anko."

"Woah, don't scare me, Kakashi!"

There was a pause.

"What do you want?"

"I need to get out of Konoha."

"…come again?"

"You heard me. I have clothes, pills, everything. I just need someone to cover up for me, to help me escape."

"Why?"

"I can't stand it here anymore, Anko. You're the only person left that I can trust for this."

"Is it because of Yondaime and Rin's deaths? Come now, Kakashi. That's a pathetic reason to run. You _know _leaving without permission is a betrayal of the village, right? You'll be listed as a missing-nin, and you'll be hunted by the ANBU. I don't want that for you. You're a good shinobi, Kakashi, and a good man. Bridgette's out on a mission now, but when she returns, she'll kick your ass from here to Suna for even thinking about—"

"Bridgette is dead, Anko."

"You're hallucinating, Kakashi. She's out on a mission."

"She died on that mission. Sandaime broke it to me yesterday."

"What? No, it can't be. I-I can hardly believe it. Bridgette, oh…I w-wouldn't have ever d-dreamed of it, she seemed so strong…"

"Cry for her later, Anko. I know you were close to her before, but I need your help _now_."

"_Close _to her? I was her best friend. I was the one who helped her find her father last year, and I was the one who stood by her all this time while she found her place as a kunoichi again! How dare you imply that—"

"Anko, please."

"I…oh, alright. But you better get right out of Fire Country, because I don't want to see you dragged back here in a week's time."

"You will never see me again, Anko. I'm going to activate the seal on the border of Fire Country and get into the wizarding world."

"How? I thought you needed a key…"

"I will use the Sharingan to do it. Anko, will you do this? For me? Please, I can't stand it here anymore. I'd go insane."

"…I will, if only for Yondaime and Bridgette. But speak nothing of it to anyone, Kakashi. I will not let your foolishness take my career or my life from me."

O-o-O

I stumbled out of the darkness into a deserted road, lit only by dim streetlights. The downside to the seal (it was actually a safety measure) that Sandaime and Dumbledore created was that those who entered had absolutely no idea which part of the wizarding world they would turn up in, unless they received a special key from the Hokage, and upon that key would be inscribed a spell to send them to the correct location. I didn't think about that, but it didn't really matter.

I saw that the road was dusty and the houses run-down and badly-kept. I doubted that there are wizards on the street who would welcome a stray shinobi like me. My first thought was to seek out the safety and comfort of Hogwarts, but then I shook my head and called myself a fool. No, Dumbledore was friends with Sandaime, and I cannot allow any shinobi back home to know that I am still alive. In fact, I did not know where Hogwarts actually was, since Minato-sensei had taken us directly to the Leaky Cauldron the last time I stepped foot on wizarding soil.

In the end, I set out on slow, silent footsteps, searching for an empty house in which I might seek shelter for the night, at least. I had food, clothes and soldier pills with me, but what I needed most was a safe place to think and mull over what I am going to do. I'll probably have to steal from someone soon, but the idea did not bother me.

After all, I have nothing to lose anymore, except perhaps what was left of my sanity.

O-o-O

End of Chapter.


	22. Returning Home II, III and IV END

Chapter Two: Chance

O-o-O

Kakashi had survived alone for two weeks. It seemed that the house in which he stayed was empty, for no one had returned after he entered the house. It was old and the wallpaper was peeling, and layers of dust covered all the furniture, but it was shelter enough for the runaway shinobi, whose blood was still pounding with adrenaline after his mad dash out of Fire Country.

When he was awake, Kakashi split his time between exploring his shelter and scavenging for food. The clothes he had brought were few, but he wore them for several days at a time, so it did not matter, but the pills that he brought did not appease his rumbling stomach, even though they gave him strength.

Time ceased to mean much to him. Each hour slipped by unnoticed as Kakashi sank deeper and deeper into his mind, relieving the guilt and the sorrow and the crushing sense of failure. He spent most days staring blankly at the walls, his mind replaying scenes of horror and blood and death. Sometimes, he simply stared at the ceiling for days, ignoring the protests of his stomach, rising only to drink and to use the bathroom.

Three weeks had passed before Kakashi realized why he felt so listless. He had never experienced a permanent length of time in which he had absolutely nothing to do before. Always, it was missions, missions and more missions, and even on the days when he was allowed to rest, Kakashi usually trained alone in the training grounds until he could collapse at home into bed. This luxury of having nothing to do was foreign to Kakashi, who could not find an activity to fill his days with, and keep his mind off dark memories.

Somehow, he knew—without knowing how he knew—that Minato-sensei, Rin, Obito and Bridgette would be absolutely disgusted at how he was degrading his health and mind and person. He had run away with his tail in between his legs while they stood and fought, right to the very end, even though it was their end.

The full consequences of his betrayal took its time to crash down around him. Kakashi knew Konoha would never accept him back as a shinobi, not when he had betrayed them in such an unexpected, spectacular manner. He had very nearly dragged down another—Anko—with him, but she had remained steadfast and loyal. He was not certain how to return to the shinobi lands, for the seal only existed at the border of the Fire Country, and when in the wizarding world, the dimensional-travel key must be constructed via a Portkey, and no matter his grasp of magic, Kakashi did not know how to Charm a Portkey.

Kakashi examined his options carefully, chewing on a bit of bread that he had stolen from the neighbors. There weren't many, and none were pleasant.

One: he could stumble around in the wizarding world for the rest of his life, but his lack of knowledge regarding this world and the rebirth of the Dark Lord two years ago would complicate his lonely existence, not to mention that Kakashi himself couldn't bear turning away from Konoha forever.

Two: he could starve himself to death, but Kakashi still wanted to live, despite his guilt.

Three: he could go to Hogwarts—wherever Hogwarts was—and seek help from Dumbledore, consequences of that be damned. Kakashi was quite sure he could convince the eccentric Headmaster to let him stay on at Hogwarts instead of going home. And it would be nice to have a roof over his head and house-elves attending to his needs again. For, no matter how much he'd like to deny it, Hogwarts was still the closest thing Kakashi can call home in this unfamiliar world.

"Damn," Kakashi muttered as he came to this conclusion. It looked like he had many days of travel ahead of him again. But where will he find Hogwarts? According to Hermione, Hogwarts was protected by spells so that it would be undetectable, and also, England was a vast place. He could spend the rest of his life searching fruitlessly for the castle.

Almost absent-mindedly, Kakashi began to sift through the bag he had brought, wondering if he had enough food to last him for the next few days. As he dug deeper, his fingers brushed against something that felt like soft parchment. Curious, he drew it out.

It was the Marauder's Map that Harry had given Kakashi as a parting gift two years ago. The wizard had insisted that Kakashi take the map, even though it was an essential tool for Harry's nighttime wanderings in Hogwarts. Kakashi still remembered why Harry told him to take it: _"I still have my Invisibility Cloak. And so, um, when you're bored or anything, and don't have missions, you can take this out, say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' and watch us wizards go about our business on the map. Just so you won't forget us, you know?"_

Kakashi had thanked Harry rather awkwardly and stuffed the map into the depths of his bag and forgotten about it. But he rather thought now was what Harry defined as a 'bored or anything' circumstance, for he certainly was bored and his lapse in training had already begun to show itself. It would be a relief to do something as simple as watching dots scurry across a magical map, and it would keep his mind off unpleasant memories as well.

He concentrated chakra in his right hand and tapped the parchment experimentally, saying the required phrase of: "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._" that he had seen Harry mutter so many times before.

Kakashi waited a moment, and then black ink began to run across the parchment, forming shapes. Yet, as he leaned closer and inspected the dots, they did not form the cohesive image of Hogwarts as he imagined it would. Instead, upon the aged parchment there was a dot labeled 'Hatake Kakashi', and it sat unmoving in a house. There were other houses down the road, showing the whole neighborhood, and as Kakashi's eyes wandered to the other parts of the map, his heart leapt and began to dance the tango, for in the far corner of the parchment was the inked version of a building labeled 'Hogwarts.'

Kakashi had no idea how or why the parchment showed him the way to Hogwarts instead of the goings-on within the castle itself, but he was certainly not complaining. After a quick survey of the house, Kakashi was out the door with his bag on his back and the map in his hands, ready to traverse the many miles to Hogwarts.

O-o-O

Professor Albus Dumbledore idly considered his blackened hand as he stroked the head of his magnificent phoenix, Fawkes. His face was lined with age, but there were lines of sorrow as well, recently deepened as Sarutobi had told him that he had been reinstated as Hokage, but at a terrible cost: the death of a gifted young leader, adored by his people and feared by other nations.

Dumbledore sympathized with Sarutobi then. It would be hard to manage a village that just lost a leader it loved. He briefly let himself wonder how Hogwarts would manage itself once its Headmaster was dead and buried—but he could only place his trust in Severus and hope that the man would keep his word.

He sighed as his fingers rubbed at Fawkes's feathers. The phoenix cooed softly, sensing his discomfort. Not only was Minato dead, but rebellion had spread like fire in Konoha. While the situation with Voldemort was bad enough in the wizarding world, Dumbledore worried for Sarutobi. The village lacked many good shinobi that had died for its defense when the demon attacked, and those who remained resented the child that Minato had sealed the demon within. What was more, several shinobi—mostly young ones with little emotional control, or veteran shinobi that lived through the Third Great Shinobi World War and were broken inside out—had chosen to quit active duty, commit suicide or betray Konoha. Dumbledore remembered the sadness and tiredness in Sarutobi's voice when his friend had contacted him last month.

There was a single knock on the door.

Dumbledore looked up. It was not like Minerva, Severus or Pomona to visit him at such a late hour, but the four of them—plus gamekeeper Hagrid, matron Pomfrey and caretaker Filch with his cat—were the only ones on Hogwarts grounds, for it was still the holidays and no student was in school. He doubted that any student would enter his office at such a time anyhow.

"Enter," Dumbledore called, his fingers leaving Fawkes's head to reach for his wand.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed first when he did not see Minerva's tall figure, Severus's black shadow or Pomona's flyaway hair standing at the door. The shadows cast by the light momentarily hid his face, but Dumbledore saw the silver hair and the flak jacket clearly enough. Bright blue eyes widened as he recognized the battered young man who stood over the threshold of his office—for perhaps five seconds, the Headmaster was utterly stunned.

Then he blinked and shook his head, taking out his wand and striding towards the silver-haired boy. "Kakashi?"

The boy looked lost, exhausted and near defeated, and Dumbledore saw the white of bandages peering out from underneath his sleeve, stained with red. Alarmed, Dumbledore hurried to catch Kakashi as he stepped over the threshold and his knees gave way.

"Kakashi," Dumbledore helped the tired shinobi into a chair, before ordering Fawkes to fetch Madam Pomfrey. "Sit and rest. You must be tired."

He did not attempt any interrogation. Kakashi looked ready to faint, and Dumbledore suddenly realized why. The enchantments around Hogwarts had been strengthened over the past few weeks, but Kakashi somehow got past them. It had probably cost him his strength, and the injury must have been the one inflicted by the Kyuubi, the one Sarutobi had mentioned when he listed the missing ninja to Dumbledore. It had sapped his strength. A brief moment of admiration flashed in Dumbledore's eyes as he realized that Kakashi had made it into the castle despite all the security measures, before worry for the boy killed the moment of admiration.

Dumbledore continued to analyze Kakashi's state as Madam Pomfrey knocked timidly before entering.

As with the Headmaster, it took the matron of Hogwarts several moments before recognition dawned on her. When it did, she bustled over to Kakashi, scanning him with a practiced eye. Thankfully, she did not question the Headmaster as to the shinobi's sudden appearance in Hogwarts, but it was because she had caught sight of the reddening bandages as Dumbledore did, and her attention was completely focused on them.

"Here, let's get your sleeve up, shall we?"

Madam Pomfrey was already rolling up the sleeve as she said it, revealing the badly bandaged wound beneath. She paused for a moment, analyzing the damage, before clicking her tongue impatiently. "Whoever treated you bandaged the wound badly—and it looks infected as well, since your bandages are probably not clean enough. I'll fix you up as well as I can, but you look as if you haven't eaten for awhile. Headmaster, I will need to monitor him for a week or so. You watch yourself too, get it?"

As she spoke, Madam Pomfrey was waving her wand and healing Kakashi's arm, muttering incantations every now and then between her chatter. When she was finished, she bandaged Kakashi's arm up again (with fresh bandages that she had summoned from the hospital wing) and then pushed a mug of steaming hot chocolate (also summoned, but from the kitchens instead) into Kakashi's hands, and bade the pair goodnight. Dumbledore dismissed her and moved to sit down across from Kakashi.

"How do you feel?"

The silver-haired shinobi gazed wearily at Dumbledore. He looked emotionally and physically spent, but replied in a steady, if somewhat strained voice, "I'm fine."

"Sarutobi told me of Minato and Rin's deaths. I am sorry."

At that, Kakashi's head snapped up. He looked fully alert as he set down the hot chocolate without drinking it. "They are part of the reason I came here."

"You escaped to our world when you betrayed Konoha."

Dumbledore observed that Kakashi flinched at the word 'betrayed'. The shinobi scowled. "I had to leave. I couldn't bear to stay, not with their deaths upon me."

"Why? You have seen countless shinobi die."

The single eye flashed. "I could not stand the guilt of surviving. And I…I was forced to bear an obligation that my conscience would not let me release."

"Oh? Do tell." Dumbledore's tone was curious, but the Headmaster was interested as well. What was this obligation?

"I have something to tell Professor Snape." Kakashi deadpanned, obviously annoyed.

"Is it about Bridgette? Sarutobi did not say she was among the dead after the attack."

"She wasn't, but I have to tell him that his daughter is dead." Kakashi's expression was pained, but he hid it swiftly behind a façade of blank emotion. "Killed during the course of a mission, which is why Sandaime did not tell you about it."

Dumbledore bowed his head. "I am truly sorry for your loss, Kakashi."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence, but Kakashi broke it by blurting out, "I want to make a request of you, Dumbledore."

"Do tell," the Headmaster raised his eyes to meet Kakashi's.

"I want a teaching position here, in Hogwarts."

Surprised, Dumbledore looked down again. He reviewed the teaching posts currently available, and the pros and cons of having Kakashi in a position of power instead of as a student. "I am sorry, Kakashi, but the teaching posts currently available require an experienced wizard's expertise, and though you are capable of much, this is not possible."

Kakashi's eye flashed again. "I can't go back, Dumbledore. Regardless of whether Konoha accepts me back or otherwise, I need to stay away for awhile, and Hogwarts is the only place where I can consider myself closest, yet away, from home. However, I will not accept charity."

Dumbledore's expression became thoughtful. "While the Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts posts are both available, I already have in mind wizards for both. Would you like to retake Minato's former subject, Self-Defense? It has been dropped last year, but if you'd like, I can have it reopened."

Kakashi's reaction was predictable as he winced and flatly refused. "No. It will bring up memories I'd rather keep buried."

There was another, shorter silence.

"Very well. The only post I can think of that's left to offer you is Divination." Dumbledore said, looking at Kakashi with an unreadable expression.

"Divination?" Kakashi's tone was surprised. "But isn't that Trelawney woman taking the classes already? Surely, they will not need a second teacher to complicate the subject."

"There is already a second teacher teaching the subject," Dumbledore corrected. "I employed him last year, so you would not know of it. He is the centaur Firenze, expelled from the Forest that was once his home."

Kakashi's eyebrow rose in question. "Why add a third teacher, then?"

"Just between you and me, Kakashi," Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as he smiled. "Neither Sybill nor Firenze can teach Divination as it should be taught. Sybill is a true Seer, but she is no teacher. Firenze can capture the students' attention, of that I have no doubt, but stargazing is not part of their syllabus, and those who take it for O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s will surely fail. However, I believe you are capable of changing that."

Kakashi's expression was incredulous, but he sensed that this was the only offer he could get. He nodded.

Dumbledore smiled, his voice becoming businesslike. "Good. I will let you take the sixth- and seventh-years, while Firenze can take the third-years and Sybill the fourth- and fifth-years. You will receive the day-offs and the salary as all professors have, and you are guaranteed the same amount of authority and power over the students as any other teacher. You are allowed to give and take away House points, hand out detentions and the like. Your schedule for the year will be given to you along with a list of students willing to continue the subject to N.E.W.T.s at the start of the school year. Understood?"

Kakashi nodded, a wave of gratitude overwhelming him. "Thank you, Professor."

Dumbledore smiled again, and then gestured vaguely towards the door. "While we have been enjoying each other's company, Fawkes has helped me arrange with the house-elves for your quarters. I thought that you would not like to have your old rooms returned to you—" At that, Kakashi shook his head minutely. "—so I have asked for them to prepare rooms near Gryffindor Tower. It will be easy for you to ask for help from Minerva, if you need it anytime, as she stays within the Tower itself, and entering it will not be a problem for you."

Kakashi rose, bowing deeply towards the Headmaster. "I am in your debt, Professor."

"Nonsense," Dumbledore brushed it aside, "If it weren't for you and your companions, why, Harry might not have lived through his fifth year. Your training has had a significant impact on his fighting style."

At that, Kakashi paused. It was a tempting topic, but he was tired and hurt and all he wanted to do was fall into one of Hogwarts' magnificent four-poster beds and sleep for as long as he wanted.

Dumbledore seemed to read his expression. "We can discuss it tomorrow. I'm sure you are tired after your journey, so hop off now. Your bed awaits."

Kakashi bowed again. "Thank you, Professor. Goodnight."

O-o-O

Kakashi drifted through the castle like a ghost, not quite registering his surroundings, but trusting his feet to lead him to wherever Dumbledore had given him. He found himself outside of Gryffindor Tower quickly enough, and after scanning the empty corridor with his Sharingan, detected the glowing, magical painting hanging on the walls of the corridor that allowed him to slip into his rooms. He hadn't noticed it before, but then the last time he was here, he rarely used his Sharingan—

Thinking of those memories brought pain, so Kakashi shoved them away with effort. He padded quietly into his rooms.

They were much better furnished than before, with a four-poster bed in a bedroom that opened into a private washroom, his own study, shelves of books, a living room and kitchenette. The curtains had been drawn across the windows, and lit candles flickered in their holds, casting a warm glow over the place. And this time, it was all his. He would no longer be in a bed facing Bridgette and Anko opposite him, the two of them curled up like cats, or Guy on the floor, or Minato-sensei dropping off while leaning against the doorframe, or Rin's warmth by his side—

Kakashi pushed the memories away again.

He was tired and sore and Dumbledore was right to let him rest, for Kakashi was too exhausted—mentally and physically—to even change out of his dirty, blood- and sweat-soaked clothes. He quietly slid the secret doorframe shut behind him, hearing the audible click of a lock, then drifted into the bedroom and curled up under the bed sheets of the four-poster bed, finally letting the tension of the past few weeks slip away from him.

And for the first time in what felt like an eternity, Kakashi slept without nightmares or tossing or guilt or anything disrupting his much-needed rest. He turned in his bed and buried his face in the pillows, inhaling their musty, magically-induced, lavender-tinted scent.

It smelled like home.

O-o-O

End of Chapter

* * *

O-o-O

Chapter Three: Familiar

O-o-O

Kakashi drifted down the now-familiar corridors of Hogwarts, nodding to his fellow colleagues and ignoring the whispers as students passed him. Dumbledore had warned him already that the first night of school would be hectic.

He shrugged, testing his new turtleneck shirt. Dumbledore had commissioned new ones specially for Kakashi when he found out that the shinobi did not like the robes wizards wore. The shirt fitted him well; except for a slight smoothness in the quality of cloth, it was almost exactly the same as his old ones.

Kakashi entered the Great Hall, pausing by the door to greet McGonagall. "Hectic, isn't it?"

She looked up from the list of new student names, and smiled thinly. "It is the same every year, Kakashi, and always they settle down quickly. Now, why not you leave me to do my work in peace and save this old lady a chair, hmm?"

Kakashi's mouth curled upward slightly, and he raised a hand in farewell as he moved forwards into the Hall, making his way to the staff table. Only Dumbledore and Sprout were seated—in their best robes. All the other seats were still empty, but then half the school was still making their way towards Hogwarts, and the teachers liked to take their time in the dressing room.

Kakashi refrained from snorting as a mental image of Snape came to mind, peering into a closet of black robes and carefully selecting one, before he powdered his face with oil and greased his hair. "Ha," he let himself say under his breath as he settled into his own chair—three seats down from Dumbledore and next to McGonagall and Sybill. He wondered if his eccentric colleague of Divination would grace the table with her presence this night. She had been withdrawn and even more eccentric than usual after Dumbledore introduced Kakashi to the staff the morning after he arrived—eliciting a scowl from Snape, a cry of joy from McGonagall and surprised acceptance among most. Sprout had protested due to his young age, but McGonagall had stood up for him—over and over again—and it was her unwavering faith in him that helped him gain respect in the eyes of his colleagues.

The last few weeks had been a storm of activity. Kakashi had never planned classes before, and required the help of McGonagall to sort out his schedules, and she did not often have the time to aid her colleague as she too was busy with her own classes and her House affairs. But in time, Kakashi was on a first-name basis with all his colleagues, even Snape, and they regarded him with respect and the barest trace of wariness.

O-o-O

"It's been two years." Harry said, gazing out of the Hogwarts Express into the distance. "It seemed only yesterday."

Hermione exchanged a glance with Ron. "But they left us with good skills. We survived last year."

"We might not survive this year though," Harry replied, turning away from the window.

"We will, mate." Ron said.

Hermione's glance at the both of them was amused. "Of course we will."

"Together?"

"Together," they said it at the same time.

O-o-O

Harry raced into the Great Hall hoping no one would see his bleeding nose, but whispers and exclamations followed him. Suppressing a groan, he dropped into his seat and let Hermione tend to the injury, muttering explanations quietly to her that Malfoy had ambushed him on the train.

There was a poof, subtle, in front of Harry on his plate, and in astonishment he saw the words _Your tendency to get into trouble is strong still, Harry _before the words faded from the plate. He stared, then instinctively glanced up at the staff table. The silver gleam was unmistakable.

"Kakashi—" Harry's cry of joy and greeting was choked down as the shinobi turned to speak to McGonagall, his sleeve falling open slightly to reveal the white of his bandages.

Harry glanced at Hermione. "_Why_ is he here?"

"We don't know, mate." Ron replied, gesturing at Dumbledore, a rather hopeless look on his face. "We'll know soon enough."

And indeed they did. As the clatter of spoons and forks died away, Dumbledore rose and opened his arms to the school, revealing his blackened hand. Harry had known of it already, but whispering spread across the House tables like wildfire—confused, frightened. Dumbledore dismissed their worries and proceeded to rattle off his usual list of school affairs.

Harry was as outraged as everyone else when Dumbledore announced that Snape was to leave his longtime position as Potions master and take on Defense of the Dark Arts, while Slughorn took Potions. The noise only died down when the students heard Dumbledore talking of Kakashi.

"Most of you would recognize Professor Hatake here—"

"_Professor _Hatake?" Ron whispered disbelievingly. Harry and Hermione watched, silent.

"—is one of the champions who took part in the Triwizard Tournament held two years ago. He has come back to Hogwarts—not to study or observe—but to teach. I give him the position of Divination for all who wish to take the sixth- and seventh year education in this subject. Professor Trelawney and Professor Firenze will be allocated the third-, fourth- and fifth-years accordingly. That is the end of announcements. I know you are tired and it is late, your beds await, warm and welcoming. Off you go!"

Half the school remained in their seats, too stunned to move. Only the first- and second-years rose, staring in surprise as their seniors continued to look toward Dumbledore almost blankly. Then a great roar of approval rose, the clapping and clamoring nearly raised the roof.

Harry clapped until his palms were red, still a little overwhelmed by the unexpected staff arrangements, as Kakashi rose and with a familiar wave acknowledged the welcome given to him. His lip was curled upward in a half-smile that Harry remembered as thought it was only yesterday, and beside the silver-haired shinobi, McGonagall was smiling broadly, patting him on the shoulder. He thought that he had never seen his Head of House look this happy.

Dumbledore let the students cheer for another minute, before he clapped his own hands loudly, calling for quiet. Gradually, the noise died down.

"I am delighted at your enthusiasm, but I repeat: your beds await. If you want to be bright and alert for Professor Hatake's classes this week, you must sleep well! Now, goodnight!"

The students rose slowly, the chatter deafening as they talked excitedly of their new teacher. They filed out of the Hall.

O-o-O

Kakashi watched them go with a light heart. He had thought that the students might reject him for his youth and foreign blood, but they had been glad of him. He supposed that in the dark times now approaching that none could deny, they were glad that his presence assured greater safety, even in the halls of Hogwarts that was much their home.

Faintly, he registered that McGonagall was still patting him awkwardly on his shoulder in congratulations.

Kakashi leaned into McGonagall's touch slightly, a brief acknowledgement of her constant presence. "Thank you for your support, Minerva."

She removed her hand, amused. "It's what friends are for, isn't it?"

Kakashi started to nod, but then the image of brown and purple and the flash of sunshine and a young boy's cry of protest and a stir of wind and water rushed into his mind, and he flinched away from McGonagall.

Her eyebrows shot up, and she quickly laid her hand on his shoulder again, squeezing it. "Sorry, Kakashi. It was tactless of me."

Kakashi just shook his head, too overwhelmed by emotions he had suppressed daily to speak. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that most of the students had left already. "It is alright," he gasped, "You did not mean it."

McGonagall eyed him critically, rising as she did so. "We will need to look into your condition, Kakashi. It's too unstable for you."

Kakashi rose as well, noticing that most of the teachers were already leaving. "Condition?"

"Yes, Kakashi, _condition. _You cannot be crumpling every time something triggers your memory. Undoubtedly your classes will want to know what happened in these two years—you can even bet that Potter, Weasley and Granger will find out—and what happens if you collapse in front of them?"

It was an inevitable question. "It would be an awkward scene indeed, and Madam Pomfrey would probably have my neck for it. She did tell me to not strain my injury."

McGonagall shot him a sharp look as they exited the Great Hall and began to make their way to Gryffindor Tower. "You know what I meant, Kakashi. Don't avoid it."

Kakashi sighed. "What would you have me do? You cannot understand the pain, Minerva—it eats me up from inside out, and I fear for my sanity."

"Kakashi," McGonagall's voice was unusually gentle, "I can understand. We lost Sirius last year to the Death Eaters, and he was a close colleague of mine in the Order. We lost Lily and James to You-Know-Who sixteen years ago. We lost so many people then, and many were friends of mine. Of course I know your pain."

Kakashi was momentarily distracted from the topic at the mention of the Order; he knew Dumbledore would ask him to join it sooner or later. _A topic for a later day, _he decided. "What would you have me do, Minerva?" he repeated.

McGonagall smiled, quickening their pace. Her voice was light as she said, "You can talk to me about it, or to Albus. Neither of us would think any less of you if you cried, or do anything else you consider shameful. You can relive all the good memories you had of them, and the bad memories, and just…talk. Find someone to share your burden with."

Kakashi stared at McGonagall in wonder. "You would do that, Minerva? You would sit and listen to me cry and laugh and talk of memories long past? Surely you have better things to do."

McGonagall's smile broadened. "Anything for a friend, Kakashi. I was quite close to Minato as well, having noted him as a boy and reaffirming our friendship when he taught here two years ago. I won't mind."

Kakashi suddenly felt a wild urge to hug the Transfiguration professor, but he swallowed the urge, instead saying, "…thank you, Minerva. Thank you so much; you have given me all this help since we arrived…I wouldn't have been able to do all this without you."

They had reached the corridor that led to the portrait of the Fat Lady and beyond, Gryffindor Tower. McGonagall shook her head, "Anything, Kakashi, really. Don't be afraid to ask." Privately, she hoped that he will seek her out, both for her confidence and her companionship; no matter his abilities and burdens, Kakashi was still a sixteen-year-old child in McGonagall's eyes and her heart ached to think that he might have been one of her students carrying such a weight at his tender age.

Kakashi couldn't help it; he smiled, and a weight seemed to roll off his heart. "I won't. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Kakashi." McGonagall replied, giving his shoulder a last squeeze before setting off further down the corridor as Kakashi slipped into his rooms by way of the secret door.

The lock clicked audibly—as always—behind him, and Kakashi drifted into his bedroom, undressing methodically. He flopped down on the bed. Already he noticed a slight layer of fat covering the muscles of his arms. _I need to get a workout sometime, _he thought, before filing away the information in his mind.

Kakashi rose then, and went to sit by the windowsill, where he stared out at the stars. "Would you agree to what I have done, sensei?" he asked, almost to himself. "Obito, would you have wanted me to come here to find peace, to heal? Rin, would you have been angry that I didn't manage to save you? And Bridgette…I know you would have been furious that I betrayed Konoha—loyalty was always high on your priorities—but would you have forgiven me? Would all of you have forgiven me?"

Kakashi looked up, fighting the tears. It was probably his imagination after the excitement of the day, but he thought the stars shone brighter in approval as he turned away to go to sleep.

O-o-O

End of Chapter

* * *

O-o-O

Chapter Four: Lesson

O-o-O

"Professor, Professor!"

Minerva sighed before turning to look at whichever student it was calling her now. There was apparently what Professor Slughorn had called a 'Head-of-House-attack' going around, in which students from all Houses approached their Heads to ask the passing grade into Kakashi's sixth- and seventh-year Divination classes.

She was surprised that Harry and his two friends hadn't sought her out yet. Maybe they already heard, or they asked Kakashi directly, or—

"Professor, may I ask the passing grade into Professor Hatake's Divi—"

Minerva sighed. _So much for hoping_, she thought to herself.

"There is no passing grade for any of you to get into Professor Hatake's Divination class," she tiredly told the anxious Harry, Ron and Hermione in a voice that is a little sharper than normal. "As I have told hundreds of other students. Professor Hatake will be given a list of students who wish to enter his classes, and he will select those he wishes to teach from there. You may indicate your interest to me and I will submit your names if you want."

Hermione instantly grew anxious. "Professor? What if I have not taken Divination for O.W.L.s but would like to enter his class?"

Minerva hid a smile. "Miss Granger, you would have to submit your name to me with a reasonable explanation for this sudden desire in this subject."

Hermione flushed. "Yes, thank you, Professor."

"Um," Harry began hesitatingly.

"What is it, Mr. Potter?"

"What…um, what will Professor Hatake take into consideration when he finally selects the students?" he blurted out.

Minerva's lip curled. "Professor Hatake will select based on several criteria: firstly, of course, is your O.W.L. grading." She noticed that Harry had flushed red. "However, he will also judge based on class performance and his own experience of your individual temperament as observed when he was here on the exchange program two years ago. He will also select based on the feedback of past teachers, and teachers of other subjects. He will take a total of fifteen students for each class, making it thirty students only, since he is a new teacher and Professor Dumbledore did not want him too pressured. Your Divination lessons will—because of this selection process—only begin next week, when the names of selected students have been put up on the notice boards."

"Can you indicate our names, Professor?" Ron asked almost too eagerly.

Minerva nodded to them, and then continued making her way to the teachers' table. Breakfast would soon be over by the time she finished answering questions from her House.

O-o-O

"We'll never get past the selections," Ron groaned as he watched McGonagall walk away. "Fifteen students out of all four Houses in one year? Fat chance."

"Not to mention the two of you failed Divination, and I didn't even take the subject." Hermione said glumly.

"But Kakashi knew us before! He trained with us...surely he'll let us in?" Harry asked desperately. He hadn't felt this strongly about a subject in ages.

Hermione gave Harry an almost pitying look. "Harry, Kakashi is a professor now…he'll have to take into consideration other factors, not just a friendship we used to have. That would be favoritism."

"So what? Snape favors the Slytherins all the time." Harry said darkly.

"But Kakashi isn't Snape, Harry." Hermione said patiently. "He's always been strict on us…oh, it would be a great academic advancement if we get to study under him…"

"Get over it, Hermione." Ron yawned. "Chances are he's going to pick the students with the highest Divination scores—you reckon anyone scraped a pass?"

Harry doubted it. Trelawney and Firenze had been terrible teachers; he had learned nothing of Divination under them.

"Let's just eat," Harry said, sitting down. "We can't influence Kakashi's decision anyway."

"Damn straight, Harry." Ron grumbled, helping himself to bread and jam.

O-o-O

Minerva faked a glare at Kakashi as she settled into the seat next to him. "Because of you, Severus, Pomona, Filius and I are being ambushed by students everywhere, asking about details to your class."

Kakashi smirked. "Well, since there were only three people who passed Divination in the sixth year, I could hardly make a class out of them, and this way, I can get Harry into my class. I suspect that's what Professor Dumbledore wants me to do?"

Minerva glanced down the table at Dumbledore's empty seat. "He would not ask it of you, but he does hope that you might guard Harry if possible, given your free time when not conducting or preparing classes. As you know, Harry is in even more danger now than ever, and we all worry about him with the coming of war…you've seen the newspapers, haven't you?"

Kakashi nodded. "It's a grim sight. In my world, bloodshed is operated quite openly, compared to the sneaky methods Voldemort shows here."

Minerva nodded. "Indeed. He Who Must Not Be Named does not show himself openly at all. He operates through deceit, cunning, lies…you know the drill, I assume?"

"Yes, I do." Kakashi glanced about, before pulling down his mask quickly to gobble an egg. "It is applied quite often in my world, though I for one better appreciate outright bloodshed. It is much simpler, though not as interesting."

Minerva's reply was clipped with disapproval. "I would rather no bloodshed at all, Kakashi."

The shinobi blinked, unfazed. "Bloodshed is unavoidable in my world, Minerva. You know this. The gold that comes into the pay of a shinobi village is earned through bloodshed."

"Your sensei once told me it was earned through catching the 'lost' cats of unobservant daimyo's wives."

Kakashi laughed, before stopped abruptly, eyes wide. He had just laughed talking about Minato-sensei. The last time his thoughts wandered in that direction, it had caused him so much pain and grief. What was happening?

"You are healing, Kakashi."

Minerva's voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked at her quizzically; she was smiling, and was that a triumphant gleam he saw in her eye? "You must gradually contend yourself with the happier memories you have of those who have passed on. It is nostalgia, and you will always hurt to think of their deaths, but you know they went down fighting for what they believed in, and that is all that matters."

"It still feels like…like…" Kakashi mumbled, unable to find a good excuse.

"Like betraying them?" Minerva asked.

Kakashi's head shot up, his single visible eye wide. "How did you—?"

Minerva rolled her eyes. "I am neither stupid nor unobservant, Kakashi, but your fine shinobi skills seem to have gone blunt as of late. Of course I would know. Healing after a death will always feel like betrayal to you, but consider this: do you think Minato, Rin and Bridgette would want you to be a crying mess just because they died?"

Kakashi considered. "No." A smile tugged at his lips, and he surrendered to it. "They—most probably Obito—would have given me a good kick in the ass."

"I would too, if I was in their position." Minerva replied lightly. "Speaking of which, you mentioned the other day that you might like to spar. When would such a time be available for the both of us?"

"What?" Kakashi nearly dropped his spoonful of mushroom soup in surprise. "You agree?"

"I can see that our food has been fattening you up, Kakashi." Minerva replied dryly. "You need someone to make you run around a bit."

"Weren't you the one who stopped my spar with Bridgette two years ago, citing 'too much attention' as a reason?" Kakashi grinned, shoving away the pain at mentioning Bridgette and instead pushing forward his suddenly light mood.

Her eyebrows rose. "You remember? It was a long time ago."

"I remember many things, Minerva." he assured. "Some are good memories and ease my mind of the pain; but most are dark and foreboding. Maybe it is a remnant, a ghost of the reminder that I am what I am, but somehow I cannot shake off the feeling that death is coming to Hogwarts, and it will happen swiftly—within a year, likely."

Minerva looked troubled. She knew enough of shinobi instinct to trust what Kakashi had just said. She had found this 'death signal' trait among the battle-hardened and toughest of the shinobi when she last visited Konoha in answer to Sarutobi's plea for help from Albus. The 'death signal', as she called it, was the unease a shinobi feels when one they knew was about to fall. The trait had been a rare and almost unknown myth before the start of the Third Great Shinobi World War, but after it, there were many who admitted to being able to sense the coming of death.

Minerva frowned. In Kakashi's world, this unease would have been easily dismissed, as death came swift and often for the shinobi of all villages. But in the wizarding world, the warning of a death was unsettling. Her unease was further heightened knowing that the trait was only triggered when someone the shinobi knew was about to die. Kakashi did not know very many people in the wizarding world. Was death coming for a student here?

"Do not be so troubled, Minerva." Kakashi said softly, jerking the Transfiguration professor out of her musing.

She blinked. "Why not, Kakashi? It seems prudent to worry."

He appeared to stifle a bark of laughter. "Minerva, you have lived long and seen many things, but in my fourteen years, I have learnt one thing: that hope never fades, and when hope still exists, there will always be someone out there who will fight back the darkness. Trust me on this." He rose, having finished his meal, and bowed courteously to Minerva, who looked bemused. "Enjoy the rest of your meal, Minerva. I shall see you later."

And he left.

"That was abrupt," Pomona interrupted Minerva's thoughts from further down the table.

The Head of Gryffindor nodded. "Yes. I thought he seemed edgy of late. Let him work off some tension by himself."

Pomona nodded, and appeared to push the matter aside. "How many students of yours have signed on for his classes, Minerva?"

The Transfiguration professor allowed herself a smirk. "Oh, you have absolutely no idea, Pomona."

O-o-O

_One Week Later, Sunday Morning_

O-o-O

"Harry! Hermione! _Harry!"_

Ron's shout brought Harry and Hermione stumbling down from their dormitories, rubbing the sleep from their eyes. The Weasley was standing at the foot of the stairs, still dressed in maroon sleepwear and looking as if he had been awake for quite awhile.

Ron grinned up at his friends. "The list is up! Don't you want to see it?"

"What list?" Harry mumbled, still half-asleep. But Hermione's eyes had widened, and she scampered down the stairs quickly, almost falling over her nightdress.

Dean and Seamus came out of the boys' dorm at that moment, and began to yell as Ron had done, running down the stairs. The girls' door slammed open and out poured Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, both with sleepy eyes but hopeful smiles.

In no time at all, there was a small crowd in front of the Gryffindor notice-board, some groaning in dismay and others whooping in glee. Harry, Ron and Hermione could barely squeeze through the crowd to look at the notice-board.

Harry swept his eyes up and down the list pinned to the board, and he didn't know whether to laugh or to frown.

STUDENTS ADMITTED INTO PROFESSOR HATAKE KAKASHI'S DIVINATION CLASSES

_Sixth Year:_

Abbott, Hannah

Bones, Susan

Brown, Lavender

Boot, Terry

Corner, Michael

Finnegan, Seamus

Longbottom, Neville

MacMillan, Ernie

Malfoy, Draco

Patil, Padma

Potter, Harry

Smith, Zacharius

Thomas, Dean

Weasley, Ronald

Zabini, Blaise

The seventh-year list was directly under the sixth-year one, but Harry stopped reading. On one hand, happiness and relief and curiosity flooded him as he realized he was actually admitted into Kakashi's class, but on the other hand, Hermione's application had been rejected, and he was unsure of how to comfort her.

Luckily, he was saved from his dilemma.

"Congratulations, Harry, Ron!" Hermione told them, a smile hiding the dismay in her expression. Her tone was light as she said, "You _have _to teach me everything he teaches you!"

"Hermione," Harry interrupted, distracted. "Are you okay? You weren't chosen for the class in the end…"

"Of course," Hermione waved aside Harry's questioning concern, then smiled as his expression remained unchanged. "Harry, yes, I am rather upset, and a little disappointed, but since you and Ron are in Divination, I can ask Kakashi all the questions I want through you guys."

Harry remained unconvinced, until Ron pulled him and Hermione away from the crowd and complained, "Hermione, we are not going to help you ferry your questions to Kakashi. You can go to the staff room and ask him yourself!"

"I was talking about personal questions, not academic ones!" Hermione snapped back, exasperated. "Do you think that even with a different teacher, I would express interest in Divination? It's a fool's subject!"

As Ron opened his mouth to retort, Harry pulled them both away from the crowd towards the fireplace, where they were offered better privacy. "What do you want to ask Kakashi, Hermione?" he asked quietly.

Hermione looked incredulous. "Don't you want to ask him too?" she demanded. "Like maybe why he comes back here, alone and unaccompanied? Remember what Professor Namikaze told us two years ago? Ninja never go on solo missions unless it is highly dangerous or absolutely necessary, to improve the chances of survival. Or maybe why he suddenly decided to teach Divination when he _knows _we all hate the subject, instead of Self-Defense? Or even perhaps, why he comes here wearing bandages under his sleeves, and why didn't he say hello to us, and why he suddenly decides to become a teacher instead of a student, even though he's sixteen? Why? Why did this happen? I want to know!"

Hermione's voice had been low but fierce, and there was a fire blazing in her eyes as she met Harry and Ron's startled gazes. "Don't you think it's fishy that no one in the Order told us anything about it, even though they should have, knowing that ninja are invaluable as fighters? Isn't it weird that he shows up again here, when You-Know-Who is taking over? Isn't the whole situation too absurd to be a coincidence?"

"You're saying that Kakashi is a Death Eater spy?" Harry frowned.

"No, I'm saying he's not here to teach, or to offer peace, or anything like that." Hermione's eyes narrowed. "He's going to lie to me, to you, to everyone. He won't tell us what's really going on. I know it."

"How?" Ron asked, reaching over to pop someone's abandoned Every-Flavor Beans into his mouth.

Hermione sighed, and gave them a look as if to say they were being stupid. "Remember the last time he was here, with Professor Namikaze, Bridgette, Rin, Anko, Guy and Shikaku? Their official reason was because the Ministry had invited them to participate in the Triwizard to forge stronger bonds between the two worlds, but as we know, the actual reason was because they were here to protect you, Harry, and to repay Dumbledore the favor he did them last time."

"But we can't expect Dumbledore to start telling us what's going on, even if I'm having lessons with him this year." Harry muttered.

Hermione's expression became thoughtful. "I'm sure someone in the Order must know. Professor McGonagall, maybe?"

Ron snorted. "The moment she starts spilling secrets to us is the moment Snape would adopt Harry."

Hermione's eyes took on a shine that Harry and Ron had quickly become familiar with; it was the shine that appeared when she swore she would get back at Malfoy for messing up her homework, when she talked of passing the exams with flying colors, when she wanted something very badly, and wouldn't think to stop her pursuit. And true enough, when she spoke, her voice was full of determination, "I'll find out. You'll see!"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, and the redhead muttered, "I am not envying Kakashi when Hermione's done with him."

Harry could only nod his agreement.

O-o-O

Kakashi was fidgeting as he sat in his chair in the staff room. His Divination books were stacked neatly and his notes were in his bag, and he was ready to leave, to get to his tower early, but he just couldn't.

What if they didn't like his teaching style? What if something went wrong? What if his seal failed and someone was lost forever, or even if they recovered, scarred? What if…what if they hated him and Dumbledore sent him away, back home, back where he didn't belong anymore?

"Kakashi, calm yourself."

The silver-haired teacher leapt out of his seat and whirled, kunai flashing into his hand and a jutsu already on his lips. His eyebrows rose as he caught sight of the black-robed man leaning casually on the wall. His guard did not waver.

"What do you want?"

Snape pushed himself off the wall and sat in the seat Kakashi had placed there for McGonagall. He seemed extraordinarily calm for a man who almost had his heart cut out five seconds ago. "Do you not welcome the father who is grieving as you are for his daughter?"

"You didn't know Bridgette," Kakashi spat bitterly. _And you'll never get a chance to do so now._

Snape remained impassive. "No, I did not. A year in her company—nine months of which was spent believing she was merely a transfer student of little interest—is not enough time to get to know her. But you can tell me about her, as you do with Minerva."

"And why should I?" Kakashi flung the words at Snape as though the wizard was to blame for Bridgette's death. "Why should I confide in you, when you couldn't even face your daughter after she found out about her parentage?"

"How was I to face her?" Snape's voice held the barest hint of anger. "How was I supposed to react to the fact that a daughter I did not know I spawned suddenly came back to me and told me that I was her father, and that she had been searching for me for many years? How?"

Kakashi snarled at him. "You hurt her deeply with your rejection. She was never the same again."

Snape's black eyes blazed. "Neither was I. But I still wish to know her, as you have done."

"Why?" Kakashi's anger receded slightly and he took deep, controlling breaths; Minerva had told him before, the anger was not good for him to bottle up. Memories of Minato-sensei and Rin he could share with Minerva, but the witch did not fully comprehend how he regarded the ANBU senior.

She had been Kakashi's childhood friend, and later, his senior in ANBU. She had led him into and out of danger on missions countless times, and she had placed her life in his safekeeping as many times as he did her. There was a powerful sense of comradeship between them; it had never been love. Bridgette knew his heart belonged to Rin, and likewise, hers belonged to Konoha. They were the greatest of friends, and Kakashi knew that she would always trust him with her back, just as he trusted her with his.

Kakashi turned away from Snape's questing look. "I might tell you later," he declared abruptly, gathering up his books. "Excuse me, Severus. I have a class to attend to."

And with a quiet poof, he vanished.

O-o-O

Everyone was looking around with interest as they chose seats. Kakashi's classroom—still the hideously long climb up to the Tower of Divination—was much changed from Trelawney's days. Harry heard that the Seer had been given classrooms on a lower floor, to give Kakashi privacy as he taught.

The five smooth, polished wooden tables were arranged to face the front, where there was a typical teacher's desk with the accompanying blackboard. There were three cups of strange, greenish liquid placed upon the desks, still steaming. Harry thought their smell was rather fragrant, but after years of being in the wizarding world, he would have been a fool to drink it. The three windows had been opened, and a stack of books was placed on the teacher's desk. The chairs provided were high-backed, and softened with white cushions. There were three chairs for every table. The students quickly filled them. Harry and Ron sat near the front.

"Good morning, kids."

Everyone nearly leapt out of their chairs as Kakashi appeared with a poof in front of the teacher's table. He was wearing his typical turtleneck shirt and trousers, but Harry noticed the bandages peering out from under his sleeve.

"Good morning, Professor." was the murmured reply.

Kakashi looked confident as he sat on his desk and looked around at the class. "Congratulations," he said, smiling slightly. "You are the fifteen lucky ones who managed to get into my class through a combination of good grades, former acquaintance, recommendation by teachers, and luck."

"Sir?" Dean Thomas had raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Thomas?"

"Why did you select us based on this, instead of our results?"

Kakashi laughed, but Harry was horrified; the laugh was high and false and forced. "Because among you all, only five passed your O. W. L. s, and I could not teach a mere five pupils."

"Five?" Ron exclaimed incredulously, before going red as Kakashi's unwavering gaze shifted to him. "I…I just thought more would have passed, sir."

Kakashi waved aside his stammering apology. "No matter. I know most of you very well, from our acquaintance two years ago, and you know me. I know you have your questions for me, but I ask that you hold them for now. I am your professor and you will treat me with the respect and dignity that you show every other professor here. For the record, I am allowed to give and take House points from you, as well as hand out detentions, so behave yourself over there, Mr. Malfoy."

Everyone turned to see Draco Malfoy drop the arm that was pointing a wand at Lavender Brown's back. He turned a deep shade of red, but his eyes glittered angrily.

"You will address me as 'sir' or 'professor'," Kakashi continued, as though there was no interruption. "I will be teaching you a vast array of techniques concerning Divination; if you had cared to open your textbooks before coming to class, you would know that the syllabus for the sixth year revolves mainly around illusions and dream interpretation, so I will put great focus on them, among lesser sub-topics. Your textbooks will not help you much here, but I suggest you read them in preparation for your exams. Also, there will be minimal wand-work going on, so you may put them away."

There was a rustle as everyone slipped their wands back into their pockets, disappointed. However, Harry's eyes caught the very familiar wrinkling of the mask as Kakashi curled his lip—and he realized that wand-work or no wand-work, he was going to enjoy this lesson.

"As I said," Kakashi called over the murmuring that had begun again, "this year we will concentrate on illusions. However, I have researched the work that both Professors Trelawney and Firenze provided with you, and I must say that they were not enough. And with regards to your Dark Lord invading everywhere in this world, I am going to give you real-life stimulation."

There was a sudden hush as everyone stared at Kakashi, wide-eyed. He looked back at them calmly.

"You have never experienced it before, but I assure you that it is safe, and will cause no lasting damage." Kakashi said, "We will first spend fifteen minutes discussing recent dreams, and according to your responses, I will put the lot of you under an illusion, and I will instruct you from there. Mr. Weasley, you may begin."

Ron blinked. "What?"

Kakashi's reply held a hint of amusement. "Describe to me your most recent dream."

"What if I don't remember it?"

"Choose another dream that you can remember. Ms. Patil, you will follow after. Everyone, please note down the dreams that you find particularly interesting, for you will have need of it later. Mr. Weasley, if you would begin."

"Um," Ron cleared his throat awkwardly, "I…I don't usually remember my dreams, but there was this one where I fell into a bucket of soapy water and…um, I was rescued, but I didn't know who it was."

Kakashi seemed to contemplate this for a moment, before saying, "Keywords: fall, bucket, soapy, unknown identity. Please copy them down if the dream had interested you. Next?"

And so it went on for the next fifteen minutes. Harry recorded down seven of his classmates' dreams, and saw Ron busily writing away as well. After every dream, Kakashi would give them keywords, which he said would help interpret the dreams. Harry had lied when it was his turn. He didn't want to tell them that he had been dreaming of his parents' deaths again, so he made up some nonsense about finding himself on a beach with Malfoy and watching the Slytherin get dragged into the sea by a shark. This was met with a gale of laughter and even Kakashi consented to laugh a genuine laugh, albeit quietly. Keywords for that had been beach, dragged, sea, and shark.

"Alright," Kakashi called as Lavender Brown finished her narration of her dream, which involved her with a past boyfriend, "I'm sure you are all curious about what's going to happen next. First, put away your books, yes, and fluff up your pillows. Sit as comfortably as you can."

Kakashi waited as they did so. Many relaxed back into their chairs as though it was the most normal thing in the world, and he was glad. He pulled his headband up, though he kept Obito's gift closed and hidden from their sight.

"Oh my god, Professor, what happened to your eye?" Padma exclaimed, shock and horror in her voice. The whole class swiveled to stare at the scar that ran vertically down Kakashi's left eye.

He grimaced. "One of many injuries I received during the course of work in my profession. It is nothing but an old scar, and it has healed many years ago." _Though the pain never really goes away, _he added silently. _Or the guilt._

"Now," he clapped his hands. "Please look at me, and meet my eyes."

Everyone obeyed, and he paused a moment, half-tempted to teach them a lesson about trust. Then he shoved it away and opened his Sharingan eye. "Genjutsu status: activate."

And instantly they were sent spiraling into a world of illusions.

O-o-O

Harry blinked, disorientated. One moment he had been staring with utter shock into the blood-red eye of Professor Hatake, and now he found himself in a forest-like surrounding, alone but for Susan Bones standing next to him, eyes closed as though in sleep.

Harry rushed over to her, shaking her by the shoulders. "Susan? Susan, answer me!"

"Mmph…Harry?" Susan seemed drowsy; it took her awhile to realize who Harry was. "Where are we?"

"That is a very good question." Harry muttered, looking around.

The forest was nothing like the Forbidden Forest; the trees were tall and the boughs high above them, so high that Harry could barely see them, but sunlight spilled through the canopy of green leaves and there was a safe, yet mysterious feeling to the woods. Harry felt no fear, but a strong curiosity. What did the woods hide in them?

—_You are within my illusion._

The voice made both Harry and Susan spin around, wands drawn; they did not lower them as Kakashi flickered to life in front of them, and Harry thought the professor was just an image, and not real. His form was insubstantial, translucent, and it wavered occasionally, but his voice was clear.

—_I have cast an illusion upon all of you, _Kakashi repeated, and it seemed as though he was talking to others as well as Harry and Susan, even though Harry could not see them, for Kakashi's eyes were wandering.

—_Do not panic, for in reality, your bodies are still safe and snug within your chairs in my Tower. No harm will come to you if you do not attempt anything foolish or stupid. The worst that can happen today is that you will leave my class with a tremendous headache, but I have notified Madam Pomfrey and she will give you a healing draught if you need to take it._

Kakashi paused, and seemed to look around at the vast expanse of greenery.

—_I set upon you today's exercise: find all your other classmates. This illusion was inspired by the forests in my homeland and it is huge, but you are all not very far from one another, and if all fifteen of you gather together at one location, the illusion will break and your minds will be released. Do hasten, for the longer you remain in this plane, the greater a headache you will have when you return. We will experiment with more complex illusions as time passes and you grow used to them, but for now, just find your classmates. Good luck, and stay safe._

And with that, the image vanished.

Harry blinked. "What was that?"

"Weird," Susan replied. "C'mon, Harry."

O-o-O

Kakashi observed his students carefully, both with his good eye and his mental eye. He could track all their progress quite easily, and he was very much tempted to add obstacles. _No, _he thought, banishing the notion. _That will come in time._

He had started off with a simple exercise: just wander around until you bump into each other. Granted, it could take a long while, but he had sealed off portions of the forest so that the fifteen students were all within two miles of each other, and he had made sure that each student had a partner.

The partnership had been randomly chosen, but for a few: he could not resist putting the Malfoy boy with Ron, given their long and difficult relationship. Perhaps it would help if they had to work together to break his illusions.

He watched them as they struggled to find each other. In their chairs, many tossed or moaned, but luckily none of them kicked, or else the tables would have been overturned. Kakashi was timing them, hoping that they would finish in half an hour so that he would have fifteen minutes for recovery and debriefing, but from the looks of it, they would be cutting it close.

He could see them wandering. Some had already joined up, forming larger groups of fours and fives, but there were still too many lone pairs.

Ten minutes.

Fifteen minutes.

Twenty-five minutes.

Kakashi sighed. He had given them the forest theme in a moment of inspiration, remembering the forest surrounding Konoha. He had loved traveling through it, leaping from bough to bough, with Rin at his back and Obito next to him, and Minato-sensei in front, the wind whistling in his ears.

Kakashi's heart twisted, and he instinctively took calming breaths, inhaling, exhaling, as Minerva had taught him. It would not do to let the illusion waver. He noticed that the pain had been receding already, and though it still stung, there was a wave of mingled nostalgia and affection that was gradually healing the wound. Kakashi knew that he would never feel right anymore, but this was as close as he was going to get.

Thirty minutes. The half hour was up.

Kakashi checked their condition, and smiled. There were only two large groups moving about now. The moment they meet, the illusion would break. He could not help a self-satisfied smile. Ever since working this plan out, he had been practicing daily on creating such illusions, and they were near-perfect. The structure of the illusion was such that unless the conditions he had set were met, no one but him could break it. At first the prolonged mind technique drained his chakra, but Kakashi had quickly put in effect the drills Minato taught two years ago on increasing chakra capacity, and now he could easily bring an illusion to his fingertips. Another pang threatened to tear at his heart. Oh, Kakashi wished that Minato-sensei and Bridgette could see him now. They would have been so very, very proud of him, and Rin would have made him some of his favorite cakes, but they weren't here to see it now.

Kakashi closed his eyes momentarily. He wished that he had brought something of theirs from Konoha, besides the memories. Perhaps his sensei's _Tale of a Gutsy Ninja_, or Rin's favorite apron, or even Bridgette's treasured wolf mask with the black insignia inscribed upon it, marking her as an ANBU senior, just something to remember them by. He needed nothing of Obito's, never had and never will, not with the Uchiha's eye embedded into his own. _Through you, I will continue to see the world, _Obito had choked, those last moments of horror before his death. _I will see the world through your eyes, Kakashi, as brothers._

The silver-haired ninja shook his head. _I have failed you miserably, Obito. I ran._

He jerked out of his contemplation as his students came back to themselves, groaning and blinking. Some moaned loudly in pain and stretched. Kakashi gave himself a little shake, and then stood up.

"Welcome back, everyone." He greeted, slipping into his casual tone. "Drink the tea; it will help with the headaches."

The students gulped it down gratefully—some choked at the bitter taste—but most swallowed it, and indeed felt their heads clear. "Thanks, Professor."

Kakashi glanced at his watch, a new one with stars and moons that was slipped to him by Hagrid, "Eh present from Dumbledore," he has said gruffly. The Astronomy teacher—Sinistra, he could never pronounce her name properly—had taken pity on his confusion and taught him to read the time on the wizard dials, but he had only ever worn the watch for show, until he needed it to time his students in the illusion.

"Thirty-seven minutes, students. Not bad for a start, but I was hoping for twenty-nine or less, actually."

They all groaned, and Ron spoke up. "That forest was bloody big! How were we to find anyone in thirty minutes?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I will teach you to track, and to find, and to locate. To vanish in an instant and to reappear without noise is another skill I may teach you, if you are proficient in the basics. Once you have mastered them, we may advance to a higher level of illusion."

"I don't understand." Lavender Brown whimpered.

Kakashi stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "You will not be learning how to create illusions. You will be learning how to detect, throw off, repel and shatter them, and you will learn to do it in and out of the illusions I will create for you. Due to the coming of your Dark Lord, I shall perform the illusions myself, and place you in varying situations of increasing danger and difficulty, and you will work your way out of them before breaking the illusion. This will keep you in a safe environment where your body is not harmed but you gain battle experience as well as class work. I am aware that last year there was the formation of a group called Dumbledore's Army, who taught themselves defensive magic. I cannot teach you Defense Against the Dark Arts, as it is Professor Snape's job, but you may apply the skills in my lessons. I will ensure that the practical aspect only occurs often enough that you gain experience but do not go back to your dorms daily with a massive headache. We will also study the interpretation of dreams through the recounts of your classmates. I will also give you accounts of dreams by famous wizards of the ages—such as Merlin and Professor Dumbledore—and you will learn to interpret them. Do not worry, I will guide you throughout."

His students merely stared at him, some still holding their teacups, before Hannah broke the silence with a sincere, "I think you will be a very good teacher, Professor Hatake."

Kakashi felt warmth bloom from somewhere deep within him, and he smiled at Hannah. His reply was just as sincere, "Thank you, Ms Abbott."

He was quickly aware of the speed at which this debrief was dissolving, and so pulled back, wiping the smile off his face. Kakashi cleared his throat to regain professionalism, and said, "Good. Now that you have all experienced the effects of an illusion, we can advance to greater levels, one step at a time. Your homework would be to use your textbooks to divine and interpret the meaning behind the dreams of your classmates. I expect it to be handed in by next lesson, which will be held next Monday, as your timetable informs you. And I would expect it to be at least a passable piece of work." He eyed them sternly. "I might be the same age as you, but I am your teacher and you would work as hard for me as you would for your other teachers. I will only accept quality work, and any that does not pass my standards will be returned to you, and you will rewrite it for me and hand it in the day after. Thank you for your attention, and class dismissed. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, if you would stay back for a short while, I would like to speak to you."

The class stirred as though awaking from sleep, and they murmured 'thank you' and 'good day's to their professor, before filing out of the tower. Some glanced back at Harry and Ron, who had not moved from their seats, but then shrugged and continued out.

O-o-O

"I'm sure you two are very curious about my reasons for coming back to Hogwarts."

Harry exchanged an uncertain glance with Ron as Kakashi pushed himself off his desk and went to shut the trapdoor. The shinobi's feet made no sound as he crossed the room.

"We are." Harry replied, wondering where this was leading to. "In fact, Hermione has quite a lot of questions for you, Kakashi."

"She was going to make a bloody list of questions," Ron muttered.

"Get into the habit of using 'Professor', Harry, or you might raise suspicion." Kakashi walked back to the desk and folded his arms. He seemed to size them up for a moment. "First, let's get this straight: I'm not on another mission to guard you."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, because I have too many bodyguards as it is."

Ron looked confused. "Why are you back, then?"

"Good question, Ron, but I am not going to answer it." Kakashi held up his hand to stop their protests. "That is private, between your Headmaster and me. Know that I will not help or hinder you this year, Harry, unlike in your fourth year, when we tailed after you all day."

Harry nodded. "Why are you back alone?"

Kakashi hoped his voice was steady as he replied, "Circumstances forced me."

"What circumstances?"

"I will not tell you."

"Cannot or will not?"

"Both."

Harry and Ron sighed. Kakashi was being his usual annoying self again. "How is everyone back in Konoha?" Ron asked, thinking to change the subject. "You know, Professor Namikaze, Rin, Bridgette, Anko, Guy and Shikaku?"

Kakashi had anticipated the question, but his voice was heavy with regret as he answered bluntly, "Anko and Guy are well; Anko's being personally trained by our T&I head and Guy is as youthful as ever. Shikaku has been promoted to the top—he's chief advisor to the Hokage, and he's doing his job well."

"What about-?"

"Minato-sensei, Rin and Bridgette are dead."

"What?" Harry and Ron yelled at the same moment.

Kakashi nodded, trying to push back the pain and keeping his voice clinical. "Killed in action, all three of them. Their names will be inscribed upon the village memorial and they will be honored above others—mostly because Minato-sensei was Hokage, Rin was a well-respected medic and Bridgette was ANBU senior—but rest assured that they died for the village, and they would not like you agonizing over their deaths."

"How are you so calm about this?" Harry asked, half-angry and in shock. Professor Namikaze, dead? He couldn't believe it.

"I have confided in those I trust already. My time of grieving is over." Kakashi lied easily.

"Even so, I—"

"Stop it. I have more pressing matters to deal with than your silly questions. Firstly, Professor Dumbledore asked me to pass a message to you, Harry. He told me that your lesson will begin next Monday at eight, after supper, and that he would like it very much if you can bring Acid Pops with you."

"Acid Pops?" Ron choked.

"It's the password into his office!" Harry exclaimed, and then flushed as Kakashi directed a stern look at him. "Sorry, Kaka—I mean, Professor."

"Secondly, I am to accompany you to all your trips into Hogsmeade. I know that I am not your bodyguard, but Dumbledore requested this of me and I cannot refuse him."

Harry sighed, miserable. Ron gave him a sympathetic look.

"Lastly, I'd like to see you three in my office tomorrow evening, along with Ms Lovegood, Mr. Longbottom and Ms Weasley. I am sure that you have a fascinating tale to tell me."

Ron looked at him oddly. "You wanna know about the Department of Mysteries?"

Kakashi inclined his head. "Dumbledore's descriptions were not perfect. I might consider joining the Order if I can learn more of the Death Eaters."

O-o-O

* * *

Notes for Returning Home:

Kakashi later met with Sarutobi (who had visited Hogwarts specially) and was given two years of leave from Konoha, with orders to report back to the Hokage regularly. His status as a missing-nin or KIA will be revoked or changed appropriately once he was fit to return to active duty. He continued teaching Divination, and in doing so he trained the students to - if not physically, then mentally - be capable of responding to battle stimuli. Later on in his lessons, he merged some of his less gory memories from the Third Shinobi World War into the illusions, and the students had to fight off a certain number of opponents in a given time frame in order to break the illusion with a minimal headache. The rest of the events in HBP proceeds as per canon, and I had not yet planned so far out to Dumbledore's death. However, Kakashi consented to join the Order of the Phoenix, and sometimes he would participate in meetings and raids of Death Eater haunts. Kakashi kept up a personal training regimen and would sometimes spar with Minerva McGonagall in a magic-versus-chakra duel and on one rare occasion, with Albus Dumbledore. I know Kakashi stayed on in the wizarding world until after Voldemort's death, and then afterwards he returned to Konoha, but as for what happened to him in between, who knows?

* * *

Okay, so the story ends here. It was as far as I managed to get the last time I was actively writing. Again, thank you to all my readers for your kind understanding and support. This is the end of The Hand of Friendship/Returning Home story.


End file.
